Me, You and Taylor Too
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: This is the sequel to Doppelganger.  It is SLASH and rated M for content and language.  Taylor, Shayna and Sean try to make a life together from FL to CA. This is from the AMA.KAG.Fandom & then xXx.Riddick.TFATF.PAC
1. First Time for Everything

Author: Furyan Goddess  
Title: **Me, You and Taylor Too**  
Rating: NC17 for sexual content and language SLASH so all that goes along w/ that. MMF/Oral/Anal  
Fandom: AMA/KAG/AU  
Disclaimer:Don't own Taylor/Sean or anything/one from KAG/AMA  
Summary: Taylor, Sean and Shayna make a go of it in Callie Pairing: Taylor/Sean/OCArchive: Yes Feedback: Yes please, I would love to know your thoughts and ideas and suggestions.   
Author's Notes: This is a sequel to Doppelganger, but it will start at the house in the Key's before they go to CA. Some of the things will be taking from my mind and may not be correct as it is in the movies. If I get it wrong, I'm sorry and I will change things as I see fit because it is AU after all and I can do that

**1 There's a first time for everything **

"Do you want me to be here for this?" Shayna asked the two men.

Two men she loved, Sean and Taylor. She knew she would be with Sean; she couldn't NOT be with Sean. There was something about his wounded soul that pulled her in and wouldn't let her go. His chocolate eyes spoke to her and when she saw his pain there, she was lost. The death of his wife had hit him hard and she knew that this was the first time he had opened up since then; it had been almost two years.

Taylor was a surprise. Large and apposing, dominate and aggressive he didn't seem the type to fall in love but here they were. He too had seen and done too much in his short life, stuff she was sure he felt guilt over but it was his life, the only thing he knew and his way to survive. A half Italian, half Jewish boy living in New York with ties to the Mob? What did you expect?

She wasn't sure when they became interested in each other and she didn't know if they loved each other but she knew they loved her. She could tell in the way they touched her.

The three of them were naked in bed. Taylor and Sean lying on their backs, side by side and she straddled both of them at the hips. She didn't make it all the way to either side of them, they were huge but their hips and waists were small enough there she could sit on both of them at the same time.

She looked at them and was shocked at how much alike they looked. They could be twins. With their bald heads and massive expanses of muscle, they had a hardness about them that came with living a hard life, she had it also. Their eyes were like liquid chocolate when they looked at her, dark, sensual and expressive.

She looked at their chest, Taylor had a scar high on his left shoulder from a bullet he took while saving his friends life and Sean had one on his right side, just under his ribs, from a bullet that traveled though him and into his wife, taking her life. Her own body bore scars of her time working with Gibbons as a spy, as well as her mind. They all had large crosses to bear so maybe it was fitting that it would take two other people to help carry the weight.

"No." Sean rasped at her.

"We want you here for this." Taylor added.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked them, this would be their first time together. They had had threesomes before but _they_ had never been together.

They both nodded at her and looked at each other.

"Don't do this for me. There's no going back after this. If you either of you don't want to do this, we'll find another way to be together if that's what we all want. I want both of you, but I want you to be happy more." She got her answer in the form of them kissing and figured that was that.

She watched them for a few moments and was amazed at the rawness of it. They weren't as gentle with each other as they were with her. She guessed they didn't need to be. Shayna could feel both of their cocks pressing into her butt, one on either side and she could tell that they both were excited about this new change of events.

She leaved forward and they both turned and kissed her in turn. She moaned but remembered this was about them now, not her needs. "Who has more practice at this sort of thing?"

A wicked smile crossed Taylor's lips and she felt Sean shudder.

"You ok with that Sean?" Why did she feel like she was master of ceremonies? She should just shut up and let them do their thing.

Sean looked at her and sighed before he spoke. "Get the lube baby."

She smiled and nodded and slipped off of them to get the lube. She could feel a drop of pre-cum on each butt cheek, she thought it was sexy as hell. When she turned back around she almost dropped the bottle.

Taylor was half lying on Sean, their lips locked together, eyes shut and hands roaming. _Sexy_Taylor reached between their overlapping bodies and stroked Sean's massive cock as he moved his hips slight against the man's thigh.

"Fuck that's beautiful." She muttered to herself but found both of them looking at her. Taylor held his hand out and she gave him the bottle she was holding.

"Roll over Sean, on your hands and knees. Shay, slide under him, let me know if I hurt him ok?"

"Yeah."

"You ever fuck a man before Taylor?" Sean asked him.

"No, you?"

"No."

"Good, there's a first time for everything I guess."

When Sean was on his knees with Shayna spread out underneath him Taylor settled himself behind him. He touched him gently, like you would a wild animal that was ready to bolt. He stroked of his fingers down his back and then slid his hand over his hip and across his taunt stomach.

Taylor felt his own body clench in reaction to what he was doing to Sean. It was different to touch a man this way; they were so different than a woman's body. Sean was ripped, just like him and he had a six pack, huge muscular thighs and a tight little ass. Taylor found it sexy as hell and that still confused him a little.

He slid his hand back over his Sean's hip again and then let it travel down his cheek until he slid it along the cleft of his ass.

Both Shayna and Sean heard the cap pop open on the lube and their eyes met. There was a brief look of panic that clouded Sean's face and then it was gone.

Sean heard Taylor whisper for him to bear down slightly and relax. He felt the cool silkiness of the lube run down his ass and over his balls and then he felt Taylor's finger probing with only the slightest bit of pressure.

He took a deep breath and leaned down and kissed Shay. His love, his second chance at happiness. He moaned when Taylor's finger slipped passed the tight ring of muscle, his body tensed before he realized it. He took another deep breath as Taylor waited patiently behind him and lost himself in Shay's mouth and Taylor's fingers.

Shayna stroked Sean's cock slightly trying to keep him relaxed. She could tell each time Taylor added a finger to stretch him out more to accommodate Taylor's throbbing cock.

"You ok?" She whispered, she knew what it felt like to have this done to her and she knew the burning sensation that would soon come. Shay thought it was easier for a woman to except the idea of it, of a man getting her up the ass than it was for a man. Society had long ago decided that it was taboo and if a man did it, well it just made him gay. Sean wasn't gay, Taylor wasn't gay. They were two men that found something in each other that resonated so strongly inside them that they needed to be closer than just beer buddies.

Sean nodded at her.

"You're ready Sean, last chance to say no. You still ok with this?" Taylor asked tightly from behind. He wanted this so bad but if Sean changed his mind, he would stop with no hard feelings.

Sean looked over his shoulder at Taylor. He would have never thought he would ever see a sight like that. He thought briefly of what his friends would say, what Demetrius would say and then realized he didn't care. All that mattered was the woman under him and the man behind him.

"Be easy Tay, payback's a bitch." He flashed a quick smile and then turned back around and nibbled on Shayna's nipple.

Taylor growled, added some extra lube to his hard shaft and then positioned it at Sean's puckering hole. "Bear down Sean, yeah like that. Fuck you're so tight."

Taylor slowly eased inside him stopping often as he felt Sean flinch or chinch up. "Relax, oh God that's good." He muttered as he was finally buried to the hilt.

He leaned forward and licked the line of Sean's spine and placed little nipping kissed up and down his back.

"Shay, turn over, I want to fuck you as Taylor fucks me." Sean's voice was so deep with passion and lust she shivered. He slid into her easy; she was so wet and hot just watching the two of them together.

"You feel good Shay. How we doing this? Slow and easy?"

"I'll lead," Taylor said as he slowly pulled his hips back from Sean and cursed. It was the first time he moved since he entered him and he was afraid he would lose it at any second.

He started out with a slow and steady rhythm, one that Sean found easy to pick up and used on Shayna. It was more of a rolling motion, first Taylor would slide into Sean and then he would slide into Shay. Slow and deep, full strokes now. Whispers and cries, nips and licks.

Shayna's hands were fisted in the sheet as she trembled under Sean. He slid his hand down and rubbed slow circles on her clit driving her mad. She cried out at each shock of pleasure a circle caused her.

Taylor watched the two below him and almost lost his rhythm. He snapped his hips forward and then winced when Sean yelled.

"Fuck, Taylor."

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No. Do it again."

And he did. He snapped his hips forward again and all three of them cried out with the motion of it.

"Harder!" Shay called from under Sean and both men picked up the pace and depth of their strokes. "Oh God yes, I'm going to cum, Sean. Taylor make him cum."

Taylor growled and slammed into Sean harder and that in turn made Sean's penetration deeper in Shay. He felt her tremble under him and said, "That's it baby, cum for us. Damn you're so tight. Taylor…"

"I'm with you." He ground out between his teeth, "Come on both of you, cum." He said with one more hard snap of his hips and sent all three of them over the edge. They all cried out and bucked against each other so forcefully that they almost dislodged each other.

Taylor collapsed on top of Sean who held them both up so they didn't crush Shayna. She rolled out from under Sean and watched as both men fell on the bed, Taylor still deep inside of Sean.

After a few deep breaths, Taylor slowly pulled out of him and flopped on his back beside her as Sean lay on his stomach on the other side.

They were quiet for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. This had been a big move, a big step in a totally different direction than any of them ever expected. Taylor and Sean had become lovers as well as friends now and things could get complicated.

"Soooo…." Shayna said tying to break the silence. "How about those Bears."

Both men laughed at her, it wasn't even football season yet.

Sean turned and looked at her, his eyes full of love. "Who loves you, babe?" He asked her.

"Both of you."

"Damn straight," Taylor said. "Sean, how's that ass of yours?" He asked and laughed when Sean grunted at him.

"You forget Tay, my cock is a big as yours and I'm not nearly as versed in the art of anal sex as you."

"I can take it, like a man…" Taylor teased him and sighed.

"Not yet, not now, I'm too drained to move. Damn the both of you are going to kill me. I'm too old for this shit." Sean rolled over onto his back, Shayna laid her head on his chest and Taylor curled up behind her. They both drifted off to sleep; tomorrow was soon enough to figure out what came next.


	2. Where Do We Go From Here?

**2 Where do we go from here?**

Shayna woke up and was shocked to find that Sean wasn't in bed. He always waited for her to wake up. Taylor was still out cold and she lay there for a few more minutes and watched him sleep. It amazed her how peaceful and harmless they almost looked as they slept. She wondered, briefly, how many people he has killed and the realized she didn't want to know. She was better off not knowing.

Shay got up, put a robe on and went to go and find Sean. He was outside drinking a cup of coffee and staring out into the ocean.

"You ok?" She asked him gently.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Morning."

"You're up early."

"Yeah."

"You ok?" She repeated her question, having gotten no response.

Sean sighed and rubbed his hand over his head. "I'm fine, Shay."

"Then what's the matter?"

"I was just thinking…"

"Remembering?"

"Something like that." He told her.

Shay tried really hard not to let her feelings get hurt. He was entitled to 'think' from time to time about her. She wasn't jealous of Stacey; really, she just didn't want him slipping away into the past again, like when he first got there.

"Would she be disappointed in you, in this?" She asked gently. Shayna had no idea what kind of woman Stacey was, what her views on life would have been.

Sean set his cup down and took a seat, pulling her onto his lap. He sat in silence for a while before he answered. "No, she'd want me to be happy."

"Even like this? With a man and a woman?"

"Stacey was conservative personally but she would always accept someone for who and what they were."

"And what about you, can you accept yourself?"

"It's different with Tay… It's just…"

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe the same reason it's different for him as well. I've never once in my life been attractive to a man, never once. This morning when I woke up and saw you I smiled, I felt… happy and then I saw him…"

"And you smiled and felt happy?"

"Yeah, it's fucked up."

"I think it's beautiful." She told him.

"I think you're beautiful." Sean told her then kissed her gently.

After a few minutes Shayna looked up and saw Taylor standing in the doorway and smiled, "Hey sleepy head, morning."

"Hi," Taylor's voice was raspy with sleep and some emotion he couldn't quite name yet. His eyes met Sean's and held. The two men knew what each other was feeling with just that one look.

Taylor went to them as they both held out a hand for him. He kissed Shay on the forehead and then leaned down and kissed Sean on the top of his slightly scruffy head.

"Where do we go from here?" Taylor finally asked.

"We go to my house." Sean said.

"Know that… but what after that? You got your badge back, Shay and I, what are we going to do?"

"I was thinking you could join my unit."

"Like become a cop?" Taylor laughed at the thought. "Sean, are you fucking with me?"

"No, I'm serious."

"I can't become a cop, shit with my record, come on. Besides, it goes against he laws of nature that a mob man becomes a cop." Taylor pulled up his own chair and sat down with his legs straight out before him.

"Sean, he's right. He'll be traced back to Benny Chains."

"All the better, he can go undercover." Sean argued.

"No offense, Sean, but that ain't me."

"This isn't your normal division. We're an elite group Tay. We work for the DEA on paper but we run the show. We make more busts than any other branch. We patrol the border, shake down the little guys and get the big ones. This isn't about money; it's about giving kids a chance to grow up without drugs being forced on them. It's about chances and choices. I take down those motherfuckers that sell crack to babies."

"Yeah and what are your buddies gonna think when you roll in with me and her after you've been gone for weeks? And we're living with you? Are you going to tell them that? Tell them what? I'm your brother, cousin? Some long lost relative that has a link to the Mob?"

Sean got up and started to pace. His movements were choppy and rough and he was very agitated.

"You're the only one here that has anything to lose, Sean. You had better be sure about this whole fuckin thing. Mob's used to looking the other way when it comes to indiscretions besides there's only Matty that I give a shit about and he won't care."

"Who's Matty?" Sean bit out at him with his eyes blazing.

"Oh, jealous are we?" Taylor laughed.

"Ok guys; hold on a minute before you starting swinging. If we want to make this work, we need to learn to talk about stuff nicely. Tay, tell us who Matty is before he blows a gasket."

"Matty is Benny Chain's boy, my best friend. Grew up together. Hated him at first, he had everything I've ever wanted but then some guys tried to kick his ass, I stepped in and beat the shit out of them and we've been friends since. Turned out Daddy isn't too happy with Matty. He ain't made to be a Knockaround guy, doesn't have it in him. Benny thinks he's too soft."

"What do you think?" Sean asked.

"I think he's better off doing something else. We packed up, moved out to some place in Montana. That's where they got me. Matty's still living there, trying to make a real go at life without his Dad getting in the way." Taylor looked at Sean and became serious. "Nothin' ever happened between us, never will."

Sean nodded and sighed. "Fuck! What's wrong with me?"

"You've had everything ripped from you and you're afraid it will happen again. Sean, Taylor and I can take care of ourselves."

"I know."

"Good, now calm down and let's get a fuckin plan together cause I'm ready to leave this place." Shay said gesturing for them to come in the kitchen so they could eat some breakfast.

"I'm gonna miss this kitchen, it's so beautiful. I love all the stainless. I love to bake too, always wanted to make cakes and cookies and pies."

"I'll build you one just like it if you want."

"Sean, you don't have to do that."

"Well, I forgot to tell you guys, as we speak the house is under some major renovations. Actually it is pretty much being ripped down and rebuilt."

Shayna and Taylor just looked at him, "Where we gonna live?" She asked.

"Well… I don't fucking know!" He said and started to laugh his ass off.

"Great." Taylor said but he was laughing too.

"Sean, why did you rip your house down?" Shayna asked trying hard not to laugh because she was annoyed but seeing the two of them so happy made her giggle.

"Couldn't stand living there anymore. She was everywhere; I couldn't deal with it any longer."

"Well, how far along are they?" Taylor asked.

Sean shrugged and picked up the phone and dialed a number. "D, what's up?"

"_Sean, is that you? Where the fuck have you been?"_ D asked over the line.

"The Key's."

_"Fucking Florida? What the fuck, when you getting you ass back here?"_

"I think I like this guy." Taylor muttered to Shayna.

"Few days, week at most."

_"Frost reinstated you, you know that you crazy motherfucker. You got your badge back."_

"Yeah I know."

_"That's all you have to say about that? I know? Dude you've been waiting for this for over a year."_

Sean didn't want to talk about that right now so he changed the subject. "So D, how's my house?"

_"What fucking house?"_

Sean laughed again and sighed, "So I guess it isn't done yet?"

_"No it ain't done, how can it be done? You disappear for over a month. Never approved the blueprint, Sean. You just dropped off the face of the Earth. I'm fucking pissed at you Sean, so's Rach. You hurt her you fucking piece of shit, missed her birthday and everything."_

"Shit, D, I'm sorry." Sean saw Shayna stiffen at the mention of another girls name and smiled, _I'm not the only one that's jealous_, he thought "how she doing anyway?"

_"She said she's gonna kick your ass when you get back."_

"Is she now?"

_"Yeah, she practices that shit everyday you taught her. Took some kid out at school the other day. Kicked him in the balls and flipped him over her shoulder. The wife was pissed but it was funny as hell. You should have seen the kid too, Sean, he was about six inches taller than her and she told her he was lucky her Uncle Sean wasn't there to really throw him a beating." _

Sean threw his head back and roared, "No she didn't? I really miss her, give her a kiss from me and tell her I'm coming home soon. About the house, where are we gonna stay?"

_"We?"_

"Yeah."

_"Is this a girl 'we'?"_

"One of them is."

_"There's more than one?"_

"I'll explain later, D, but where the fuck are we gonna crash?"

_"Should have thought about that before you took off._"

"Demetrius," Sean warned he only called him his full name when he was skating on thin ice, 'D' shut up.

"_Guess you can probably stay at Big Sexy's house, he's always got extra room."_

Shayna and Taylor looked at each other and giggled "Big Sexy?" Taylor chuckled.

Sean grunted at them and rubbed his head again, "Yeah, ok, maybe. I'll call him. Thanks, D. I'll be home soon."

_"Great, I'll break out the fine china."_

"Dickhead."

_"Assface."_ And with that, they hung up.

Sean smiled like a fool as the other two waited for him to talk and tell them what was going on.

"Well, we have no house." He told them with a smile.

"We got that, who's Big Sexy?" Taylor asked trying really had not to laugh again.

"Sexy, is a big, black gun runner that loves the ladies and to party."

"Most cops don't hang and live with gun runners."

"Most cops didn't belong to a gang before they joined either."

"True enough." Shayna agreed.

"Ok, so you want to stay at Sexy's house?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know."

"You know what Sean; I'm kinda annoyed with this whole thing. I mean no fucking house? Why don't we just pitch a tent on the fucking sand?"

"Well there's an idea." He grumbled as he started to eat his eggs.


	3. Freak Out

**3 Freak Out **

"You know what Sean; I'm kinda annoyed with this whole thing. I mean no fucking house? Why don't we just pitch a tent on the fucking sand?"

"Well there's an idea." He grumbled as he started to eat his eggs.

"I don't think living in a tent is the answer, Sean." She snipped at him.

"Well what the fuck do you want from me? I can't do anything about it here can I?"

"Call up the builder, approve the blueprints. At least they can start it before we get there."

"Won't work."

"Why not?" She asked and was seriously getting annoyed at Taylor's silence.

"It's going to need adjustments now." He told her.

"What? Why?"

"Because of me, us. Because there will be more than him in the house. He'll want to make it right for all of us; it's not just him anymore." Taylor told her as Sean scowled into his eggs.

If Taylor actually hit her would have felt the blow less. "Fuck! Sean…" She said as her voice broke.

How could Taylor understand him and she didn't. He was a guy that was it. It was a guy thing. Pride, ego, testosterone. Taylor would know that Sean would want to provide the best for them and she's too stupid and blind to see it. She really had no experience playing house, it was her only excuse she had and it was a shitty one.

Sean shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Shay. I don't know what to do either. Right now we have three cars to get back to California, I don't want you driving all that way alone,"

"But you and Taylor…"

He held up a hand. "I know we would be right there but I don't want it,"

"I agree," Taylor said.

"Please guys, I can drive across country." She protested.

"Forget it." They said at the same time.

"Well what are we going to do with my car?"

"We drive yours and ship the other two back, along with anything else you have you want to keep." Taylor told her.

"That will cost a fortune,"

"I live in a beach house in California, Shay. I got money." Sean told her.

"Don't worry about the money, Baby." Taylor added he had a good stash also.

"I don't want your money, either of you. I got almost every cent I've ever made because I never had a chance to spend it. Fucking Gibbons kept me in the field all the time." She started to pace now, felt the walls closing in with the realization this wasn't an ops anymore but her life. She was going to live with a man, two actually and she was freaking out.

"I can't do this. Sean, I'm not some sweet, Susie Homemaker that's gonna clean house and make candles. I hate to clean. I… I don't know how to do this. Taylor, I don't know what to do for you, what you want? I have no idea what kind of life you're use to. Only experience I've ever had with the Mob is in movies and I'm so not going to look the other way when you fuck around one me and I'm at home rising babies and cooking cannoli."

Both men gapped at her and tied really hard not to be insulted at her words. It was fear; they both knew it when they saw it.

"Candles and cannoli, what the fuck are you talking about, Shay? Babies? Who's thinking about babies?" Sean asked her.

"You need to stop freaking out, Shayna. It's us here. Sean and me, we're new to this too."

"Sean's not, he was married before. He knows all about this kind of shit. I don't know how to live with anyone, to take care of them. I've never even had a pet. Everyone's gonna hate me. Fuck!" She said pulling at her hair. "All his friends are gonna think I'm some kind of slut that is corrupting him and making him have sex with a MAN!"

"No one is making me do anything I don't want to do."

"They won't see it that way, Sean. They will see it as you were straight when you left and now your not and I'm the only thing that has changed. What are you going to tell them about how we met? About Xander and Dom? Riddick? Fuck!"

Sean got up from his seat and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Shayna, now you listen to me. My fiends will love you because I love you. They don't need to know what went on here and what I do with my sex life is my own business, not theirs."

"They're gonna know Sean, they will know about Taylor. I'm not ashamed, but I worry about you, and Taylor. People don't accept this kind of thing easily, not from men like the two of you."

"Taylor and I will worry about that." He told her.

"Shayna," Taylor said gently. "You're worrying too much."

"No I'm not, Taylor. I don't want to deny either of you. We can't just touch and snuggle with each other in front of everyone else like normal people do. And what about Rachael, D's kid? This is going to confuse her and he isn't gonna like that."

"What happens in our own house is our own business, no one else's." Sean told her again.

Taylor got up now and they were standing in the middle of the kitchen hugging each other.

"We'll make this work because it's us, it's what we want." Taylor told her.

"I love you both so much. I'm sorry for flipping out but I'm so scared of the real world, I've never really had to live it."

"Should be nothing for a seasoned secret agent such as yourself." Sean teased.

"I currently unemployed, as is Taylor. Looks like you're the bread winner, Sean."

"Lucky me, the two of you can be my bitches."

"I ain't anyone's bitch." Taylor growled as he felt the heat spike between the three of them.

Sean turned and looked at him, "You'll be mine in about five minutes." Then he grabbed Taylor and kissed him hard, pressing him up against the fridge.

Shayna smiled and then turned and walked away. She had to pack and let her mind calm again. Let them have their fun, their bonding. She needed to do woman things to make herself feel normal again. She had never panicked like that before and it scared her but made her all the more determined to make this crazy little threesome they had work.

-

Taylor held back and let Sean led. He was used to being the dominate one but right now he was interested in what Sean had in mind.

Sean's hands were everywhere. The feel of Taylor under them was exotic and exciting and he was hard as marble. He stripped off Tay's shirt and nipped at his nipple, biting gently. He heard the other man suck in a breath and felt encouraged.

He could feel their erections pressing against each other and he couldn't wait to be naked and have them touch flesh against flesh.

Taylor helped Sean out of his shirt and then unsnapped his pants. He slipped his hand inside and felt Sean shudder and moan as his fist closed over his cock.

"Fuck, Taylor, I love how you touch me." He responded in kind and did the same thing to Taylor.

"Get them off, Sean." He told him as he started to remove Sean's jeans.

They broke apart long enough to strip and then when they came back together they were naked. They hissed as their cocks touched each other. A hand pumped the other's dick and they growled in appreciation of the act.

"How do you want it Tay?" Sean muttered into the other mans neck as he licked and sucked.

"I want to watch you, Sean." He growled as Sean's tongue found the sensitive spot behind his ear. They both looked at the table and smiled.

"Lube?"

"Oil on the counter."

"Got it, lay down, Taylor." Sean said as he swept the dishes and papers to the side with his arm.

Taylor settled himself on the big sturdy table and opened his legs for Sean to move in.

Sean tipped the bottle of oil and watched it as it coated Taylor's cock and balls and then poured some on him. It was gonna make one hell of a mess but he didn't care. They were leaving soon and the cleaning lady could worry about it.

He rubbed the oil over both of their bodies and decided he had to put Taylor's cock in his mouth. He leaned down and wrapped his lips around the head. He tasted the oil and then the salty pre-cum that had beaded there.

"Ah fuck." Taylor groaned and leaned his head back as he let Sean pleasure him with his mouth. He didn't expect that to happen so soon, thought they would have to work up to it but damn, Sean knew what he was doing, what he liked.

"Sean," Taylor choked out.

Sean lifted his head and licked his lips. Their eyes met and he smiled wickedly at him. "You taste good, Tay." He ran his hand over Taylor's cock again before he settled it under his balls and probed his hole gently.

They held eye contact as he slipped a finger in past the ring of muscle. After a few minutes of working one around, he slipped another in.

Sean leaned down and kissed him again, because he had too. What was it about this man that got him going? "Tay, I can't wait anymore."

"Then don't, Sean. Fuck me now."

"You sure you're ready?"

"Yes, now, Sean."

Sean added a little more oil to Taylor's hole and his cock and started to probe the entrance. He slipped his head in gently and was shocked when Taylor wrapped his legs around him and pulled in fully in to the hilt.

It was pleasure-pain for both of them and they both hissed out a breath and remained still for a few moments.

"Move it, Sean." Taylor ground out as he raised his hips.

Sean pulled out slightly and slid back in causing them both to curse. He did it again, just a little harder.

"Fuck that's good," he muttered.

"Harder, Sean. I want you to fuck me hard and fast."

"Don't want to hurt you, Tay." Sean told him as he moved just a little harder, a little deeper. He didn't have that much experience at this and he didn't want to screw up and hurt the other man.

He remembered what it felt last night for his first time, the burning, the pleasure and pain intermixed and almost lost it and slammed in deep.

"Yeah, like that. Harder. Fuck, Sean, harder."

Sean couldn't do anymore than obey the other man and started to slam in and out of him as hard as he could. He could feel the table move slightly with each trust. He would pull almost all the way out and piston deeply back in. The sensation was unbelievable and the knowledge that he was taking a man was unexpectedly sexy.

The rasp of Taylor's hairy legs, the slap of his balls against his pelvis and the scent of man and musk. Strong hands and even stronger thighs wrapped around his hips. The grunts and growls a man made instead of the whimpers and gasps of a woman.

"Taylor," He called the man's name, desperate for release, asking permission to cum. He wrapped his hand around Taylor's cock and pumped hard with his frantic strokes.

"Yeah, Sean, that's it. Just like that. Look at me, watch me cum. Harder. Ah fuck!" He roared as his cock started to jerk uncontrollable in Sean's hand, pumping hot cream out.

Taylor felt Sean still for a moment and then with one more thrust he too roared out his release and came deeply in his ass. He watched, fascinated at the shear pleasure of the other man. He did that, he made him lose control like that and strip away all social and emotional pretenses.

Taylor had cared for Sean, but at that moment, he fell in love with him. He just bared his soul to him, as Taylor did. There was just them, raw sexual hunger spent and all was left was broken and damaged men.

Their eyes locked as they breathed hard. They didn't need words; they could see it in each other's eyes. Sean leaned down and kissed him gently and then rested his forehead on Taylor's.

Yes, they would make this work, there was no other option.

Taylor felt Sean slip from his body as well as his seed but they didn't move. Taylor was still on his back, still had his cum all over his stomach, all over Sean's.

Sean was still between Taylor's legs and couldn't seem to make himself move. Something had shifted between them, something deep and unnamable.

Shayna walked in the room and they both turned and looked at her. She felt odd, like she was interrupting something. "Sorry, I'll come back."

"No, wait. Come here." Sean said as both he and Taylor held out their hands.

She went to them without hesitation and she was instantly absorbed into their bubble. The three of them, that was all that mattered.

"You both need a shower." She laughed at the mess they made. She gasped and said, "Taylor, you're bleeding."

Both men looked down and shrugged and grinned. "Just a little bit, it was well worth it." His eyes met Sean's and the laughed.

"Fucking right it was." Sean added and slapped Shay on the ass and helped Taylor sit up. "Come one, shower time and then we leave. Time to go home."

"What home?" Shay and Taylor asked at the same time and laughed as Sean growled at them.

"Fucking people. They got no job; expect me to do everything for them. Want a house? What else do they want? A puppy…" he grumbled.

Shayna jumped up, "A puppy? Can we get one?"

"Nice, Sean," Taylor said shaking his head.

"We'll see."

"That means no." She said to Taylor. "Dad always says 'We'll see' when he means no."

Sean let out a bark of laughter that sounded entirely too much like Riddick's for his taste and shook his head. "Women."

"I want a puppy too." Taylor whined. "Can we get one? Can we, can we? Hah? Hah? Please."

"No! No puppy." He bit out sharply and tried to keep a straight face. He knew they would be getting a puppy really soon.

"Fuck! I'm too old for this shit." He muttered as he stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water washed away the oil and semen from his body.

He scarcely listened as Taylor and Shayna argued about what would be the best kind of dog and if they should get a male or female.


	4. 5 misnumbered

**5 (should be 4, misnumber?) **

A/N: I don't know if the middle seats of an Escalade fold down and away or not but for the sake of this story, this scene, let's just say they do.

Sean was the first to drive. They folded down the center seats of the Escalade to make room for a small air mattress for naps and whatever came up. Taylor slept and Shayna sat in the passenger's seat.

She and Sean talked amongst themselves for the first three or four hours until they saw Taylor moving in the back.

"I'm going to go and talk to him." She told Sean who nodded and slapped her butt when she got up.

Shayna turned around and smiled at him and wiggled her bum before she lay down beside Taylor.

He rubbed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned and looked at her, slipping an arm around her waist. When he moved to his side he winced slightly.

"You ok?" She asked him.

"I'm a little sore." He told her quietly. He didn't want to worry Sean.

"He didn't mean to hurt you."

"It wasn't him, I pulled him in, rush it. Fuck it was good, well worth a sore ass for a few days." He said with a smile and then he laughed. "Never thought I would say those words."

"I bet. If he realizes,"

"He wont, I don't want him to know. I don't want to upset him, make him feel guilty. I'm not sorry and I most likely will do it again. I'm just not gentle when it comes to sex."

"Taylor, you are a man of many things. You see yourself as some kinda thug but you have such love in you. You need to realize its ok, there's only the three of us and we are all in this together. No one is going to laugh or make fun of you for how you feel. It doesn't make you weak, love is never weak."

He looked at her, saw the truth in her eyes, felt it in the way her hand caressed his back. "I love you." He told her for the first time.

"I love you too, Taylor."

He hugged her tightly and whispered, "I was so afraid to care. I knew how you and Sean felt about each other, but… every time we… whenever we were together, sex or no sex, I felt more and more."

"Same for me."

"You chose Sean." He said gently trying not to sound bitter or hurt by that.

She nodded her head. "I chose Sean. I didn't know you cared for me that way, you never said anything."

"Would it have mattered?" Taylor asked her.

Shayna turned her head and looked at Sean. She could tell he was trying to give them their privacy. He had his sunglasses on, the radio up and the windows open. He suddenly cocked his head to the side and turned slightly as if he knew she was looking at him. He could sense it.

"Taylor, Sean is…"

"Everything I'm not."

"I didn't say that."

"He knows how to do this right. He has more to offer you."

"Stop that right now. Just stop, Tay." She looked right into his chocolate eyes, so much like Sean's, she thought. "The first time Sean touched me, in the shower, we connected. I could feel his pain, he allowed me to feel it even if he doesn't realize that yet. The way he looked at me, touched me and God help me the way he smiled at me. He pulled me in,"

"Yeah, I know." Taylor saw it too, the total transformation on his face when he was happy. He had seen it that morning after they had sex on the table. It was the same between them. The first time Sean took him, they connected, bonded and now he was sucked in, completely lost and unwilling to do anything to change it.

"He needs us so much, Taylor."

"You think he's still struggling?"

"Yeah, at times I can see it. He fights it more now but I can see the haunted look that comes into his eyes every now and again."

"Yeah, I've seen it too."

"I don't what you to think that you mean less to me than, that maybe I care for him more. The both of you are my world. I can't see live without either of you and maybe that's crazy. Yes I had planned on going back to Callie with him but I know how much I would miss you.

I tried not to think about it, thinking that maybe that was being disloyal to him. Fuck, this whole thing started out as such a mess. The two of you were so close, he knew how you felt. He told me that he couldn't take me away from you. He knew that kind of pain. He needs us both, I need you both and I think you need us both. So we are all suck together and you better get use to it and I don't want to hear this kind of talk again, you feeling me?"

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling you." He muttered against her neck as he nipped at the skin there.

Shay moaned at the feel of his lips and when he settled them over top of hers, she was lost.

"I'm gonna make love to you, right now." He told her as he pulled off her shirt and grinned like a school boy at the fact she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Your tits are fantastic."

"Thanks, your cock isn't too bad either." She replied and made him laugh.

They undressed each other quickly but touched and kissed slowly. When he slid into her it was completely opposite of the way he had first taken her. This time he was gentle, heat built on feelings and moans. Slide of hands and brush of lips. Deep sure stokes and a steady rhythm, not the hard pounding he usually gave.

He was shaking, trembling with emotions and with the effort it took to hold back his natural mating style.

She sighed his name before he felt her tense under him. He gave her two hard, sharp thrusts and sent them both of the edge into a scorching orgasm.

He realized it was the first time he had ever made love to a woman and decided he liked it.

She was dosing off almost before he pulled out of her. He kissed her temple and told her he loved her again. Maybe it wasn't so hard after all to share his feelings. He pulled his jeans and shirt on and went to sit beside Sean in the front.

-

Sean tried not to listen to them talking but it was killing him not knowing what they were saying. He had never heard Taylor talk so gently before and the deep rumble of his voice sent a shiver down his spine. While he couldn't hear the words, he felt the vibrations.

He saw them making love in the rearview mirror and wished he was involved in it but looked away. It was intimate, just between the two of them and he felt like he was intruding on them.

He waited for the sting of rejection to come, the sight of the woman he loved, making love to another man, but it didn't. Not when she was with Taylor. Why?

-

Taylor and Sean sat in silence for almost an hour. Only the hum of the road and the low volume of the radio filled the air.

"I love her, Sean."

"I know you do." Sean replied evenly.

Taylor looked at him for a few long moments. "I love you too."

Sean jerked the steering wheel to the left, then quickly recovered, slowed and pulled over. It was a good thing they were on some bumpkin ass, back road where no one else was around.

Taylor never took his eyes off the other man and he watched the play of emotions over his face. He just sat and waited till Sean spoke.

"Taylor, wow, I never thought… I just…" he sighed deeply and then turned and looked at the other man sitting beside him. He smiled at the look in Taylor's eyes.

He had a thrown up a shield against what Sean was going to say to him. Sean looked deeper and could see the fear, fear of not being loved back. Fear of saying the words, of being laughed at and fear of the fact he was in love with another man.

"I love you too, Tay, both of you." Sean finally admitted as his eyes locked with Taylor's.

They leaned in and kissed each other deeply, and then Sean pulled out back on the road. They both lapsed into silence again, deep in thought.


	5. Teach This Bitch Some RESPECT

**6 Teach this Bitch some R.E.S.P.E.C.T! **

Sean saw a house that he liked and pulled over. He copied the address down and then called his architect and informed him that is what he wanted. He told him to break ground as soon as possible and start building the damn thing.

"Don't worry about the money, I got it. Built it." He hung up the phone and Taylor and Shayna stood beside him.

"You like it?" He asked them, like they had a choice.

"It's perfect." She said.

"Yeah?" He questioned her to make sure she was being truthful.

"Yeah, Sean, it's perfect. How much?" Taylor asked him.

"Don't know yet, a mil maybe? I don't know and I don't give a shit. It's what I want." Sean said as he started to get back in the truck.

"How do you have a mil in the bank and you're only a cop?"

"How much do you have, Taylor? Where did all your money come from?"

"I ain't a cop, Sean."

"Neither am I."

"Yes you are,"

"Haven't gotten my badge back yet. Besides, they pay well; I got some money, from Stacey… savings, investments. Got my ways, brother."

"Gibbons paid you too didn't he, that fuck."

"He paid all of us, when was the last time you checked your account, Taylor?"

"Don't know, maybe it's time I checked again. Shay, hand me the laptop." He booted it up and typed a few minutes on it. "Well, Fuck me. Good ol' Scarface made good on the cash."

"Give me that." Shayna said as she pulled it out of Taylor's hands. She entered her info in and gasped. "Holy shit! Two million?"

"You got two? Fuck, we got ripped off." Taylor said to Sean with a wink. They only got one each.

"You didn't get two?" she asked them.

"No."

"Oh well, guess that's cause I had to fuck all of your ugly asses. Now, I don't have to worry about working anymore." She said with entirely too much glee.

"You need to get a job; you're not sitting around the house all day, eating Bon Bon's, watching soap operas and Springer and getting fat on us." Sean teased her.

"No, I can sun bathe nude, read romance novels and flirt with hot celebrities and beach bums all day long. Maybe join a Bridge club, no, learn to play tennis, get me a hot tennis instructor, have a torrid affair, sigh, life is good."

"Ok, you are SO not doing Bridge; they're all a bunch of old Betties, might as well take up Bingo. Fuck Shay. Second, NO hot tennis instructors and forget about hangin' with clebs, just forget it." Taylor growled at her.

"Sean?" She pleaded.

"I agree with him. No torrid affairs either, I'll fuckin kill him and you."

"Nice. I can see how this relationship is gonna go. You guys are so narrow minded." Shay did everything she could not to laugh when they both looked back at her but she lost it and started howling.

"You're gonna pay for that." Sean told her.

"Promise?"

"Sean, I think it's time we call it a night, get a room and teach this bitch some respect."

"Bitch!" She forged outrage at the name, though she knew he was only kidding her.


	6. BoyGirlBoy Thing

**7 boy-girl-boy thing**

They got to a motel that looked clean enough and started to check in.

"We need a room." Sean said, pulling out his credit card.

"Only one?" The clerk asked as he looked at each of them. Two men and one woman, one room?

"You got a problem with that?" Sean growled.

"Umm, no Sir, it's just that, um, our rooms are usually only double occupancy and…"

"And what? We got to pay more? Is that it?" Taylor asked.

"No, it's, we only have rooms with one bed, unless it's a child's cot." The clerk was sweating now and really hoping he wasn't going to get his ass kicked.

"Do any of us look like a child," Sean leaned in and looked at his name tag, "Pete?"

"No, Sir."

"Good, give me the fuckin room. Biggest bed you have. We only need one."

"But,"

"Are you arguing with us?" Taylor ground out and was getting really pissed off at this point. All he wanted to do was get a room, a shower and fuck like bunnies.

"Taylor, Sean, let me take care of this. Pete, listen here. These two men are my bodyguards. I'm a witness in a big trial coming up and they are ordered not to let me out of their sight. I hope you can understand we need to be in the same room." Shayna laid on the charm and had the boy blushing and nodding his head.

"Ok," he typed in their info and then handed them a key. "Room 8, it's the biggest I got."

"Thank you." She said and took the key from him, touching his arm gently and smiling brightly at him.

Both men growled at her.

"Better forget you ever saw us, boy, for your own good." Taylor warned he couldn't help fucking with the kid.

Once they got outside, Sean laughed, "Tay, you didn't have to scare him to death."

"Deserves it, the fuckin punk. Where I come from, you don't ask questions, questions get you killed."

"This isn't New York City, 'n 'case you haven't noticed." Shay said with a laugh.

"No, it's fucking Hick Town, Nebraska. I don't know what Matty was thinking when he decided to move out to Montana. Fuck, I hate this place, and its cold."

"Please, you should be used to the cold, you're from the north. I'm the one that's freezing, God Damn fifty degrees outside."

"Jeeze, you're a baby too, Sean. Both of you, whining like girls. Now open the door, Sean, its cold."

"How much longer till we get to Montana? We've been driving to two days now." Shay asked, her ass was sore, she was tried of being stuck in the Escalade and she just wanted to relax.

"Should only be another day." Taylor said. "Why don't you get a shower first," he suggested, he wanted to talk to Sean, alone.

"Thanks, I think I will." She gathered her stuff and decided once she saw the size of the tub to take a nice long bath.

-

Once Shayna was behind the door, Sean turned to him, "What's up?"

"That clerk," Taylor started, as began to unpack some of his stuff. "That's gonna happen all the time you know."

"Yeah," Sean said with a shrug.

"You sure you want to deal with that?" Taylor asked him.

"Why, you backing out on us?"

"No," Taylor stood and faced him.

"Then what's the problem, Taylor?"

"It's just a lot of people are going to respond that way, I just want you to be sure."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure that… I'm sure that I want the two of you. I'm sure this is gonna be hard on all of us. There will be lots of looks, questions. Shay,"

"She knows what she's getting into, seems to be handling it better than us."

"Yeah, but it's gonna be slightly easier on her,"

"How's that?" Sean asked.

"Well, it's the whole boy-girl thing."

"What about boy-girl-boy, you don't think that will rise some eyebrows?"

"Damn it, Sean, why do you have to be so fuckin level headed all the time. Can't you just say, 'what the fuck are we gonna do? This is fucked up; I'm fucking a guy for Christ sake'."

"Is that what you want me to say?"

"Say _something_! Say _anything._ Just let me know that I'm not the only one scared to fuckin death here."

Sean walked over to him, Taylor was shaking and Sean wasn't sure if it was fear or anger.

"I'm scared, Taylor. I'm scared this is all gonna fall apart. I'm scared that you're gonna say fuck this, I'm gone. I'm scared Shay will say the same, or even just leave with you. I'm petrified that this is just a long fuckin dream and I will wake up at home, alone. No Stacey, no you, no Shay. I don't think I can deal with that again. Not now.

I'm not good at admitting my feelings anymore, there was a time… a long time ago, I could…"

"It wasn't that long ago, Sean."

"It feels like it. It feels like a lifetime ago and maybe it is. My friends…" he turned his back on Taylor and started to go though his suitcase, "They don't get me anymore, no one does, except you and her."

"Ok, but if you ever become uncomfortable, let me know, we'll work it out together, all three of us.

Fuck I sound like such a pussy. I've never been this way in my life. Talking about feelings and the future. I need to get drunk and have a good bar fight, reestablish my manhood." Taylor growled out, making Sean laugh.

"You're fucking sexy as hell when you fight." He told him.

"Really?" Taylor said with a smile.

"Yeah, you get all serious."

"It's the way you stand, cocky and confidant." Shay added as she came back into the room, naked.

She saw both of them eyeing her up with that gleam in their eyes. "Go shower, I'll order pizza."

Both men made their way to the bathroom. Showering together would get it over faster and then they could get down to 'teaching this bitch some respect' part of the evening.

-

After they ate too much and had a few beers each they were laying on the bed, naked.

Taylor reached for a cigarette, and Shayna muttered, "Those things will kill you."

"Yeah, well...,"

"You should stop, both of you."

"It bothers you?" Sean asked.

"It isn't my favorite thing you guys do, but hey, it's just a suggestion."

Shayna sat up onto her knees and stretched her arms over her head dramatically. "Oh boy, I'm so tired; I think I'll get sleep."

"Don't think so sweetheart." Taylor growled. "We have a lesson to teach you so you better buck up because we are gonna fuck you six ways from Sunday."

"Is that so?" She asked breathlessly.

Sean scooted in front of her and ran his hands up her hips and cupped her breasts in his hands. "Yeah." He muttered before he settled his mouth over her hardening nipple.

"At the same time?" She moaned.

"You bet that sweet little ass of yours." Taylor growled from behind her.

As Sean worked on her front, nipping and teasing her tits, Taylor, worked on her back. He nibbled on her neck and traced her spine with his tongue.

Shay was quickly becoming hot and hoped she would get to feel them both inside her at the same time, they haven't done that before.

She felt the coolness of the lube slide down her ass and Taylor's hand followed it. She moaned as his other hand pushed her shoulders forward a little bit to give him better access to her ass.

He circled her hole a few times before he gently slid the tip of a finger in it. Her breath hitched and he smiled.

"Sean," Taylor said, "Get inside her."

Sean did as he was told and slid firmly and deeply into her hot, wet core.

"Fuck that feels good, Sean." She cried out.

He just barely moved, enough to keep him hard and keep her relaxed and willing.

Taylor slipped in another finger into her ass and started to stretch her to accommodate his massive size.

"I'm gonna fuck you up the ass, Baby." He told her, "and Sean's gonna fuck that delicious pussy of yours. You ready for me?"

She groaned at his words and pushed back against him, he took that as a yes.

"Lift her up a little for me, Sean." He wanted to have a little better access at first so he could see himself slide into her. He pushed the head of his cock in and waited for her to adjust to his size.

"Fuck," she moaned.

"You alright?" Sean muttered against her nipple as he bit down gently on it.

"Yeah, Tay, more."

He growled as he slid inside her more fully.

Sean could feel the other mans cock through the thin skin that separated her two passages and hissed out a breath.

Shayna panted as she was filled completely from both openings. She couldn't help but move, she needed some from of friction to end her torment. The pleasure-pain that Taylor was giving her, combined with the fullness of Sean's cock filling her had her body on fire.

"Fuck me," She ground out threw her clenched teeth.

Sean moved first, a slow slide in and then out, Taylor countered and she found her heaven.

A strong, beautiful man behind her and one under her, paradise. She knew she wouldn't last long and just let go. She rode out the pleasure as her first orgasm hit her.

Both men grunted at the feel of her body clenching around them, milking them but they kept at it and picked up the pace.

"Oh, God!" she moaned as the orgasm abated briefly before she felt another one starting to warm up. "Harder, fuck me harder."

"Fuck," both men said at the same time and first Sean, and then Taylor snapped their hips harder into her.

"Oh, God, YESSS!" Shayna hissed out. "Fuck, that feels so fuckin good. Taylor, more, give me all of you."

"Fuck, Shay, you're too tight." He growled behind her. He was afraid of hurting her with his size.

"All of it, Taylor," Sean ground out and he fucked her hard from underneath her. "Give her all of it."

And he did. He fucked her hard and fast, along with Sean.

Shay was beyond words, just cried and moaned every time one of them buried themselves to the hilt in her.

"That's it, Baby. Cum for us." Taylor growled as he felt her body starting to grip his and Sean's again. He was sweating, all three of them were. He knew he couldn't hold out much more and he was sure that Sean was feeling the same.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Sean cried out and he exploded deeply inside of her, dragging her with him and then in turn Taylor.

They were all screaming and trashing about with the force of their combined orgasm.

They didn't move for many minutes. Taylor, still deep in her ass, Sean, deep in her pussy.

Taylor pulled out and cocked his head to the side, "I smell blood."

All three of them looked down and Shayna cursed. "Fuck." and scrambled up.

"What? What's wrong, Shay? Did we hurt you?" Sean called after her then looked down at the small smear of blood on his semi hard cock.

"Don't think that's it," Taylor said with a laugh.

"Shit!" Sean sighed and laughed a little too.

Shayna came out of the bathroom about ten minutes later, her face beat red. "Ok, that's really embarrassing. Sorry about that guys."

They were both half asleep. Taylor patted the bed between then. Neither one of the men mentioned the fact she had panties on now, she always slept naked before.

She crawled into bed and hid her face. "Don't worry about it. It's not like either of us haven't had blood on us before."

"Not my blood."

"You're a woman, Shay, it's bound to happen. Forget about it," Sean said as he curled up behind her. She usually faced him but she was too embarrassed, besides she didn't want to favor either one of them, so she started to take turns with who she fell asleep on.

"That was fantastic," She muttered as her voice began to fade with sleep.

"Yes." Both men agreed. They kissed her head and told her good night as she drifted off.


	7. The Pain Of Love

**8 The Pain of Love**

She was up early in the morning; digging threw her suitcases for pain meds.

"What are you doing? What time is it?" One of them grumbled, she didn't know which one, she didn't care.

"Don't know, six maybe."

"What you looking for?"

"My Vicodin."

"What do you need Vicodin for?"

She turned around and glared at Sean, he was the one talking to her. "Cause I'm hurtin'."

"Vicodin, Shay? You need something that strong?"

"Yes." She bit out and then cried out as she finally found it and shuffled to the bathroom.

Sean looked at Taylor who just shook his head no. He wasn't going anywhere near that one.

"Vicodin." Sean said to Taylor.

"Hey man, I ain't a woman; I don't know what it feels like." Taylor said as he rolled back over. "Too fuckin early."

Shayna came out of the bathroom after popping 800 mg of Motrin and then a Vic and was hoping it would kick in soon. Fuck she was hurting, she hated this time of the month, and it pretty much rendered her useless. The next option was surgery and she was scared to death of that.

"Get up, Taylor. You too, Sean, we need to get the fuck going. I'm sick of driving and just want to get it over with."

"We still have to drive to California." Taylor grumbled into his pillow.

"I know that," she snapped, "but at least we could stay at your place before we have to leave again. What's the big fuckin hurry to get to Callie? We don't have a place to stay anyway." She grumbled to herself.

Sean just clenched he jaw as he grabbed his shaving stuff and made his way to the bathroom.

Taylor rolled over and looked at her, "You ok?" He asked her.

"No, it hurts so fucking bad, Tay. Feels like someone punched me in the stomach and I can't sit right, feels like someone is stabbing me in the ass and the uterus."

"Sounds like fun. Glad I'm not a woman."

"Right now, I wish I wasn't one either." She told him as she lay back on the bed and waited for the drugs to kick in and for the men to get their shit together.

It took an hour before they were done and checked out. She hit the bathroom one last time before she climbed into the Escalade and curled up into a ball on the mattress and dosed off.

She slept most of the time, only waking up or speaking to them when it was time for them to pull over so she could take care of her problem.

They were four hours into their trip and four stops in. Sean's patience was wearing very thin. Taylor was smoking like a fool and distant. He stopped at another rest stop and they all got out.

"You sure you're fine, Shay? Stacey never was like this."

"I ain't fucking Stacey!" She yelled at him and stocked away.

Sean yelled out his frustration and spoke to Taylor. "It's gonna take us all fuckin day to get there."

"A couple of extra stops, ten minutes at a time isn't gonna kill us, Sean."

"No, _she's_ gonna kill us. Did you see her face?"

"She ain't Stacey, Sean."

"Don't you think I fuckin know that?"

"All women are different."

"Really, who the fuck are you now, Dr. Phil?" Sean ground out.

Taylor flicked his smoke away and then followed after, Shay.

He walked into the bathroom and called for her.

"Sweetheart, you ok?"

"Just go away, Taylor. I don't need to be preached to right now. I know I snapped at him, but fuck, it hurt, you just don't understand, either of you."

"Yeah, and we never will. He's worried about you, that all. Personally I've never seen a woman like this before during her… at this time."

"I've got Endometriosis, I think I'm gonna need surgery."

"Ok, I'm not sure what that is, but it doesn't sound like fun."

She laughed at him and came out of the stall she was hiding in. Her face was wet with tears as she sniffed. She popped another Vicodin and took a deep breath.

"Sorry," she told him with a lopsided smile.

"Don't worry about me, talk to him."

They came out of the bathroom together. Sean was looking off in the distance. Taylor got in the drivers side and let them talk.

"Sean," she said gently.

He turned and looked at her and felt his heart thump painfully in his chest. He could tell she had been crying and it was his fault.

"Shay, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know I'm short tempered and I'm sorry. I had no right to snap at you. I'm just so tired and sore."

He pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you, Shay. I'm not trying to make you into her, or replace her with you."

"I know."

"She's all I ever really knew,"

"Well, now you know us. I'm different and so is Taylor, in case you haven't noticed. He's got this massive cock. That's way different than Stacey, at least I hope so." She teased him. "Stacey is also a man's name, I've heard." She said with a laugh.

"I'm gonna get you for that." He muttered as he picked her up and carried her to the truck. "You want to sit up front?"

"No, it hurts to sit. I'm gonna lay back down."

"Ok, I'm coming back with you then."

"Ok, but no funny stuff, I'm off limits. You've got Taylor to service you for the next few days."

"I don't know, Tay, doesn't sound like anything's wrong with her mouth." Sean said suggestively.

"Except that whip of a tongue she got in there." Taylor said with a laugh.

"Hum… whip…" Sean let his mind wonder as he pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes.

-

It was six that evening when they finally made it to Taylor and Matty's house. Matty was waiting for them, Taylor, had called about an hour before to tell them they would be there soon.

He had pressed Taylor for details but he wouldn't tell him anything on the phone. Shay, stumbled out of the truck and watched Taylor and Matty hug.

_Intresting,_ She thought. He didn't seem the type to 'hug' men much. She heard Sean's low growl and sighed. _Fuckin men!_

Taylor must have heard it too cause he turned around and gave Sean a mocking smile.

"Matty, this is Shayna and Sean."

"Nice to meet you, Matty." Shayna said politely. All she wanted was to go to bed. "Tay, I'm beat."

Taylor turned to Matty, "Don't mind her, she's not feeling well. She'll usually talk your ear off."

"Fuck you, Taylor."

He just laughed and that pissed her off more.

"You didn't get married on me did you, Tay?" Matty asked.

"Nope. First left, top of the stairs, Shay." He told her where to find their room.

Matty went over and shook Sean's hand. "Holy shit, Taylor, he looks just like you."

"Fucked up isn't it?" Taylor laughed.

"Yeah, lucky me, I get to look like his ugly mug." Sean replied causing Matty to laugh.

"There's three more like us too." Taylor told him.

"Tay, I don't know if we should..."

"Don't worry, Dad. He won't say anything. Don't mind Sean, once he's still stuck on cop mode, he doesn't trust anyone."

"He's a fucking cop? You brought a cop into our house?" Matty rounded on Taylor.

"Relax, man. Sean's cool, he won't say anything. Besides, we got nothing to hide."

"Does he know who I am?" Matty asked.

"Yeah." Taylor told him as he unpacked their stuff from the back of the Escalade.

"Yeah? What do you mean, Yeah?"

"Matty, what the fuck? If any of us has more to worry about with the cops, it's me. What the fuck do you think I was doing for Benny when you were going to college? Hah?"

"Don't throw that in my face, you had a choice, Taylor."

"Yeah, right. Just like you had a choice, right? No one would give you the time of day because you're Benny Chains' boy."

"Taylor, it's alright." Sean said, trying to keep them from fighting any further. He was used to people reacting that way when they found out he was a cop.

"No it's not, Sean. See, this is why I can't work with you. You see this?" He asked Sean and shook his head at Matty. "Fuck, things never change, no matter where you go."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Matty ground out.

"I was hoping once we got out of the city, you would open up your eyes a little bit and stop thinking like that. I don't want the kinda life anymore, Matty. I want a real life, a home, family."

"Is that where the girl comes in, Taylor?"

"Yeah, and him." He said, gesturing toward Sean.

"What, is he like your long lost brother or something?"

"Or something." Taylor said as he walked toward the house with some of their bags.

Sean followed behind him with the rest. "You sure about this, Tay? We could go somewhere else."

"No, this is still partly my house, isn't it?" He asked turning to Matty.

Matty, just nodded and Taylor headed back up the stairs with Sean on his heels. They dumped off their stuff in Taylor's room and sat on the bed.

Taylor ran his hands over his head and sighed. That didn't go well and he didn't even tell Matty about him and Sean yet. Fuck.

"Sorry about that Sean, Matty's just…"

"Hotheaded?"

"No, actually he is the complete opposite. I think he sees you as competition."

"Thought you said you two never had anything?" Shay asked.

"We didn't. It was always me and Matty. He had his buddy, Scarpa, and his cousin, Marbles, but it was just us most of the time. You mess that up."

"You gonna tell him, about us?"

"Yeah. He deserves to know."

"What are you going to tell him? Shay asked.

"Everything, if that's alright with the both of you."

They both nodded.

"You want me to come down with you?" Sean asked him. He didn't really want to be there, but if Taylor needed him, he would be.

Taylor looked at him and smiled. "No man, you stay up here and keep Shay company. I'll handle Matty. Thanks." He told him and then kissed Sean and then leaned down and kissed Shay on the temple.


	8. Friend or Foe

**9 Friend or Foe? **

A/N: Warning, this will include harsh language and homophobic slurs, if this bothers you, perhaps you shouldn't read. This is NOT meant to offend anyone, but is used as a guide to show the struggle that our little threesome will face, even from loved ones. This was a very hard chapter to write, lots of emotions to convey.

Matty was brooding at the table when Taylor came down the steps. He looked up and shrugged. Matty got up, went to the fridge and got himself and Taylor a beer. "Sorry, man."

"No problem."

And that was that.

"I need to talk to you about something, Matty. Something you're not gonna like. I need you to be open minded about this. Don't talk until I'm done, ok?"

"Don't think I like the sound of that, Taylor."

"Well, that's just too bad. You're gonna hate it more."

Taylor took a long pull of beer then sat down and told Matty the whole story. He could tell Matty wanted to speak, many times, but he somehow kept his mouth shut.

After Taylor was done, he finished his beer, grabbed another one and waited.

Matty sucked in a deep breath, chugged the rest of his beer before he spoke. "So let me get this straight, you're gay now?"

"No, I'm not gay." Taylor replied coolly as he leaned against the counter.

Matty looked at him, set his jaw and pointed at his friend, "But you fuck other guys? Taylor, that makes you gay."

"I ain't gay. I don't fuck other guys." Taylor rubbed his head and prayed for calm. He turned his back on Matty so he didn't have to see his face. The disgust he had there, aimed toward Taylor.

"You fuck Sean." Matty accused and stood up, his chair scraping loudly against the floor.

"That's different." Taylor's voice was soft, almost defeated.

Taylor's eyes shifted to the stairs as he heard Sean make his way down. Their eyes met briefly but it was enough to remind Taylor what he was fighting for, who he was fighting for.

Matty was livid and sickened now, seeing the two men looking at each other like that. In _his_ home. "Is it? Gay is gay. Black is black. A whore's a whore."

Taylor turned slowly around and faced Matty. He caught a glimpse of Shay out of the corner of his eye and saw her face go white. His voice dangerously low when he spoke, "I know you didn't just call Shay a whore."

"Maybe I did and maybe I'm calling you a faggot." Matty threw back at him with a sneer.

That was it; Taylor snapped and dove after him but was brought up short by Sean.

"Stop, Tay." Sean ordered him.

"That motherfucker. Let me go, Sean." He yelled as he tried to get out of the other man's vice like grip.

"If I let you go, you might kill him. Calm down, Taylor." Sean ordered him.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Fuck you, get off me. I _am_ gonna kill him." Taylor was serious, he was ready to beat the living fuck out of Matty and at that point in time, he didn't give a shit if he killed him or not.

"Can't let you do that and I ain't letting go 'till you chill." Sean told him calmly and tried to make Taylor come to his senses. "You want to go a few rounds, bring it on but you ain't going after your friend."

Taylor looked Sean in the eye and said evenly, "He called Shay a whore, Sean."

Shay came down the rest of the steps then and into the room, putting herself between Matty and the two other men.

Matty was over on the other side of the kitchen with the table in-between him and them. It was as if he knew that if Taylor got a hold of him, he was a goner.

"I've called myself a lot worse, Taylor. It's ok." She looked at her two men and smiled as she felt her heart melt. Taylor was so pissed off, his veins were sticking out of his forehead and Sean was very tense and straining to hold back Taylor and his own anger.

"No, it's not. He has not right to call you that." Taylor roared and looked pointedly at Matty.

"She fucked five guys, at once!" Matty said, defending himself as he cowered in the corner of the room.

Taylor renewed his struggles with Sean, who continued to hold him back, though he would have loved nothing more than to release Taylor and rip apart Matty himself.

Matty's words pissed Shay off. She had had enough. She was in pain, bleeding like a stuck pig and sick to death of this shit already.

"Matty," She said it so sweetly that it pulled both Taylor and Sean up short. They had never heard her use 'that' voice before and they both started to reach out for her before she went after him.

"You listen here and listen well, cause I'm only gonna say this once." She said to Matty.

"I was under orders, by a man that is a hell of a lot more connected than you'll ever be, no matter who Daddy is. I did what I was told and I didn't get a choice. Neither did Taylor and Sean or Dom and X."

Shayna took a step toward Matty causing Taylor and Sean break apart and move closer to her.

"Taylor was there because of your father. If it wasn't for Taylor killing for him, then Gibbons wouldn't have had what he did to hold over his head, to force him into that fuckin mess."

"The man we were after," she continued more calmly.

"Riddick?" Matty said with great distaste.

"Yeah, Riddick. You have no fucking idea what he is, what he is capable of. I did what I was told, by my country, for my county, while you sat here, in you're_fucking_ house, drinking beer and trying to pretend you aren't a gangster's son."

She realized she just couldn't hold onto that clam and let go and let the anger surface again.

"Taylor put his life on the line; he was willing to die for me, for his country, for that man that is keeping you from certain death right now. You may see him as just the muscle, maybe a friend but you don't see _him_."

She took a deep breath, looked at Taylor and Sean and turned back to Matty. "I see him. So does Sean. Taylor feels that. Were together, all three of us, whether you like that or not. It's not gonna change any time soon.

"You can all me a whore, you can hate me and think I'm shit for the rest of your miserable life, and I don't give two flying fucks. But know this, when it comes down to it. Taylor will choose us, me and Sean, because we see him for who he is and we love him in-spite of it."

Behind her, Taylor's eyes twinkled as he looked at Sean and mouthed, "Whip." Matty had just felt the whip of Shay's tongue and he was looking sheepish.

"But this Riddick guy was in on it, and you all fell for it." Matty said with a little less heat.

"You weren't there Matty; you have no concept of what it's like to be put on the fuckin line like that. Where every waking moment you wonder, is this my last day to live? Is this my last… everything? Your little showdown with your Uncle, that's fuckin nothing compared to what the three of us have been though."

She walked over to them now and touched Taylor's face and put her hand over his heart. "Taylor had a shiv to his throat and he knows, we all know, that with the smallest flick of Riddick's wrist, he would have been dead," she turned and snapped her fingers, "that quick. But he put his life on the line, for me."

"He did the same for me," Matty said.

"And _how_ do you repay him?" She asked Matty with her eyes full of indignation. "By calling him a faggot? By calling the woman he loves a whore? You should be ashamed of yourself. He didn't have to tell you. He could have lied, pretended there was nothing between him and Sean or say I was his alone, but he didn't. He told you the truth because you're his friend and he respects you and felt you deserved to know the truth. Personally I don't think you're worth it."

Shayna cupped Taylor's face in her hand and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "We can go, I can travel. It's no big deal. Sean," she muttered before she kissed his lips also and then walked out of the room leaving the 'men' to handle themselves. She said all she needed to say.

The silence was heavy after she left the room. Her words echoed in the quiet. Taylor looked at Matty, who looked at a very interesting speck of dirt on the floor. Sean looked at Taylor and felt his heart break. He would be going through the same shit when he had to tell D what the story was between them.

Fuck!

"I'll send a truck to get the rest of my shit." Taylor said before he went to leave the room.

"Taylor, wait." Matty called after him.

Should he? After what Matty had just said to him, about him, them, Shay? He looked at Sean who nodded slightly, almost indiscernibly.

"You want me to stay?" Sean asked Taylor, completely ignoring Matty, who stirred in the corner of the room.

"No. Go to her. See how she is. I'll be fine." Taylor told him.

"Call me if you need me, Tay." Sean said and began to leave.

Taylor grabbed him by the shoulder and rested his head against the back of Sean's neck for a few seconds. A show of solidarity and then brushed his lips slightly over his neck before he turned away and pinned Matty with a stare that said, 'fuckin say something.'

Shayna was right; he would choose them over Matty, without a doubt. They accepted him for who he was with no questions and no conditions.

Matty realized this too and said, "I don't understand this, Taylor."

"You don't have to, Matty. Just try to accept it."

"Accept that my best friend is nailing a guy?" Matty bit out harshly.

Taylor just shook his head; he had nothing more to say to him and made to leave the room.

"Taylor, shit. Give me some fuckin time to wrap my brain around all this." Matty implored him.

Taylor just stopped and said, "You called Shayna a whore, Matty."

"I'm sorry about that."

"I don't believe that. I don't think you are at all. You disrespected me, her and Sean. You disrespected my feelings and my life. I've always been there for you, Matty, though everything. This is how you pay me back?" Taylor said quietly.

"It ain't like that."

"Bullshit." Taylor yelled and faced him again. "That's exactly what it's like."

"Who are you shitting Taylor? What would you have said, if that was me screwing some guy? You mean to tell me you'd be all cool with it. Accept it and move on like nothing's wrong?"

"I'd try to, I'd try to talk to you."

"You don't try to talk; you kick the shit out of things." Matty said in disbelief.

"See how much you know about me. People change, Matty. I've changed."

"I don't want you to change, I want the old Taylor back."

"Why? I had nothing. No one. I'm sick of being alone, Matty. Can't you see that? I never thought I would get a chance like this. Who would want me? I'm a fucking murderer for Christ sake. I've killed more fuckin people that you can imagine and it eats me up inside every fuckin day of my life.

"When I find someone that helps ease that ache, that helps me feel whole and happy, you shit all over it and all over me." Taylor told him and was shocked to find he was fighting tears.

"FUCK, Taylor! How come you never talked to me about this?" Matty demanded.

"What would it matter? What would it change?"

"I could have helped." Matty replied.

Taylor shook his head, no. "There was nothing you could have done."

"I ain't good enough for you, Taylor?" Matty asked, some of his anger returning.

"It wasn't a friend I needed, Matty."

"I can't give you that, Taylor."

"You just don't get it. I don't want that from you, Matty. Not from anyone but them." He pointed upstairs toward Sean and Shayna.

"What's so special about Sean?" Matty asked, deeply offended.

"His pain." Taylor said simply thinking about what all Sean had been though. What it felt like to be loved by him. Completely and wholly.

"He's into pain?" Matty asked, confused about what Taylor was telling him.

"No, his pain. It is so deep. He lost his wife, she was murdered." Taylor told him and continued, "When he looks at me, I see myself in his eyes. I see me as being the one ordered to pull the trigger by your father. If he can look past that and love me, then maybe I'm worth something after all." Taylor told him, trying to make him understand one last time.

"You love him?" Matty asked in disbelief as he sunk back down into his discarded chair.

Taylor glared at him. "Of course. You think I'm just fuckin around here? Matty, when did you become so blind?" Taylor asked.

"You're in love with a man, Taylor. When did you become so gay?"

"Aw Jesus, I'm not going through this again. We're staying the night, then we're gone. You won't ever have to see us again." Taylor told him in defeat. Matty would never accept them so why stick around and make it harder on everyone.

"You don't have to do that." Matty protested.

"Yes, we do. I'm not going to sit here and watch you sneer at them; they're too good for that. We'll be gone at dawn." He said and then left Matty to sit at the kitchen table, alone, to brood some more.


	9. After the Storm

**10 After the Storm**

"Did you see him, Sean? Did you see his face?" Shayna asked as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Yeah," he said quietly as he sat on the bed and rubbed his head.

"Jesus," she choked out, "He hurt him so bad."

"I know." Sean agreed

"I don't want him to hurt." She said as her eyes finally filled with tears.

Sean looked at her, pulled her close to him and held her. "Me either."

"He supposed to be his friend, Sean. You don't treat friends like that. What can we do?" her voice was no more than a whisper as her heart broke for Taylor.

"We can love him, Shay. That's all we can do, just love him."

"Will it be enough?" She asked.

"Yes," Sean answered simply. It would have to be enough.

"It hurts to see him like that."

"I know, baby." Sean remembered Taylor's face and felt his pain; he had felt him tremble with it. He felt Taylor's heart pounding against his own as his worst fear came to life. Rejection by your own family. That kind of rejection cuts to your soul, and now Taylor was left open to bleed.

Sean and Shayna were there to help pick up the pieces. Would it be enough? Could Shay and Sean replace what he had lost that night? Would Taylor let them be his family? His only family?

They made a choice a short time ago to become involved with each other. Was this Sean's fault? Should he have just let Taylor go back to his old life, alone? A life without pain?

No!

They needed Taylor as much as he needed them. There was no other option.

Shay pulled back and looked into his face, unaware of his inner struggle. She ran her hands along his head and asked, "What about you, Sean? Your friends?"

Sean sighed and shook his head. They wouldn't understand anymore than Matty did. "Probably more of the same, Shay." He told her as he felt tears prick his eyes. He watched hers fall and kissed her trembling lips. "Don't worry Shay, we'll get through this, together, just the three of us."

"Sean? Is it worth it? Tell me all this pain is worth it." Shayna asked as she curled into Sean's lap and let him hold her.

He rocked her for a few minutes before he spoke again, "You know when he smiles, I mean really smiles and when he laughs … when he looks at you and you feel it in here," Sean put his hand over her heart, "Yeah, it's worth it." He told her.

"You really love him?" She turned and asked Sean.

"As much as I love you, Shay, somehow as much as I love you." He still didn't understand it, but he knew it was true. He did love Taylor as much as he did Shay. Was it possible to love two people that way? He never thought so, until now. Now all he knew was that he would die for both of them.

He held her in silence. There was nothing left to say. They just had to wait for Taylor now and show him how much they loved him. He was the one that needed them now.

They turned at the sound of Taylor entering their room and closing their door. He looked defeated and broken. Taylor was always so strong, so solid but he wasn't then. Matty had cut him deep.

Sean and Shay went to him and then Shayna led Taylor over to the edge of the bed where he sat down hard.

He put his head in his hands and did something he hadn't done since he was nineteen years old and his parents were killed in a car accident.

He cried.

Shay sat on one side of him, Sean sat on the other and they just held him as he wept, and they both cried for him. For them, for the pain that they faced and what they knew was to come. No one would accept them easily. Someone would always be there to say something, to criticize their love.

"It will be ok, Tay. We're here." Shayna muttered to him. "Come on, lie down, and let us hold you."

Taylor wiped at his tears and looked at her. He couldn't stop the stream that flowed from his anymore than he could stop hers and Sean's.

"I haven't cried since I was nineteen. Fuck! It hurts, more than I thought it would." Taylor said. His voice was raspier than normal and choked with emotions.

"It's ok to cry, Tay." She muttered as she buried her face in his chest.

"I know. Just shut it off for a long time. I had nothing to cry about, nothing mattered." Taylor stoked her hair as he talked and the tears slowed.

Sean knew the feeling; he was still sitting up on the bed, his back toward them as he fought his own demons. Fighting down his anger over Matty's words and his rage over Taylor's pain and his fear of losing them. He remembered when he lost Stacey. She was his only real family, other than D, but it was different. Stacey was his wife, his lover. He had stopped living and couldn't breathe with out her.

He feared losing Taylor now, and Shay. He was worried that Tay would just say fuck this, I don't need this shit and go and rip open that wound that took so long to scab over. He couldn't lose either of them. He wouldn't survive it.

Taylor ran his free hand down Sean's back, causing Sean to turn and look at Taylor and Shay. The look in Taylor's eyes helped ease some of the fear. It was as if Taylor knew what he was thinking. "I'm not leaving cause things are getting rough, Sean. I ain't going anywhere."

Sean blinked as he felt his eyes sting with fresh tears and sighed deeply. "Why is life so fucking hard to live?" He muttered.

"Anything that matters has to be fought for and won." Taylor told him.

"I'm sick of fighting, Tay. I'm so fucking tired of fighting every day."

"You don't have to do it alone anymore, Sean. None of us do." Shayna added as she reached out and pulled Sean by the hand toward them until he lay down with them.

Hours had passed and still they held each other, afraid to let go, they fell asleep clutching each other with Taylor in the middle of them. Safe and loved.

Shayna woke up early and packed their stuff. She wanted to leave at dawn; she didn't think it was a good idea to stay any longer. Not with the way things went the night before. She woke Taylor and Sean with kisses and words of love.

After they were all showered and ready to travel, they made their way downstairs. Matty was passed out on the couch in the living room. He stirred slightly when they were walking out of the door. He looked at Taylor and then lay back down again without saying a word.

Taylor shook his head, went out and loaded their stuff in the car. He took all he could fit and didn't bother with the rest. There was nothing left that he wanted. Before they got back in the car, Taylor had one last smoke and looked at the house.

"Do you want to say goodbye?" Shayna asked him.

She saw him, in the early morning light, still hurting because the man inside refused to accept him for who he was. For who he loved.

He shook his head and squinted as the smoke stung his eyes. "No, there's nothing left to say." He got in the Escalade and closed the door.

Shay and Sean's eyes met, then he shrugged opened the door for her to get in and then got in the drivers side and waited.

Silence lingered for a long while. Nothing but the tweeting of birds filled the air.

"Where too?" Sean asked. Sean knew he wasn't ready to face his people and it would seem everyone felt the same way.


	10. Moving On

**11 Moving On… **

"_Where to?" Sean asked;__he knew he wasn't ready to face his people and it would seem everyone felt the same way._

**-**

"Let's go to Dom's." Shayna said suddenly and then laughed when both men looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What. Bet he didn't tell them anything. Can you imagine their faces when we show up on his doorstep? The two of you looking like him. Come on, it'll be hysterical."

Taylor chuckled, "He'd shit."

Sean's eyes sparkled mischievously, "Dom's it is. What's his girl's name?"

"Letty." Shay replied absently thinking about the time Dom told her about Letty. He said she was tiny and fiery and just a little bit mean. Shayna couldn't quite understand why Dom would go for that? He always seemed nice and had a sick sense of humor but he seemed the kind to try and do the right thing. Also the kind that the right thing always backfired on him.

"Yeah, wonder if she swings?" Sean mused out loud. 

"Nice, Sean. You better not touch her." Shayna bit out.

"I kinda like the Latino women." He replied, thinking about the little bit of Latino blood Stacey had in her. It usually made for some good fights, and some good make ups.

"Sean, you better shut up, I'm still PMS'ing" 

"Pre? Doesn't that mean before? What about D? DMS'ing… During?"

"P can mean Post too." Taylor added. 

"Pre-Post, who gives a shit; I'll still kill you if you touch her." Shayna growled.

"You touched him," Taylor added thoughtfully, getting into the game.

"That you did, Shay." Sean agreed seriously.

"I was under orders." Shayna replied primly. 

"You liked it." Taylor accused angrily but his eyes were laughing.

"Yep, I did." She teased them. She couldn't help it. She loved their little jealous streaks; it made her feel loved.

"Nice." Sean said and Shayna laughed.

"You fucked him on the hood of X's car while X was on the phone listening, and the trunk of his own car in front of everyone and in the middle of traffic on Highway 1." Taylor said as he began to crawl in the back with her.

"I didn't know X was still on the phone but I fucked Xander in the rain in front of everyone." She said defending herself righteously. 

"Don't remind me." Sean and Taylor growled at the same time, remembering the sight of her coming apart in X's arms. 

Shayna threw her head back and laughed until she cried.

Sean and Taylor just scowled at her until she finally settled down and wiped the tears from her face.

Taylor looked over his shoulder and said to Sean, "I hear he's got a sister." 

"Really?" Sean smiled. "Wonder what she looks like."

"Assholes." Shay said with a giggle as Taylor started to tickle her.

-

**Dom's house three days and many miles later… **

"You sure this is his place, Shay? I don't see Eleanor anywhere." Sean said looking around the neighborhood. 

"Really Sean, do you think he would park her right in front of his house?" Shayna said as she went and knocked on the door. "He's not home. Maybe he's at his garage. Do either of you remember where that was?"

Taylor pulled out his cell phone and dialed information. "Can I have the address to Dominic Toretto's garage?" He paused and the said, "Thanks. Ok, it's 513 Cedar Way."

"Let's go," Sean said with a smile.

**Dom's Garage **

They heard music blasting, cursing and various air tools.

"What the fuck, Dom?" Someone yelled with a curse.

"Shut up, Vince, I told you to move your fuckin hand." Dom growled back.

"Yeah, V, you know Dom don't wait for no one." A female's smoky voice said from under the car.

"Almost get my God Damn arm ripped off for the man, least he could do is wait thirty fuckin seconds till I get out of the way." Vince continued to bitch to himself. 

"You're too slow, V, you need to go on a diet you fat fuck." Someone else said and they all laughed.

Sean, Taylor and Shayna just stood in silence and watched Dom's 'team' all work together. It was obvious that Vince wasn't fat but almost as big and muscular as Dom.

"You're just jealous, Leon. You got string beans for arms." Vince shot back as he looked at his hand for damage.

"Yeah, and your dick is the size of a hot dog." Leon said from inside of the car. 

"Yeah a foot long one." Was Vince's reply.

"You both got little dicks." Dom laughed as he continued to work.

"That's cause you got the cock the size of a horse's, ain't that right Letty?" Leon grumbled.

Shayna silently agreed.

"How would you know, Leon? Been peekin' on Dom in the shower again?" Letty said and everyone laughed.

"I wasn't peeking, bitch. Didn't know he was in there." Leon growled angrily.

"If you wanted to compare, Leon, all you had to do is ask. I'd've showed you." Dom laughed as he stepped back from the car and was brought up short but the sight of the three of them standing in his garage. "What the fuck?" He asked in surprise.

The girl, Letty, push out from under the car, sat up and scowled at Shayna, while Vince and Leon walked slowly over and flanked Dom. They all stared at the three of them and then looked back at Dom.

"What the fuck, brother?" Vince asked as he looked between the three men.

Taylor stepped forward and growled, "I got something to say to you, you fuck."

Dom stepped toward him and said, "Yeah, what's that, asshole?" With his usual cocky smirk on his face.

Behind him, Vince and Leon stirred and even Letty got up. The air stilled as Sean and Shayna tried not to laugh.

"You left without saying good bye. That hurt. Thought we were friends, Dominic?" Taylor said menacingly.

"You were busy," Dom said as he raised his eyebrow and looked toward Sean and Shayna, then back at Taylor.

Did he know about the three of them? Taylor wondered. Would he care?

"I ain't busy now." Taylor replied.

"Dom, what the fuck, who are these people?" Letty asked as she looked at the two other men. They looked just like Dom. She knew he could handle himself in a fight, but against these other two? Could Leon and Vince take them? She doubted it.

"Well, no sense in saying goodbye when you're standing here now is there? Besides, I knew we'd meet up again. Didn't expect it so soon." Dom said to Taylor.

"Jesus, Taylor, get out of the way." Shayna said with a laugh and pushed him and threw herself into Dom's arms to pepper little kisses on his face. "We missed you." 

Dom smiled as he hugged her back and then set her down when Letty cursed and clenched her fists.

"Chill Letty," Dom said and then nodded toward the man, "Taylor," and then hugged him. "Sean," and gave Sean a hug too.

His team stood in shocked silence as they hugged. They had no idea where these men came from and how Dom knew them.

Sean pulled Shayna between him and Taylor as he saw the other two men looking at her with interest.

Dom cleaned off his hands and smiled, "What the fuck are you guys doing here?" 

"We went by the house, no one was home." Shay said, "We're on our way home. Took a little detour being we have no actual _home_." She said and nudged Sean in the ribs with her elbow.

"Never gonna fucking live that down." Sean grumbled.

Dom raised an eyebrow and asked, "What you mean?"

"Sean has no house. He tore the bitch down and as of right now, we're a bunch of vagabonds." Taylor added.

Dom threw back his head and laughed loudly.

"Dom, who are these people?" Vince asked. "Why do they look just fuckin like you?" 

"This one is Sean. That's Shayna and that asshole is Taylor." Dom turned and pointed to his friends, "That's Letty, this ugly guy is Vince and the bean pole is Leon."

Letty scowled at the other woman. Dom was hers. "Hey" she said as she stepped closer to him.

"Letty." Shayna turned to Dom, "She's cute, don't worry, I don't want Dom. I got these two fine pieces of ass; they're more than enough for me." Shayna said bluntly and hoped it would be enough to put the woman at ease; it didn't look like it though. She didn't add that she _had _already had Dom. That fact would be kept between the four of them.

"I ain't cute," Letty bit out acidly.

Sean and Taylor growled, "Love Latino women." Sean muttered.

"Almost as fiery as Italian's." Taylor added in agreement.

Shayna glared at them over her shoulder and then walked over to the other two men. "Vince, how's the arm." She asked as if she knew him and just to piss off Taylor and Sean, she gave him a hug like she had been doing it for years.

"Ah, good…" he said and hugged her back slightly and wondered _how_ she knew about his arm.

"Leon," she pulled him into a hug too and said, "You're not a bean pole, they're just too big."

"You like it big," Taylor teased her as he pulled her away from the two men and into the shelter of his arms.

Letty, Vince and Leon looked at the three of them and tried to grasp their relationship. Who was she with? Both of the men hovered over her as a boyfriend would.

"We're almost done here. You guys want a beer?" Everyone nodded, yes. "Then we can go back to the house. You can crash there if you want." Dom said as he began to close up the shop.

"That's nice of you, Dom. You don't have to do that." Sean said. He always liked Dom, he was kinda like the brother he never had.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm gonna come crash at your place when you get it built. Love the beach." Dom said as he handed them each a Corona.

"Sounds fair. Nice garage. Where's Eleanor?" Sean asked. 

"She's back home."

"We shipped your bike home. You should be getting it soon." Taylor said as he sat down on their 'couch' which was an old bench car seat and took a long chug of his beer.

"Sweet." Dom sat down on the hood of the car they were just working on and flashed Shay a grin. The four of them all knew what he was thinking about.

"Are these the guys you were hangin' with down in Florida?" Letty said with rancor. "Didn't mention a girl, Dom."

"Didn't I?" He asked as his eyes swung from Shay's to Letty's. Dom watched her closely. He knew that look; she was getting ready to blow.

"You two fuckin her?" Letty asked as she turned and looked at Sean and Taylor.

Taylor smirked, "Maybe we are." Definitely fiery.

Letty sneered, "You fucking each other?" 

"Jesus Letty," Leon said with disbelief.

"Why? You want in on it?" Taylor asked her seriously, not that he would do that. He just wanted to see her reaction.

She ignored him and turned to Shayna. "You fuckin Dom too?"

Shayna looked her in the eye and shook her head, "Nope."

"Don't lie to me, skank, you fuckin Dom or what?" Letty demanded as her body clenched with jealous rage.

"Letty, back off." Dom said as he grabbed for her. He knew what Shayna was capable of doing and he knew no matter how tough Letty thought she was she was no match for Shayna.

"Get the fuck off me, Dom!" She said as she pushed him away and made her way over to Shayna.

Shay had stood up when she had seen Letty make her way over to her. "Don't, Letty. Don't go there, you won't win." She told her honestly, hoping to defuse the situation before it got physical.

"You're not so tough, I can take you." Letty said giving Shayna a once over. Other than height, Shayna was skinner than Letty who had more muscle tone, or so it would appear. 

"Dom, do something brother," Vince said getting up from his seat. He didn't know what Dom thought about his friends but he didn't like them causing more problems with the team. They did enough of that on their own.

"Letty, baby, knock it off." He cooed as he slid up behind her and reached for her arm gently.

She shrugged him off and pushed Shay. "You think you can come here, steal my man?"

"Do I _look_ like I need to steal your man, Letty?" Shay said and she fought down rage.

"Letty," Dom barked, "You're embarrassing me and yourself, knock it off." Dom was beyond sick of her shit. He hadn't realized how much so until he was with Shay and had a more normal relationship with a woman. One that didn't involve a huge fight every single day.

Letty looked over and him and growled, "Don't see you denying it, Dom." 

"I ain't fuckin Shay." He said… _not anymore_.

"Why don't I believe you? Oh yeah, cause you're a pig." Letty sneered at him with a look of pure disgust on her face.

Dom wondered how he could have ever thought she was beautiful. Then he remembered her smile, but was that enough anymore? She hardly ever smiled anymore, especially after the 'incident'.

"Sweet girl you got there, Dom." Taylor said as he and Sean continued to sit on the couch and drink their beers like everything was peachy. This was nothing compared to what they had just gone though at Taylor and Matty's house.

Dom laughed and that pissed Letty off more. He was sick of her shit and her attitude and really didn't give a shit. He heard the talk of her having someone else and now that he was back, she was either cold as ice or fiery as napalm.

Letty pushed Shay again and Shayna snapped and grabbed her around the throat before the other girl knew what hit her. Shayna had been through too much in the last few weeks to walk away as she knew she should.

"I ain't fucking your man and I don't want to fuck your man, no offence Dom." She turned and looked at him, smiled and winked at him. He was a good lay too, but Sean and Taylor were the ones to rock her world. "I got my own man, two actually. I don't need yours. If I wanted to fuck Dom, I would, and there is nothing you could do to stop me. Back off before I have to hurt you. I don't want to make a bad impression on your friends and get the boys all wound up and have it come to blows… got it?"

Letty just looked at her and narrowed her eyes.

Shayna looked at Dom, her hand still around Letty's throat, "Dom, I think this one needs a leash." She said and let go. "You feelin' me girl? We cool?"

Letty rubbed her throat and bit back her first response. "Yeah, we're cool."

Dom walked over to her and put his arm around her waist. She stiffened for a few seconds before she relaxed into him. Dom rolled his eyes and said, "Well, now that's all settled, how bout we party?"

Leon and Vince weren't too sure about Dom's new 'friends' but they were always up for a party. If Dom thought they were cool, then who we're they to say otherwise? They still planned on keeping their eyes open.


	11. Dom's Pad

**12 Dom's Pad**

Dom closed the door behind all of them and called out, "Mia? Mia, you here?" 

"What Dom?" A slim, caramel skinned, dark haired young woman came into the room holding a whisk in her hand.

"Is that the sister?" Sean asked Taylor.

"Hot." Taylor muttered.

Vince growled from behind them, pushed past Taylor and made sure he bumped his shoulder into him.

Taylor chucked at the man's action and at the pointed look he got from Shay. He loved to tease her. There was no way he planned on touching the other girl, but it was fun to get Shay all worked up, or at least have her play worked up.

Vince on the other hand wasn't playing as he stood and damn near crawled up Mia's butt. 

"Vince back off," she said as she pushed him away with her free arm, "what's up Dom? Who are these people?" Mia asked looking from Taylor to Sean and then finally Shayna.

"My friends from Florida. Sean, Taylor and Shayna. They're gonna stay with us for a few days, so make lots of food." Dom told her as he kissed her on the cheek. "This is my sister Mia. You touch her and you're dead." He added to all three of them just to make a point. 

"Hi," Mia said, "Nice to meet you. Shit you two look just like my brother." She said to Taylor and Sean and laughed slightly. "I hope you have better attitudes."

"Come on, Mia, I'll help you in the kitchen." Vince said and everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Vince, you in the kitchen?" Mia laughed as the rest of the team teased him.

"Shut up, she's gonna need the help." Vince grumbled as he stormed into the kitchen. 

"She needed help before too, V, you never offered then." Dom called after him.

Vince just flipped him off.

"V's wearing her down. Pretty soon, she'll cave in to him and go out on a date with him; course then I'll have to kill him." Dom told them. "Want a beer?"

"Yeah," everyone said at once.

Shayna went into the kitchen and asked Mia if she needed any help. She knew what it was like trying to cook for so many men.

"You know how to cook?" Mia asked her with a hopeful sigh. 

"Yeah she does. Her lasagna is almost as good as yours, Mia." Dom said and got a slap on the back of his head from Letty.

Shayna glared at Letty and the looked at Dom and shook her head. _Why did he put up with that?_ She really didn't like Letty.

"Almost?" The girls said at the same time and laughed, further displeasing Letty who seethed not so silently in the corner.

Dom just shrugged his massive shoulders took a drink of his beer and then left the kitchen. All the men followed him, including Vince and Letty.

Shayna looked at Mia and smiled. "She's…"

"Fiery?" Mia supplied.

"No, I was going to go with, toxic, caustic, mean, a bitch. I'm sure there are other words I can come up with but I don't know you and you just may like her, somehow." Shay changed her tone quickly to a happy one, "So, what do you need help with?" She asked.

Mia peeked around the corner to make sure no one was in earshot. "She is a bitch. I can't stand her anymore. She wasn't like that before, when she and Dom first got together. Don't get me wrong, she was always a hard ass, but this new side of her. Ick. I don't like it. I wish he would dump her already, but you didn't hear that one from me."

"My lips are sealed. I think I'm gonna like you, Mia." Shayna told the younger girl as she started to cut up veggies for a salad.

-

Dinner consisted of a huge amount of pasta and two different sauces. One was the typical meat and tomato based, and the other was a shrimp Alfredo that Shayna had made. Salad and fresh baked bread. Everyone ate too much and laughed as they told stories, mostly about Dom, growing up.

"I'm going out." Letty announced and got up from the table and just left.

Dom shook his head and sighed.

"You know she's screwing someone else, Dom. She's gotta be." Mia told him, again.

"Mia, I don't want to hear it." He grumbled.

"Why not? Everyone else knows it? Why do you put up with her shit?" She shot back and everyone just sat back and watched the two of them. 

Leon and Vince were used to this same argument and just picked at the food. The Toretto's were well known for their tempers. Dom and Mia would be fine soon.

"Damn it, Mia, it's none of your business." Dom yelled at her and then cursed when she stood up abruptly.

"That's right Dom, what do I know? I'm just your stupid little sister that's clueless. I was here when you were gone. I took care of everything, just like before." She added, alluding to his two years in jail. "I saw her come and go all hours of the day and night. I've seen her with another guy but what the fuck do I know?"

"Watch your language." Dom demanded. He didn't like her saying the 'F' word.

"Fuck you, Dom." She told him just for spite, "Just remember I wasn't the one that let Brian into this house." She told him angrily. She had a feeling he blamed her for that one and it was about time she called him on it.

"No, but you were the one that fucked him." Dom shot back at her.

"Dom!" Vince growled at him. He hated to be reminded of that time. Vince was still consumed with black rage when it came to Brian.

Mia just glared at him as tears pricked her eyes and then she stormed from the room.

He said the one thing that would really hurt her, _shit!_ He always did that when he was pissed. He got up from the table and was going to follow her when Shayna ripped into him.

"Dominic Toretto. That was about the shittiest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth. You should be ashamed of yourself. Mia is only looking out for you."

"I don't need her to look out for me." Dom told Shayna with a pointed glare.

"Why, cause you're a guy? Cause you got a dick? No, Dom, you're being a dick! You know damn well the bitch is fuckin' around on you and you take it out on the only person that has the guts to call her on it." Shayna told him hotly. She knew Dom, he was better than this. He was a good man that loved his sister to death. Letty and this way of life were slowly eating away at him.

"I don't know," he said more calmly, "for sure." Besides he cheated on Letty with Shayna. He felt guilty.

"Dom, come on." Shayna said.

Leon and Vince were just sitting there watching them bitching at each other as if they'd known each other for years. They too were tired of Letty but she had been a part of the team for so long that they just put up with her shit. Maybe Shayna and Mia were right, maybe she needed to go after all. They had never seen another woman go up against Dom like that and they thought it was funny as hell.

Sean reached out a hand and grabbed Shayna's wrist. "Shay, stay out of it. It's not your place."

She looked at Sean and saw the silent pleading in his eyes. "Fine. Why don't you knock some sense into him, or better yet, Taylor."

"What you don't think I can take him?" Sean teased her with a smirk.

"I didn't say that. I just love to watch Taylor fight, it turns me on." She leaned in close and kissed him softly, "It does to you too." She winked at Taylor and then got up and went to Dom. "Listen Dom, I know how hard it is to deal with the change. I know you want it to stay like it was before, but those days are gone. Don't take it out on Mia, she loves you and just wants the best for you."

She kissed Dom on the cheek and then followed Mia upstairs leaving the men to beat their chests all they wanted. She really hoped her and Mia could be friends, she could really use some estrogen to balance out all the testosterone.

"What's the story between all of you? What happened down in Florida?" Vince asked but was unsure if he wanted the answer.

Dom looked at Taylor and Sean for help.

Taylor took a big drink of his beer and then said, "It's up to you, Dom. I got nothing to hide, neither does Sean. It's Shay I'm worried about…" he let it stand there, a silent threat. He would not tolerate Shayna being called a whore one more time. Never again.

Dom scrubbed his face and bounced his head off the table a few times.

"What's up, brother? Just fuckin tell us already. I don't think I like this shit." Vince said but he was looking at Sean and Taylor.

"Yeah, Dom. What's up?" Leon added.

Dom sighed and decided he would tell them, but leave out some of the details. "I was picked up by a man named Gibbons. He works for the government. He was putting together a team to apprehend a man named Riddick. They wanted him as a sniper. They got me, Sean, Taylor and another one named Xander."

"Does he look like you too?" Vince asked him.

"Yeah, so does Riddick." Dom told them. "Our mission was to go undercover and have Riddick come to us." 

"Where does the girl factor into this?" Leon asked, referring to Shayna.

"She's his type. Between the four of us that looked just like him and her, they hoped that he would be interested enough to investigate."

"And did he?" Vince asked.

"Yeah," Sean ground out. "The fuck."

Everyone looked at Sean and Leon asked, "You don't like this Riddick guy?"

Sean clenched his jaw and shook his head, then looked at Taylor. Taylor had a very similar expression on his face.

"I get it, Riddick fucked Shayna." Vince said with triumphant glee.

Taylor growled at him and Sean stood up.

"Vince, sometimes you're fuckin stupid." Dom said and then continued with the rest of the story. It was obvious what Shayna had to do, but to Dom's credit he didn't actually say it. Taylor nodded at him in a silent thank you. Dom just hoped that V didn't say something dumb again and get himself killed.

"So there _was_ something between you and Shayna?" Leon asked.

"It was a mission; we did what we had to do, Leon." Dom told him and got them all another round of beer. He stood behind Sean and Taylor, a small show of solidarity.

"So, while I was here, in the hospital. While Mia was worried sick and we were all keeping this shit together, you were there, living in some fancy house, partying, racing, and generally have a good old time?" Vince's voice picked up with each word and by the end he was yelling at Dom.

"Christ, here we go again," Taylor rolled his eye and looked at Sean. They both snickered and Vince shot them a look.

"It was either that or jail, V. I'd die before I go back, you know that." Dom told him.

"Yeah well…what the fuck. Sucks for us then right?" Vince looked at Taylor and Sean, "What did this Gibbons, have on you two?"

"You sure you really want to know?" Taylor's voice was pitched low in warning. He turned and looked at Dom. "Can we trust these fucks?"

"Yeah, they won't say anything." Dom confirmed. Vince and Leon both had their own rap sheet.

"Well, I use to work for the mob. I was their enforcer, so I've killed a lot of people; beat the shit out of more. Sean here used to be DEA until he beat someone to death with his bare hands."

"A fuckin cop? Fuck Dom, didn't we just go through this?" Vince was so pissed his face was red and veins were bulging everywhere.

Sean turned and looked at Taylor, "Didn't we?" Taylor let out a bark of laughter. "I think I need to find a new line of work. Everyone hates me when they find out I'm a cop."

"Fuckin pigs, you can't trust them. Bet you were undercover too, right?" Vince sneered at Sean, thinking about Brian.

"Don't worry, he paid his dues." Dom told Vince coolly.

"With blood? Jesse's dead cause of a cop." Vince yelled back at Dom.

"No, Jesse's dead because he was stupid enough to race Trans for Pinks." Dom said to Vince and then looked at Leon. "Brian had nothing to do with that."

"So now you're defending Brian?" Vince growled at Dom.

"No, just stating the facts."

"The fact is, Dom, you let another cop in this house. You chose a cop over the team, again, and for what? A piece of ass? A new car, what?" Vince said with disdain. He couldn't believe that Dom would do that again. 

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" Dom asked Vince, getting into his face.

"I don't know anymore. All I know is that there are three people in this house that I don't trust and this time I'm gonna say something about it." Vince and Dom were toe to toe when the women came downstairs because of all the yelling.

Sean was standing with his fists clenched, Leon was sitting with his eyes round as saucers and Taylor was portraying calm but Shay wasn't fooled, she could tell he was ready to fight by how he was holding his body.

"Mia, I suggest you work your magic and calm down Vince before he gets ripped apart." Shayna told her and then made her way toward Sean. _Why were men always at each others throats?_ She wondered.

"Vince," Mia said as she touched his arm. He didn't even look at her. "Vince, come on, lets go for a walk."

Taylor spoke with his deep and deadly calm, "I suggest you go, Vince. Sean here is ready to rip you a new one and I just might let him."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Vince asked Taylor.

Taylor stood up and crushed out his smoke, "My name is Taylor Reese. I used to work for Benny 'Chains' Demaret. I was his Knockaround Guy." He watched with a large amount of satisfaction when he saw Vince's eyes grow larger because he recognized Benny's name. "That's right, _that_ Benny, the New York Mob boss. Now we could do this the easy way or the hard way, the choice is yours."

Vince backed away slightly, "Good choice. Now, this is Sean Vetter. He used to be DEA, special branch, which was the best. He's lost his badge due to a personal tragedy so you better tread lightly, boy, cause he ain't a copper now." Taylor pointed to Shayna and continued, "And that _piece of ass_, is Shayna Chase. She was CIA, though I'm not sure you should know that. She could kill you more ways than anyone else in this room, well besides me of course." Taylor smiled but it never reached his eyes. "We ain't here to break up the team, we are here to start a new life, one that doesn't involve so much violence and death but it would seem we are having a hard time getting away from it. Any more questions or should I let Sean, Dom or Shay kick the shit out of you?"

Mia, Vince and Leon all looked at the three other men and Shay and then Mia said, "Come on, V. Let's go for a walk."

Vince looked at her, swung his arm around her shoulders and led her out the back of the house though the kitchen.

Dom sighed, "I'm getting sick of this shit, the constant fights, attitudes. Fuck, I just want some fuckin peace."

"Know the feeling, Dom." Sean said. "We just came from a massive blow out at Taylor's friend's place. We're not here to cause problems. Perhaps we should just go." 

"No. I want you to stay. I don't give a fuck what Vince thinks," He turned his head and looked at Leon and said, "Or you. This is my fuckin house. You don't like it, too bad. Got a problem with that Leon?"

"Naw, Dom, I'm cool. I actually think it's pretty funny seeing V get put in his place. He's been getting too big for his breeches lately. Well, I'm out. Got a hot date. Don't expect me home tonight." Leon said with a wink and a sly little grin and he was gone.

Shayna looked at the mess on the table and wanted to cry. Someone had to clean it up and she didn't want to leave it there for Mia. She began to pick up the dirty dishes and take them into the kitchen. She didn't mind the cooking part but hated cleaning up. The three men helped so it was faster than she expected.

"I'm going to take a shower," She announced and treaded upstairs. Sean chatted with Dom and Taylor briefly and then followed her up.

Dom grabbed another beer and then went out the backdoor with Taylor on his heels. They sat down and looked up at the stars. After about a half hour he finally spoke.

"What's the story with the three of you?"

Taylor sighed and said, "Don't ask if you don't really want to know, Dom." 

"So it's like that then?" Dom said. Taylor didn't need to say the words to confirm Dom's suspicions about them. He also wasn't blind. He saw how Taylor and Sean were in Florida and saw the difference now. There was a closeness that came when you slept with someone, and they had it, along with Shay.

"Yeah. You ok with that?" Taylor asked guardedly, looking at Dom.

Dom shrugged and said, "As long as I don't have to see it, I don't care what you do, or who."

Taylor closed his eyes for a moment and wished that Matty could have seen it that way. "Thanks man, it means a lot."


	12. Love Trust and Insecurities

**13 Love, Trust and Insecurities **

Sean was lying on the bed when Shayna came out of the bathroom. She looked him over and felt herself growing wet. They hadn't had much time alone because of the road trip and she was sure that was why Taylor wasn't there, to just give them some alone time. Taylor would get his as well, but right now, she planned on taking advantage of a lone Sean.

She smiled seductively at him, "Hey," 

"Hey, yourself. All nice and clean?" He asked her.

"Humm, you bet. You should have joined me." She told him.

His smile was slow and lazy. "I wanted you in bed. Come here." He held out his hand for her and she gripped his and went to him.

She dropped her damp towel on the floor before she crawled naked onto the bed and straddled him.

Sean looked over her body and groaned. He loved her fresh from the shower, the vanilla scent of her soap and shampoo drove him insane. It was soft and feminine and he just wanted to eat her up.

His hands roamed lazily over her back and ass, making small circles while he just looked his fill. Finally he slid his hand up to her shoulder and pulled her down for a soft kiss. They both moaned into each others mouths. "I want to make love to you, nice and slow."

"Sounds good to me but we have to lose those clothes first." She said as she started to strip his shirt off his body. He finished pulling it over his head and she smiled. "I love your body, Sean." Shayna told him as she let her hands roam over his six-pack abs and huge pecs.

"I got the same body as Taylor." He said casually.

"Maybe, but you are so gentle." She said before she kissed him deeply. "The way you touch me… humm… like that." She moaned as he ran his hand over her hip and gently cupped her breast in his hand.

Sean sat up, took her straining nipple into his mouth and sucked tenderly. "You're so beautiful, Shay." He told her before he switched sides and nibbled on her other nipple.

"Sean," she sighed as she gave herself over to his hungry mouth.

He turned her over, stood up long enough to strip himself of his jeans and then crawled over top of her. He kissed her slowly and passionately, taking his time tasting her. His hands caressed and memorized the lines of her body. He slid his hand down and cupped her mound and she whimpered.

"So wet, Shay. Just for me…" he muttered against her collarbone as his fingers probed deep. He swirled his thumb over her clit and made her cry out. "Tell me you love me, Shay. I want to hear the words."

She gripped his shoulder and looked him dead in the eyes. "Sean, I love you."

His chocolate eyes melted as he smiled and kissed her softly. "How much."

"More than you know." She told him softly. 

"More than Taylor?" He wasn't sure why he asked it but he wanted to take the words back as soon as he said them.

Shayna stilled and looked at him, "Sean?"

He put his forehead against hers and said, "I don't know why I said that, Shay. I really don't."

"I don't love him any more than you and I don't love him any less then you. I love you both with everything I have." She told him honestly. She knew it was very hard for men to share, no matter how they all felt about each other. One would always be afraid they were going to get left out in the cold.

"I know baby. I'm sorry." He admitted with a sigh of disgust toward himself. 

"Don't be Sean. I understand." She said before she kissed his fears away. "Make love to me Sean. I need to feel you inside of me."

Sean looked her in the eyes as he slowly slid into her and began to move. A small movement of his hips, in and out with a small rotation to drive her crazy. She moaned and he smiled. "You like that?" 

"Yeah."

He kissed her again and just couldn't seem to get enough of her mouth, the taste of her. His hands were everywhere, growing a bit more forceful along with the movement of his hips.

"Shay, I love you." He muttered against her neck and felt her heart skip. So he said it again, and felt the same reaction. He thrust his hips a little harder and she cried out.

"Sean, harder, please."

"Thought you wanted it gentle." He teased her nipple with his tongue.

"Not anymore." She cried and wrapped her legs tightly around him. "Harder." 

"Should I get Taylor?" he muttered against her breast before he took it into his mouth and sucked hard.

"No, Sean, you. Harder. Yeah that's it. Oh God, right there." She cried out when he hit her G-spot.

"You gonna cum for me, baby?"

"Yes."

He leaned back slightly to get more leverage. He slid his hand down her leg and gripped her hip as he started to pound into her harder. With each thrust of his hips she cried out and arched her back for more.

He watched her body, the flush that spread over her skin seconds before he felt her walls starting to close around him. She called out and clung to him as she flew over the edge. Her pulsating walls pulled him with her as he cried out with his own orgasm.

-

Dom and Taylor both heard their cries outside and laughed. "That doesn't bother you?" Dom asked him.

Taylor shook his head. "Nope." 

"You're a bigger man than me, Tay." Dom confided. There was no way he could sit back and listen to another man have sex with his woman. 

"Well," Taylor said with a smile, "Next time, it'll be me making them scream." 

"Nice." Dom said and shook his head. He took a deep breath, "How did you end up… you know… with Sean."

"He knew how I felt about her," Taylor said and shrugged, "and there was something between us. I can't explain it 'cause I don't really understand it myself but… I can't see myself without them. Either of them."

"Just don't hurt them," Dom said and looked at Taylor, "Either of them."

Taylor ginned and said, "I won't." Then he got up and went to join his lovers.

--

Taylor walked into the room as Shayna and Sean lay in each others arms, sated and drowsy. He closed the door behind him and smiled, "Dom and me heard the two of you outside."

Sean smiled smugly at him as his eyes twinkled with reigniting lust. "Is that so?" He muttered.

"Yep. Sounded like the two of you were havin some fun. What am I gonna do? You two are all sleepy and I'm stuck with a ragin' hard-on." Taylor said as he stripped off his clothes.

"Maybe you need someone to kiss it and make it better." Sean replied suggestively.

Taylor groaned, "Hum, know anyone that's up for the job?"

Sean looked down at Shayna and found her sleeping. He turned and smiled at Taylor, "Yeah. Come here." He told Taylor as he sat up slowly on the bed.

Taylor walked over to him and stood in front of Sean, looking down at him. His cock was rock hard and straining for his touch.

Sean looked at Taylor's cock, licked his lips and gripped it firmly in his hand. Taylor hissed at the contact and Sean growled. He loved to make Tay lose control. He was always so cool and calm so when he let go, he was wild and passionate and just a little rough.

Sean's tongue touched the tip of Taylor's penis and swirled around, licking off the bead of moisture before he slid it into the small opening at the top.

"Ah fuck, Sean." Taylor cried, gripping onto Sean's shoulders for support.

Sean smiled and slid him fully into his mouth as far as he would go. He moaned at the taste of him, musky, male, and that made Taylor curse again. Sean cupped his balls gently in one hand as he began to move up and down on Taylor's member.

Taylor trembled at the feel of Sean's mouth sliding over his cock. The swirl of his tongue, the sucking sensation. There was something about getting head from another man, they knew just what to do, what spot to hit and the right amount of suction. He knew he wouldn't last long but when Sean slipped a finger deep into Taylor's ass without warning, he was sure his knees would buckle.

Taylor threw back his head with a strangled cry as Sean continued pleasuring him with his mouth as his finger hit Taylor's prostate. Taylor was helpless to stop his hips from thrusting forward, plunging his cock deeper into Sean's throat.

Sean took it like a man as Taylor's dick hit the very back of his throat. He loved the pleasure he was giving the other man and he couldn't wait to taste Taylor's fluids on his tongue.

Taylor looked down and noticed that Shay had woken up and was watching them. His eyes met Shayna's and he saw naked lust swirl in their depths before he watched her hands slide down her own body and touch herself.

His breath hitched as she slipped a finger deep inside her pussy, coated it with the juices and then began to rub her clit. She rubbed herself in time with Sean's head bobs and he was sure he would die from the sight alone.

It was taking everything out of Taylor not to cum as he watched Shayna and then noticed that Sean was stroking himself off with his free hand. He moaned as Shay's lips parted and her breathing became shallower. Sean was sucking on him almost franticly now and his hand matched his mouth. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." He muttered as he watched them and tried to keep his eyes open to the sight. He couldn't. His orgasm was so strong that it was impossible to do anything but close his eyes and roar his release.

He knew the whole house had to hear him but he didn't care. Not when Sean was drinking down his cum like it was the best thing in the world. Not when he saw Shayna's pussy clenching as a flood of fresh juices ran out of her.

Taylor could feel Sean's cum along his inner thigh and he ran his hand over it and brought a taste of it to his mouth. Tay never thought he would enjoy the flavor, but he did Sean's.

He slid slowly from Sean's mouth and almost collapsed on the floor. He made a mental note not to stand during a blowjob again as he sank down on the bed and lay over top of Shayna and Sean, unable to move.

"Holy fuck," Taylor muttered as he tried to catch his breath. He turned and looked at Shay, smiled and buried his head in-between her legs to lap up her juices. "That was so fuckin hot, Shay."

"What did she do?" Sean asked completely oblivious to Shayna's show for Taylor. He thought she was sleeping.

"Hum, she masturbated in time with you. Fuck, gonna have to try that again, next time it's Sean's turn." Taylor said as he finally lay down on his side of the bed and pulled Shay to him.

"Hum, what is it about a woman touching herself that's fuckin hot?" Sean muttered to no one in particular.

"Same reason it's so fucking hot when you have Taylor's cock in your mouth or ass, or vice versa." Shayna supplied. "It's taboo and no one is supposed to see it but damn it's hot."

Shayna curled up on Taylor's chest and they all drifted off to sleep.

--

It was four in the morning when she woke to the feel of Taylor's hands on her body. She moaned, letting him know she was awake. She turned her head slightly and he kissed her deeply.

Taylor's hand found her breasts and tweaked her nipples before he slowly lowered it to her already wet pussy. He dipped a finger in and circled her clit with the moist digit.

"Shay," he muttered against her neck, "Are you happy?" He asked her softy; as if he spoke any louder it would rattle the house.

"Yes," she whispered back just a quietly. She noticed his hesitation, something was off. "Are you?" She asked him finally worried that maybe he decided he didn't want them anymore. She quickly banished that idea when she thought of the look of pure bliss on his face when he had his dick deep in Sean's throat.

"Yeah, I am." Taylor sighed deeply before he spoke again, "Do I…am I… too rough? Do you ever wish I was more like Sean?"

Her answer was quick and firm, "No."

Taylor continued to stroke her gently and she was having a hard time trying to think. "I mean gentler?"

"No, Taylor. I don't want you to be like Sean." Shay half turned and looked him in the eyes. "I love the way you touch me."

"But he can make love to you; I can't go slow Shay, not like him." He admitted and it was hard, a big blow to his pride to admit that another man could be better in bed then him.

"Taylor," she smiled to herself. He was being gentle now and he didn't even realize it. "Sometimes I don't want slow. Sometimes I want hot and hard and just to be fucked. And you can be gentle, you are right now."

"Yeah, but I want to fuck the shit out of you." He said with a small laugh and began to suck on her ear.

"What's stopping you?" She gasped breathlessly.

_What indeed?_ Taylor moaned and lifted her leg so he could slide into her hot, tight pussy. He hissed out his pleasure when he was finally buried to the hilt. "Fuck baby," he groaned as he began to move.

He settled her leg around his hip and raised his upper body so he could kiss her. His free hand explored her, pinching her nipples and swirling over her clit as his hips set a blistering rhythm.

Shayna and Taylor heard Sean growl and they turned and looked at him. He was already hard as he stroked himself. They weren't sure what he had heard, it didn't matter. Only thing that mattered was getting off.

"Move closer," Taylor demanded and when Sean complied, he wrapped his hand around Sean's cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts into Shay.

Shayna and Sean kissed as Taylor took control of both of them, sliding in and out of Shay quickly and stroking Sean off in time. It didn't take them long to reach their climaxes and they all came at once, trying to muffle each others cries.

"Nothing like getting fucked awake by Taylor to get your morning started right." Shayna said with a giggle. The sun wasn't even up yet and she was wide-awake. "You think we woke anyone?"

"Probably." Sean laughed.

"Dom's gonna kick us out before we corrupt his baby sister." Taylor added.

"Yeah, she liked to fuck cops." Sean teased. "Maybe I'll make my move."

"You fuck her, Sean, and I'm gonna fuck Vince." Shayna growled at him.

"Vince?" Taylor and Sean asked at the same time. "Why Vince?"

"All that 'tude. Makes the blood run hot. And he has hair, something to grab on too for a change."

"I'll kill him." Taylor said simply and meaning it. "Then, I'll slap you around."

Shay and Sean looked at him blankly. Shay raised her brow and then started to laugh. "Hum, will you spank me, big boy, if I'm a naughty little girl?"

Taylor rolled over top of her and whispered, "I'll spank you right now, if you want."

"What about me?" Sean asked rolling toward them onto his stomach, "What if I want spanked too?"

Taylor's hand came down with a hard and resounding smack. Sean gasped and then moaned. "You like that…" Tay stated more than asked. Sean didn't answer and he got another smack because of it. "I asked you a question. You like that?"

Sean sat up slowly onto his haunches, took a deep breath and than slapped Taylor, hard, on the ass. "You like that?" Sean asked him, his voice husky with renewed desire.

"You're gonna pay for that," Taylor warned him as he dove for Sean and threw him onto his stomach. Taylor pinned him below him and got close to his ear. "Didn't answer my question," he said before he smacked Sean again. "You like that?"

Shayna laughed, "I'd answer him, Sean."

Sean grinned at her like a naughty schoolboy and looked over his shoulder at Taylor. "Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?"

Smack

"Fuck, Tay." Sean cried out a mix of pleasure and pain coloring his voice.

Someone pounded on their door and they all started to laugh. "Shut the fuck up in there, it's too God damn early!" The rest was mumbled but there was a distinct mention of the word homo's.

Sean grinned again, "Vince." He said

"You're just jealous 'cause Dom doesn't fuck you up the ass." Taylor called out after him making the three of them laugh their asses off when Vince burst into the room flaming angry.

Dom was there three seconds later pulling Vince off Taylor. Dom tried to scowl at Tay but he couldn't keep the smirk from his face.

Life at the Toretto's was going to be interesting.


	13. Changes and Choices

**14 Changes and Choices **

Six am and the three of them gave up trying to fall back to sleep. Anytime one of them was close, another would say something silly or suggestive or just start giggling about Vince again and that would be the end of it.

Taylor sat at the table reading the paper while Sean looked though a Home and Garden's magazine. Taylor raised his eyebrow at Sean, "What?" Sean asked him defensively when he felt Taylor's eyes on him.

"You ain't turning into a girl on me are you?" Taylor asked him, gesturing toward the magazine.

Shayna snickered in the background as she fried bacon and potatoes for breakfast. She hoped that it would be a peace offering for waking everyone up so early. Besides, it would give Mia a break.

"No. Getting ideas for the house." Sean said and began to flip though the pages again.

Both of Taylor's brows went up then and he said, "Isn't that what women do?"

Shayna stopped cooking and turned to stare a hole in the back of Taylor's head. It was Sean's turn to snicker. "Excuse me?" Shay said to Taylor.

"What? Girls like to do that kinda thing. Hang curtains and shit." He said with a shrug. 

"Is that so?" Shay bit out through her clenched teeth.

Taylor grunted and decided the wise course of action would be to remain silent.

"What else is _girl's_ work?" Sean probed. He had been married before. He knew what kinda hole Taylor just started to dig for himself and he was going to sit back and enjoy the other man's discomfort.

"Forget I said anything." Taylor was trying to back out of the conversation before he got in any more trouble. He began to read the paper again and Shayna pulled it out of his hands.

"Oh no you don't. You can't say that kinda shit and then just say forget it." She scolded him.

"I was reading that." Taylor said coolly.

"And now you're not."

"Shayna…" Taylor said calmly. "Give me the paper back."

Sean looked between the two of them and was actually starting to think that they may just have their very first fight on their hands.

"Are you gonna cut the macho sexist bullshit?" She asked Taylor.

He cocked his head to the side and said, "I'll try."

Shayna smiled, kissed him on the head and gave him his paper back.

Sean's jaw hit the table and Taylor gave him a smug smile. "Fuckin lucky bastard." Sean grumbled. He has seem some men almost getting their balls ripped off for saying less and Taylor gets a kiss on the head and forgiven with a few words. _ Dickhead. _ "Try saying that shit when she's bleeding." Sean hissed at Taylor.

Shayna now turned and glared at him and he tried to look innocent. "Is it pissing Shay off day or something?"

Taylor smiled openly now and leaned back in his chair and continued to read the paper like nothing was going on.

"I'll try." Sean used Taylor's words and hoped he could get his ass out of the sling as easily.

"Fuckin right you will, both of you. I ain't putting up with that shit, no way. Just 'cause I got a vagina doesn't mean I'm the maid or the interior decorator, or the fucking laundrymat." She grumbled as she went back to cooking. "I ain't the fuckin chef either."

"You like to cook." Dom said as he came into the room and kissed her on the cheek. "What's up, why she so pissed off?" He asked Taylor and Sean.

"I'm fucking right here, you can ask me." Shayna scowled at Dom.

"Hey, man, what did I say?" Dom asked completely thrown off by her anger.

"Taylor said something sexist to piss her off." Sean told Dom. 

Dom sucked in a breath; he knew what that was like.

"You did too." Taylor added as he looked at Sean.

"Where's Mia? I need some estrogen in this room." Shayna muttered as she went to the fridge and started to take out the eggs and cheese.

"Don't know. Letty's on her way down." Dom said as he reached for a piece of bacon only to have his hand swatted away by Shayna.

Taylor and Sean already leaned that lesson and they stayed clear of her when she cooked. Especially when she had a knife. Even Riddick would have been impressed by the way she could wield them and throw them with deadly accuracy. 

There was silence and then all four of them broke out in fits of laughter. "Yeah, like that's gonna help." Shayna laughed.

"I think she's manlier than you, Dom." Taylor told him as he got up to get himself and Sean another cup of coffee. "You want one?" He motioned to Dom with the pot. Dom nodded. "Sean, we need more coffee."

"So make it." He muttered. 

"You make it better," Taylor whined.

"Shay makes the best." Dom added and got a kiss on the head by Shay. Dom smiled at the other two men. Looks like he wasn't in the dog house anymore either.

"How come I didn't get a kiss?" Sean whined like a child.

"Cause you got a blowjob this morning" Shayna announced to the room.

Dom choked on his coffee and wiped at his head.

Taylor, Sean and Shayna laughed at him as the others started to filter into the room.

"What's so fuckin' funny?" Vince scowled at Sean and Taylor, mostly Taylor.

"Nothing." Dom said too quickly and then Vince scowled at him too.

Shayna greeted him all cheery, "Mornin' Vince. Sleep well?"

"I was, till someone woke me up at 4 am." Vince grumbled and went over to steal a piece of bacon.

"Don't." Dom barked out too late. Shayna already slapped his hand away and rounded on him with her knife.

"Did I say it was time to eat yet, V?" She asked him.

"No, but…" 

"Do you _see_ anyone else eating, Vince?" Shayna asked him again.

"No."

"Then sit the fuck down and wait till it's done like the rest of us." She said before she turned back to the stove.

"I love you, Shayna." Mia said for the doorway watching Shayna tear into Vince for something she had been telling him for years.

"You two want to go upstairs?" Sean asked calmly as he went back to flipping though his magazine.

Shayna laughed, Mia gasped and Dom and Vince growled.

"Sean, you're gonna get your ass kicked today by someone." Taylor laughed.

"I think you're obsessed with my ass, Taylor. Maybe you need a new hobby." Sean muttered absently.

The entire room fell silent and Sean looked up. 

Taylor's face was an unreadable mask but his eyes gave him away. They were laughing but no one else but Shay saw it. She continued to dish out the food as if nothing was going on and there wasn't mass amount of tension in the room.

"You know…I've been thinkin' bout that." Taylor said conversationally as he licked his lips and leaned back in his chair with his arms cradling his head. "I think you're right, Sean. I mean, I can't have your ass all the time so I might as well find something to fill my days with. Remember what we talked about right before we left Florida?" Taylor asked Sean.

_Is it me or did he sound like Riddick there? _ Sean thought before he leaned his head back and tried to think. _What had they talked about?_ "I think, _whhyyy_…"

Shayna stopped cooking and looked at Taylor and Sean.

"Well, I've been doing some reading. Research if you will." Taylor continued.

"Ok…" Sean said with a raised brow, he didn't really like this.

"I saw in the paper there are some good strong bloodlines with AKC papers. I think later I'm gonna go and check them out." Taylor told him and Sean cringed.

Shayna squealed and hugged Taylor and peppered his face with kisses.

"What are you talking about, Tay?" Dom asked reaching for the paper. "Dogs? You wanna get a dog?"

"Puppy actually. Two. One of each."

Mia and Shay jumped up and down with excitement. "Puppies!" They exclaimed.

"What kind?" Dom said as he looked over the Pets section. Taylor pointed to the ad and Dom nodded his approval. "Know this guy. Work on his car. Nice dogs, healthy, friendly. Scary as hell looking."

"Perfect." Taylor smiled.

"What kind Tay? What kind?" Shay asked looking over Dom's shoulder.

"German Shepherds."

"Oh, love those dogs. So beautiful." Mia sighed.

"Taylor, we don't even have a house yet. We can't bring them here. Puppies are a lot of work." Sean said, hoping to dissuade the other man. 

"Fuck, you sound like an old man." Letty said and for once everyone had to agree.

"As long as you clean up after them, I'm cool with it. Always liked dogs. Thought about getting one but I was never home long enough to give it the right attention."

Sean took the paper from Dom and looked at the ad. "This is on the way to the house. We could go there, look at the dogs and then check and see what progress has been done."

"We're that close?" Shayna asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it's only about an hour from here." Sean told her.

"Can I come?" Mia asked hopefully.

Vince barked out a no while Sean said, "Sure."

"Dom?" Vince implored.

"What V?" Dom said quietly.

"You gonna let her go, with them?" Vince asked in disbelief. 

"Let me go?" Mia growled at Vince. "I'm a big girl; I can go if I want. You can't stop me and neither can Dom. I'll drive my God damn self if I have to just to get away from you." Mia snapped at Vince and then left the room to take a shower.

"Vince, you're a stupid fuck, you know that. News flash, she ain't your girl and if you keep acting like that, she never will be." Leon told Vince.

Vince scowled at Leon and turned back to Dom, "I can't believe you would let her go… with _them_."

"I trust them, nothing will happen to her with them around." Dom said simply.

"What? You worried that we'll be a bad influence on her, Vince? Or that maybe we'll show her how a real man treats a woman. Not like you do." Taylor said. 

There was something brewing between Taylor and Vince. It was very obvious that they held a great amount of disdain toward each other.

"Real men don't fuck other guys!" Vince yelled and pointed toward Taylor.

"Jesus, V, get over it already. Who gives a shit? They ain't trying to fuck you, are they?" Letty said as she put her dish in the sink and shook her head. "I'm fuckin' sick of the drama here." She muttered to herself.

Dom turned and looked her dead in the eye, "Then leave." 

"What?" She snapped.

"You heard me. If it's too much_ drama_, then leave. Go shack up with your new lay; hear he's got a nice pad."

"What the fuck are you talking about Dom?" She sneered. 

"What? You think I didn't know 'bout you and him? Please. I ain't stupid and I ain't blind. You think I didn't notice that hickey on your ass? I know I didn't put it there. You don't want to be here anymore, get the fuck out, and see if I care." 

"You never cared Dom, that's the problem." Letty yelled at him.

"You're so fuckin' full of shit, Letty. I gave you everything you've ever wanted, but it wasn't enough. I'm sick to death of pretending that shit will change. I ain't changin'; you ain't changin' so pack up and get the fuck out if you want. All I know is I'm done with it. I'm done with you and this whole fuckin' lie." Dom got up from the table and stormed out of the room.

Letty turned and looked at Shayna, Sean and Taylor. "This is all your fault. You come here and shit starts falling apart."

"Sounds like it was falling apart long before we got her, Letty." Shayna said and began to clean up the kitchen.

Vince threw his plate down and stormed out too. Leon just sat in silence and continued to eat.

"Never a fuckin dull day 'round here, I tell ya." Leon said with a smile.

"How do you live with this shit?" Shayna asked him.

Leon shrugged, "It's gotten worse lately. _Before_ you all got here," He smiled and winked at Shay. "Been looking into getting my own place too. Letty was right, too fuckin much drama. Feel like I'm in the O.C."

"The O.C." Taylor asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, the TV show. Like a soap opera." He got up, put his plate in the sink and put the leftovers away. "Thanks for breakfast, Shay." He said and kissed her on the cheek and left.


	14. Building A Home

**15 Building a Home**

"Does Vince hurt you, Mia?" Shayna probed the younger girl once they got in the car and were away from Vince. She was truly worried about her living in that house with him.

"No, he hasn't hurt me but he's starting to become….less… ah, what's the word, patient, less understanding. More aggressive in his advances." Mia told them honestly. She felt that she could talk to them and they would understand. She didn't feel embarrassed or intimidated by the two men and she really liked Shay.

There were a few moments of silence and Taylor and Sean looked at each other. "You can come and stay with us for a while." Sean offered as he turned his eyes back to the road. He hated to see a woman being forced to live where they didn't feel safe. "You know what's what with us, Mia. Could you deal with that?" Sean asked, referring to their three-way relationship.

Mia watched them for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders and looked over at Shayna, "Whatever makes you happy. I'm a lot more open minded than Vince or my brother."

Taylor turned and looked at Mia, "The man I grew up with, that I took a bullet for, couldn't accept us." He said, pointing at each one of the trio. "Dom does. He is a lot more open-minded then you think, Mia. I bet if you asked him, told him the reasons you wanted to come stay with us, he'd let you." Taylor told her gently.

"He doesn't have a right to tell me what to do." Mia stated firmly and defiantly. She was sick to death of men trying to run her life.

"But he does. He's your brother and sworn to protect you, even from yourself. I'm not sure if he really wants you and Vince together, but I know he'd kill Vince if he knew he was being aggressive with you." _I just might do it for him...,_ Taylor thought.

"Dom's different, since he got back," Mia added thoughtfully. "What really happened down there?"

"People change, Mia. They grow up; open their eyes to real life. Dom is starting to realize that life doesn't have to be lived full throttle all the time." Shayna told the younger woman.

"Maybe you're right. I'll think about it. Thanks for the offer." Mia said as she looked out the window.

"Our offer stands, Mia, any time you need it." Shayna said and then started to bounce in her seat when the pulled into a driveway.

They could hear dogs barking out back and she just about jumped out of the truck before Sean put it in park. 

Shayna launched herself into Taylor's arms when he got out and closed the door. "Are you excited, Shay?" He asked her nuzzling her neck.

"I've never had a dog before. I can't believe it. Are we really gonna get one?" She turned and looked at Sean. Her eyes were sparkling and there was no way he could deny her anything… _Damn you, Taylor_. He wasn't ready for a puppy yet, let alone two.

"Only if we find the right ones, Shay. They'll pick us." Taylor said as he grabbed her hand as he followed the sound of barking dogs.

The breeder came out and introduced himself as Bob. He took the four of them into the back and to a grassy fenced in portion of the back yard. He showed them the male and female parents of the puppies.

The male was huge, he had to have gone about 150 pounds and the female was only slightly smaller coming in about 125. 

"Holy shit, Taylor. They're huge." Sean grumbled.

"The house is big, Sean." Taylor told him simply.

"Look how pretty they are," Mia said in awe. "I want one."

"I'll give you one of my pups," Taylor told her quietly, not wanting Bob to hear him. He didn't want the other man to know that he was going to start breeding them also.

They looked at the little fluffy balls of fur that were yipping happily around their mother's paws.

"Are any of these taken yet?" Taylor asked. 

"No, so far none are claimed. We got three males and four females. You said you want two? One of each?" 

"Yeah, Taylor, can I pick the girl one?" Shayna asked.

Taylor turned and looked at the man. "Can we see all of them?" 

Bob nodded and then let them into a small enclosure off to the side of the mother's pen. Bob usually let them run around but not when she had the pups, she was very protective of them and he didn't want her to get aggressive with strangers.

Taylor let the mom sniff him before he sat down on the grass and waited for all seven of the puppies to be released. He gestured for Shay to join him and she sat next to him.

The puppies were released, ran over and attacked all of them with little playful nips and licks.

Mia and Shayna laid on their backs as the puppies crawled all over them, making the men laugh when one peed on Mia's leg and one licked the inside of Shay's mouth.

"Hey, Bud, that's my job," Taylor said as he picked the pup up and looked at him.

Even Sean was even smiling. He liked dogs, he was just worried it was too soon but seeing the joy in Taylor and Shay's face, he was cool with it.

After a while, the dogs calmed down and started to sniff around. "Which ones do you want, Tay?"

"Hum, just wait. Sit back and relax." Taylor leaned back on his arms and waited. 

Bob watched him and smiled. He knew what Taylor was doing. He was waiting for the puppies to come to him.

After about five minutes, one wondered over, curled up on his lap and went to sleep. Taylor stroked his soft fur absently, "Puppy number 1," a few more minutes passed before another came and settled itself between Shayna and Taylor's legs, let out a big sigh and went to sleep. "Puppy number 2." He smiled and looked at them.

They were black and tan and already their paws were huge. They would be big, strong and protective dogs. Just what he wanted. He turned and looked at Bob who nodded, "Seems like they've found you."

"When are they ready to come home?" Shay asked breathlessly as she snuggled the little female one that lay between her and Tay.

"We can pick them up in a few days, once we get everything we need." He turned and looked at Bob with a smile, "Didn't plan on getting them yet. We were gonna wait till the house was done but I couldn't pass up the ad." 

"What are we gonna name them?" Sean asked as he lay on his stomach and scratched the head of the male who as sleeping contentedly in Taylor's lap.

"Don't know yet. I had a name picked out but when I saw them, it just didn't feel right." Taylor said. 

"They need full first and last names for the papers," Bob said as he put the other five pups back with their mom.

They visited with the puppies for a little bit longer, and then began to make their way to the beach house.

-

"Ohmygod, Sean! Look, we got walls." Shay said. 

"Well, they aren't actually walls, Shay, they're just framed in." Sean told her with a smile. 

"Still, it's only been a few weeks, and look what they have done." They all got out of the Escalade and looked around. "It's beautiful here, Sean. You didn't tell me how beautiful it was." Shayna told him as she came over and hugged him.

"I didn't think it would be so close to the beach." Mia said looking at the short two hundred feet to the water.

"Yep, our own private beach, you like it?" Sean asked tentatively to Shay and Taylor.

"It's perfect, Sean." Taylor assured him. He knew the other man was nervous. This was his property and he wanted to know if Taylor and Shay approved of it.

They chatted with the builders, found out they were going to start to put the tresses on the roof and then went to stand on the beach.

Sean and Taylor stood and looked at the wooden frame that was to be their house. Taylor took a deep drag of his smoke and exhaled slowly. "We can't stay at Dom's till this is done, Sean."

They may have walls, but they were still months away from being able to move in. 

"I know, Tay." Sean said as he too exhaled deeply. 

"I'll kill him; I swear to God I'll kill him if he yells at either one of us or the girls again. I've killed for less." Taylor told Sean honestly. He needed the other man to know what a fine line Vince was walking on. 

"So have I, Tay. I'll call Sexy today, see if we can crash at his place."

"No, don't. Don't want to stay at anyone else's place. It ain't worth the heartache."

"What other option do we have? Guess we can get a room or something… maybe rent?" Sean suggested as he turned watched Shayna and Mia run through the surf.

Taylor turned and smiled at the women. They were laughing and splashing each other like children. "My van's here. I'm gonna drive that home." Taylor told Sean who nodded.

Sean's truck and both of their motorcycles were there also. They arranged for their other stuff to be put into storage along with the stuff Sean saved from his first house.

They watched the women for a little while longer before they decided to start back to Dom's. Taylor stayed for a few more minutes alone. When he was sure they were out of sight, he walked over to the house next door and knocked.

An older woman answered and smiled, "Can I help you Sir?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I'm friends with Sean Vetter, the man that's building the house next door." She nodded at the name. "Well, I see you're house is for sale."

"That's right." 

"I'd like to buy it, today. I can pay with cash."

"Cash, oh boy. Sir, that's a lot of money."

"I'm good for it, Ma'am." Taylor told her with his most non-threatening smile.

"Ok, well let me call my agent. Please come in Mr.," The older woman said. 

"Toretto. Dominic Toretto." Taylor said with a smile.


	15. Decisions and Reactions

**16 Decisions and Reactions **

Sean and Shayna sat on the bed speechless while Taylor told them what he had done.

"You did what?" Sean asked calmly but his clenched fists showed his inner rage. 

"I bought the house next door to yours, ours." Taylor told him again eyeing them both cautiously. They looked like they were ready to blow; he didn't understand it.

"Ok… why?" Sean replied. 

"So we got a place to go till ours is done." Taylor explained, again, this time with a little less calm. 

"Taylor, aren't you gonna… live with us?" Shayna said quietly afraid that her voice would break.

"Yeah, I'm gonna live with you. This is just till the house is done being built." Taylor told them, willing them to understand. He thought that he was doing something right. This way they wouldn't have to worry what anyone thought. 

"Ok, well… I guess that makes some sense but you didn't bother to talk to us about it, Taylor." Sean muttered trying not to be hurt or angry.

"It's my money. Don't worry; I got enough to pay for my third of the house." He told Sean a little snottily. He was a little surprised at their reaction. Just wait till he told them the other part of it.

"That's not what I meant, Taylor, and you know it." Sean bit out, fighting back his temper, he could be every bit as hot headed as Taylor could and that wouldn't end well. It wasn't about the money. Sean didn't give a shit about the money.

"Guys, you know we can't live here till it's done. It'll take months. I don't want to live with Sexy, whoever that is. I don't want to stay at this Demetrius's place… nothing against him, Sean, but I don't know him and with our track record so far, I doubt it's gonna be a welcoming environment." Taylor said, defending his actions. "We can move in tomorrow or the next day. We'll pick up the dogs on the way there."

_Sounded like he had it all planned out,_ Sean thought, _never bothered to include us in the plans._

"Maybe he's right, Sean, I mean, he can always sell it when we move into our place." Shayna suggested. "But tomorrow? What about the people living there?"

"They just happened to be there checking on the place. They've already moved all of their stuff out of it. It's fully equipped and furnished so we won't have to buy anything else." Taylor tried to get them to see his reasoning. "And about selling it…." Taylor trailed off when they both looked at him.

"What?" Sean and Shay said at the same time.

Taylor was looking a bit uncomfortable and that was very unusual, he was always confident and cool. Pacing didn't suit him.

"What aren't you telling us, Taylor?" Sean asked quietly.

"The house isn't in my name." He told them flat out.

Shayna took a deep breath, "Ok, whose name is it in?" She asked, afraid of the answer. She noticed that Taylor turned his back to them and rubbed his hands over his face.

"What did you do, Taylor?" Sean growled out.

"I put the house in Dom and Mia's names." He stopped pacing and finally told them.

Shayna sucked in a breath and Sean cursed. "What the fuck did you do that for?" He asked Taylor angrily.

"'Cause…" 

"'Cause, what the fuck kinda answer is 'cause?" Sean got up, grabbed him by the arm and made him face them. "What are you up to, Taylor?" 

Taylor growled at him, "I ain't up to anything, Sean," He said before he pulled his arm from the other man's grasp.

"You bought another woman a house?" Shayna asked so quietly that Taylor almost didn't hear her.

"It ain't like that, Shay." He said taking a step toward her.

She held up her hand and looked at him. Tears were swimming in her eyes when she repeated her previous question as a statement. "You bought another woman a house." Taylor reached for her, "Don't. Don't touch me right now, Taylor." She bit out, got up from the bed, threw open the door and ran down the steps.

"Fuck!" Taylor and Sean both said before they ran after her.

Shayna was beyond hurt. How could he do that to her? Did he want Mia instead of her? Wasn't he happy with them anymore? Wasn't she enough? She liked Mia but she didn't think she could share Taylor with her; she just wasn't that good of a person. Maybe she was selfish, she had them both and she wanted them both, and she wanted them to only want _her._

She ran outside and almost into Vince and Mia who were arguing in the backyard.

"Why were you gone so long, Mia? What were you doing?" Vince asked her, demanding an answer. 

"It's none of your business, Vince. I wasn't doing anything wrong." Mia shot back just as angry.

"Mia?" Shay asked, she may have been hurt by Taylor but she still liked the girl and wanted to protect her.

"Stay out of this bitch; this is between her and me." Vince turned and yelled at Shayna before turning all of his attention back on Mia.

"Don't call her a bitch, Vince. She's my friend." Mia said, trying to push away from him to go back into the house. He grabbed her by the arm and Shayna sprang into action.

She grabbed Vince by the hair, the closest thing she could reach, and twisted his hand behind his back. "Who you calling, bitch?" She growled, her whole cool, calm demeanor changing into a highly trained, highly pissed off killer.

Vince let got of Mia, and Shayna let him break the hold she had him in. She was spoiling for a fight and she wanted him to think that he had a chance to beat her because she was a girl.

Vince rounded on her, "Don't make me hurt you, bitch."

"Get your rocks off hurting women, do you Vince? Bring it the fuck on." She growled back at him as she crouched down in a fighter's stance.

He took a step toward her, "You ain't a woman, you're a whore."

"Is that so? Well, I don't get paid for services rendered, so I guess I'm actually just a slut but I'm glad we cleared that up." She shot back with a taunting smile, circling him.

Shayna heard the screen door slam behind her and knew it was Taylor and Sean.

"Well, if it ain't the butt-fuck brigade." Vince said caustically toward Sean and Taylor. "You come here to save your bitch from an ass whooping?"

"No, we came to watch her thump you." Taylor said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Taylor knew that if Vince laid one hand on Shay he would kill him and no one would be able to stop him, not even Sean. Of course, Sean would probably be there to help him dump the body. The thought made him snicker slightly. Sean should know where all the good dumping grounds were. _Shit, gotta stop thinkin' like that, ain't a gangster anymore…_

"Come on Vince… take your best shot." Shay urged Vince as she continued to circle him. 

"Shayna, don't. I don't want you to get hurt." Mia said, trying to put her body between Vince and Shayna's.

Sean grabbed Mia by the arm and gently pulled her to safety. Shayna was in the mood to rumble and there was nothing that was going to stop her short of Vince dropping down on his knees and begging for mercy.

When Vince didn't move she gave him a little shove. He smacked her hand away and she gave him a quick jab to the jaw.

Vince's eyes went from blue to stormy grey, "You better fuckin' watch it, bitch,"

"Or what, Vince… you're all talk. You get off on threatening Mia but when it comes down to fighting a woman that can take you, you turn into a big pussy." Shayna taunted.

Dom came around the corner and said, "What the hell?" He looked at Sean and Taylor who had Mia in between them. They both wore grim expressions but it was Vince and Shayna that worried him.

Vince was close to losing control; he could see it in the other mans eyes. "Shayna, what's the deal?" Dom asked her. He knew that she would have a level head, not like V.

"Vince and I are just having a little chat, Dom. Nothing to worry about." She told him with a smile.

Dom didn't believe her for a second and placed himself squarely in-between the two of them. "Tell me what's goin' on, Shay, now. Did he hurt Mia?" Dom asked her then glanced quickly toward Sean and Taylor.

"Not yet, Dom, but he's gonna, soon…" Taylor said.

"Fuck you, I ain't gonna hurt her." Vince growled at Taylor and Dom shot him a look that quickly quieted him.

"What do you mean?" Dom questioned Taylor.

"Vince likes to push her around, thinks he owns her, and that he can tell her what to do. Isn't that right, V?" Shayna asked Vince with a voice full of scorn.

"You're a bitch." Vince told Shay.

"So you've said. Look at her arm, Dom and tell me what you think." Shayna told him.

Dom took a few steps over to Mia and saw the bruises that were starting to form from Vince grabbing her. "What the FUCK!" Dom raged as he strode toward Vince. "You hurtin' my sister, you motherfucker?" Dom said as he got up in Vince's face.

"I didn't hurt her," Vince defended himself.

"Then what are those bruises on her arm?" Dom asked him pointing toward Mia. 

"Wasn't me. Probably one of the faggot twins over there." Vince said, trying to deflect Dom's anger onto the other two men.

This time it was Sean that growled and took a step toward Vince. He was fucking sick to death of that man's mouth and he was ready to knock his block off. 

It was Shay that spoke, calmly, cutting though everyone's anger with her words. "Mia's coming with us, Dom. We're leaving tomorrow. You can come too, if you want, now or later… but I will NOT leave her in this house with _that _man, I don't give a shit if he's your _friend_ or not."

"Mia, go pack you're stuff. We're leaving at dawn." Sean told her. She quickly ran into the house and did just that.

Mia was so happy to have the chance to get away from Vince that she was beside herself and was completely unaware of what else transpired.

"Vince, you better go and get lost for a few days, I don't want to look at you right now." Dom told him seriously.

"You ain't even gonna hear my side of this?" Vince asked him, completely aghast at the turn of events. 

"I saw your side, on Mia's arm." Dom yelled as he strode into the house, the door slamming harshly behind him.

Vince shot Taylor, Sean and Shay one more scathing look and strode away, jumped into his car and sped away. He made a promise to himself to get them back for interfering in his life and relationship with Mia.

Shayna turned and looked Taylor in the eyes. She closed the distance between them and touched his face. "I'm sorry, Taylor. You're a good man and I'm sorry I doubted you." 

"Shay," he muttered as he kissed her deeply grateful that she finally understood. He had seen too many women beat down by the hand of a lover or want to be lover. He had to kill a few of the fucks for just that.

Sean walked over to them and put his arms around both of them, "She's right, Tay. You did this for Dom and Mia, for a new start. I'm proud of you, and more than a little turned on." He said with a chuckle then kissed Taylor uncaring of who was watching them. "Come on, we have some explaining to do."

Dom was still good and pissed off by the time they came in the house. He stared at the trio and said, "Why didn't you tell me he was hurting her? Why didn't she? And what the fuck happened while I was gone! Damn it, Mia, get your ass down here." He roared his anger building by the moment.

"Don't yell at her, Dom. She didn't make Vince hurt her." Shayna told him gently.

"I fuckin' know that but I want some fuckin answers, now. Who does he fuckin' think he is, putting his hands on her like that? I can't take this shit anymore. Should've stayed in Florida." He muttered to himself.

When Mia came down the steps, she looked hesitantly at Dom, ready for him to put up a fuss about her leaving. She didn't care what he said, she was going. "Dom, I'm going,"

"I know, Mia, I want you to go." Dom told her, shocking her with his words.

"Taylor needs to tell the two of you something, why don't we go and sit down." Sean suggested. Dom and Mia looked at Taylor who just shrugged and walked into the living room.

"What's up, Tay?" Dom asked him after he sat down.

Taylor sat between Sean and Shay, his arm around both of them, uncaring if it made Dom uncomfortable. He was sick of hiding and denying his feelings for the two of them. "I think you need to pack up and leave here, Dom. This place is toxic, it's weighing you down." 

"Can't do that, Taylor. Even with the money Gibbons gave me, I can't afford to walk away. I'd have to sell the garage, the house,"

"What about expanding your business?" Taylor asked him.

Dom shook his head again, "Again, takes money, money I don't have. I had a lot of fines to take care of. Gibbons kept me out of jail but didn't cover them."

"What about a partner then?" Taylor offered. "Way I see it, you need money, and I got it. You need out, I'm gonna help you with that."

Mia looked at him shocked that he would offer Dom something like that. "I can't take your money, Taylor."

"I'm not giving you money, Dom. I'm offering to buy into your business. I know what you have here, that little shop isn't want you really want. You want a real place, a reputable place; I can help you with that."

Dom looked at Shayna and Sean, who seemed to be in complete agreement with Taylor. "Place like that takes a lot of capital," 

"I got it," Taylor told him again.

"How?" Everyone asked Taylor at the same time, knowing it was prying but they were curious about where his money came from.

Taylor's smile was slow in coming. "My father was a bean counter. You think he didn't teach his only boy about investments? Savings? I have a few different accounts with millions in them." 

"You're fuckin' kidding me?" Sean said with a laugh looking at Taylor.

"Nope. Seems I have an affinity with numbers too," Taylor said with a smirk. "The house I bought, next to ours, it's yours. Yours and Mia's. It's in your name, consider it our rent for staying here."

"You're crazy. A house for staying here for a few nights, get real Taylor." Dom laughed in utter disbelief.

"Ok, then consider it a gift for… accepting us… and a new start, for you and Mia. It's a done deal either way. You can live there, or you sell it, the choice is yours."

"You bought my bother a house?" Mia asked Taylor.

"No, I bought you both a house," Taylor told her simply, as if he just bought them dinner, not three-quarters of a million dollar house.

Mia looked at Shayna and Sean, "Are you ok with this?"

Sean shrugged, "It's his money, seems he has enough to pass around. Who am I to say what he can do with it?" _That's it, Taylor's buying the furniture, _Sean thought wickedly

"Mia, we want you safe and we want Dom to have a better life. This is your chance. The only question now is, are you going to take it, or let it slip away. Come on guys, I'm tired. It's been a long day, let's go to bed." Shayna said as she got up and held out a hand for Sean and Taylor. They stood and both of them led her upstairs.

Mia looked at Dom, her eyes huge and bright. "What are we gonna do, Dom?" 

Dom was silent for a few minutes before he turned and smiled at her, "We're gonna make a new life for ourselves, baby sister. Just us, no fuckin baggage."

Mia squealed, threw herself into his arms and hugged him fiercely. "I can't believe they did this? How are we ever gonna repay them?"

"Accepting Taylor's gift is payment enough for him," Dom said knowingly. Taylor wasn't one to offer things he didn't mean. Taylor didn't expect restitution, he did this out of the kindness of his heart and loyalty and love for his friends. Dom was truly humbled by the man.


	16. Fleeting Moments

**17**** Fleeting Moments**

As soon as the door closed to their room, Taylor had Shayna spun around and pinned against it. "So, am I forgiven?" he asked her, knowing the answer and began to nibble at her jaw.

"Yeah. Taylor…," she tried to apologize again but was cut off by him.

"Good, 'cause I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll never question who my woman is again," he told her and began to strip her clothes off. Taylor turned his eyes toward Sean, "and you better start getting naked too,"

Sean smirked but began to strip off his jeans also. When they were all on the bed, naked, with Taylor's cock buried to the balls in Shayna he spoke again, "I never want to hear you question me again." he told them firmly as he pounded into her, "I said I ain't going anywhere and if either of you ask me or question me again, I'll fuck you where we are, I don't care if we're in the middle of the goddamn store, I'll fuck you right there for everyone to see, got it?" Taylor growled. Both his partners nodded and then Taylor grabbed Sean's hips and pulled him closer. "Come here, I want that beautiful cock in my mouth,"

Taylor didn't give too many blowjobs to Sean but when he did, he all but killed him. Sean's theory was, no one, and he meant _no one_ could suck a dick like Taylor, not even Shay and she was good.

Taylor brought them all to orgasm quickly, harshly and possessively. They were a part of him; he owned them as much as they owned him. They made him whole and without them, Taylor was nothing. He wasn't going anywhere, ever.

They all slept shortly after, knowing they had an early day the next morning. Shayna was filled with excitement and Sean was filled with dread. It was time to go back to his life, his friends and the place where he lost his wife.

The house Taylor bought was almost an exact replica of the one he tore down to erase the memories, and now he was going back… time to face he demons once and for all.

At some point in the middle of the night, Sean got up; Taylor felt the bed dip and after a few moments, followed him into the bathroom.

Taylor closed the door gently as Sean washed his hands at the sink. Sean turned and looked at him, "What are you doing in here?"

"Couldn't sleep," Taylor told him.

Sean raised a brow and looked pointedly toward Taylor's hand, which held a bottle of lube. "Is that so… what do you plan on doing about it?" he asked, his voice suddenly husky.

Taylor walked up to him and pinned Sean's front against the sink and looked at him through the mirror. "I plan on sliding my cock into that fine ass of yours and fucking you till we're both half past dead."

They were already both naked, they slept that way and Taylor could see the instant flare of heat in Sean's eyes and the hardening of his cock. Taylor's eyes left Sean's in the mirror and traveled over his shoulder and down his back. He followed his eyes with a hand and then his lips and tongue. "Open your legs for me, Sean," he muttered, sliding his hand in-between them, cupping his sack from behind.

Sean hissed out a breath at the contact and further opened for Taylor, placing his hands on the sink and leaning forward slightly to give Taylor better access.

It was hard, finding moments like this. Moments where there was only one partner to concentrate on. There was a constant struggle to please two others at all times, sexually, mentally and emotionally. It was a daunting task when you were surrounded by the negative energy of others.

For months now, there was always someone else around. Before, it was X, or Dom with the threat of Riddick looming over them. Then there was Matty and his hostility and finally Vince, Dom and Leon, along with Mia. They couldn't just let go. Even in the hotels, they couldn't just scream out with their pleasure or frustration. Everything had to be measured and gauged for others.

Two men together, no matter how they fought for their right to be partners was taboo and they tried to keep it on the down low, for others. But at three in the morning, with everyone else asleep, they could just be. Be Taylor and Sean. Two men in love with each other and longing to touch, taste and to feel.

"Damn Sean, I want you so bad," Taylor muttered as his tongue lapped at Sean's balls from behind and then stroked a few hot licks across his hole.

Sean groaned at the feel of Taylor's mouth on him, he had to agree. He couldn't wait to have Taylor buried deep inside him. It didn't happen near enough to suit him, but that would change, soon. When they got their new place. Taylor had been right about buying a second house, a place they could feel safe and free until the new one was ready.

"So what are you waiting for, Tay. I want you inside me," Sean sighed with regret as Taylor's mouth slid away but he gasped when it was replaced with a probing finger.

"It's been a while, Sean, you need to be prepped." Taylor told him as he flipped open the cap on the lube and dripped it down the crack of Sean's ass. He withdrew his finger, coated it with the slickness and then slid two in slowly, scissoring them. Sean took a deep breath and tried to relax. The quicker he opened for Taylor, the sooner he could slide himself in. "That's it, Sean, open up for me,"

It only took a few more minutes to have Sean completely open and ready for Taylor's large cock. He coated himself with lube and slowly inched his way in. When he was buried fully and deeply inside Sean, he cursed and sucked on his neck.

Sean pushed back encouragingly and gripped the edge of the sink. "Taylor," Sean moaned and gritted his teeth at the pleasure-pain sensation of having him deep in his body.

Taylor began to move, slow, steady strokes. He was in no rush; he wanted to give Sean as much pleasure as he was getting just by touching him. There was something about the way their bodies fit together, the way it felt to hold Sean against him. The feel of his muscles sliding and bunching under his fingers and Sean's slight musky scent filling his nostrils. He had never felt or experienced anything like it and he knew it was only Sean, no other man would do, only Sean.

"Sean," Taylor sighed against his ear, "I love you," he whispered the words he didn't say very often, knowing they meant more somehow to Sean that way.

Sean turned his face toward Taylor's. Sean opened his eyes and locked onto Taylor's before he spoke, "I love you too, Taylor," he whispered before he kissed Taylor deeply, pouring everything he had and felt into it.

Taylor broke the kiss when he felt tears prick his eyes. He rested his head against Sean's for a second before he leaned back slightly and thrust his hips forward, making Sean cry out softly.

Taylor wrapped his body around Sean's, gripping his hands and lacing their fingers together on the sink as he began to move with more speed and strength. With each thrust, one of them gasped or moaned. They kissed and nibbled before Taylor felt Sean start to tremble.

Taylor took one of their intertwined hands to Sean's cock and started to stroke him off in time with his thrusts. "Cum for me, Sean," Taylor begged a moment before he felt him stiffen then shoot hot spurts of cum over their hands.

The clenching of Sean's muscles drove Taylor over the edge with him and he bucked against the other man, empting himself deep inside his ass.


	17. I'm Fine

**18 I'm Fine **

Dom was a mess and it was a show of how much he trusted Taylor and Sean to let his baby sister go with them and not know when he would be able to join her. He was putting everything he cared about in their hands. In the hands of men he had only known for a few short months, but ones he trusted with his life, and more importantly with hers.

"You take care of her. If anything happens to her, I'll kill you both," Dom promised.

Sean looked him dead in the eye and said, "We'll guard her with our lives, Dom. I swear it." Taylor nodded in agreement and most of the tension went out of Dom's shoulders.

Mia drove her own car while, Shayna rode with Sean, and Taylor was flying solo. Sean was oddly quiet and when Shay asked him about it, he just grunted and said he was fine. She stewed, _why did men always pull that shit?_ It was obvious he wasn't fine.

They stopped at Bob's house to get the puppies and Shayna pulled Taylor aside, "Something's wrong with Sean, Tay. He's very quiet, he won't tell me what it is, but there's something bothering him."

Taylor looked at Sean and scowled. He could see it in the set of the other man's shoulders, something was eating away at Sean's peace of mind, but Taylor had no idea what it was. He was fine a few short hours ago when they were together. _Did he do anything wrong?_ He didn't think so but he planned on finding out.

Sean saw Taylor and Shayna looking at him and he grimaced and looked away. Taylor strode over to him and Sean shook his head, "I'm fine, Taylor,"

"Don't look fine, Sean. What's up?" 

"It's nothing," 

"Bullshit," Taylor growled at him. He hated the 'I'm fine' shit as much as Shayna.

"I don't want to talk about it here," Sean finally admitted.

"Fine, then we'll talk about it when we get home," Taylor assured him and strode off with a quick look at Shayna to get the dogs.

"Why don't you ride with Taylor, Shay, help him with the puppies." Sean suggested before he climbed into the Escalade and started it.

"Ok," she muttered and willed the tears back. Sean had never been so distant and it was truly upsetting. Since they had first met, he had always been there, open to her, aside from the few little fights they got into, but this was different.

They arrived at the house almost an hour later. Taylor unlocked the door and set the pups down. They yipped and ran around like crazy.

"This is beautiful, Taylor," Mia said taking a tentative step into the house, her house. She turned and smiled at him.

Shayna walked in and looked around, diving for the female pup when she tried to chew on the couch. "Yeah, Tay, it's really nice,"

"It's a little tight with all of us, but we'll make do," Taylor told them. There were only three real bedrooms, the other one was small and used more for an office but you could set up a small bed in there and sleep.

Sean walked in slowly and took a deep breath. He was flooded with emotions and fear. The house was exactly like his and Stacey's had been, different furniture, different smells but the same nonetheless.

He made his way over to the first floor bedroom and just stood there, staring at the floor.

"Sean, what's wrong, baby?" Shayna asked him again. He seemed lost in thought and she wasn't sure if he would answer. Shayna looked at Taylor, who shrugged, he had no idea what the problem was either.

When Sean spoke, his voice was choked with tears, "They came though the sliding door, and started shooting when they were still on the deck. I kept a gun on the nightstand. I grabbed it and started firing back." Sean walked over to the doors and stepped out onto the deck, the others following him, "I shot one, he went down over there," Sean pointed to his left, right off the deck, "got the other here… I called out to Stacey to call 911 but she was hit. I'm still not sure if it was a clean shot or one that went through me."

He turned and went back into the bedroom. "I found her on the floor. Picked her up and put her on the bed. She kept telling me she was fine. 'I'm fine, Sean', we both knew she wasn't fine… that's all I remember. The last time I saw my wife. Broken, shot and dying in my arms and I couldn't do a fucking thing to save her. It was my fault. They sent the hit out for me and she died cause of it. I'll never forgive myself for that."

Shayna and Taylor sat down on the bed beside him, "It wasn't your fault Sean. You didn't pull the trigger, you couldn't have known. You were shot too."

"But I lived," Sean whispered.

"Something both Taylor and I are grateful for." Shay told him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's a different house, Sean. A different time and different people. We're safe now. We'll stay in the upstairs bedroom and if it's still too much, then we'll find another place to live. Just say the word, I'll give you whatever you need, anything I can." Taylor told him seriously. If Sean couldn't stay there, then they wouldn't. There would be another way.

Sean turned and looked at him, "Thank you," he muttered and then looked at Shayna, "Both of you. You've given me my life back…" he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No, this is fine. It's good. It's time I moved on. Time to put it behind me." Sean started laughing and both Taylor and Shay looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What are you laughing at?" Shayna asked him.

He pointed toward the floor and Taylor cursed. "You sure getting two puppies was a good idea, Tay? Looks like you're gonna be cleaning up a lot of shit." Sean was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. It was either that or cry over Stacey. He had done that too many times. He was going to move on, it was time.

"Shit! Hey, no. Stop!" Taylor barked at the pup, succeeding only in scaring it to pee on the floor. This made Sean, Shay and Mia laugh that much harder. "Fuck!" he growled, "A little help here, Shay. You wanted these fur balls too,"

Fighting giggles, Shayna stood and scooped up the little dog. "Now, now little one. No pooping in the house." She pointed to the pile. "I ain't cleaning that up. Where's the other one."

"He's chewing on the barstool," Sean supplied as he reached down and snagged him and took him outside, down to the beach.

Shay, Taylor and Mia came out and stood beside him, watching the puppies run around in circles, chasing their own tails, and each others.

"They need names," Shayna said.

"Hum, how about for the boy…" Sean cocked his head to the side and watched the male puppy stumble around dizzily.

"Marbles," Taylor said with a smile, clearly remembering something. "I had a friend named Marbles, stupid fuck. I swear he didn't have anything in his head but..."

"Marbles," Mia said with a laugh.

"Yep, name fit him. Just like that stupid fuck. Thought Shepherds were smart dogs. Look at him, stumbling around like a dumb ass," Taylor laughed and then roared when Shayna got outraged at how he was talking about Marbles.

Shay reached down and picked him up, "What's Daddy saying about you, Marbles? You're not stupid are you? No you're not." As she held him, Marbles wagged his tail, well actually his whole body and then peed on her. "Ahh, yuck. Dog pee." Sean, Taylor and Mia laughed at her outrage and how quickly she set him down.

"Ok, what about her? She isn't very bright either," Shayna said pointing to the girl dog.

They watched as Marbles went over to her and she bared her teeth, almost sneering at him, then turned and walked away.

"Oh, oh, I know," Mia said jumping up and down. Everyone looked at her, "It's perfect… just look at her, all attitude and being bitchy." 

Shayna smiled in agreement and both girls said at the same time, "Letty,"

"No, you can't be serious," Taylor laughed, "Letty?"

"Look at her, she small, black and tan hair. She's got attitude and a vicious bite when she gets older… she's so a Letty." Sean agreed.

"Marbles and Letty?" Taylor said, trying out the names. He reached down, picked them both up, one in each arm and said, "What do you think guys? You like your new names?" They answered by kissing his face and then peeing on him.

"Take that as a yes," Sean said.

"You wait; they'll pee on you too." Taylor told him as he pulled off his shirt and threw it at Sean. Sean let out a girlish cry and jumped out of the way of the flying, pee covered material. "You scream like a girl," Taylor howled as he ran over and gave Sean a huge hug, using Sean's shirt to dry his chest off.

They rolled to the ground and both Mia and Shayna piled on top. The dogs went nuts barking, nipping and climbing on them.


	18. I Need to Call D

**19 I Need to Call D **

They'd been there two days now and Sean was growing restless, "I need to call D," he said aloud with a great deal of trepidation in his voice. He really wasn't ready to face him, to face all of the shit that would come down on them again, just for being in love. _Fuck! Why can't this shit be easy?_ He mused.

Demetrius meant a great deal to Sean. He had been there, every step of the way when Stacey died. Even going as far as sleeping in a cot beside his hospital bed. It was through D that Sean learned about Stacey dying. He had known, somewhere deep in his mind, he had known but D told him, made it real and gave him her necklace.

D was there when Sean exacted revenge on the fucks that put out the hit. He was there to cover up for Sean killing a man with his bare hands. And now, Sean had to tell him the one thing that would make him walk away for good.

Truth be told, he'd put off calling for over a week now and D was bound to be pissed and wondering where the hell he was. Sean told him that they would be back in about a week; well it had been twice that long and still hadn't called. Time to bite the bullet.

The phone rang in Sean's ear and he felt his palms sweat, "Hey, D, it's Sean… yeah we're home… no, we got a place. Next door, till the new house is finished. Ok… see you soon."

He turned and looked at Taylor and Shayna and tried to smile. "He's coming over with Sexy." Sean rubbed his head and sighed. _Fuck, how did Taylor find the strength to tell Matty?_ He wondered.

"So, is the Sexy guy really sexy or is it like when you call a huge man Tiny or a little man Bubba?" Shayna teased him trying to relive some of Sean's tension.

"Well, if you like big, overweight black men then I guess you can say Sexy is sexy. Personally he doesn't do it for me." Sean said with a smile and a blatantly sexual look at Taylor.

Taylor raised a brow and cocked his head at him, "And what does 'do it for you'?"

"You know, someone with a big cock, muscles, dangerous… someone like Riddick." Sean deadpanned.

"Oh hell no," Taylor growled and lunged for him, tackling him down to the ground and pinning Sean's arms above his head. "I oughta fuck you right now, Sean; remind you who owns you and them too, as they stand there with their jaws hitting the floor. Riddick, fuck, least you could have picked X or Dom."

"Why? Riddick's a good fuck." Shayna added rather absently, she loved to watch Taylor go all possessive on them, but her talking about Riddick was forbidden and they both jumped up and took off after her. She squealed and ran out of the house down to the beach, laughing at the men following her.

Shayna ran to the water and dove in, swimming fast and eluding both of their reaching hands. Sean finally grabbed her by the waist, lifted her up high and threw her into deeper water. She came up sputtering and spitting water out of her mouth.

Taylor grabbed him and dunked him under, laughing gleefully at his struggles. Taylor crawled out of the water and lay on the shore, breathing heavy, soaked to the bone and happy beyond belief.

Shay inched her way up beside him and then Sean took the other side. They lay there, side by side, spent from their romp in the water and waiting for the shit to hit the fan. They all knew how it would go with Sexy and Demetrius, they couldn't delude themselves into thinking they would just say, 'oh, ok, then,' and that be the end of it.

There was bound to be some yelling, cussing and probably some bad words thrown about. The puppies snuggled in-between them, offering them some comfort, innocent and unconditional love. If only humans were that accepting.

Shayna shivered and said, "I'm gonna go change, I'm freezing." She got up and went to the house while Sean and Taylor continued to lie on the sand.

"You ready for this, Sean?" Taylor asked him.

"No. How did you do it, Taylor? How did you face Matty and tell him this?" Sean inquired.

"I ain't ashamed of how I feel."

Sean propped himself up on an elbow and looked over at Taylor, "Neither am I," he said rather defensively.

"Never said you were, Sean. Just saying, I wanted Matty to know what the deal was. He couldn't handle it and well, that's his own damn problem. I ain't walking away from the two of you because he says it's wrong." 

"It ain't wrong, Taylor," Sean assured him and then lay back down again, "how could love be wrong?" he muttered to the sky.

"It's never wrong, as long as you ain't hurting anyone. We aren't. Dom and Mia accept us for who we are, that's enough for me." Taylor told him and than sat up. "Come on, let's get some dry clothes on before they get here," he smiled, "do we got time for a quickie?"

"You're insatiable, Taylor," Sean sighed, "And no, we don't have time, unfortunately."

Taylor's wardrobe was very limited in style and color. White, black, blue and grey. Long sleeve, short sleeve and no sleeves. That was it. He didn't believe in sweaters, or sweatshirts. Wife beaters, thermo's and Tee's. And he looked equally sexy in all of them.

It was a cool night so he chose the long sleeve thermo and jeans. He was putting the puppies in their cages for the night when the doorbell rang. He opened the door to find a smaller man with cornrows and a big black man with a skullcap.

"Sean," the smaller one said. Taylor was sure it was D and smiled. "Hi," he said as he opened the door wider.

D grabbed Taylor and pulled him into a big hug. Taylor was shocked but then Sexy pushed D out of the way, wrapped his massive arms around him and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Ah, fuck," Taylor cried as Sexy just about crushed him to death.

Shayna came running into the room after hearing Taylor cry out in pain and both of the guests stopped and looked at her.

"Well now, Sean, who's this?" D asked as he took a step toward Shayna.

"You must be Demetrius. I'm Shayna," she told him, "And you're Big Sexy,"

"In the flesh, baby." Sexy replied with a smile and a quick once over.

Shayna knew she looked good; she made sure of it. She had been scared to death to meet Sean's friends and wanted to look her best. She had a pair of slim-fitting, flared jeans on and a green baby-doll tee-shirt on, that brought out her eyes. Her feet were naked and her hair was down.

Her eyes jumped to Taylor and he smirked. They had no idea he wasn't Sean. "Come on in. Close the door, baby, it's cold out. Can I get you something to drink? Eat?" Shay asked as Taylor came over to stand by her. She gave him a little kiss then started to make her way to the kitchen.

"Beer would be great," D said and looked around the house. "Damn, Sean, this is just like your old place. I see they got the roof on…" he trailed off when Sean came into the room.

He too was dressed in dark jeans like Taylor, but he had on a light grey sweater and big fluffy socks. His eyes met D's and he smiled and looked over at Taylor, who just shrugged.

"What the hell?" Sexy asked no one in particular. "Who's that, Sean? Wait, which one is Sean?"

Both men threw back their heads and laughed. Shayna came back into the room, her hands full of beer. Sean took one, kissed her quickly, "Thanks, babe," he muttered as she passed out the bottles.

D and Sexy just stood there, staring at them. Sean was on the right, Shay in the middle and then Taylor on the left.

"Um," D started and looked at the two men, trying desperately to figure out which one was his friend. He couldn't even tell by the way that they held themselves. The last time that he had seen Sean, he was rough and unkempt. His hair was longer, his face needed a shave. Now, both men looked identical. Just a little scruffy and he was stumped.

"Why don't we sit down," Sean suggested and that was the tip off to D.

"Come here you fuck, what's up with this shit?" He asked as he gave Sean a big hug.

"Long story," Sean assured them. "Sexy, good to see you man," he said as he shook his hand and then hugged the large man.

"Sean," Sexy replied and then looked over at Taylor, "Shit, man, is he your twin brother or something?"

"Or something, come on, let's sit." Sean said as he plopped down on the couch. Taylor sat beside him and when Shay went to sit on the other side, both Taylor and Sean positioned her in-between them.

D looked at them and said, "You look good man," 

"I feel good, D, thanks." Sean replied with a smile and then took a long drink of his beer. Liquid courage.

"So… what's your friend's name," Sexy asked.

"Taylor, sorry. He's Taylor Reese and this here is Shayna Chase." Sean told his friends.

"So, he's not your brother?" Sexy asked.

"No, not my brother," Sean confirmed. He took a deep breath and sat back, "You know how the shrink wouldn't clear me to return back to work?" Sean asked.

"Fuckin' shrinks. I'm sorry, Mr. Reese. Your son appears to have some aggressive tendencies. I feel he needs further therapy or I fear he may turn into a serial killer," Taylor muttered, "Aggressive tendencies, I just wanted to be a tough guy and kick the shit out of people," he turned and looked at Sean with a smile, "How's that being aggressive?"

Shayna giggled, "Yeah, Miss Chase. We feel that you have been though a very traumatic experience and thus we are releasing you from your duty, oh by the way, we're worried that you may hold a grudge against the agency and we are planning on having you killed," she grunted, "Assholes, the whole lot of them."

Sexy and D just sat there, their mouths hanging open as Sean laughed. He knew what they were doing, trying to put him at ease, and it was working. "Ok, ok, guys. As I was saying," Sean continued, "They wouldn't give me my shield back. I was approached by a man named Gibbons. He offered me a deal. Work for him and he would have me cleared for duty."

"You got your badge back," D said puzzled, Frost said that Sean was cleared to come back when he got back into town.

"Yep, had to do a job first, that's where these two come in. Gibbons had a man he wanted to catch and he felt the only way that he could do that is if he found people like me."

"Like you, how?" Sexy asked.

"Well, they would look like me, act like me and most of all, in a tight spot with nowhere to turn, like me. Taylor," Sean said, looking at him for a brief moment. Taylor nodded slightly and Sean continued, "Use to work for Benny 'Chains',"

"The mob boss?" D asked looking at Taylor who nodded. "What the hell did you do for him?"

Taylor just smiled. "I have aggressive tendencies, what do you think?"

D looked at Sexy and both of them sat up a little straighter.

"As I was saying, Taylor worked for Benny and there were two others," Sean told them.

"That looked like you?" D asked, trying to understand where Sean was going with all of this.

"Yep. You remember a few months back that rash of truck hijackings?" Sean asked him. 

D nodded, "Yeah, they got the guy. Some undercover nailed him," D answered. He may be DEA, but they heard about it. They did a quick investigation and found that no drugs were involved.

"Dominic Toretto. His sister is upstairs; in fact, you're sitting in his house," Sean told them evenly.

"What, I thought this was your house?" Sexy muttered, looking around the room. 

"Nope, Taylor bought it for them,"

"What, why?" D shook his head, he was really confused now.

"Doesn't matter why, damn it, just let me get this out," Sean snapped. "Dom was facing a lot of jail time cause of a prior, so Gibbons got him and another man named Xander Cage. All four of us are almost identical, except X and his tattoos."

"Is he that Extreme sports guy?" Sexy asked Sean.

"Yeah,"

Sexy snapped his fingers and grinned, "I always said he looked like you," then sat back to enjoy the story. D, on the other hand was less than relaxed.

Sean finished his beer and put it down. "We were ordered to apprehend a man by the name of Richard B. Riddick and bring him in to become a governmental assassin. They wanted to lure him out of hiding, with us. See, he looks just like we do, too."

"Are you serious? Five of you?" D questioned. He didn't believe that there could be five men that looked and acted like Sean.

"Hey, Mia? Bring down a photo of Dom with you," Taylor called out to her. A few seconds later, Mia came down the steps carrying a picture of her and Dom at her high school graduation.

Taylor took it, looked at it and smiled, "Nice picture," then handed it to D and Sexy. They looked at the photo and then looked at her and Sean and Taylor.

Taylor watched them and he saw Sexy's eyes return to Mia and he growled. "Don't," he warned his voice deep and deadly. He promised that he would watch out for Mia for Dom and he wasn't about to sit there while Sean's friend ogled her.

"This is Dominic Toretto?" Demetrius asked. Sean nodded and D cursed.

Mia took the picture and went back up to her room. She didn't want to be anywhere around them when the shit went down. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hold her tongue if they started to say bad stuff about her new friends. She felt that they were family and she would not take kindly to someone talking shit to them.

"So, Gibbons sent us to Florida and that's where we met up with Shayna," Sean told them the rest of the story. They remained mostly quiet but every once and a while one of them would ask a question.

Shayna got up once to get another round. Truth be told, she just had to get out of there for a minute. Just hearing the story again made her feel dirty. _I'm not a whore, I'm not a whore_… she chanted to herself as she felt her stomach clench at the memory.

She sat down in the now quiet room and waited. She saw D open his mouth to say something but Sean spoke first, "Whatever you say, it better not have the words Shayna and whore anywhere in them or Taylor's gonna rip your heart out, and I'll let him,"

D's eyes snapped at Sean. "What the fuck, Sean. What the fuck do you take me for? You think I'd say that about someone that obviously means a great deal to you? I don't give a shit if she fucked the whole state of Florida, if she makes you happy then who cares."

Sean almost laughed, if it were only that easy. Taylor made him happy too; somehow Sean knew that D wouldn't feel the same way about him.

"Yeah, dog, she was just doing what she had to do, right?" Sexy added with a quick look at Shayna. He could tell by the look on her face that she felt guilt and remorse about what she was forced to do. "I mean, this Riddick guy tricked you all, but in some odd, round about way he was doing something good, right?" 

"Yeah, he did something good," Sean said as he grabbed Shay's hand and kissed it. He took a deep breath. This was the hard part. "Taylor and me… we're together too,"

Cricket, cricket. Silence and blinking eyes.

"What… what do you mean, 'together', Sean?" D asked him and then looked over at Taylor. "Together how? Like sexually? What? Are you fucking serious? The two of you are fuckin', is that what you're saying, Sean?" Demetrius asked, jumping up from his chair and glaring at Sean.

Sean looked at him, at the hurt and disgust in D's eyes and felt his heart lurch. "Yeah, that's what I'm saying, D. The three of us are together; we're in love with each other. We sleep in the same bed at night and have mind-blowing sex. You got a problem with that?" Sean asked him and then turned his eyes to Sexy, "Either of you?"

"My uncle's gay," Sexy said with a dismissing shrug. He didn't give a shit who Sean fucked; it was his own business. He didn't really have to like it, but it was no skin off Sexy's dick.

"Not the same thing, Sexy. Sean's fuckin' some guy and all you got to say is, 'my uncle's gay'?" D raged at Sexy. "What the fuck is wrong with you man?" He turned back to ask Sean, "That ain't right. You ain't gay!" 

"No, I'm not. I'm in a bi-sexual relationship with two people I'm very much in love with. I can't see myself without _either_ of them. I haven't been this happy since … since before. And I'm not changing it for anyone, not even you, Demetrius." Sean told him, using his full name, something he reserved for when D was skating on thin ice.

"Don't fuckin' Demetrius me, Sean. I thought… I'd hoped you were getting your shit together but no, you're more fucked up than ever," D shook his head with disappointment at Sean and that pissed Taylor off.

Up until this point, Shayna and Taylor had been silent but after that last comment, Taylor started to uncoil himself from his seat on the couch. Sexy saw it, the deadly look that came into Taylor's eyes. In that moment he could very easily see Taylor working for Benny Chains and imagine with crystal clarity what he did for the man.

"D, man, you need to chill," Sexy said with a leery eye on Taylor.

"Don't tell me to chill man. My best friend's fucking a guy and you want me to chill." D yelled at Sexy, completely unaware of Taylor's change in body language.

Taylor took a step toward D and then loomed over him. Demetrius looked up at him and sucked in a breath. He took a second to glance at Sean, who was sitting there with his head in his hands, seemingly oblivious to Taylor's threatening stance. D had gone up against Sean on occasion, but there was something about Taylor that scared the hell out of him.

Sean wasn't oblivious to Taylor, he knew where he was at and what he was doing, but he also knew that Taylor wouldn't touch D, not unless Sean told him too, and that wasn't gonna happen. Taylor liked to use scare tactics at times and at that point, Sean didn't care as long as D shut up for a few moments so that Sean could pull the knife out of his heart, so to speak.

D took a step back and felt his knees contact the chair, buckling them and forcing him to sit down. He looked up at Taylor who cocked his head to the side before he spoke.

"My name is Taylor Reese," he started, "and I have over 500 fights under my belt, I've never lost one. I've killed more people that you can imagine and I know shit that could get me and anyone I love, killed. I know where the mob stashes its money and its dead bodies.

"My parents were murdered by the mob, but that's all hush-hush." Taylor spoke with a conversional tone, one that clearly didn't fit the deadly words that were coming from his mouth. "See, my father, he knew all their dirty little money secrets and they felt he knew too much. They took him and my mother out one New Years Eve and made it look like my father was drunk and wrecked the car. My father never drank, not a drop. Didn't like how it made him feel.

"Of the other three people I've let myself care about; two are dead, due to the mob fucking us over once again. The last one, my best friend, Benny's son, called me a faggot and all but wrote me off cause of Sean and Shayna. He called her a whore too; he almost died for that alone." Taylor's voice dropped to a slow deep rasp when he spoke of what Matty had said. He watched with satisfaction when D shivered.

"Sean stopped me, he's a good man. You know that. I love him." Taylor said with a casual shrug then pointed to Shayna, "I love her. They love me. It's that simple. If you think that by calling us names or yelling at us that we're gonna suddenly decide this is wrong, think again." Taylor sat back down on the couch and wrapped his arm around the back, pulling Shay against him and then finally settling a reassuring hand on Sean's shoulder.

"I don't expect you to understand this, D. I just hope you can look past it and see who Taylor and Shay really are. What they mean to me," Sean said quietly and finally meeting D's eye.

"You're serious about this, Sean? You really love him, you really…," D, was left speechless, he really just didn't know what to say to all of this. He was so completely blown away by what Sean was telling him that he couldn't process it. 

"Yeah. I know it's a shock. I feared telling you, that's why I put it off for so long," Sean got up and started to pace. "I saw what Matty did to Taylor. What he said, how it hurt him. You've always been there for me, D. Every step of the way. I want you there for me still. Through this. You're like my brother, both you and Sexy. My only family. Just try to deal with this. Try to accept this. I'm happy. We are happy." He said, including both Shay and Taylor with a circle of his hands.

Silence fell once again as both Sexy and D tried to absorb what was laid out in front of them. "So, you're not gonna get all girly on me and start picking out curtains are you, Sean?" Sexy asked with a small smile.

Taylor let out a bark of laughter and thought about the _Home and Gardens_ magazine that he had caught Sean reading. "I wouldn't go there, Sexy. Last time someone said something was girl's work, Shay started wielding a knife around."

Sexy smiled at Shay and said, "Good, I like her already. She'll keep your asses in line. I'm hungry, let's order a pizza," he muttered as he picked up his phone and placed the order before anyone could stop him.

"I could have made something, Sexy." Shayna told him, slightly embarrassed that she hadn't thought of it.

He waved her off with a smile, "You don't want to cook for me, Shay. I eat too much."

"She's a great cook, always makes too much food," Sean smiled at her and then walked over to Sexy and stood in front of him. Sexy stood and hugged him. "Thanks, man."

"Hey, it's all good, brother. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters," Sexy said and looked over at D, "Right?"

D nodded and looked at him, "This is gonna take time, Sean." 

"I know, I promise I won't fuck Taylor in front of you." Sean teased him and watched as D cringed. He, Sexy and Taylor snickered.

"So, which one of you is the bitch? My uncle's man, he's the bitch. Skinny little guy. So funny seeing them together. You've met him Sean, remember? The skinny little white guy." Sexy said as he started to make his way to the kitchen.

Sean laughed, "Yeah. He's with your uncle? I thought he was the hired help. He was all about keeping the food in order and flitting around this way and that."

"Can't see either of you or Taylor flitting around anything…" Sexy muttered absently as he looked through the cupboards for something to munch on.

"Guess we take turns," Taylor said with a wink at Sean as he pulled Shay in for a loud kiss. "Get me another beer woman." He ordered and when she flipped him off he laughed.

"Get your own beer, bitch," Shay muttered as she went into the kitchen, got herself a huge glass of water and chugged it down, standing in front of the fridge, her eyes sparkling at Taylor.

Sexy laughed, "I see now. You are both _her_ bitches. That's just beautiful, babe."

"She's got more spunk than Stacey," D said to Sean and smiled.

Sean knew that it would take time for D to really deal with the situation but D would try, for Sean he would try and that was the only thing Sean could ask for.


	19. Frost and Fucked

**20 Frost and Fucked**

Shayna was doing laundry and singing when she heard a knock on the door. Taylor was out looking for storefront space for him and Dom's place. Mia was shopping and Sean was busting the construction workers asses next door.

She answered the door to find a grey haired man standing there. She blinked and said, "Can I help you?"

"You must be Shayna? I'm Ty Frost. Sean's boss. Is he here?"

"Come in, sorry. He's next door; he'll be back any minute. Can I get you something to drink?" Frost shook his head no as he followed her into the kitchen.

Sean came through the sliding glass door, speaking before he even entered the room. "Hey, babe. They're gonna start putting the windows in tomorrow. That means…" he trailed off when he saw Frost. "Captain? I didn't know you were here."

"Hey, Sean. How are you?" Frost asked him and then pulled Sean into a hug.

"I'm good, thanks," Sean told him and kissed the back of Shayna's neck as he grabbed a bottle of water. He gestured toward Frost with it. He shook his head no.

Frost looked around; pretending to be cool about it but Sean knew what he was up too.

"You looking for Taylor?" Sean asked him and Frost blushed and cleared his throat.

"Demetrius told me about…," Frost gestured with his hand "this. He said that this Taylor looks just like you. That you were on some sort of special mission together." Sean nodded. "So it's true then?" Sean nodded again and cocked his head to the side.

Shayna looked at him and he pulled her close. "Is this going to be a problem, Frost?"

Frost took a deep breath, "No, Sean. I don't understand it but as long as it doesn't affect your work, then no, it's not a problem. As for the guys…" He trailed off.

"They don't need to know. It's none of their fuckin' business." Sean said angrily.

"I know that, Sean," Frost snapped back at him, "But you know how these guys are. You know how they look at and treat Jimmy."

Everyone turned at the sound of the door opening. Taylor strode towards him with a smile and called, "Honey's, I'm home." He stopped short at the look on Frost's face. Taylor's eyes cut to Sean and he smirked.

"Hi, I'm Taylor. And you are…?"

"Frost. Sean's boss. Holy shit," he said and rubbed his eyes. "D said he looked like you but damn, Sean, this is amazing."

"Wait till you see the other three," Taylor smiled and shook Frost's hand.

Frost just shook his head and turned back to Sean. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Sean's badge and gun. "I came to give these back to you, Sean. You can come back whenever you're ready. It'll be good to have you back."

Sean took his badge and gun and shook Frost's hand. "Thanks Captain. I can start tomorrow."

Frost nodded, took one last look at Taylor and Sean and muttered something about being amazing, then left.

Shayna, Taylor and Sean just stared at his badge and gun in wonder. He had been trying so long to get them back and now, there they were. Sean's hand was shaking as he set them down and pulled his two lovers into a hug. If it weren't for them, this would have never happened.

--

Sean had been back to work for a week. A week of filling out paperwork and getting reacquainted with the guys. He walked into the squad room and there was a silence that fell over it. Everyone turned and looked at him. All the guys that he used to work with, their eyes now full of doubt and questions.

Had D told them about him and Taylor? He wasn't ashamed but he also didn't feel it was anyone's business. He noticed Jimmy in the corner and remembered he was gay. Sean never paid any attention to it before, just pretended that he didn't know. Were they doing the same thing to him now? Pretending?

Could it just be that they didn't trust him anymore? Sean could see it in their eyes; he would have to win that trust back. It had been a long time and now they looked at him like a loose cannon, expecting him to snap and kill one of them. Was he really that bad? Was he really ready to be back?

Now he stood beside D and stared down at a dead body. The wife of a rich businessman who had gotten herself hooked on smack. Got a hold of a bad batch and bam, she's dead before she got a chance to pull the needle out. She looked like Stacey, so much so they could almost be sisters.

_Fuck, he didn't miss this. Not at all._ He looked around, all the lost dreams, all the promise. His eyes settled over a photo of a little boy around the age of seven, now motherless because of drugs. Sean fought down the bile that rose in his throat. He couldn't do this anymore.

"I'm gonna go start the paperwork," he told D and strode out of the huge mansion, back to his truck but he didn't go back to the station. No, he went home.

Sean strode in the house, pissed off and sick to his stomach. Taylor raised a brow at him and turned to follow him into the bathroom.

It was 1 in the afternoon, no reason for Sean to be home. Taylor wondered what had happened. "Sean, what's up?"

Sean ignored him, stripped and turned on the shower. He needed to be clean, to wash away the stench of death from his skin. He didn't want it contaminating his house, infecting Taylor and Shayna, even Mia.

"Sean?" Taylor called, "Talk to me,"

"Go away, Taylor," Sean ground out before stepping under the scolding water. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to retch for the next hour and scrub his skin till it bled.

Taylor had had enough; he stripped down his clothes and stepped in the shower with Sean. If Sean wouldn't face him, he'd make him. Clearly something was wrong; he wanted to know what it was, so he could make it better.

"I ain't going anywhere until you talk to me," Taylor told him as he cornered Sean in the shower.

Sean yelled out with frustration and rage, got out with the intent of avoiding Taylor's question once again.

Taylor jumped out with a curse and followed him into the bedroom. He put a hand on Sean's shoulder and Sean spun around and glared at him. Taylor cocked his head to the side, "You want to hit me, is that it?" He asked Sean, who's hands were clenched into tight fists.

"Just leave it, Tay." Sean said before he tried to move away again. This time Taylor grabbed his arm and Sean swung, connecting with Taylor's face, splitting his lip with the force of the blow.

Taylor grabbed Sean but the upper arms and threw him on the bed, then straddled him. "What the fuck is your problem, man. I didn't do anything to you. You want to fight; you give me a good fuckin' reason first."

Blood dripped from Taylor's lip onto Sean's cheek as they stared each other down. Taylor watched with horror as Sean's eyes filled with tears. He couldn't cry, anything but that. "Sean," Taylor whispered, his voice breaking as he brought his mouth down hard on to Sean's. Anything to stop the flow of tears. Taylor wouldn't be able to take Sean crying. Whatever was the matter was bad and Taylor only knew one way to make it better.

"Don't you fuckin cry on me, Sean?" Taylor demanded through clenched teeth as he looked down at Sean's face, now smeared with blood and tears. 

"Fuck you, Taylor," Sean ground out, pissed off at his lack of self-control. He didn't want to cry, not now, not again. He didn't want to fight with Taylor either.

"That's the way it's gonna be then?" Taylor asked him before he kissed Sean hard again, tasting man and blood. It was surprising erotic. Taylor's teeth bit Sean's lip, drawing a hiss and blood out of him. His hands were harsh and bruising as they gripped and tugged at Sean's body.

Everything in Sean responded to what Taylor was doing to him and he answered equally brutal and demanding.

Taylor reached down between them, quickly lubed himself up and Sean's hole. He spread Sean's legs wide, took a deep breath and slid himself deep inside Sean on one long, slow stroke.

It took a lot of work, pain on both ends. Sean cried out at the intrusion, unprepared for Taylor's girth and the gripping was painful against the tender flesh of Taylor's erection. Taylor froze, "You gonna talk to me?" he asked one last time as he felt the sweat break out all over his body.

"No," Sean said defiantly and wrapped his legs around Taylor. "Fuck it out of me," he ordered Taylor.

Taylor growled, "You asked for it," he said before he slammed back hard into Sean causing them both to cry out.

He fucked him hard and raw. Almost more pain then pleasure for both of them. The scent and taste of blood added another level, making the coupling almost violent. This was no loving union but a hard, mindless fuck for dominance and the need to forget, no matter how briefly the reprieve.

Sean was clawing at Taylor, biting and scratching him with his short nails. He drew blood with his teeth on Taylor's nipple and that made Taylor roar in pain and fuck him harder. No words were spoken, only grunts and moans.

Taylor grabbed Sean's cock and jacked him off with only a slight amount of lube left on his hand. A hard, raw rubbing adding more painful stimulus. Only after Sean roared his release did Taylor allow himself to explode, his own climax as violent as Sean's had been.

He remained there, buried deep in Sean's body for a few minutes breathing deeply. Both bloodly and bruised. He felt Sean tremble. He slid out, moved them both on the bed, slipped behind Sean and held him as he cried. Taylor felt his own eyes well up with tears. He didn't know what upset Sean but he wanted to kill it, or them.

"I can't do it, Taylor. I can't look at another dead body… I can't. I almost threw up today at a scene." Sean muttered into Taylor's arm. "Fuck, I'm a seasoned cop. Been doing this for over ten years now. Never once threw up. All I could see was Stacey lying there. There wasn't even any blood, Taylor. Just a standard OD. What the fuck am I going to do now?" 

"We'll find something. You can work with me and Dom," Taylor suggested.

"I don't know shit about fixing up cars," Sean almost laughed at the absurdity of it.

"Ok, then you can help me with the dogs,"

"Know even less about that. All I know how to be is a cop, Taylor and I can't even do that anymore." Sean turned to look at Taylor. "What am I going to do?"

Taylor kissed him, he had do. Sean looked so lost, so broken. "You don't need to work, Sean. We got money." 

"It isn't about the money, Taylor, you know that. It's about self-worth. Fuck!" Sean snapped out and sat up quickly, looking almost franticly around the room at nothing.

"Then go back to school. Teach a class. Fuck, Sean, you're smart. You know more about this shit than anyone else. You don't need to be in the field. Teach the others how to read the clues, there's got to be something…" Taylor said. He wanted to help Sean, no he needed to help him. He would do whatever; support him in any and every way possible, just to see him smile again.

"Maybe…" Sean said, trailing off, "I need to call Frost and D. What the fuck am I gonna say?"

"Want me to do it, pretend I'm you," Taylor asked, more than half-serious but it still made Sean laugh. The knot in Taylor's chest relaxed slightly and then he sighed as Sean winced as he moved. "Did I hurt you, baby?"

"I don't think so," Sean said and then turned and looked at Taylor. He's lip was split and seeping blood and it was already starting to bruise. That didn't count for all the small scratches and purple, blue and red marks all over each of their bodies. "Fuck, we're a mess. Blood and cum everywhere. We got to clean this up before Shay gets home. She's bleeding again," Sean told Taylor and watched as the other man shivered in response to it.

"Yeah, I know. She's at the doctors now about it. They sent her for an ultrasound,"

Sean looked at Taylor, "Why didn't you go with her? You should have called me. Is she ok?"

"She didn't want me to go. Yes she's ok and she wouldn't let me call you. I guess the ultrasound is just to make sure she doesn't have any tumors." Taylor told him but couldn't keep the worry from his voice.

"Tumors, fuck, Taylor." Sean scowled. 

"I know, Sean." Taylor looked at him sheepishly and then added, "I looked it up on the 'net. Googled it."

Sean let out a small strained laugh, "What did it say?" Sean asked as he began to put fresh sheets on the bed. Taylor left and came back in the room with some printed out sheets of paper.

"It's says, Endometriosis is the growth of endometrial tissue (cells that normally grow inside the uterus (womb), but in a location outside of the uterus. Endometriosis is most commonly found on other organs of the pelvis. I guess that's what make it hurt. I read they said it's like putting little dabs of super glue on the stuff in there and when it swells it pulls, huts and bleeds. It's like she's bleeding inside every time she gets her period."

"Internal bleeding hurts like a bitch," Sean added.

"It also says the there are a few ways to treat it is, through Ibuprofen or Naproxen. The only way they can be sure it's Endometriosis is through surgery. They can put her into Menopause,"

"Menopause? Don't you get that when you're older?" Sean asked, remembering when Stacey's mom went through it. She wasn't very pleasant to be around.

"Yeah, guess they use some type of meds to induce it, stop the periods or some shit," Taylor muttered and then continued, "Birth control pills,"

"She's on those, it isn't working,"

"I know,"

"Surgery or…"

"Or what, Taylor, tell me?" Sean demanded and grabbed the paper out of Taylor's hand, read it and then looked at Taylor. They both wore the same expression. Fear. They heard the door open and they quickly finished the bed and washed off.

Shayna came into the bedroom, flopped down on the bed, and muttered a thank you for fresh sheets. She could smell sex and blood in the air, rolled over, and blinked up at them.

"What happened?" She whispered when she saw Taylor face and the marks on their bodies.

"Sean punched me," Taylor said with a small pout and then winced when his lip split opened again.

"Sean, what's wrong with you?" She yelled at him and pulled Taylor to her. "You ok, baby?" She muttered and kissed him gently. Taylor's laughing eyes met overtop of Shays head and Sean rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you tell her why I punched you," Sean suggested.

"He had a bad day at work," Taylor told her, nibbling on her ear.

Shayna turned to Sean, "You ok? Come here." She told him and pulled Sean to her also. All three of them lay on the bed, snuggled close to one another. Sean and Taylor both rested their hands gently on her belly.

"What did the doctor say, Shay?" Taylor finally asked.

"The same thing they always say. The only way they will know for sure is if they do the surgery." 

"Are you going to do it?" Sean asked.

"I'm scared. They have to put me out. I guess I have to. I'm on the pill, it isn't working. The Motrin doesn't help. I sure as shit don't want to go into Menopause…no other option really." 

Taylor and Sean looked at each other. They knew of one.

"I'm going to quit my job, Shay. I almost lost it at a scene today. We're trying to figure out what to do with me now."

Shayna leaned over and kissed him, "I'm sorry, baby, I know how bad you wanted to get back to it."

"I'll find something else. Besides, Taylor's rich maybe I'll let him be my sugar daddy." Sean said with a laugh.


	20. You Want Me to WHAT?

**21 You want me to WHAT???**

Shayna woke up early to the sound of whining dogs. She got up, went to the bathroom and then released the hounds, literally. They ran around like crazy for a few seconds before she opened the door and they shot out to the 'bathroom' area.

She praised them and gave them both a treat for holding themselves. After that she walked down to the beach, puppies trailing around and in-between her legs. She looked out over the ocean and sighed, thinking about her doctor's appointment.

-

She had been scared to death and briefly kicked herself for not bring one of both of the guys with her. But when she was in that little, cold room, stripped down and stuffed in a paper gown she had been relieved. They made her sit that way for ten minutes, on one of those little absorbent pads. Shayna shook her head thinking they looked like the ones they were using for housetraining the dogs.

So there she sat, scared, bleeding and in pain waiting for a doctor she had never met before. It was bad enough going to the OBGYN on a normal day but when you were there for that reason, it made it ten times worse.

Dr. November came in and she had to fight back a wave of hysterical laughter when she saw him. He was little, in his late forties she would say but he looked like a cross between a leprechaun and Billy Crystal. _Holy shit_, she thought with a laugh, _if Sean and Taylor were here they'd be cracking up._ He was strange too. He had on light blue scrubs with little whales on them, slippers and a light blue scrub top.

As he sang the Tootsies Roll Pop song, he explained that he just birthed twins and that was why he was running a little on the late side. She nodded and said she understood.

Mia had assured her that this doctor was one of the best and very aggressive in his treatment of gynecological problems. He did an internal, which hurt like a bitch. Then he palpitated her abdomen and that hurt even more. He explained to her about Endometriosis and its effects and possible treatment options. He ordered an internal ultrasound and then told her he would be back after that to speak to her again.

The ultrasound tech came in with a portable ultrasound and took out a wand looking thing and covered it with a huge rubber sheathe that looked like a condom. Shay snickered thinking that was the size she would need for Sean or Taylor. The tech looked at her funny and she just shrugged, it would be too embarrassing and difficult to explain.

She had tears in her eyes as the tech did her ultrasound. When she hit a particularly sore spot, Shayna jumped up with a cry of pain and the tech went as white as her scrubs. She said she was sorry over and over again and that she had never hurt anyone before. _Figures,_ Shayna though, she go to be the unlucky one.

She told Shayna that all was clear but only the doctor could confirm that. There was no way to see the scar tissue caused by the Endo through ultrasound; it was purely to check for tumors or cists. They had Shayna dress and then sit and waited for Dr. November to come back in.

This time he brought pamphlets with him on laparoscopy surgery, hormonal treatment and induced menopause. She stared down at them and felt a lump in her throat. "Isn't there any other way, Dr November? Nothing else we can do but this?" she asked holding up the pamphlets. 

"There is one other option…," he said and told her about it.

-

As Shayna listened to the sound of the waves, she knew that wasn't an option, not now, not anytime in the near future.

She felt them, more than heard them coming up behind her and smiled when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She turned and kissed Sean on the lips. "Morning," she muttered and then leaned over and kissed Taylor too.

"Hey, baby, what are you doing out here?" Sean asked.

"The dogs needed to go out and it was so beautiful out here…," she trailed off with a sigh. "How are you doing, Sean? Feeling better?"

Sean gave her a quick kiss on the neck and said, "Yeah I am, thanks."

She looked at Taylor and smiled, and then back at Sean, "You two ok?" 

"We were never _not _okay, Shay," Taylor assured her before he cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. "Sometimes we boys have to get our aggressions out. What better way to do that than fighting?"

"Or fucking?" she said with a smirk and a raised brow.

"That works too," Sean confirmed with a laugh and then turned back to the ocean.

Taylor looked at her and asked, "How are you? Are you ok? Feeling any better?" 

"I'm ok, Tay." She sighed and picked up a ball and threw it for the dogs. "I just don't know what to do. What do you guy's think I should do? Go ahead with the surgery? They have to put me out for it."

Taylor and Sean looked at each other in agreement. The thought of having Shay put under scared the hell out of them. They knew it happened millions of times a day but not to her.

It was Sean that spoke, "We want you to stop taking your pills, Shay."

"Pills? What pills Sean?" She asked as they both looked at her, their backs to the sea that was now becoming rough with waves, a storm was coming. She gasped at them, "My _birth control_ pills?"

"Yes," Taylor confirmed with a nod.

Shay shook her head and looked at them. "Are you serious, do you know what that means? What would happen?" 

"Yeah, Shay, we know. They aren't helping you, that much is obvious. It's another option…" Sean told her as he absently picked up the sloppy wet ball and heaved it hard for the dogs. 

"How do you know? I didn't tell you that." Shayna stuttered completely thrown off by what they were asking her to do. 

"No you didn't," Taylor said as he cocked his head to the side, "Why not?"

Shayna shrugged, "I didn't think it was a viable option."

Taylor looked at her and shook his head, "I looked it up on the computer. I wish you would have told us, Shay. We could have talked about it. If I hadn't been doing my own research we would have never known,"

Shayna laughed a tight hysterical laugh and looked back and forth between the two of them. "Oh my God, you're serious?"

"Yes, Shay, we are." Sean told her quietly.

She shook her head and blinked. "I'm not ready for this. I can't do this, oh God," she broke off, took a few steps away and sucked in a few deep breaths. Her stomach rolled and tears pricked her eyes. She had been down here thinking the same thing but knowing it would never happen and here they were, asking her to do this. Could she? Would it be right? It would change everything, _everything_! Did they realize that?

"Are you telling me that you want me to get pregnant?" she whispered. The sound of her voice almost lost in the rising wind.

Sean grabbed her and pulled her up to face him so she could see the truth in his eyes, "I've always wanted a child, Shay. Stacey and I… we were just starting to try… we think she may have been… when it happened… I'll never know for sure, I don't want to know… but I know I want a child with you. I'm ready."

"This isn't just about you and me, Sean, there's Taylor," she turned to look at Taylor, "What do you want?"

Taylor looked at her calmly and said, "I want the same thing,"

She had to fight back tears now. And panic. A baby? "But how… who will be… there are two of you…" She didn't know what to say.

"We've talked about this, Shay. We don't care which one the father is. We don't even want to know. We want you to have our baby, Shayna. Will you?" Sean asked.

She sat down abruptly and winced at doing so. She looked up at them as they came forward to see if she was ok. "Oh God," she muttered as tears started to fall.

Taylor scowled and wiped them way. "We didn't mean to upset you, baby."

"You didn't," she sniffed and laughed when he raised his eye brow at her, "It's just so sudden. I mean, wow. Sean's thinking about quitting work. I don't have a job yet. You're looking into starting a new business. Then there's the fact that the child will have two fathers, it's a lot to take in and think about." 

"What's to think about, Shay? We love you. You love us. If we want a kid, or ten, then we have every right to have them." Taylor told her simply and picked her up when it began to thunder.

She rested her head on his chest and let him carry her inside the house. He laid her on the bed and then both men joined her, one on each side.

Sean looked at her and ran his hand over her flat stomach, placed a kiss there and then spoke, "You've got a few weeks to think about it before it's time."

"How do you know?" she asked with a smile, thinking it was funny that he would even know about that kind of thing.

He grinned, "I read the books before. I know how this all works, the ovulation and shit." 

"Ovulation and shit? What kind of shit?" Taylor looked at him completely lost. "What books did you read?"

Sean shrugged, "Don't remember the names now,"

"You're full of shit Sean, we all know it." Taylor growled at him. "We're going to the book store when the rain stops. No fuckin' way I'm letting you get a leg up on me with this one."

"Nice. See, the two of you are already fighting like kids. Do we really need another one?" Shayna laughed at the two of them and closed her eyes and tried not to get her hopes up. Who said she could actually conceive? Between her Endo and the trauma she had suffered from her botched mission, there was no telling. They had beaten the shit out of her, repeatedly kicking her in the stomach causing internal bleeding. Not a lot, but enough. Riddick had one hell of a fight saving her life, but he did it and that made her smile.

"Wonder what Xander and Riddick are doing," she muttered absently as she stared up at the ceiling fan.

Sean and Taylor looked at her as if she was crazy, "What?" they asked at the same time. How could she go from talking about babies to Riddick and X?

"Just thinking about them, is all." 

"I don't think this is a good time to be thinking about other men you've slept with, Shay." Taylor grumbled, fighting back his jealous rage. Fuckin' Riddick. He could take X, he liked X but Riddick was another matter. Sure, he was grateful for what he had done for her but he was still a jackass.

"I was just thinking that if it wasn't for Riddick, none of us would be here. I'd most likely be dead… we owe him this. I owe him everything…" Shayna looked at Sean and Taylor and felt a surge of love. They were her life, without them she didn't know what she'd do. She was so thankful to Sean for letting Taylor in, for letting him into their lives and their bedroom. Taylor was such a strong force in their relationship, their rock. He was always there for her or for Sean, no questions asked. He did what was necessary for them because he _wanted _to, not because he _had_ to.

"Yeah, well, bake him a cake or something but he ain't touching you again," Sean growled and sat up on the bed fighting his own jealous tendencies. If he would get his hands on Riddick, just once, he'd die a happy man. He understood that without Riddick, Shay most likely would have died, but that didn't mean he had to like him or be ok with him fucking Shay. He'd never be ok with that.

"I didn't say I want to sleep with him, I was just thinking how strange it is that a single man, one person that we didn't even know existed gave us a chance at being happy. A person that everyone says is a cold hearted, murdering bastard gave me the greatest gift of all. Love. He gave me the two of you. He didn't have to do that. He didn't want to do it. I saw it in his eyes. He wanted me for himself but knew he couldn't make me happy, so he found someone who could. I'm just lucky there were two of you. I'm doubly happy. I love you guys so much," she said with a smile. "Thank you for being with me." 

Sean lay back down and slid up beside her as did Taylor. She was sandwiched in the middle of them as they each swung an arm over her and gripped the other one on the shoulder.

Talk of babies, Riddick and everything else was put on hold as they lay there, listening to the rain and gently stroking each other lovingly.


	21. Books, Buildings, Bikes and Babies

**22 Books, Babies, Bikes and Buildings**

Taylor looked around the large chain book store and blinked. Who the hell could find anything in here? He tried to remember how the Duie Decimal System worked and for the life of him, he couldn't. Was it alphabetically by author? Did it go by title or by subject? Fuck? Where's the card catalog? He spotted a woman that worked there and made his way to her.

"Excuse me," he said and looked at her name tag, "Marie," She turned and smiled at him. He gave her a weak smile back.

"Got lost?" She asked him with a strange amount of humor in her eyes. 

"Yeah, can you tell me where I can find books on… babies?" Taylor said, lowering his voice and becoming slightly uncomfortable.

Marie looked at him strangely and said, "Making them, baking them or taking care of them?" 

"Ahhh…" Taylor swallowed and looked around, "Ah… making them I guess." 

Marie laughed and said, "I'll show you the way this time so you don't get lost again."

"Ok," he said as he followed behind her to the parent section.

"Here you go. Any particular book you have in mind?" Marie asked and then stopped short when she saw the other man in the aisle. She looked between the two of them.

"Sean!" Taylor hissed.

"What?" Sean asked innocently with a stack of books in his hands.

Taylor went over and grabbed the books from Sean and looked at them and then shoved them back in his hands, "You could have waited for me," he growled feeling both angry and hurt.

Sean looked at him and said, "You were busy. I wanted to surprise you… I tried to call…"

Taylor whipped out his cell and sure enough there was a voice mail from Sean.

Sean smiled, "You didn't know, you just showed up, same time as me?" Taylor grunted and looked away. Sean continued to nettle him. "Taylor Reese, are you blushing?" 

"Fuck you, Sean," Taylor said but he did it while laughing.

"Maybe later…" Sean said then remembered the woman that was helping them out and laughed. Taylor gave him a long, leering look that promised that he would take him up on the offer.

Marie cleared her throat before she spoke again, "We have some books on adoption," the woman said clearly thinking they were a gay couple. "And some books on alternative lifestyles and parenting." 

"Thanks," Sean said, "but we're not adopting. Our girlfriend will have the baby,"

"Girlfriend?" Marie stammered, clearly at a loss for words.

"Yep," Taylor said. "Where are those books on parenting? Sean, you done here, baby?" He said playing it up for the woman.

Sean smiled and nodded. "Maybe we should get some books on three-ways?" he suggested and turned and looked at the now beat red Marie. "Do they have those?" he asked evenly.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Both men laughed entirely too loud to be proper for a book store and earned themselves a few sneering glances.

In the end, they came out with five books and one hundred dollars less. "How about lunch?" Sean asked Taylor.

"Where's Shay?"

"She and Mia went shopping, again." Sean supplied, "Getting stuff for the new house, I don't know. How could women find shopping so interesting?"

Taylor shrugged and then laughed, "How much you want to bet they both come back with a new pair of shoes?"

"Yeah, like we need those for the new house. No, I think that's a fools bet, Tay… and I ain't no fool."

"How 'bout we pick up some burgers and then I show you the place I found. I've already called Dom. He's coming in tomorrow or the next day to check it out. I think it's perfect." Taylor said as he walked over to his Harley. Sean nodded and smiled. He had ridden his Harley too that day.

Sean followed Taylor to a fast food joint and when they were both getting off their bikes, Sean said to Taylor, "You look so fuckin' hot on that bike, Tay." 

Taylor turned and looked at Sean. "You're pretty hot yourself," and then he kissed him, right there in the parking lot. They got a cat call and a few rude comments. They laughed at both and then got their lunches.

About fifteen minutes later, they pulled into a huge building. There was a large parking lot, four garage doors and a good size store front. Taylor got off his bike and waited for Sean to join him.

Taylor produced a key and opened the store and held the door for Sean. Both men looked around the spacious room while Taylor described where the NOS would go or the rims and stereos and what else Dom thought they needed. Sean could see it all very clearly.

They went into the back room and Taylor showed Sean the offices and where they would have their graphic designer set up. They had yet to hire one but Taylor was putting out feelers and would place an ad as soon as Dom approved of the building.

Finally there was the garage area. It was the biggest part of the building and very clean for a garage. Everything was painted white, black and red and most of the equipment was still there from the previous owner.

"This place is great, Taylor." Sean told him as he looked around and was clueless as to what any of the stuff did. He didn't know really know anything about cars except how to hot wire them.

Taylor nodded and smiled. "The previous owners were using it as a chop shop. It was seized and I think I can get a really good deal on it."

"You need any money?" Sean asked him.

Taylor smiled, "No, thanks. I'm good. Fuck, Sean. I'm excited but nervous as hell. I really don't know shit about this but I know money. I think this place will do well. Dom can do custom jobs. Top dollar. He still has such a big name in racing. Even here, I asked around. People will pay a lot of money for a Dominic Toretto original."

Sean nodded. He saw the cars that Dom had in his shop and even knowing next to nothing about them, he could tell they were fast and well done. "I'm proud of you, Taylor. I can see it. This place will do great."

Taylor looked at Sean and noticed he was slightly melancholy. "What about you, Sean. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I never told D or Frost the truth for why I left Friday. I guess I will go to work like any other Monday morning and see how it goes. I mean maybe it was a one time freak out thing and that's all. I hope that's all. Now if Shay gets pregnant… Fuck, Tay. I don't want my job coming in my home again. I just don't know what to do. I can't, I won't risk their lives or yours for my job." Sean scrubbed his hands over his head in agitation.

Taylor pulled him in to a hug. "We'll think of something, Sean. Don't worry. Maybe you can be Mr. Mom, or start a day care or something. Become a babysitter."

"Fuck you, Taylor." Sean said with a laugh.

"Yeah, about that. I think we need to go home…" Taylor suggested as he looked Sean up and down. "I think Shay's feeling better too…" he said as he nibbled on Sean's ear, "Mia's got a date tonight... it'll be just the three of us,"

Sean moaned at the thought and pressed his already hard cock against Taylor's. "Sounds like a plan."


	22. Seeds of Beginnings and of Endings

**23 ****Seeds of Beginnings and of Endings**

Dom pulled up to the house about eight am the next day. He let himself in with his key; it was his house after all. Dom looked around and smiled. He liked this place, a lot. He followed the noise and ended up walking in on Taylor, Sean and Shayna making love. All three of them turned and looked at him as he felt himself blush. "Sorry," Dom muttered and turned around, "I'll be out here when you're done."

The threesome laughed at the look on his face. They had all seen each other naked before and had also seen them having sex before but Dom had never witnessed Sean and Taylor going at it. This time, Dom got his eyes full of Sean fucking Taylor who was fucking Shayna.

When they were done, Sean took a quick shower and then Taylor jumped in. Shay was the last and hissed as the water quickly turned cold on her.

"Fuckers, you used all the hot water!" she yelled as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and felt her teeth start to chatter.

Dom, Sean and Taylor were all standing around the center island in the kitchen talking. When Shay came out, Taylor grunted something that sounded like sorry about the water. She kissed all three of them on the cheek and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"No, babe, we got to go. We have a meeting set up at nine." Taylor told her as he grabbed a cup of coffee and then gave her a deep kiss. "Love you," he told her before he started walking toward the door.

Sean followed Taylor toward the door after his own kiss with Shay.

Dom looked around, "Where's my sister?"

"Sleeping probably." Sean muttered.

"Her car wasn't outside." Dom said coolly. _She wasn't sleeping and her car wasn't there. What kind of eye were they keeping on her?_ Dom wondered. "Then she's shopping," Taylor said, thinking it was the answer to every missing woman, ever.

"No, she's working, smart ass. She got a job at a bakery so she starts really early. And you, Sean, aren't you going to work today?" "Yeah, yeah. I'm going. Damn woman, crack the whip." Sean grumbled and then smiled and raised an eyebrow up at Taylor with a suggestive look in his eyes. Taylor answered with his own grin. "Well, someone's got to work around here. Neighbors will think were drug dealers or something." She told Sean with a laugh.

"Ha ha, funny," Sean said sarcastically. Sean kissed Taylor on his way out. "That was some fine ass this morning," he told him before he slapped Taylor's butt, laughed and left for work.

"My ass is always fine!" Taylor called out after him.

Dom shook his head. "You guys are perverts. Sex, is that all you think about?"

Taylor and Shayna turned and looked at him with their mouths open. "Excuse me? Did I just hear that right? Taylor, tell me I didn't just hear Dom complaining about too much sex talk,"

"Afraid so," Taylor said shaking his head. "What happened to you, Toretto? Ahh... I get it, no Letty. No ass.""Come on, lets go," Dom grumbled. He didn't want to talk about his lack of sex life. It tended to put him in a bad mood. Taylor and Shayna chuckled at his sour mood. Taylor, followed by Dom, made their way over to Taylors van, "Don't worry, Dom. Once you move to the beach, you'll get plenty ass.""You better not be getting any beach ass, Taylor or I'll rip your dick off and shove it where the sun doesn't shine." Shayna called out window.

"Damn woman hears everything," Taylor grumbled with a smirk as he got into the van. "I heard that too." She yelled at him.

"Yes, Dear." Taylor called back with a twinkle in his eyes. He loved their little games. It made life interesting. Of course, live was always interesting with Sean and Shay around.

Dom looked at him and sneered. "Fuckin' pussy whipped."

"Yeah but its good pussy… and some fine ass, too. You should try it sometime, Dom." Taylor suggested, more than half serious. Dom grunted at Taylor. He had Shay and he would concede that point, but he wasn't about to start switching teams cause he was going through a sexual drought. "Don't worry about me, Taylor… I feel a rainy season coming."

-

Dom stood in the middle of the building Taylor had picked out and was struck speechless. It was perfect. Exactly what he wanted. "Shit Taylor. How much?"

"Getting it cheap. Sheriff sale or some shit. You like?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I like. Damn… I never thought it would be possible to have a place like this."

"Well, we do. Now we have to come up with a name and start ordering in merchandise. That's your bag, baby. I'm gonna place an ad for a graphics designer and you have to let me know how many mechanics you will need. Do you know of any you trust? Are you bringing any from home? Vince or Leon?"

"Fuck, I don't know," Dom said rubbing his head. "I can't get my brain around this one, Taylor."

"Advertising. We got to get the word out that you are going to do custom jobs. I asked around… it'll be big money. We keep it all legit. I don't want to get the cops any reason to come sniffing around. Not with our records. No street racing either Dom. Maybe we can build a demo track somewhere, I don't know but we can't fuck this up." Taylor told him seriously. He planned on making this work. All his life, Taylor had to keep an eye out for cops, not this time. It would be strictly legal or nothing.

Dom smirked, "Your sleeping with a cop,""No, I'm sleeping with DEA, not the same thing. Besides, I'm not sure how much longer Sean will be doing that." Taylor told Dom guardedly. Dom turned and looked at Taylor. All playfulness fell from his face, "He still having trouble." Taylor only nodded. "That sucks dude. We can I do?" "You can just be his friend, Dom. We're taking it one day at a time right now. We're thinking about starting a family," Taylor told him with a tentative smile. "Holy shit! Are you serious? A baby?" Dom asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know." It was Taylor's turn to rub his head and then he laughed when he realized they all did it when they were agitated, well all of them except Riddick. He would just kill you.

**-**

Sean walked into work and looked around. He couldn't believe that he actually had the strength to come back here after what had happened on Friday. He went straight to Frost's office and knocked.

"Come in," Frost said. He looked up, saw Sean and gestured for him to close the door. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." Sean replied and took a deep breath. "I wasn't really sick Friday. I just freaked out, Frost. That girl reminded me so much of Stacey." Sean shook his head at the memory. "Maybe the shrink was right. Maybe I'm not ready to come back yet, I don't know anymore, Frost." "Well, Sean… that's something only you can decide. D's happy to have you back but if you're not ready or if you just don't want to do it anymore… we'll find something else.""I've been thinking about teaching maybe." Sean confided.

"You'd be good at it," Frost assured him. "You're good with people and you know the game better than most I've seen. Perhaps I can set something up so you can train the new hires. You think you could have some sort of plan to me soon?"

Sean swallowed, "Yeah, I think so. I'm still gonna ride with, D, for now though." Sean told him.

"Only ride if you feel you can handle it, Sean. Demetrius needs good, solid backup and if you can't do that yet, you let him take someone else."Sean nodded again. He had so much to think about in the next few days, compile that on with the stress of building a home. Talk of making babies. Taylor and Dom starting a new business venture. He was ready to lose it all over again just so he'd have an excuse to sit and drink himself into oblivion.

How easy that would be… just sit and drink the day away…

Sean's phone rang. It was Shayna. "Hey," he muttered. _"Are you ok, Sean? I had an overwhelming urge to call you to make sure you were ok. What's wrong?"_ Shay asked him.

"Nothing, baby. I'm fine now. I was just feeling sorry for myself is all."

_"Ok, call me if you need me, baby.__ I love you, Sean." _

"I love you too, Shayna." Sean said as he hung up the phone. He looked at Frost and smiled, "She and Taylor are the only things keeping me going."

"I know that, Sean. Don't worry, you'll be fine. You'll be fine." "Thanks. I'm gonna go and find, D, now." Sean said as he got up and left Frost's office.

It was true. Taylor and Shay were all that stood in the way of his self-destruction. He could never explain to them what they meant to him. They were his salvation.

D wasn't at his desk yet so Sean called Taylor. "Hey. Did Dom like the store?"

_"Yeah.__ He loved it. How's work going?"_ Taylor asked him.

"Alright. Frost said he's gonna look into me teaching the new hires. Shit, here comes, D. I got to go. Taylor,"_"Yeah, Sean?"_

"I love you."

_"I love you too, Sean." _


	23. The Big O

**24 The Big 'O'**

Sean was working and Taylor was at the garage organizing and overseeing the constructions and such when Shayna finally woke up for the day. She looked at the clock. 10 am. Sighing, she reached over and took her temperature. She had begun charting her temp after they started talking about babies.

Your temp went up slightly when you ovulated. Hers slightly elevated and she felt her heart skip a beat. Shayna got up and her suspicions were confirmed when she went to the bathroom, she was ovulating.

Shay's hands were shaking when she picked up the house phone and her cell phone, one in each hand. Who to call first? She dialed the numbers and had a phone against each ear listening to them ring… and ring. Finally one picked up.

"_Vetter,"_ Sean bit out sharply. He was swamped with trying to get his teaching plan organized and turned into Frost.

"Hey, Sean. You busy?" she asked Sean. In the background she could hear the rustle of papers.

He grunted at her and sighed. _"I could use a break, what's up?"_

"Hold on, Sean," she told him when the other line picked up.

"_What's up, babe?"_ Taylor asked her in the other ear.

"Hey Taylor, you busy?" She asked him.

"_Not at the moment,"_ came his reply.

Shayna could hear Sean in the other ear, _"Are you talking to me or Taylor?" _he asked somewhat testily.

"Both," she said and heard Taylor chuckle in her ear. "So, you were both gone when I got up," she went on to explain.

"_Yeah,"_ they confirmed at the same time, in stereo.

"Well, it just so happens that… I'm ovulating." Shay said with a smile and a laugh when they repeated the word back to her and then the lines went dead at the same time.

"Well, let's see how makes it home first." She chucked to herself and then climbed back into bed.

-

Sean was sitting at his desk when Shayna's call came in.

"_Well, it just so happens that… I'm ovulating,"_ She said.

"Ovulating?" he muttered back and then it hit him. He slammed down the phone, jumped up and told D he would be gone for the rest of the day and all but ran out of the building. He _would_ beat Taylor home; it was a matter of pride. He had to get there first.

-

"_Well, it just so happens that… I'm ovulating,"_ Shayna said.

"Ovulating?" Taylor repeated and cringed when the workers all stopped and looked at him. He hung up and grinned. "I gotta go and make a baby," and with that, he was off.

He drove his motorcycle that day. He didn't know if that was going to help or hinder his race to beat Sean. This was the part they hadn't talked about. Who would go first? How did you choose a thing like that? Draw straws? That didn't seem prudent. So, they would just go with the flow.

-

Sean and Taylor arrived to the house at the same time. They paused a moment to size each other up, grinned and both of them took off running toward the door. Taylor was through to the bedroom first but Sean had his pants off first. 

Shayna laughed at their eagerness to get to her. "Stop both of you," she giggled.

They paid her no mind as they finished undressing and jumped on the bed besides her. Sean crawled up Shayna's body and kissed her deeply. "Who's first?" he muttered.

"That's up to you two to decide," she sighed as Taylor's tongue flicked over her nipple.

"Should we draw straws?" Sean asked Taylor.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Taylor said with a laugh. He sat back on his hunches and let his mind work. Then he smiled and scooted down the bed. Before anyone realized what he was doing, he took Sean's cock into his mouth and started to suck him off.

"Fuck, Taylor," Sean growled, "That feels so good," Taylor knew that Sean couldn't hold out long when he blew him and that was the plan. To make him cum so he would be too spent to take Shayna first. 

Taylor felt a twinge of guilt for being somewhat undermining, so as a concession, he gave Sean the best blow job of his life. Sean came in mere minutes with a roar.

As he lay on his back, panting, Taylor entered Shayna. Once Sean realized he'd been had, he laughed, "You motherfucker!"

Taylor turned and grinned at him, "You're too easy, Sean. Fuck, Shay, you're so wet," he groaned as he pumped powerfully in and out of her.

She moaned, "That was _so_ wrong, Tay,"

"Don't worry, baby, I'll get him back," Sean said and then cupped Taylor's balls in his hand. He was getting hard again watching them having sex and he wanted to be buried deep inside Shay. The sight of Taylors sure, aggressive stokes made him hard all over again.

Taylor hissed and slammed into Shay harder making her cry out in pleasure. She loved these two men so much that at times, her heart felt ready to burst. They really didn't care who the father was. It didn't matter to them, only that they have a healthy baby to love.

Sean swirled a finger, now slick with lube, around Taylor's anus and then slipped inside to find his glad and rubbed it firmly. Taylor cursed and came almost instantly. Sean grinned, pushed Taylor off of Shay and pulled her on top of him.

Her hips straddled him and he could feel her and Taylor's combined juices dripping on to him. "I love you, Shay," he told her before he lowered her on to his shaft.

"What about me?" Taylor gave a fake pout as he lay beside Sean.

"I love your sneaky ass too, Taylor," Sean confirmed and he helped Shayna ride him smoothly.

They spent the rest of the afternoon taking turns making love until they finally collapsed in a heap in the middle of the bed. Spent, sated and sore.

-

"Did you see how far they are on the house?" Sean asked them as they stood in the kitchen of their temporary house.

"Yeah, I can't believe how fast it's coming together." Shay exclaimed cheerfully.

"We've had nice weather for construction. I'd say we'll be ready to move in a couple weeks."

"Really?" Taylor asked.

"Yep, so you better break out the check book, brother. We're gonna need some furniture."

"You think we'll need a crib?" Taylor asked looking pointedly at Shayna. It had been almost two weeks since they spend the day making love. It was just a waiting game now.

Shayna felt tears prick her eyes and she looked away and shook her head. While her period hadn't come fully yet, she had been spotting and she just knew she wasn't pregnant. She felt like a failure. She couldn't even manage to get pregnant with two strong virile men. It had to be her. There was no way that two men like Sean and Taylor would _both_ have problems.

Sean came over and hugged her. "You sure? We still have a few days, right?" 

"I'm pretty sure. I don't feel any different and I'm starting to spot." This time, she couldn't stop the tears that ran down her cheeks.

Taylor came over and then both hugged her tightly. "Don't worry baby, it'll happen."

She cried silently for a few moments and then took a deep breath. "So now, what was that about buying furniture?"

Both of the men groaned at the thought of going shopping. They knew that Shayna and Mia would keep them out all day long.

"I'll get my wallet," Taylor said and then shot a murderous glare at Sean. After retrieving his wallet, he took the dogs out for one last potty break and then put them in their cages to sleep while they were gone. 

The training of them was coming along nicely but they still were too small to be left to run free with no one in the house. They liked to chew and Mia and Shayna had both lost a pair of shoes to them and Taylor lost a pair of boxers. They even tried to chew on Sean's gun holster.

"Better get the dogs some chew toys while we're out," Taylor muttered absently. "Mia! We're going shopping, wanna come?" He yelled up the steps. 

A few seconds later, Mia came running down with her purse over her shoulder and her thousand watt smiles, "Shopping? Did someone say the magic word?"

Shayna laughed, "Yep and Taylor's buying."


	24. New

**25 New**

Sean had been working on his plan for Frost for weeks now and he felt that he had _finally _got it how he wanted it. He felt good about this move. He wouldn't have to be in the field any longer and bear witness to the horror and waste of human life and most importantly, his family would be safe.

He knew that Taylor and Shayna could both take care of themselves but he couldn't rest or relax when in the back of his mind was a constant thought, a constant reminder of how Stacey had died. He wouldn't live through that again. If anything happened to Taylor or Shayna or any children they may have, he'd lose it and kill everything and anything in his path before he finally turned the gun on himself.

He felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. That morning Sean had woken up with a smile on his face before sunrise. He took the dogs out onto the beach and watched the day begin with a new-found contentment. Life was good.

He stood staring at his new house and blinked in wonder. Did they really need all that space? Probably not but damn it was beautiful. Perfect and it was done just in time. Dom was moving back in less than a week and there was no way that all four of them would be able to live comfortably in the house they were in now.

The foreman waved at Sean and he went over to speak with him. "We'll be done by the end of the day, Mr. Vetter. We've got the cleaning crew in now and just making finally touchups on everything."

Sean smiled, "Mind if I look?"

"No, go right ahead,"

Sean walked up the steps and gripped the handle. He took a deep breath and turned the knob. The smell of fresh paint and wood hit him first. There was a hollow echo that would be quickly banished when their furniture arrived, the rest would be filled with Shay and Taylor's voices.

He made his way over to the kitchen and ran his hands along the counter. Shayna had yet to see the finished room but he knew she'd love it. She seemed to have taken quite a bit of liking to cooking and baking and he was glad he had spent the extra money for a larger, top of the line kitchen for her. Everything was top notch. He spared no expense and neither had Taylor, when it came down to it. He had spent a small fortune on furnishings, bed linens and curtains and everything else they could need.

Sean turned around at the sound of footsteps. He recognized the gait. Taylor.

"What do you think?" He asked him nervously. He hadn't realized how much he needed their approval.

"She'll love it. It's a beautiful house, Sean." Taylor said as he held Sean's gaze for a few heartbeats.

Sean broke out into a breathtaking grin and Taylor felt his heart flutter.

"Did you see the bedroom yet?" Taylor asked with a knowing smirk. He couldn't keep the huskiness from his voice even if he tried. He didn't care who knew he was in love with a man.

"Hum," Sean rumbled as he licked his lips and felt himself grow hard. The contractor cleared his throat and went to inspect a nonexistent speck of dirt on the freshly painted wall.

Taylor's eyes twinkled with amusement before he spoke. "I'm headed out. Got a load of inventory coming in about an hour. I'll call and have the furniture delivered too. You gonna be around?"

Sean nodded, "Yeah. I want to be here when Shayna sees it for the first time."

"Me too. Wait for me, ok?"

Sean stepped toward him and gave him a quick but heated kiss, "Don't be long. I don't know how long I'll be able to hold her off. You know how she gets."

Taylor smiled, "Tie her up if you have too,"

"Then will never make it here," Sean chuckled. "I'll take her to the station with me and then out to lunch."

"I should be back around two." Taylor told him as he patted the dogs on the head.

"Sounds good," Sean replied and watched him go but before he stepped out of the house Sean called after him, "Hey Tay,"

Taylor turned, "Yeah?"

"I love you,"

Taylor changed directions and grabbed Sean by the back of the head, "Say it again," he demanded.

Sean's voice dropped to a sensual whisper, "I love you,"

Their lips met almost brutally as they kissed in the first rays of the day. When they finally broke apart, Taylor grunted and rocked his hips forward into Sean's, "Feel how much I love you?" Then he turned and strode away.

-

The shop was coming along nicely and as soon as Dom was there, it would come together perfectly. Right now, Taylor was handling the inventory and everything else but he couldn't set the garage up to how Dom wanted it. That would go by feel and Taylor really didn't know much about working on cars.

So, he decided to interview some people for the various positions that needed to be filled. The first kid he had talked to knew about as much as he did about cars. He had energy but no real knowledge. That wasn't what they were looking for. Maybe down the road, they'd be able to afford to hire and instruct but for now, they needed bodies that knew their shit and that kid didn'tknow shit.

Taylor caught a faint whiff of perfume and found it odd in a place like a garage. The scent was somewhat familiar. Light and airy. Taylor looked up and raised his brow. There was a small, young woman standing in front of him.

Her jeans were ridding low on her hips and she had a tight, layered white and pink tank tops on that showed off her small, muscular body. Her hair was a deep chestnut and her eyes were whiskey brown. She had her baseball hat at a sassy angle.

"Can I help you?" He asked. He knew if he stood he'd tower over her small frame. He figured she was about 5'5" and couldn't be more than a buck twenty-five, soaking wet. She was cute, if you liked that kinda woman. He didn't, but he knew someone that did.

"I'm here about the graphic artist job." She said to him in a naturally confidant voice. Taylor could tell that what you saw was what you got with her and he liked her instantly.

"Are you now?" Taylor asked smoothly waiting to gage her reaction to his censure.

Her smile faltered briefly and then she set her hip to the side and replied, "Yes I am. I've got five years experience and I'm very good at what I do. Here's my résumé, see for yourself." she tossed the paper on to his desk and stood there without flinching as Taylor stared at her. She maintained eye contact with him the whole time and when he smiled she winked.

"You're hired," he said without looking at the paper she gave him. "What's your name?"

"Sarah Andrews."

"Well, Sarah Andrews, the hours are long and the pay's not that great till you prove to me what you can do." Taylor told her as he stood. "I'm waiting on my business partner, he'll be here in a few days and he's the one you'll be working with mostly. He's a cocky sonofabitch,"

"Dominic Toretto, right?"

"You've heard of him?" Taylor asked mildly. The woman couldn't have been more than twenty, where would she have heard of Dom from?

"Yeah. My cousin used to work with him. He talked about him all the time."

Taylor stopped dead and looked at her, "Please tell me you're not related to Vince,"

"No, Jesse."

"You were Jesse's cousin?"

"Yep. Graphic arts run in the family. He was almost as good as me." Taylor laughed. Dom was in for a surprise when he got there alright. He couldn't wait to see how it'll play out.

"When do I start?"

"Monday,"

"Great, I'll see you then, Mr.,"

"Taylor Reese. Call me Taylor."

They shook hands and when she was gone, Taylor chuckled to himself. Dom would have a hard time keeping his hands to himself with that one. She had that look in her eyes that proved she was a hellion but she was sweet too, not like that acidic bitch Letty.

Feeling he put in a good days work, Taylor locked up shop and made his way home. His new home. He couldn't wait to sleep in his new bed. In his new house with Sean and Shayna.

-

Shayna was standing by the window looking out and waiting for Taylor to come home. Then she'd pace and then look out some more. "Where is he?" She muttered again for the fifteenth time.

Sean knew it was a rhetorical question but it was annoying him anyway. He wished Taylor would get there so she'd stop her pacing. He knew she was excited but she was making him dizzy and nervous. What if after all of this, she didn't like the house? What if she wanted to stay in Dom and Mia's house? Was it big enough? Too big? Too much glass, too many steps?

Just when he thought he'd lose his mind, he heard Taylor's van pull up.

"Thank God," she exclaimed.

"Indeed." He muttered under his breath.

Taylor strode in like he didn't have a care in the world and kissed the both of them on the lips. "Hey, what's new?"

"Our house. Come on Taylor, you're late," Shayna whined as she pulled on his arm.

"Sorry," he shrugged, "I had an interview. I hired a new graphic artist. She starts Monday."

"She?" Shayna asked. She trusted Taylor but she had enough experience with woman to know that they didn't care if a man they wanted had a girl or not. If they wanted him, they'd go after him and Shay didn't want to have to kick anyone's ass. Especially if she became pregnant. Would he still find her attractive?

Taylor just turned and looked at her.

She felt the whole weight of his stare as his gaze bored into her. She shrugged and smirked, "Are you gonna fuck me right here?" she asked him, remembering what he had said a few months ago at Dom's.

"No, but I'm gonna fuck you in our new house."

She squealed, "Can we go see it now?"

"Yes, please. She's been driving me crazy all day. Taylor, for the love of God, if you love me, let's go before I lose my mind."

"That bad?" Taylor questioned as they followed behind her. She ran but didn't have a key yet and was peeking in the windows.

"Worse," Sean said with a chuckle. "That woman has no patience. None. She has no desire to draw something out. She wants it now and lets it be known."

"Does she need a spanking?" Taylor asked with a grin and then brought his hand down firmly on Shayna's ass as she peaked in the sliding glass door.

"Oww," she cried out and rubbed her butt. "What was that for?"

"Driving Daddy crazy today," Taylor told her as they both waited for Sean to unlock the door.

"Ok, you guys ready?" Sean questioned on a shaky breath.

"Just open the damn door, Sean!"

"I take that as a yes," he said with a chuckle and pushed the door open and stepped back to give room for Shayna.

She stepped in and gasped. "Ohmygod! Ohmygod!" she stood there and trembled as she looked around in shock. "Sean, Taylor," she reached behind her blindly for them.

They both wrapped an arm around her waist and Sean kissed her neck, "You like it?"

She started to cry, "It's gorgeous. It's perfect."

"Then why are you crying? Baby, you're killing me with these tears," Sean said as he wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I'm just so happy, Sean. So happy. I love you both so much. Holy shit! Look at this house! Look at it. It's OURS! The couches, the curtains that Taylor picked out, everything. Ours!" She jumped into Sean's arms and peppered kisses all over his face and then attacked Taylor with the same exuberance. "Thank you for giving this to me,"

"It's for all of us, baby. A new life." Sean told them as his eyes met Taylors.

"A new life," Taylor agreed.


	25. Shane

**26 Shane **

Taylor was walking down the aisle of Coscos looking for the chocolate syrup and a few other things that Shayna told him to get. They were there stocking the stuff for their new house.

They had just moved in two days ago and were in dire need of everything in the food department. Shay told them they ate too much but she just loved to cook, and did it with zeal every chance she got and she always made too much.

He didn't even want to think about her baking again. Last time, she baked two cakes and four batches of cookies in three days. He knew he was gonna get fat because he couldn't stop eating them. Sean didn't help either; he had some sort of whipped cream fetish and just thinking about it made Taylor half hard.

His next stop was the fitness store. He had to get them some equipment before he ended up being Tons-of-Fun Taylor. The thought made him laugh to himself.

"Shane, Shane!"

Taylor vaguely heard a man's name being called but he didn't pay any real attention to it. He didn't know anyone named Shane. He felt small hands wrap around his waist. Shocked, he stood still for a few seconds.

He looked down at a girl around the age of twelve, he would guess. She had long light brown or dark blonde hair, depending how the light caught it. Her eyes were filled with love when she looked at him and he was shocked as hell.

He peeled her off of him and asked, "Can I help you? Are you lost?" He looked up when a woman, two teenagers, one male and one female and two smaller boys came running his direction. He held up his hands in defense and said, "I didn't touch her, she hugged me."

"We know that, Shane. How are you doing? You're early." The woman with blonde hair asked him before she hugged him. He would guess she was the kid's mother.

"Ahh… ok… who are you?" He asked truly puzzled.

The mother looked at him funny and then took in his clothes. Jeans and a white wife beater but it was the tattoo and scar that had her grabbing her children and pulling them away.

"Lulu, that isn't Shane." She told the girl that wrapped herself around Taylor's leg.

"What? Mom?" the young girl protested with a small whine.

"Look at his arm, Shane doesn't have any tattoos." The teen girl said.

"Taylor." Shayna called him, "You get lost?" She asked with a laugh and then stopped short and froze at the look on Taylor's face. "What's wrong?" She asked him. He turned and looked at her with a shrug. "Sean!" She called. "Sean, come here now!"

"Dammit woman, how hard is it to find Tay? He kinda sticks out." Sean grumbled as he rounded the corner thinking about Taylor and his slight New York accent and constant jeans and tank, no matter how hot it was. Sean swore Taylor wouldn't be caught dead in a pair of shorts.

"That's not Shane either." A small boy said pointing to Sean.

"Who's Shane?" Sean asked as he looked at Taylor and Shay.

Taylor shrugged as the family stood with their mouths hanging open and stared at the two men in front of them.

The young girl whispered to her family, "They look just like him, but scarier."

"They even sound like him." The older boy said in awe.

"Ok kids, let's go." The woman said and began to try and shuffle them away.

The young girl Taylor heard called Lulu turned around and then ran toward someone. "Shane!" She cried and threw herself in a man's arms. They could see her talking and pointing to them and then the man stood up.

Sean and Taylor grunted and then along with Shayna started to laugh. The man named Shane scowled and strode angrily toward them as they hooted with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Shane growled at the three of them and thought perhaps they were insane.

"Know a man named Gibbons with a scar on his face?" Sean asked in-between fits of giggles as tears streamed down his face.

"Should I?" Shane asked and they just erupted in hysterics again.

"Where were you this past June?" Taylor asked Shane.

"That's classified." Shane replied.

"You work for Gibbons?" Sean asked as he sobered and then began sizing Shane up. It was obvious, like the rest of them; he knew how to carry himself.

"Who the hell is Gibbons?" Shane asked, quickly losing his patience.

Taylor laughed and pulled his phone out and dialed. "Gibbons, you missed one," he said.

"_Oh? What's the assholes name?"_ Gibbons questioned.

"Shane?"

"Who are you talking to?" Shane asked as he reached for Taylor's cell phone. He was stopped by Sean.

"_Ahh, Shane Wolfe, he's too clean cut for the likes of you. Besides we found him after you started your mission. Don't worry though; we will be in contact with him. He used to be a Navy SEAL" _

"SEAL, really?" Taylor turned and looked at Shane again. He didn't look happy as he asked the woman and her children to leave.

"_Are you guys in trouble already?"_ Gibbons asked Taylor.

"No, just bumped into him at Coscos. Later, Scarface." Taylor hung up the phone and smiled as he spoke to Sean and Shayna, "Gibbons already knows about him. He said that they will be in contact. You better get ready Shane, Scarface is after you."

"Who the fuck is Scarface?" Shane growled menacingly now that his adoptive family was out of the way. He didn't like to swear in front of the kids.

"Such a mouth in a family place. Of course you were in the Navy after all." Taylor teased and casually began to shop again.

Shane grabbed Taylor by the shirt and got in his face. "I asked you a question."

"You best be getting your hands off of me before you get yourself hurt." Taylor warned him quietly.

Sean grabbed Shane and pulled him off and away from Taylor. They didn't need Tay to start swinging. Then the cops would come and Sean didn't feel like dealing with all of the paper work.

"Oh for Pete's sake boys." Shayna said, rolling her eyes at having to, once again, play the mediator. "Shane, this is Taylor Reese and Sean Vetter, your Doppelgangers. There are actually three more that look just like you. Seems someone forgot to break the mold and made too damn many copies." Shayna said with a giggle. "Two weeks, we're having a house warming party. Come by. Sean, give him a card. You can meet the other three of your look alikes."

"What are you talking about? I don't buy this look a-like shit." Shane said as he took Sean's card.

"Well, Shane, you're looking at two of them. Can you deny they that they look like you?"

"No," Shane said after a long pause.

"Well, then. Come by. Check it out." Shayna spoke to Sean and Taylor, "Come on, we still have a lot of shopping to do. Two weeks Shane." She told him as she waved over her shoulder.

Sean looked at her and said, "Why didn't you just tell him now? And stop flirting!" he growled at her as she gave a little wave over her shoulder toward Shane.

"Cause he won't believe it until he sees it. Besides, he's cocky and needs to stew a little bit. How much do you want to bet he does recon on the house tonight? Look, there's the dog food, grab some will you, Tay?"

"Well then, I suggest we give him a show." Sean said with a smile.

-

Shane looked down at the card in his hand. He stood in the middle of that aisle at Cosco's totally blown away. How was it possible to find two men that looked so much like him? And then they said there were three more? Impossible.

He would have to go and check it out for himself. This had to be some sort of a joke. They were twins that happened to resemble him that was all. There couldn't be more to it than that. Could there? And who was this Gibbons that they kept asking him if he knew?

Shane thought long and hard and he couldn't come up with anyone he knew by that name.

He pocketed the card and decided that tonight he'd do some recon and learn a little more about the three strange people he had just met.

-

The house was lit from the inside. Soft light glowed and cast shadows along the extensive warp around decks. Shayna sipped her wine and moaned as she felt a pair of warm, soft lips kiss on the nape of her neck.

"I'm gonna make love to you, right here," Sean muttered to her as he eased his hand under her skirt of her satin nightgown and slid down her panties. She lifted her legs and kicked the scrap of material aside.

"Hum, sounds to go me," she sighed. Both Sean and Taylor had spent most of that afternoon and evening unpacking boxes and setting up the new weight equipment that they had purchased that day.

Sean then cupped her hot, wet mound in his hand and parted her lips with his seeking fingers. He rubbed her clit a few times and groaned, "You're so wet," With his free hand; he turned her head to the side and kissed her fully on the lips. "Turn around and wrap your legs around me,"

Shayna followed Sean's command and turned in his arms. She was hot and wet for him and though she didn't tell him or Taylor, she was ovulating again. She didn't want to get their hopes up, so she kept the knowledge to herself. That added to the sexual haze she was floating in. She was so horny she was ready to die and the thought that she could get pregnant that night had her body singing. She felt Sean reach between then, unbutton his pants and slowly slip inside of her.

Shay locked her legs tighter and wiggled her lower body closer to his as he began to move. She leaned her upper body back and gasped as his mouth closed over her straining nipple, right through the thin fabric of her nightdress.

It had been a while since he took her this slowly. He was hardly moving his hips, just a smooth, deep rotation that left both of them panting. He whispered words of love as he placed her ass on the hand railing for more leverage. "Don't worry, I won't drop you. I got you, baby," he muttered.

Shayna felt her heart turn over with love for him. He was so tender at times he made her chest ache. "Sean," she cried out as she felt the first intense wave of her orgasm crash over her. She heard him curse a second before she felt his seed pumping deep inside of her.

She set up a silent prayer that this time it would work.

Sean kissed her tenderly and brushed his hand over her hair. "I love you, Shayna."

"I love you too, Sean."

He hugged her for a few minutes and then told her he was going to shower and crash out.

"Ok, I'm gonna go and check on Taylor,"

-

Shane raised his eyebrow as he watched the two of them make love on the top deck of the house. Most people wouldn't be able to see what was going on but with his high powered, night vision scope, it was clear as day. It was obvious to him that they were in love. He could hear it in the way they talked to each other too. He also had the most advanced audio equipment and only felt a little bit guilty for spying on them.

He wasn't into voyeurism but he needed to know what was up with them and what they wanted with him. Shane made a promise to keep the Palmer kids safe and he would do everything and anything to keep that pledge.

-

Shayna sought out Taylor. He was in what was now their gym. He had just finished mounting the punching bag to the wall and was half naked, hot and sweaty and sexy as hell. Shayna purred at the sight at him and he turned and smiled at her.

"Hi," she said huskily.

"Hey yourself." He said as he stood up and stocked toward her. "Nice outfit,"

She smiled, "Thought you'd like it,"

"I'd like you better naked," he muttered as he pulled her tightly against her. His mouth settled over her, dominate and completely the opposite of how Sean had kissed her.

Taylor slipped the thin straps off her shoulders and stepped back as the silken fabric pooled at her feet. He snarled and yanked the tiny panties from her body, leaving her naked to his gaze.

He lowered his head to her neck and sniffed her skin, "You smell like Sean. Fuckin' sexy as hell." He picked her up high and pressed her against the wall. He settled her legs over his shoulders and lowered his mouth to her core.

The combined taste of Sean cum and her juices hit him hard and he thought he'd blow in his pants. Taylor devoured her. Drank her down and shuddered as she came in his mouth and give him a new rush of juices to drink.

He lowered her and bent her over the new weight bench. After quickly shedding his jeans he slammed into her with one hard, sure stroke.

"Fuck, baby," he grunted as she cried out.

"Harder, Tay. Fuck me harder."

Shayna was nearly drunk on the taste and scent of him. He was so male, so aggressive that he awakened an almost animal-like need to fuck from somewhere deep inside of her. "Yes," she howled.

"You gonna come for me again, Shay?" Taylor asked her as he continued to pound into her.

"Yes,"

"That's right you will. I'm gonna fuck you so hard that when you cum, you'll coat both of us with it. Then I'm gonna take you upstairs and fuck in you the shower!"

"Taylor," she screeched as she exploded under him, cumming so hard that he had a hard time holding onto her. She was so wet and he could feel her and Sean's cum all over his stomach and legs. With almost no friction, he fucked her harder for a few more moments before he roared out his release and pumped his seed deep against her clenching womb.

-

Shane sat back on his hunches and blinked. She was fucking both of them? Did they know? They had to know. Two men living in the same house with one woman. There would be no way to hide something like that from the other one. Especially with the way she was screaming.

Why would they both be willing to share her? Shane could never imagine sharing the woman he loved. They both claimed to love her and she said it back to them. Of course he's never been in love, so what they hell did he know? All he knew was he could rip someone's head off if they ever touched his girl.

Maybe it was a brother thing. They had to be twins. But that didn't explain the different last names. They both had different accents. Twins separated at birth? No. Then was just too bizarre, but then again, so was any other explication.

-

She went boneless under him and he picked her up and carried her upstairs to the shower. He turned the water on, set her in and then slipped in behind her. He washed away the sticky seamen that coated both of them and then slowly turned her to face him.

Taylor kissed her deep and muttered in her ear, "I know you're ovulating,"

She gasped and met his eyes. "How?"

He shrugged. How? He wasn't sure but every time she was around him today, he felt his cock fill and his brain empty. Maybe he sensed it on some innate level, he wasn't sure but he knew.

"Did you tell him?"

He shook his head, "No, I didn't tell him but he knows it'll be soon. I saw his face, same as you last month. He claims he didn't want to know if Stacey was pregnant but I know it eats at him. I don't want him to be disappointed either, baby. It has to work this month," he said as he nibbled on her neck and then smiled, "I'm more than willing to make sure it does."

Taylor entered her again, this time with less force but still with the same heat. He only moved a few times before he felt a strong, warm hand slide down his back. He turned his head and locked eyes with Sean.

Taylor leaned over and kissed him, "Hey. Want some?"

"Oh yeah," Sean muttered unsure who he wanted first. He leaned in to Taylor's ear and whispered, "We're being watched."

Taylor smirked, "Really?"

Sean nodded, "Saw the shine of his lenses. One thing about having a house full of glass is that even though they can see us, we can see them too."

"Probably has audio too, but the shower will keep him from understanding what we're saying."

"Then maybe we should move this to the bedroom so he knows what the deal is." Shayna suggested.

"You just love being watched," Sean said with a grin.

"Hum, it's hot. Knowing there's someone out there, watching you two fuck me. Knowing that they have to be getting hard at the sight of us. Damn, Tay, that feels so good," she moaned as he snapped his hips into her.

Sean turned the shower off and led the way to the bed. Taylor carried Shay, still deep inside of her and placed her in the middle of the bed.

"Fuck her Taylor; I want to watch you make her cum." Sean said as his eyes held Taylors.

"I won't last much longer," he mumbled as he picked up his pace. He felt Shayna gasp and tremble and Sean let out a low rumble of approval. "Like that?" Taylor grunted.

"Yeah, baby. That's fuckin' sexy. Harder," Sean demanded as he stroked his own throbbing cock. Taylor obeyed and screwed Shayna for all his worth.

She went wild under him. Screaming, clawing and cursing. She had never been so out of control before and it was too much for Taylor to handle. He came hard and loud as he felt her muscles ripple around him.

Sean swore and grabbed Shayna from Taylor and pulled her too him. He entered her swiftly and in direct contrast to his slow love making earlier, he fucked the shit out of Shayna.

She was sobbing. Sean had never let himself go like that before and let his aggressive nature take the lead. When he finally made both he and Shayna cum again, he was sure he'd never move again.

Sean pulled out and Shayna let out a small, pain filled groan. She was so sore and raw she didn't think she'd be able to sit right for a week let alone have sex again.

"Did we hurt you?" Sean asked gently as he traced small circles over her redden nipples.

"Not really. We were just little rough,"

"I'm sorry, baby." Sean whispered guiltily, "I should have never taken you like that."

Shay looked at him and smiled, "Hum, I loved it, Sean."

His eyes sparkled, "Really?"

"Yeah, it was sexy,"

"Watching you lose control like that, Sean, almost made me hard again. You need to tap into that side of yourself more often and next time; I want to be on the receiving end of that."

Sean chucked, "My dick hurts. I don't think I'm gonna fuck either of you for a few days."

"What about me. I swear I feel like you shoved sandpaper up me." She giggled when both men cringed. "I'm so tired,"

"Go to sleep, both of you. I'll go lock up." Taylor told them and slipped a pair of jeans on and began checking all the doors.

Before he let the dogs out one last time, he crept up behind Shane.

"Enjoy the show?" Taylor asked and then chuckled as Shane started and whipped around to face him.

"What the hell is up with the three of you?" Shane demanded. Something wasn't right here but he didn't know what it was.

"That was your one free show, buddy. If I ever catch you watching us again, I'll kill you." Taylor told him and then walked away. He called over his shoulder, "If you want to know what's up, come to the house two weeks from tonight."

-

Shane watched as Taylor walked back toward the massive beach house and shook his head in confusion. He couldn't believe he didn't notice him come out and sneak up on him. The man was good and that worried Shane. It seemed he wouldn't get any answers for two more weeks so he'd have to bid his time till then. But he knew one thing for sure; Taylor was serious when he told him he'd kill him if he caught him sneaking around their house again.

In the mean time, Shane had some contacts and he was doing a background check on Taylor Reese and Sean Vetter. He hoped to hear something soon. Next time he saw them, he wanted a little move level playing field.

He raised his eyebrow at the two good sized puppies that were now circling Taylor's legs. He could tell they were going to be large dogs. They both stopped and looked in his direction and growled in warning. Shane quickly grabbed up his stuff and walked away.

After Taylor checked next door on Mia he finally crawled into bed behind Shay. He placed his hand on her lower stomach and was sure that this time it would work. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	26. Vince

**27 Vince**

**Music by Linkin Park-Breaking the Habit**

**Three Days after Shay, Taylor, Sean and Mia left **

Vince was sitting on the hood of his car, staring out into nothingness. He thought of Mia and how much he missed her. He remembered her scent and her voice. Her cooking. Vince loved her cooking.

He was hot and tired and he just wanted to go home. Back to Dom's and have everything go back to normal like it was before Taylor, Sean and Shayna came. Before Letty left. Before they started the heists. Their lives turned to shit since they decided to try and take the easy way out and steal.

He was lucky he wasn't sitting in a jail cell right now. He's not sure how he managed to avoid that, but he had a feeling that Dom had something to do with that too. Dom had done just about anything and everything to protect his family from the fallout of those few, stupid months. And how did Vince pay him back? By hurting his sister. By betraying Dom's trust.

The radio played softly in the background almost forgotten and then something caught his ear.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again  
_

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

Vince grunted as the words hit home and for the first time, broke through his anger and self-pity. He was confused and lost. He didn't know where to go or what to do next.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
_

His hands clenched into fists and he roared out his pain and anger. He had lost the only two people that he ever really cared about. The woman he loved and the man that was more of a brother to him than if they had the same blood.

He had turned into some out of control monster. Someone that wanted to use his fist instead of his brain. Vince wasn't stupid but he let his anger and rage rule him most of the time. Everyone saw him as the dumb sidekick of Dominic Toretto. The sucker that was in love with Mia, and the man she wouldn't give the time of day too. The one she blew off to fuck a cop and get their asses all in the sling.

Vince didn't want to be that man anymore.

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again  
_

_I dont want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused _

The moment of clarity was blinding. Everything came to him in an overwhelming rush and he doubled over with physical pain for who and what he had become. A man that would hurt the woman that he loved. There was no one lower than him, in his own eyes except a man that beat his own child. A man like his father.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
__  
__I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

Vince was violently ill and after it had subsided; he felt the tears on his face. He hadn't cried in years not since he was a child. Since the day his dad left after beating the shit out of him and his mother.

"I'm becoming my father," he sobbed. It was his biggest fear come true. He knew he had to make it up to Dom and more importantly to Mia. But how? He'd get help, the same help that his father refused to seek, but first he would tell Dom he was sorry and beg for forgiveness, or at least a second chance. Dom owed him that much.

Vince drove to Dom's. Silence fell over the garage as the two men looked at each other and Leon decided to make himself scarce and quickly left.

"Dom," Vince choked out.

"What?" Dom replied curtly.

"Oh God, Dom, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." He wailed and pulled at his hair, "I'm becoming _him_, Dom. I have to stop being _him_!" He felt the tears again and he didn't try to hide them from Dom.

He knew he had fucked up bad and did the one unforgivable act in Dom's eyes. He hurt Mia. Vince was lucky he was still alive. Only a few short months ago, he knew Dom would have come after him and ended his miserable life. He also knew if it was anyone else that had done what he did to Mia, he'd be there, right beside Dom, helping. Or perhaps doing it himself before Dom got the chance.

Dom knew exactly who _him _was. Vince's father, but he wasn't going to disagree and tell him that he wasn't. He was. Dom had seen it building over time but only now realized it himself. Dom didn't have much room to talk, he had major rage issues too, but he was finally dealing with them, cleaning up his life and removing the triggers. Letty and his choice of lifestyles.

"I called a shrink. I'm getting some help, Dom. Give me another chance, please, brother. I'll make it up to you and to Mia."

"Just stay away from Mia," Dom growled in warning.

"I'll make it up to you, Dom. I promise," Vince promised and then got in his car and left.

--

"Leon, here's the keys to the house and garage. You sure you don't want to come to the new place with me?" Dom asked the younger man. He had developed a new and profound respect for Leon over the last few weeks.

He had proven his worth as a friend and as a business partner. Dom was proud to call him his friend.

"Yeah, brother. I told you about that chick I've been seeing, well it's getting serious and I don't want to leave." Leon confided in Dom.

"Alright, man. You keep it clean, brother."

"What about Vince?"

Dom sighed. Vince. He had done what he said he would do, went into therapy and was a different man. At least for now. Dom wasn't sure how long it would last, he hoped forever but time would tell. He wasn't sure how long it would take to trust and completely forgive the man again. He had hurt Mia and that was unacceptable. It took everything out of him not to go and throw Vince a beating he would never forget but somewhere along the line, Dom learned that violence only begat more violence.

"If he keeps his nose clean and stays calm, you can let him work here," Dom finally said.

"He wants to work with you, in the new shop." Leon said mildly. He was pretty sure what Dom's answer would be to that, but still, Leon mentioned it because he told Vince he would.

Dom shook his head. "Don't know about that. At least not yet. Mia's there. I'm never putting her in that situation again. Vince needs to stay away from her if that's what she wants. She doesn't love him, Leon, and I don't think after this, she ever will."

Leon could understand that. Somewhere in the mist of cars, Corona's and women, Mia grew up into a woman while they weren't looking. Only Vince seemed to notice and that was a cross that Dom and Leon would have to bear. They didn't see the signs Mia was giving about V crossing the line, and they weren't there to keep her safe.

"Take care brother," Leon told Dom as he hugged him goodbye. "Thanks for the great deal on the house."

Leon had purchased the house from Dom and most of the share in the garage as well. Dom could make a clean break if that's what he wanted and he would still pull in some profit from the business he helped build after his father died. As for the house, there was nothing left there but bad, violent memories. It was time to move on.

"Come visit,"

"I will. Can I bring my girl?"

"Damn straight you can," Dom smiled and took one last long look around and walked over to his car. Just as he was opening the door, Vince pulled up.

"You leaving?"

"Yep."

"I'll miss you, brother." Vince told Dom as he hugged him. "Tell Mia, tell her I'm sorry. She won't return my calls."

"I'll tell her, V, but I don't think it'll matter."

"Tell her anyway." Vince implored with a deep sigh. Redemption and atonement was a bitch.

Dom nodded and got in his car and drove away from his old life to start a new one


	27. A New Life

**28 A New Life **

There was a time in Dom's life when the only time he felt free was when he was doing 120 on a ¼ mile strip. Things changed. True freedom felt better, cleaner and not as fleeting.

He was on his way to his new life, driving Eleanor and he couldn't keep the huge smile off of his face. He missed Mia and the other three people that have become a new, happier family.

He was starting a new business with Taylor. The fulfillment of a dream he never expected to come to fruition. He figured he'd work in his small garage for the rest of his life, racing until he got too old or some up and comer would beat him. It was just a matter of time.

He was getting older and the racers were getting younger. Better reflexes, more money, usually Daddy's, now that racing was becoming a mainstream thing. Like Harley's. Used to be a time when only bikers rode Harley's, now anyone with a few extra bucks could get one, buy the clothes and act the part. The same was happening to street racing.

A few movies were put out, showing the glamorous side of it and bam, every kid wanted a Honda Civic with NOS. And Dom was the man who was gonna take their money and give it to them.

He'd do the work and the clients would have to sign a waiver to not sue if they got themselves killed, or maimed. That was Taylor's idea and Dom thought it was brilliant. He wasn't going to lose his business because some punk didn't know how to drive.

Dom could smell the ocean now, a distinct scent in the air. Clean. And he knew he made the right choice in coming here.

He hadn't even parked yet and Mia was running out of the house to launch herself into his arms. Dom hugged her back just a fiercely, like it had been years, not weeks since they've seen each other.

In truth, maybe it had been years since he was truly himself. He felt like he had before his father was killed. Before he beat that man half to death and ruined lives. He'd paid his dues and finally with the help of Shayna, Taylor and Sean seen the light and changed his ways.

It was a long time in coming and a lot of baggage to get rid of, but he felt great. Free and most of all, happy.

Both Dom and Mia had tears in their eyes when they finally pulled away from each other. They both knew they had a better life now than they could have ever managed on their own, all thanks to … Riddick and Gibbons?

Dom chuckled to himself thinking about that. If Riddick hadn't been the one to find Shayna and nurse her back then none of this would be happening. It seemed that they all owed him for their improved lives but he also knew that Riddick would never accept their gratitude. He'd deny it was his doing and maybe on the inside, where no one saw, he'd feel good about it.

"I missed you," Mia told Dom. She refused to let go of his waist. He was finally there and she could relax knowing he was ok and moving on from their old life.

"I missed you too, Mia. How you doing?" Dom asked her, his voice thick with emotion.

"Great. Dom, you're gonna love it here. It's perfect."

Shayna, Sean and Taylor appeared and each hugged Dom in turn.

"Come see the new house, Dom." Shayna said, pulling on his arm. "Sean and Taylor have something to tell you too." She told him, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

Dom was gonna shit when he found out about Shane. It was hard enough to believe there were five of them, let alone six now. She couldn't wait to see his face and she was mashing it to bit about the party.

Soon, she'd have all six of them under her roof, if X and Riddick decided to show. She was sure they would. Xander was never one to miss a party and Riddick would be curious and wanting to fuck with their heads again. He seemed to get off on it.

Shay took him on a tour of the house and then finally settled into the kitchen. "You hungry?" She asked and Taylor and Sean groaned. She didn't even wait for an answer and started pulling out pots and pans. She shot them a harsh look and they both rubbed their stomachs.

Dom laughed, "What's with you guys? A woman is offering to cook and you're complaining about it? Are you fuckin' crazy?"

"Man, she cooks _sooo_ much food. We're getting fat." Taylor said as he got up to help her.

"Speak for yourself; I'm just a fit as I was before." Sean smiled and patted his stomach.

"You're full of shit and you know it. You have to work just as hard as me to keep it off. And no more whipped cream! I don't think I can ever eat that shit again!" Taylor growled as he opened the fridge and found another container of it.

Sean just raised his eyebrow at him, daring him to do something about it. Taylor calmly picked it up and tossed it in the trash.

"Hey, I just bought that!" Sean complained.

"Enough of the whipped cream, Sean. It makes me gag too, now!" Shayna was in full agreement with Taylor on that one. She wasn't sure she could ever stomach the stuff again either.

"Fine!" Sean pouted, "I'll find something else."

"No more food and quit pouting."

"I'm not pouting!" Sean denied.

Dom sat there and laughed. Turning to Mia he asked, "Are they always like this?"

"It gets worse, trust me. I swear they're like a bunch of kids. All they do is fuck and tease each other to death."

"Mia, what did I say about that mouth?" Dom scolded.

She grinned innocently and looked at Taylor, "Sorry, but I got it from him. It's used in almost every sentence. Noun, adjective, verb. Fuck is the backbone of the English Language, well at least the New York Italian version."

Dom growled and Taylor scowled. "What the fuck? You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Mia!"

Shayna, Mia and Sean all burst out laughing at them as Taylor proved her point.

"I hope you don't talk like that at the store." Dom muttered.

"Oh, by the way, I hired a graphic artist." Taylor added absently as he started to set the table.

Sean got up and got everyone something to drink and lit a few candles. Dom stifled a laugh seeing them so domestic. He could almost picture them in their little maid outfits and then was quickly disturbed by the thought. _Fuck, I really need to get laid and break this dry spell. _

He choked and Mia patted him on the back, "You ok, Dom?"

"Yeah." He muttered as he felt himself flush. Everyone just looked at him and he tried to change the subject, "So, when does he start?"

"Who said it was a he?" Taylor grinned.

Dom stopped and looked at him. "Please, Taylor, tell me you didn't hire a girl." When Taylor didn't respond, Dom whined, "Oh come on, man. Chicks are nothing but trouble in places like that!"

"What!" Shayna and Mia both snapped him.

Sean and Taylor just looked amused at his declaration, "You had Letty working with you,"

"Oh, and look how well that fuckin' turned out! Damn it, Taylor!" Dom growled and rubbed his head.

"Oh stop being a baby, she's very good." Taylor defended his choice.

"You've seen her work?"

"No, but…"

"But what? She got a nice ass, is that why you hired her?"

Taylor took a step toward Dom, "Hey, what the fuck is your deal? You think I'd hire someone 'cause they have a nice ass. This is my fuckin' business too, Dom, and I don't plan of fuckin' it up. Besides I got more ass than I know what to do with half the time already, I don't need any more."

Dom sighed, "Sorry. I'm just…" he trailed off and looked at pleadingly at Taylor.

"Yeah, I know," he said in agreement. They were both nervous as hell about the opening. There was still so much to do and only a few days left to do it.

Shayna dished out the food as quiet descended over everyone. They all took their seats, Dom said grace and they all dug in.

Taylor finally spoke, "She said you knew her cousin."

Dom grunted and talked around a mouthful of food, "Who's that?"

"Jesse"

Dom stopped chewing and looked at him. Taylor kept a straight face but inside he was laughing his ass off. He knew Dom's mind was working it all out. He swallowed, took a long drink of beer and spaced out for a minute.

"Jesse's cousin?" Dom asked again and Taylor nodded. Dom was searching his memories; he knew that Jesse had shown him some work that his cousin had done before. He'd been so proud of her. Jesse loved her designs. They were fresh and splashy, just what the new breed of racer were looking for. _What's her name?_ _Sally? No, fuck, it started with an S, I know that. Sue, no… Sarah? Yeah, that's it, Sarah. _"Sarah?"

Taylor nodded with a smile, "That's the one."

"What, she's like fifteen or something?"

"She's young but still legal," Taylor said with a smirk. He couldn't wait to see Sarah and Dom together. Dom glared at him and Taylor shrugged, "She's twenty."

"Fine," Dom growled, "Did you hire anyone else yet? Are all the mechanics gonna be girls too?"

At the idea, Dom, Sean and Taylor all got a far off look on their face and smirked at their inner thoughts.

"Hey!" Shayna barked and the men all cleared their throats. "All the fuckin' same, Mia. All the fuckin' same."

Mia giggled and shook her head, "That they are. Big horny kids!"

"Tell him about Shane, Sean." Shayna prompted.

"Who's Shane?"

"Oh, just another one of us." Sean answered.

"You're fuckin' kidding me?"

They all shook their heads, "Nope. We met him at Cosco's a week ago. He's coming to the house warming party next Saturday. Riddick and X too, I think. We'll all be here." Sean told him as he pushed his plate aside. He couldn't eat another bite. "I think tomorrow we should have salad. A nice, light tossed salad."

"And whipped cream?" Mia asked with a laugh.

"God no, I'm sick of the shit too, I just wanted to see how long it took them to say something." Sean laughed and Taylor growled at him and Shay threw a roll at him.


	28. Setting Up Shop

**29 Setting Up Shop **

The following morning, Taylor and Dom made their way to the garage. Dom had to organize all of his tools he had shipped over and new supplies. Tires, NOS, rims, everything and anything. They also had to hire the crew that would be working with them so they planned on spending time interviewing.

Dom wanted to leave that part up to Taylor but he insisted that Dom would be there because he could ask better questions. Taylor didn't know shit about cars.

Dom sat with his head in his hands and sighed, "Fuck, man. I should've been her last week. Too fucking much stuff to do. I can't believe I waited to the last minute. What the fuck was I thinking?" he looked at Taylor, "Why didn't you make me come out earlier."

Taylor just shrugged, "You had other stuff to tie up."

"That could've waited. Fuck! I can't even think." Dom rubbed his neck as he hung his head. He really wanted a nap and it was only ten in the morning.

"Calm down. Ok, so we need to bust our asses. We'll get it done. Sean's coming down later to help. Look over the applications and see if anyone catches your eye."

Dom grunted and looked at the sheets. _No. No. Fuck no. Maybe. Yes. No. Yes._ "Call these two guys and have them come in. If they show and aren't full of shit, they're hired. Make sure they sign a confidentiality contract. I don't want these guys stealing my trademarks secrets or opening their own shop."

Taylor nodded, "What about a name?"

Dom just laughed, the sound high and strained. They were opening in a week and they didn't even have a name. They were so fucked. "A name… ahhh…shit. I'm not good with this shit,"

"Toretto's Custom Cars?"

"It's pretty lame. Not very original."

"Yeah, but it has your name and that's what we're banking on."

Dom closed his eyes. His name. Was it worth anything? His fathers had been. Robert Toretto. Dom was following in his footsteps until the day his father died. Then he fucked up not only his life but Mia's as well. He also knew he would've been an embarrassment to his old man. That hurt the most, knowing that what he did would've made his father sick and ashamed to call him his son.

"Toretto Racing?"

"Sounds good to me," Taylor didn't need his name on the front of the building. He was just the money and the books. Dom was the man doing all the work.

"You don't think my name will cause trouble with the cops?"

"It might. Then again, it'll bring in the racers. Both pro and street. I think it's a good thing to use it. The kids want to be you, Dom. You're still big shit in street racing even though you've stopped. They keep thinking you'll come back with a faster car and no one will ever be able to beat you."

"Where do you hear this shit?" Dom asked with a laugh.

"I keep my ear to the ground. Anyway, we're clean and we have Sean on our side. Cops shouldn't be an issue."

Dom nodded and hoped Taylor was right. Sean was only DEA after all and now he was becoming more to an instructor than a cop.

Ten minutes and three phone calls later, the sign was ordered and put on rush. If they were lucky, they'd have it by Friday. If not, they'd pay extra for weekend delivery and installation.

The bell above the door jingled and Dom and Taylor looked up. Sarah walked in and Taylor suppressed a smile when he saw Dom sit up straighter.

"We're not open yet," Dom told her as he looked her over quickly. She was hot but too young for him. _ Too bad, I like them sassy. Love the pink. _

"I know," she said. A young man came in behind her and she smiled at him. Sarah's eyes sought out Taylor's. "He's here for a job."

"Boyfriend?" Taylor asked with a raised brow. This was an added complication he didn't bank on. He wasn't really into romances at the work place. Dom was something different. The man needed a good woman in his life and most of all, he needed to get laid.

Sarah shook her head, "Just a friend."

Taylor pointed at Dom who stood and looked down at the boy. "You got any experience?"

"Got my car outside." The kid said and gestured toward the door.

"Show me."

Dom followed him outside, not expecting to see anything worth a shit. He looked like a young punk kid. _Of course, so did Jesse_, he thought. He had to admit, he was impressed. He looked over the entire car and popped the hood. _Nice work_.

A Civic and the paint job was just sick. The front end started off with red metallic paint and faded though to orange and then yellow. There were flames and ripples the entire way through it. Hard paint job. The effects were stunning. The car looked like it was on fire, a moving, breathing flame. When you walked, the paint danced. Beautiful.

"You do all the work yourself?" 

"Mostly. Had help with the designs, though. I prefer to do the body work. I can do engines but I love to paint. Pin stripes and freehand are my specially. I did all of these with a brush."

"Shit," Dom muttered as he looked over the lines. It usually took years to develop a talent like that. "What's your name kid?" Dom asked him, taking a better look at him. He was young, no more than twenty. Where'd he learn how to paint like that? Where'd he get the equipment and money?

"Tommy Shepherd."

"Who taught you how to paint?" 

"My uncle." Tommy told Dom.

"Then why aren't you working with him?"

Tommy scoffed, "Cause he's an old school, that doesn't like anything different or new. I'm sick of the same old boring white and black paint. I'm looking for something of a challenge. Something I can be proud of. Anyone can paint a car. I want to bring a car to life with paint."

Dom nodded. He knew the feeling. The love and passion he put behind every car he worked on. It didn't matter if it wasn't his. He poured everything he had into it to make it perfect and different.

"Tommy Shepherd, you seem to have a good head on your shoulders. I'm not gonna put up with any shit and I'm a dick to work for. Taylor's no better. Don't fuck with us. Don't steal and you work only for us. No side jobs. You'll get paid enough here so you shouldn't need to do side jobs. You work here, you're exclusive. We clear?"

"Yes sir." Tommy said smiling. There was something in that grin that reminded Dom of Brian and he groaned as they shook hands.

They made their way back into the store to the office. "Taylor, cross off the body man. We got him."

Sarah jumped up and hugged Tommy. "I knew it. You're the best around. Didn't I tell you?"

"Couldn't have done it without your design, babe." Tommy told her as he settled an arm around her shoulders and had a smug smile on his face.

Dom watched with entirely too much interest. The kid was still on the small side but Dom could tell, while he'd never get to be the size he or the other guys were, he'd be solid muscle in a few years. He had a better personality too. Dom would have to watch him.

"You designed it?" Dom asked as he silently wished that Tommy would remove his arm before he did something stupid, like remove it himself. _What the fuck, Dom. You don't even know her. Reminds me __of Mia, that's it. Don't like guys pawing Mia either. _

_You're full of shit. You want her. _

_Too young._

_Like that mattered before. _

_I'm a different guy now. _

_If you say so._

_**SHUT UP THE FUCK UP! ** _

Everyone was completely unaware of Dom's internal struggle but Taylor. He sat behind the desk smirking and looking smug. He knew Dom would like her but he didn't expect it to happen before he even knew who she was.

Sarah nodded and looked back at Taylor. She didn't know what to think of Dom. He was scowling at her and seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Dom, meet Sarah Andrews. Your graphic artist."

That snapped Dom's attention back to the present,_ Shit!_ Dom thought. _I didn't think she'd be this hot. Jesse was a skinny, squirrelly looking thing. She's smokin'._ He shook her hand and held on a little longer than was polite, until she pulled away. He nodded not knowing what else to say he cleared his throat, "Sorry about Jesse,"

She bit her lip and shrugged. The heat of Dom's hand still burned into hers. His hands were rough, warm and dry. Firm and strong. She loved hands, loved to draw them but she kept her eyes away from his for now. It was safer that way. If not, she'd be touching them and stroking them and that wouldn't be cool, him being her boss and all.

"Thanks. I heard what happened." she said gently. Her voice washed over Dom as his gaze found her pink lips and he became mesmerized by them. "I know you were gonna go after the guys that did it."

Dom didn't reply, just continued to look at her. Her teeth tugging at her bottom lip was the sexiest thing he'd seen in a long time. She looked soft and innocent with a slight wild streak buried under the surface. It showed in her eyes though, she couldn't hide it there.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt." She told him as she shifted under the weight of his stare. She was usually very confidant but something about the way Dom was looking at her make her unsteady.

Dom laughed at that. "Got my shoulder blown out and some major other shit went down too, but thanks. I guess. Are you familiar with Jesse's work?"

"Yep. Taught him everything he knew," she said with a laugh.

Tommy looked at Taylor and smirked. Taylor could tell he was a cocky little cus and he liked him already. They needed someone that was sure of themselves if they planned on staying around any length of time.

The door jingled again and Dom and Sarah didn't bother to look and see who it was. Sean walked in and Tommy's jaw hit the floor.

He was surprised to see Dom and Taylor looking so much alike but he knew sometimes people tended to hang out with others that shared similar looks. But three of them, that was too much.

Sean's eyes went straight to Taylor's and he smiled. He then looked at Dom and then back at Taylor. Taylor nodded slightly and Sean laughed.

That popped Dom and Sarah's little bubble, now it was Sarah's turn to gape.

Sean decided to give them a show and stepped in front of Taylor's chair, put his hands on the arms rest, leaned in and kissed him deeply. Sean moaned as he pulled back, nibbling on Taylor's bottom lip briefly, "Hey, you didn't give me a kiss goodbye this morning."

Taylor cocked his head to the side and grinned, "That's cause I wore you and Shay out last night. Didn't want to wake you."

"I was late for work." Sean grumbled as he sat down with a slight wince. His ass was still sore from the pounding he took from Taylor the night before. He didn't care, it was well worth any discomfort he was feeling today. Just thinking about it made him half hard and if the smirk on Taylor's face was to be believed, he knew it.

Sarah and Tommy were staring at them openly. They weren't trying to be rude, they'd just never seen two fine men kissing like that before.

"Sarah and Tommy, meet Sean. Taylor's bitch."

"I ain't no body's bitch, Dom." Sean growled at him.

"Tell that to your ass!" Dom said with a laugh and Taylor joined him with a bark of his own laughter.

"Fuck you!" Sean bit out but couldn't keep a straight face, so he flipped Dom off.

"Maybe tonight." Taylor replied. Then he turned his attention to Tommy and Sarah. "Here's the deal. Me and Sean are..."

"Lovers?" Sarah supplied. 

"Yeah, something like that. And our," Taylor pointed to him and Sean, "girlfriend is Shayna. She's also a good friend of Dom's too. We're not gonna put up with anyone talking shit on us or her, so if you've got a fucking problem, spill it now and we'll look for someone else."

"Hey, I'm cool. I'm a twenty first century kinda girl. Even thought about experimenting myself." Sarah muttered as she walked over and began to examine her work station.

Dom perked up again, "Really?"

She just rolled her eyes and winked at Tommy. She was the only one that knew that Tommy was bi-sexual also. It was their little secret. Sarah teased him relentlessly about it in private. They even shared the same taste in men.

"Hey, I don't care who you fuck as long as you tell me how and why the three of you look alike. Please tell me you're not related cause, I'm not down with that!" Tommy said seriously. Incest was nasty and just plain wrong.

"There's no relation. God found perfection and decided to make a few bad copies." Dom smiled and patted his six pack.

Taylor and Sean scoffed at that.

Tommy proved himself to be quick witted and replied, "Oh yea, who's the oldest?"

Dom scowled at that and growled, "Fuckin' Riddick." 

"Riddick, you mean there's another one?" Sarah asked, her eyes wide.

"Three more actually. There's six of us."

Tommy didn't believe them, "You're full of shit!"

"How old are you, Tommy?" Sean asked him. The question seemed out of context but Sean was going somewhere with it.

"Twenty-one."

Sean nodded, "You into extreme sports, X-games, that kinda thing?"

Tommy shrugged and wondered what it mattered, "Yeah, sorta." Lots of hot guys, but Tommy didn't voice that thought out loud.

"We know the guy they're named the after. You ever see a picture of him? Of Xander Cage?"

"Ahh, maybe. Once. I'm not sure. Why?"

"Cause, X looks just like us, but with lots of tats." Taylor pulled up X's website and turned his laptop toward them to see.

They both leaned in and whispered, "Holy shit!"

"Find out yourselves. We're having a housewarming party Saturday. Stop by. We're right on the beach. Big blue house. Can't miss it." Taylor looked at Sean and smirked, "If I didn't know better, I'd think someone was over compensating."

"I like big things." Sean said simply and licked his lips as he looked at Taylor.

Dom made a gagging sound, "Oh, would you two please knock it off already. Fuck, I figured the honeymoon period would wear off by now and you'd calm down some. Not the three of you... that's all you do."

Taylor snapped his head in Dom's direction, "Jealous?"

"Damn, sometimes, you act and sound just like Riddick." Dom growled. He was jealous that they were getting some ass and he wasn't but he wasn't about to admit that in front of his new employees, especially Sarah.

Taylor stood slowly and took a step toward Dom who didn't back down, not an inch. Tommy and Sarah jumped back and were at a loss as to what to do. Were they going fight? Were they always like this? They didn't even start their new jobs yet and already they were stuck in the middle of a work related incident.

"You're not gonna give me the 500 speech are you?" Dom nettled him sarcastically.

Sean snickered and wondered how Taylor could keep a straight face. He knew Taylor wasn't really pissed. The vein in his temple wasn't sticking out.

Dom continued, "I've had over 500 street fights. Never lost one. Blah, blah, blah."

"First thing I learned on the way to 500 is this," Taylor grabbed the sides of Dom's head like he was going to head butt him but instead, he kissed it. Dom was so shocked, he opened his mouth and Taylor took advantage of it. He quickly shoved his tongue in Dom's mouth.

Dom recovered fast and shoved Taylor away as much as he could. Then with the back of his hand, he wiped at his mouth and spit on the ground.

Taylor and Sean were doubled over laughing as Sarah and Tommy stood, mouths wide and blinking. Dom glared at Taylor and Sean, swearing retaliation.

"Dominic Toretto, you better have a good fucking reason why you're kissing my man!" Shayna barked from behind him, making him jump and scream like a girl. This only added to Sean and Taylor's hysterics and made the Sarah and Tommy join in the laughing.

"Fuck woman, you scared the shit out of me. I didn't kiss Taylor, he kissed me!" Dom defended himself.

"Yeah right. You've been wanting a piece of him since Florida."

Dom gapped and tried to speak, succeeding in making himself look like a fish. "I, I did not. No fuckin' way." he said shaking his head quickly. "I only do chicks."

"Hows that going for you, Dom?" Sean asked as his giggles subsided.

Dom let out a frustrated roar and stormed out of the room leaving a shell shocked Sarah and Tommy in his wake.

Shayna walked over to Taylor and raised her eyebrow at him. He just shrugged, "He had it coming. Now he doesn't have to wonder anymore what it's like to kiss a guy."

"You are so bad," She told him and hugged him.

"That's why you love me." He muttered against her neck.

"What about me?" Sean whined from the side of the room.

"I showed you how much I love you this morning," Shayna told Sean.

Taylor spun around and glared at him, "You said _I _made you late,"

Sean grinned, clearly unrepentant. "If you'd woken me up when you left, I've got an earlier start."

"So, the three of you are..." Tommy asked, leaving the question open ended and just hanging out there.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

Shayna put out her hand to him, "I'm Shayna. Taylor and Sean's... whatever you call it."

"I'm Tommy, the new body man."

Shay smiled, "Hummm, new body's right. Couple of years," she licked her lips. Tommy blushed and Sean and Taylor ground out her name.

"What? You can kiss other men but I can't flirt."

"That's different." Sean said with a scowl.

"Why, cause he's a guy too? What if I kissed Sarah. Would that be ok?"

Dom had come back in the room by then and was listening to the conversation. When Shayna spoke of kissing Sarah, all four men got dreamy eyed and quiet.

Shay looked at Sarah and they both rolled their eyes, "Men!" they said at the same time.

"What? You said you thought about it yourself, Sarah." Dom reminded her. He was having a hell of a time thinking about anything else since she mentioned it. Imagines of her and another woman were floating around in his head. Now it was imagines of her and Shay, writhing around with each other.

"I was drunk then,"

"What, you're not old enough to drink!" Dom yelled.

"Gee, ok Dad."

"Dad... dad!" Dom shuddered, "Fuck, this isn't my day. I got a dude kissing me, a twenty year old kid calling me Dad. I still have two more assholes to hire and it ain't even lunch time yet."

"Oh, and Mia called. She said next time you leave your towel in the middle of the floor for her to trip over, she's gonna give it to Riddick to whip his ass with it and then pretend it's nice and clean for you."

Dom's jaw dropped and then he started to laugh. "I swear to God, if she goes near Riddick, I'm gonna horse whip her!"

They heard someone clearing there throat and said, "Hey, yeah, I'm one of the assholes here for a job,"

Everyone in the room started to laugh then. "Fuckit man, your hired." Taylor managed to get out though tears and a sore jaw. All of the stress and endless work was catching up to them and they were delirious. "Fuck, my jaws hurt from laughing so hard."

"My ass hurts from you fucking me too hard," Sean roared and they all laughed even harder.

"Ok, so...My name is John Michaels. I'm a Gemini. I don't fuck guys but I did screw this really ugly chick once and I'm not totally sure she wasn't a he. It was dark and I was _really_ _drunk_. I'm love to watch porn and action movies and I will make lode comments about women. I'm a pig and I don't see that changing any time soon. I drink beer and watch Steelers football every Sunday. Where do I put my tools?"

Dom walked over and shook his hand. "Ok, well, little more in-depth than your normal job application, but we're all family here I guess. I'm Dom, that asshole with the sore jaw is Taylor. We own the place. The dick with the sore ass is Sean. That's Shayna, watch her, she can and will kick your ass if you piss her off. And if she doesn't, Taylor or Sean will." Dom smiled, "Ask Taylor about the number 500 sometime."

"Fuck you, Dom," Taylor shook his head. What had he gotten himself into?

Dom grinned and continued, "That's Sarah the graphic artist and Tommy our paint man. They're friends and claim they're not fucking. Either they've tried it and it didn't work out, or Tommy likes guys. I haven't figured that out yet. Welcome to the nut house. You can set up shop any where you like, but don't fuck with my shit. Here, sign this."

Dom gave him the confidentiality agreement which John signed with a flourish.

"Three rules. Don't fuck my sister. Don't steal and don't grab my ass."

John looked at him and deadpanned, "In that order?"

Dom set his jaw, "Yes. I'll kill you if you fuck my sister. I'll let Taylor tell you about 500 if you steal and I'm kick the shit out of you if you grab my ass. We clear?"

"Sure. Why not."

"You haven't seen his sister yet." Taylor muttered absently as he shuffled some papers.

John groaned, "Is she hot?"

"Smokin'," Sean supplied and smirked when Dom glared at him. 

"Can we stop talking about Mia like she's a piece of meat?" Dom threw over his should as he led John into the garage.

While Dom and John were in the garage, a woman came in. "Hi, I'm here about a job,"

"Ahh," Taylor shuffled some more papers. They were waiting on another guy to come in but that was it. They had no other spots. "Um, I guess we could use someone else on counter,"

"No, I'm Danny. The mechanic."

Sean, Taylor and Shayna giggled thinking about Dom's outburst at dinner the night before.

"Something fuckin' funny with that?"

"Holy shit, she's another Letty." Sean whispered as Taylor found her application.

Taylor wiped tears from his eyes and took a deep breath, "Ok, Danny. Sorry, we just thought, don't worry about it. Dom liked what you had to say on your paperwork. Is it all true?"

"You calling me a liar?"

"Can I call you Letty?" Taylor asked snidely.

"Can I call you Dickhead?" She shot back.

"No." Taylor said and pointed to Tommy, "He's Dickhead. I'm Fuckface."

Sean grumbled, "Hey, who am I? I want a nickname."

"You're Pansyass." Tommy replied making everyone snort again.

Taylor handed her the paperwork and she signed it and rubbed her hands together. "So, where do I put my shit?"

"HEY DOM, DANNY'S HERE!" Taylor billowed. "Just wait for it, Danny. Play along and see how long it takes him, ok."

"Whatever," 

"Better yet, when he asks you who you are, tell him you're Letty," Sean suggested.

He knew they were ridding Dom hard but it was like initiation into the family.

Dom came strutting though the door, laughing at something John had said and looked around. "Where is he?" His eyes settled over Danny. She had brown straight hair and black eyes. Skin the color of milk chocolate and a thick, very busty body. She was as tall as Shayna, maybe an inch more and had huge tits. Dom didn't really go for large boobs. He liked to cup them in his hands and be able to put most of them in his mouth.

"Who are you?" he asked absently as he looked around for Danny.

That just pissed her off again. _Arrogant fuck_, she thought, she used her sweetest voice, "My names Letty. Fuckface just hired me."

All of the blood drained out of Dom's face at Letty's name. He glared at Taylor, "You're _Fuckface_?"

Taylor put his hands behind his head and put his legs up on his desk, "That would be me,"

"What did I say last night at dinner?" Dom bit out.

Taylor tipped his head back and scratched his chin. "Ahh, what was it? Chicks are nothing but trouble in a garage, that was it wasn't it?" Taylor asked as he turned to get a confirming nod from Sean.

"Yep,"

"Hey, I'm no trouble. I'm just standing here, watching guys kiss, fight and throw hissy fits,"

Dom cut her a glance, "I ain't talking about you."

"If I remember correctly, that's exactly who we were talking about last night." Shayna added and smiled when Dom shot her a toxic look.

Dom growled, "That was before,"

"Before what, you saw her ass?" Tommy hissed. He didn't like people talking about Sarah like that. Or thinking of her as nothing but a hot chick with a nice ass.

"No, asshole,"

"He's Dickhead," Danny told Dom, enjoying the show.

Dom clenched his fists. When did he lose control of his own garage? It was so much easier back in that small, dirty place back home. They hadn't even opened for business yet! "What the FUCK! I saw you're car, _Dickhead_, and I saw what she can do. _That's_ why I changed my mind,"

"And I have a nice ass," Sarah supplied with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, and you have a beautiful fuckin' ass." Dom agreed with a leering look at her.

"Hey Dom, you remember that other mechanic we're waiting on?" Taylor asked him.

"Yeah, Danny something."

"Turn around,"

Dom turned around and only saw 'Letty' and was so confused he was getting a headache.

"Dom, this is Danny. The one you called about that job. She's good, you said so yourself."

"Danny extended her hand, "Don't worry Buttmunch, you're not my style." 

"Why? I got a dick,"

"OH MY GOD! You did not just say that shit, Dom!" Shayna shrieked.

Dom rubbed his now pounding head and sighed, "Sorry. I think I'm gonna go and throw up now. Put your shit where ever you find room."

"Tell her about the three rules, Dom." John said for the doorway.

"You tell her, I don't have the strength."

John grinned, "Don't fuck his sister. Don't steal and don't grab his ass."

"In that order," Danny asked and everyone laughed and she turned to Dom, "Don't worry, I'm not into arrogant, skinny white boys."

John smiled, "What about chunky white boys who like porn?"

"Hum, you may have some potential," Danny said, eying up John.

If Dom wasn't so tired, he'd been offended by her picking John over him. Skinny? What the fuck, he weighed 200 pounds. _Skinny my ass. _

"My kinda bitch. Come on, I'll show you where to put your shit." John said with a wink and led Danny though the doors and into the back.

--

After everyone left, Dom, Sean, Taylor and Shayna sat around the office and ate pizza. Because Mia started work so early, she was already in bed. She had to get up at two am. Dom didn't know how she did it. He was lucky he could roll out of bed by seven-thirty.

Dom threw a half eaten piece down and whimpered. "Fuck me, I'm so tired." He laughed, "What a day,"

"You want me to kiss you again, make you feel better?" Taylor volunteered and got slapped up against the back of his head by Shay.

"You're lucky I'm not a jealous type." 

"You, what about me. Here he is, kissing another guy, right in front of me. It was kinda hot too,"

Taylor grinned at Sean and leaned over and kissed him.

Dom made gagging noises again. "Damn, what happed to being subtle?"

"Fuck it, we're past that now." Taylor muttered around a huge bite of pizza. He swallowed and looked Dom in the face, "Does it really bother you?"

Dom shook his head, "Nah. I'm cool. Just don't kiss me again, ok?"

Sean laughed, "You should have waited till Vince was around. That would've really pissed him off."

"V got some help," Dom said quietly. He told them all about the therapy he checked himself into and his past with his father. How it all led up to his anger and aggression.

"You thinking about bringing him here?" Shay asked.

Dom shrugged, "I don't think so. Mia, she's so happy here. So free. I couldn't do that to her. Besides, no matter how better he is or how sorry he is, he's like cancer to her. And me. Fuck I love him like a brother but I'm better off without him. You know?" 

Taylor sighed and pushed his plate away. "Yeah, Dom. I know just how you feel." 

"Still haven't heard from Matty?"

Taylor looked away and shook his head. He didn't expect too either. Maybe in a few years Matty would come around. Maybe... Taylor really missed him though.

Shayna cleared her throat, trying to break the sudden sadness that filled the room, "Do you think it's a good idea to hire Danny? She's, what's the word,"

"Obnoxious?"

"That's the one. I'm just shocked that she started off name calling like that."

Dom shook his head, "She good. I've heard of her before, that's why I wanted to hire her."

"But you didn't know she was a woman?"

"Fuck no. She only goes by Danny and they way she works, the shit she does, no one cares if she's got a dick or a pussy between her legs."

"Damn, Dom," Sean winced.

"Sorry. I know, I'm just... ahhh. You know."

"Hey, I'm having Sarah and Tommy come in tomorrow." Taylor told Dom.

"Why?" 

"Well, we need all the advertising we can get. So, Sarah's going to work on a logo for us and then Tommy's gonna paint it on our new Hummers." 

"Hummers? What? When did we get Hummers? I don't want a Hummer. How can I advertise street racing when I'm driving a tank?"

"Fine, baby. Sean can have a Hummer," 

"Sure, whore me out. But I'll never turn away a free hummer." Sean replied, his voice dropping and becoming husky.

Dom rolled his eyes again and Shayna laughed. "I'm not giving up my Escalade."

"You and Sean can have matching vehicles. Next think you know, you'll be wearing matching clothes. Oh wait, you already do that." 

"FUCK YOU!" Taylor bellowed at Dom and chucked a piece of pizza crust at him.

Dom roared with laughter, "That's what you get for setting me up today with Danny."

"It's not my fault your dumb ass didn't know she was a girl."

"How many Hummers did you buy, Taylor?"

"Three." 

"Ok, you and Sean can each have one then for the other one, trick it out. Make it custom and then have a raffle for the grand opening."

"I like that idea. Pulls people in, makes them spend money." Taylor pulled out his adding machine and everyone snickered at him. He just whipped them off and punched in some numbers. "If we sell the tickets for a grand. Say, we sell a thousand tickets, that a hundred grand," he looked at Dom, "That should cover the cost of the work, right?"

Dom shook his head, "No, make the tickets three G's."

"Are you serous? That much?"

"You really don't know anything about street racing do you? We normally have between a three and five grand buy in. I've been involved in ten grand ones before."

Shayna's jaw dropped, "That much? Did you win?"

Dom's grin as slow and cocky. "Come on, I didn't get the title of _King of Street Racing_ by losing,"

"Then what the hell were you doing hijacking trucks?" Sean asked. 

"Greed, brother. Greed. Leaned my lesson on that one. I'm making my money the honest way this time." 

"Well, we'll spin a nice profit, get our name out, someone gets a Toretto original Hummer and everyones happy."

"It'd be my very first hummer," Dom said with a sly grin. 

"Nice!"

"Good. Thats settled then. Lets go home. I believe that Sean promised _me_ a hummer,"


	29. My House

Sean heard a sound, a whisper of moment, barely there. The slight growl of the dogs assured him that he did in fact hear something. He sat up quickly and looked to the right and noticed that Taylor was also up.

They both jumped out of bed and snagged on a pair of pants, leaving them half unbuttoned. It wasn't wise to fight with your dick hanging out as an easy target.

They made their way downstairs, quietly, stealth like. The dogs were with them, one in front and one in back. Sean was first, then Taylor, both with a gun in hand.

A small scraping noise, a light curse followed by a chuckle had them moving quickly.

Taylor grabbed one by the throat and pointed the gun at his head. Sean had the other one in a similar position on the floor before the intruders knew what happened.

The sound of shouts woke Shayna and she threw on a robe and ran down the stairs. It was dark, only the light of the moon to see by. She heard more yelling and a few bangs and flipped on a light. What she saw made her gasp.

Someone cried out when the lights came on, stilling all but Sean in the room. "Think you can come into my house you fuck?" Sean had lost control as he was wailing on the person he had on the floor. The man was fighting back but he was quickly losing the battle to defend himself. Equal in size and in strength, it was pure adrenaline that was working in Sean's favor now.

Taylor released the man he was holding and shoved him away after recognition set in. He cursed and the dogs were going wild, barking and snarling at the man Sean had on the floor. They were still young but very protective of their owners, willing to defend them with their very lives.

Shayna ran over to Sean and tried to stop him but she was afraid to get too close and getting hit in the crossfire. Sean would never forgive himself if her hurt her. "Sean, stop it! Sean."

He didn't hear her. His mind was filled with the red haze of anger and willingness to kill to protect his family. To protect his wife. They wouldn't get her this time. Stacey wouldn't die this time!

"SEAN!"

His head snapped in Shay's direction, his eyes were black with anger and the urge to kill. She had never seen anything like it. "Stacey?"

"Sean?"

"Stacey, get out of here!" He yelled at her and tried to shield her from man on the floor.

"Sean, its Shayna." She told him firmly hoping to chase away the nightmare he was stuck in. 

"I don't want you to see this." He told Shayna as he started to punch the man on the floor again.

He didn't want Stacey to see what he had to do to protect her. What he would do. Anything. Kill, again with no regret. No one was going to hurt her again, not as long as he had breath in his lungs. 

Shayna shifted closer and spoke to him again, "Stacey's gone, Sean." Shay told him, trying to make him understand. To make him realize what was going on, who he was talking too. 

Sean shook his head, lost somewhere in a living nightmare and Shayna felt her heart break for him. She gently laid her hand on his shoulder that was now slick with sweat from exertion and fear.

"Sean, baby, it's me, Shay. Get off Riddick. Come on, baby," She cooed to him as you would a small child. Trying anything to get through to him.

Sean looked down at the man under him, blinked and then started to shake. Riddick had a cut lip and brow, his cheek was bruised and his eyes were closed against the harsh light but he was smirking back at Sean.

Sean shook his head and looked over his shoulder at the other intruder who was now sitting on the couch with blood seeping out of his lip and it all started to sink in. Stacey was gone. Shayna was here. Riddick and X had come into their house in the middle of the night.

He scrambled up, took a few steps and fell down to his knees. He let out a wail that sounded like a wounded animal. It was the most gut wrenching sound Shayna or Taylor had ever heard.

A small sob escaped out of Shayna, "Sean." she cried as she ran to him and took him into her arms. She could feel him shaking and felt the wetness of his tears soaking the fabric of her robe. She looked up across the room to Taylor, "Taylor," she choked out past the lump in her throat.

She had never seen Sean so upset and she didn't know how to help him. How to fix him.

Taylor took three huge steps and was there, wrapping his arms around both of them. He whispered into Sean's ear and stroked his back, hoping to calm him some.

"Hey, it's ok. We're fine. She's fine, Sean." Taylor told him, trying to get the other man to calm down. "It's just those assholes Riddick and X."

"Oh, God, I thought…I called you Stacey." Sean blinked quickly as he looked at Shayna as he tried to stop shaking. He struggled to remember that this was now, that it was Riddick and X in his house, not some Columbian drug dealers.

"Don't worry about it, Sean." She told him quietly. She didn't want to think about what he had called her. She didn't want to remember his face. The look pure fear and rage. He was so gentle most of the time that she forgot how dangerous of a man he could be. He was just as lethal as Taylor or Riddick when he was pushed too far.

This was too far. 

"I thought you were Stacey." He repeated.

"You were stuck in a flashback, Sean, it doesn't matter," She repeated herself hoping to get him to drop the subject of Stacey.

He would worry about it, it would eat at him. Stacey was dead; he'd moved on, and he was happy. He loved Shayna and Taylor. Sean would obsess about why he had called Shayna Stacey.

Shayna would worry that she'd never be good enough for him, that no matter what she did, she would always fall short of his dead wife. She hated herself for feeling that way but it wouldn't change. She would always be second to Sean's dead wife.

"Taylor, why don't you take Sean outside and let him catch his breath." Shay suggested and then gave a pointed look at the two men on the couch.

Taylor hesitated briefly and looked at her. Then he looked back at the two bloody men and moved to help Sean up. "Come on man, let's get some air." Taylor didn't like leaving Shayna alone in the house with X and Riddick but he knew in his gut they wouldn't hurt her. But, she just might hurt them. That made him smile and gave him some hope.

The dogs were sitting in front of the couch on guard. Riddick had put his goggles back on due to the light but he tried to stare them down, it didn't work. They were loyal to Sean, Taylor and Shayna.

As soon as the two men stepped outside, Shayna rounded on Riddick and Xander. She swore she could kill them herself. What the fuck had they been thinking? Shay put a hand on the head of each dog and they relaxed slightly but still remained alert.

"What the FUCK were you two thinking?" She raged at them.

They just sat there looking at her.

"Well?"

"Last time I talked to Sean, he told us to stop by if we were in town for the party, that he had someone else for us to meet." Xander said weakly. He was upset about what had happened. He felt like a flaming ass and wouldn't blame them if they had them arrested.

"At two in the fucking morning? Without knocking? What the _fuck_ is wrong with the two of you?" Shayna was seething. She still couldn't believe they would do this. Riddick yes, for kicks to see what Sean's reaction would be, but Xander? She thought he was smarter than that.

"Been around Riddick too long." It was Xander's only defense and a pretty pathetic one at that. 

"Not a fucking excuse, Xander." She growled at him.

"No it's not." He agreed weakly.

"And you…" she turned on Riddick and pointed her finger in his massive chest. "This was your idea. You happy now? Did it go as you planned? You enjoy the show? _Fuck_, Riddick, I could kick your ass myself."

He wiped the blood from his mouth, looked at it and the licked it off, "Didn't think he would go ballistic." He said casually.

"What? You _know_ what happened last time someone came into his house. What the _fuck _did you think he would do? Bake cookies?" She scolded Riddick like he was a three year old. He was acting like one that was for sure.

"You fucking them both still?" Riddick asked her as he cocked his head to the side.

Shayna shook her head, clenched her fists and growled. She didn't like him, not at all, even if he did save her life. He wasn't a nice man. Not like Taylor or Sean.

She wondered how she'd ever grown attached to him, then she remembered she was unconscious at the time, that had to be it. She didn't really get to see his real personality because she was lost in blissfully nothingness.

Or was he a different man when no one else was around? Could he really be the kind, gentle soul she had flashes of when her mind decided to release a fragment of memory?

There was no denying it, Riddick had many facets to him but he never let them show to anyone. They made him weak and he never wanted to be weak. So he shut off the side that made him human until he lost touch with his true self. All there was left was an arrogant, cold killing machine. Too bad, he had so much else to offer, she'd seen the depth in his odd silver gaze.

"What? What does that matter?" She asked, totally annoyed at him and slightly confused by his change in conversation. Was he jealous? Did he still want her? Care for her in is own Riddick-way?

Riddick shrugged, "Just trying to get a feel for things. They fucking each other?"

"Fuck you, Riddick." She threw over her shoulder as she went into the kitchen. She had to get away from him and X before she hurt them. Mostly Riddick. He was completely unrepentant.

"Is it still an option?" He called after her with a chuckle.

She heard X and Riddick scuffle a bit, a few grunts and then the sound of a door slamming so loud it was like a gunshot in the house. Shayna wondered how the glass didn't shatter. 

The dogs jumped up, startled, and started barking again until they saw Taylor and instantly quiet again.

Taylor walked over and stood scowling down at the two of them on the couch. Riddick made a move to stand up and Taylor just shook his head slightly. Riddick sat back down and looked at Taylor, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly. Taylor wanted to throttle him.

Riddick may be good with shivs, but no one was better with his fists than Taylor and he was in a mood to kick some major ass. He didn't want Riddick to try and level the field by standing.

"What. The. FUCK!" Taylor yelled. He felt like he was scolding a couple of unruly kids. Xander looked Sheepish and Riddick looked his normal, cocky and defiant self.

"Christ, we just went though this with her," Riddick moaned as he sat back and put his arms around the back of the couch like he owned the place. Like he had a right to be there, in the middle of the night.

"Well, go over it again with me," Taylor rumbled quietly and deadly.

"So, is it different? Fucking a man?" Riddick probed Taylor inquisitively. Taylor punched him so hard and fast that Riddick didn't even see it coming and he had to respect that. Riddick shrugged, "I always thought so." He muttered absently as he wiped the new stream of blood away and licking it off his hand.

Xander just wished Riddick would shut the fuck up before he made it worse, for both of them. He had no idea what he was thinking, listening to the stupid fuck. He blamed Gibbons for it. He was the one that put them together, and it seemed that Riddicks bad habits and way of thinking was rubbing off on him. The thought made him a little bit sick.

"You bleed on my new couch I'm going to fucking kill you." Shayna called out from the kitchen as she banged around some pans.

The house was very open and breezy; you could see most of every room clearly. Shayna loved the floor design. It was a great party house and she liked that when the time came, she'd be able to see the kids from the kitchen.

Sean came through the side, kitchen door and slid his hand gently over her arm. She turned to him and he pulled her into his arms, settling his face in the crook of her neck.

He said nothing as they just held her, breathing her in, placed little kisses on her forehead.

"Shay," he whispered, his voice breaking with regret. 

"Don't, Sean, you don't need to," She told him as she placed little kisses over the slight tear streaks on his face. 

"Yes I do. Fuck, baby, I'm so sorry." He muttered into her hair, squeezing her even tighter.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I told you that. I'm fine. You're fine. Stacey's a part of you, she always will be. I understand that, Sean, and I love you for it."

"Thank you. I love you too, Shay," He said her name against her lips, just to prove to her he knew who she was, before he kissed her gently. He pulled back, looked around the kitchen, "What are you doing?"

"Cooking."

"Why?" 

"It's almost three in the morning and I have a feeling we're done sleeping for the night. I'm sure they're hungry," She said, gesturing toward X and Riddick, she knew she was. She smiled as she saw Taylor still staring down Riddick. 

"Fuck them," Sean muttered as he glanced toward the living room. He felt his cock twitch as he saw Taylor hovering over the two men.

"Hot isn't it? All that power and strength, so tightly contained and ready to snap at any moment," Shayna whispered as she nibbled on Sean's ear.

"Yeah." He moaned back to her.

"You know what else is hot?" she muttered against his neck, licking him and placing little nipping kisses against his skin.

He grunted.

"You, wailing on Riddick. You were _so_ kicking his ass. Fucking hot, Sean. I could fuck you right now," She told him and smiled when he turned fully into her. She could feel his hard cock pressing against her stomach. "I'm so wet, feel for yourself," she told him as she brought down his hand to her pussy.

"Really, hummm…" he said as he backed her up against the counter and nibbled on her lips. His finger stroked her moist clit and he felt her shudder, "Don't think we've had a chance to christen this room yet."

"The bacon." She gasped as she felt her body bust into flames.

He glanced over, flipped the stove off, push the skillet away and then went back to work on her.

He kissed her deeply and then nibbled on her neck as she slid her hand and unzipped his pants. His cock sprang free from his jeans hot and hard, as he opened her robe to reveal her naked body beneath.

He picked her up and put her on the counter before he pushed himself deep inside of her in one smooth motion. Hard and fast he began to pump into her as he caught her lips with his. He wasn't worried about fucking her in front of the other men; they had all had a chance with her. He had even had been with her at the same time as X, so he wasn't shy. It also made him feel good that he could take her in front of Riddick.

Sean knew that the man cared about her more than he let on and after what Riddick pulled tonight; it was the best type of revenge. Fucking the woman Riddick wanted and couldn't have.

They could hear Taylor talking to the men, yelling, demanding and finally settling down and just glaring them.

The only sounds in the house were coming from Shay and Sean in the kitchen as the other three men stared at each other in the living room. X looked around the room, trying to block out Shayna and Sean's cries, but Riddick and Taylor just held each other's attention.

Taylor was hard as hell and he would bet that the other two were also. Only thing he knew was that he would be getting some that, in one way or another and the others wouldn't. He groaned inwardly when he heard their combined orgasm and had to breathe deep through his nose so he didn't cum in his pants.

It didn't take Sean or Shayna long to reach climax, not after the scare he had and the emotional roller coaster she had been on. Sex was a good way to prove you're alive and unharmed. To reaffirm relationships and to show love.

Sean pulled out of her slowly and with deep regret. He wanted to stay buried deep in the warmth of her body. He kissed her gently, and told her to get dressed and then finish breakfast. Just because he had sex with her while others were around, didn't mean he wanted them looking at her in that robe.

You could see the dusty color of her nipples against the pale ivory silk and it was short. If she bent over, she would give slight winks of her ass or fantastic pussy and that was for him and Taylor alone now.

It didn't matter that she had just got done facing off with Riddick and X in that very robe. He was in his right mind now and he didn't want Riddick getting any ideas. He could trust X, but not Riddick. Sean zipped up his pants, got a drink from the fridge and went into the living room.

"Sean, man, I'm real sorry. Riddick suggested… fuck man, it was stupid." Xander tried to say he was sorry, but he just couldn't find the words. He liked Sean, and he hadn't wanted to hurt him, or scare him or bring back his painful past.

Sean nodded at him then tilted his head to the side when he looked at Riddick. Riddick just smiled at him and Sean shook his head. "I really don't like you." He told him finally and then sat down beside Taylor.

Taylor turned to him, "You aright man?"

Sean nodded his head yes, "Yeah, thanks."

"What she doing?" Taylor asked with a jerk of his chin toward the upstairs.

"Getting dressed and then making breakfast." 

Taylor just shook his head, Shayna was always cooking something. Everything called for food. When you were happy or sad, having a celebration or mourning, food was in order. He guessed this was pissed off food, maybe?

"Woman's gonna make us fat." Taylor muttered to Sean.

Riddick watched them closely, "This new dynamic is fascinating. I didn't think Sean was the kind willing to share." Riddick said as he cocked his head to the side and looked from Sean to Taylor. "Then to fuck a man…hummm, _interesting_,"

"Shows how much you know about me, Riddick." Sean bit out and glared at him.

Riddick shook his head and sighed, "Figured you'd be over this shit by now."

"'This shit', isn't something you just get over." Sean told him coolly.

"Maybe?" Riddick admitted. How the fuck would he know, he never loved anyone.

Shayna came back in wearing a pair of lounge pants and a white tank top and sat between Sean and Taylor. She gave them both a kiss as she leaned onto Taylor's chest and held Sean's hand.

Taylor looked down and raised his eyebrows at her. "You could have put a bra on." 

"For fuck sake, Tay, it's three in the morning, you're lucky I'm dressed at all. Besides, it ain't like they haven't seen it before." Shayna said with a sigh as she snuggled in closer to Taylor.

Taylor growled at her but said nothing more.

Sean completely agreed with Taylor but he had to admit, he was enjoying the view.

"Who's lucky you're dressed?" Riddick muttered and looked pointedly at Shayna's chest.

Shayna gave an aggravated growl, "Riddick, I know you're a pig, you know that? I know you are cold and deadly but could you please, for me, show some respect to the men I love? You come in to our home, scare the fuck out of us, and upset Sean. At least you could do is behave while you are here."

"Fine." Riddick grumbled. "So… how's it going? What you been up too?" He asked all polite and shit. He stopped and cocked his head to the side again, closed his eyes behind his goggles and breathed deeply. He paused a moment to think then leaned forward toward Shayna. He ignored Sean and Taylor's warning growls and sniffed her neck.

He was still again for a second and then he licked her neck. Taylor and Sean both reacted and shoved him away with a few shouts and curses. He flopped back down into his seat like it was a casual move and grinned.

"So, whens the baby due?" He asked smoothly.

Shayna gasped, her eyes wide. Both Taylor and Sean barked out, "What?"

Riddick shrugged, "The baby. You're pregnant right, Shay?"

She shook her head, "I don't, I don't know yet. I haven't tested yet." She stammered and looked back and forth between Taylor and Sean. A look of pure panic on her face.

"Save your money. You're knocked up and if my guess is right, it's a girl. I can't say who the father is because your scents are all mingled together. I'd have to have an uncompromised sample to compare it too, you know—straight from the tap." Riddick licked his lips as he leered at the men and both Taylor and Sean ignored him. Was Riddick really hitting on them in their own home?

"Shay? Are you pregnant?" Sean asked her quietly. She shrugged. "Do you have a test?"

"Yeah, I got it yesterday. I was waiting for a few more days. I'm never quite sure what day it'll come."

"Go take it," Taylor suggested mildly but it was clearly an order.

"What about breakfast?"

"Fuck breakfast. Go take the test and see if you're pregnant with our child." Taylor demanded. 

"This is crazy. There's no way that Riddick would be able to smell that." She reasoned. Why was she so frightened to test now that it was a possibility? Because she was afraid that Riddick was wrong. And she was afraid he was right.

If he was wrong, and she wasn't pregnant, she'd be crushed, all three of them would be and she'd have to see that look on Sean's face again. But if he was right, then their whole world was about to change. She'd never been so scared in her life.

"Yes I can. It's sweet, amniotic fluid, and I can smell the spice and there's no hint of testosterone. It's a girl, definitely."

"You're full of shit! There's no way you can smell that!" Xander bellowed and pushed Riddick. He'd seen the man do amazing things, things that no one else could do but this was crazy. Smell a baby? Please! How stupid did he think they were?

"Want to fuckin' bet? Nine months from now, you'll be paying out. Shay, go take the test and prove I'm right."

Shayna glowered at him. She didn't want to prove he was right but now that he brought it up, she was dying to know for sure. She was thinking that perhaps this month she was. Her breast felt heavy and sore but she didn't want to read too much into it.

Taylor nuzzled her neck, "Come on, Shay. Go see if we've made a baby."

She looked at Sean, who was strangely quiet. She expected him to be excited or nervous. Instead he just sat there, his chocolate eyes burning into her, making her feel naked and wanting. She couldn't let him down again, not again.

She nodded slowly and stood up. "I'll be back in a few minutes," She whispered.

Once she cleared the steps, she all but ran to the bathroom. Her hands were shaking as she opened up the package and read the instructions. She had to set them down on the sink and read them three times to make sure she knew what she was doing. She peed on the stick and waited.

It was the longest three minutes of her life.

She didn't even try to pick up the stick because she knew she would never be able to hold it still long enough to read it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Looked at the box again to see what was positive and what was negative, even though the test would actually say the words.

She looked and blinked.

Riddick was right. She was pregnant.

Shayna sat there, on the lid of the toilet and cried. She didn't hear the soft knock on the door but she felt strong arms wrap around her cold, trembling body. She was going to be a mother.

"It's positive," she sobbed.

"I thought you wanted this," Sean muttered quietly as he kissed her tears away. He was desperate for a child but not like this. Not if it wasn't something she or Taylor wanted just as much.

"I do,"

"Then why are you crying?" Taylor asked.

"Because we're pregnant. And Riddick, the fuck, was right. He's going to be unbearable now." She sniffed and then laughed. "We're gonna have a baby!" She hugged Sean tight because he was kneeling in front of her and then when Sean released her, she crawled into Taylor's arms and let him hold her for a while.

"Told you it would work this month, baby. We did it," Taylor whispered into her hair. "Look at his face, sweetie. Look at him." 

Both Shayna and Taylor turned and looked at Sean. He was openly weeping. Tears streamed down his face and he was glowing. He threw back his head and laughed, "I'm gonna be a Dad!"

"Yes you are." Taylor agreed with a huge smile. 

"So are you, Tay." Sean added and continued to beam.

Taylor ginned and kissed Shay's temple. "You'd better have a boy, Shay, cause I don't know if I can handle a girl."

"I love you both and I don't care if it's a boy or a girl," Shayna told them as she sat down on the floor beside Sean, followed by Taylor. They just sat and held each other, shocked, happy and scared shitless all at once.

"Riddick was right about the baby, maybe he'll be right about the sex too," Taylor said thoughtfully. 

Sean agreed with Taylor's desire for a boy but he loved little Rachel so much that he would be thrilled to have his own little girl to spoil. Still, the thought of Riddick being right irked him, "I really hate that fucker!" Sean sighed and they all laughed in agreement.


	30. House Party I Meeting Shane

**31 House Party Part I**

**Meeting Shane**

It wasn't quite ten in the morning and the house was open to the ocean breeze and in welcome. The housewarming party was today, all day. People would come when they had the chance, or they wouldn't. It didn't really matter to the three that lived there.

They had a few extra guests staying, Xander and Riddick, who were mulling around doing a whole lot of nothing other than getting on everyone's nerves, including their own. Everyone was just waiting for the party to start.

Taylor had Sean up against the counter in the kitchen, "Do you know how hot it was, hearing you and Shay going at it in here this morning with Riddick and X listening? I could see your ass moving as you slammed in and out of her." He muttered against Sean's lips before he kissed him harshly. "I was so hard, thought I'd cum in my pants when she screamed. Love it when you make her scream, Sean." Taylor rubbed his hard cock against Sean's and they both moaned.

"Me too," Sean agreed as his hands trailed up Taylor's body, one gripping his shoulder hard and the other his lower back, pulling him closer. His fingers dug into Taylor's hard muscles and he loved the feel of it.

"Hum, think we should go upstairs…" Taylor growled as he cupped Sean's throbbing cock in his hands, "Or I could fuck you right here, for everyone to see, really doesn't matter one way or another, but I'm gonna have you, Sean, now."

Shayna walked in from one of the many wrap around porches, stopped dead in her tracks and gasped, "Matty?"

Sean's head snapped up and Taylor growled again and nibbled on Sean's neck before he slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder at the man staring them.

Matty stood there, his mouth hanging open watching them, listening to them. He couldn't believe his eyes. Taylor was still _with_ Sean that way. He had hoped he had it out of his system now but clearly, he was wrong.

When he saw them before, it was more of an illusion, he had never really seen them together, not like this. He tried to pretend it was a nightmare, which hadn't really happened. But it did. His best friend was fucking a guy. He closed his eyes for a second and swallowed hard.

He wondered if he'd ever really known Taylor at all. He always thought of them as best friends, Taylor was always there for him to help or protect him. _Fuck, nice way to pay him back_, he thought bitterly to himself. _He's still Taylor_,

Shayna invited him to the housewarming party, never thinking he would come, but there he was, pale as a sheet and still struggling to accept what was going on there. What did he expect; all three of them still lived together.

Taylor slowly turned back to Sean and whispered huskily, "We'll finish this later," kissed him again and then he turned back to face his friend. He felt Sean sit on the counter behind him and he slipped back, resting between his legs with his hands on Sean's thighs.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods, Matty?" Taylor's voice was cool, betraying no emotions. He noticed that X and Riddick had made their way over to check out Matty too. Riddick was such a girl, he loved gossip but no one had the balls to call him on it so he was always eavesdropping.

"I… ah… I got an invitation to the party…. Shayna… she mailed me an invite." Matty stuttered trying to get himself under some control and not cause another fight between him and Taylor. That wasn't why he'd come. He wanted to try and work things out between them. He missed his friend.

Taylor's eyes cut over to her and she shivered. She couldn't read his expression but she could see Sean's and he wasn't very happy with her. Matty came though, proving to her that he still cared on some level about Taylor. She would hold on to that for now and take what punishment Taylor would give her later.

For a few moments, everyone just stared at each other then Mia walked though the doors, followed closely by Dom,

"Sorry I'm late guys. Dom wouldn't stop giving me orders. Don't talk to this person, don't touch that person, stay away from Riddick." She never actually met Riddick or Xander but Dom assured her that they were bad news and told her he'd kill her if she went near them, then he would kill the fuck that touched her.

Mia talked as she unloaded her bags full of food and then noticed that everyone was silent. She turned around and found the two other clones of her brother looking at her and knew instantly which was which. Xander and Riddick. She smiled at them and X winked at her. Riddick cocked his head to the side and licked his lips. She shivered and really wished she had more on than a bikini and wrap.

She couldn't believe how much all five of them looked alike, it was amazing. She'd always thought Dom as one of a kind, so did all the racer chicks that was always after a piece of him. Namely his infamous dick. She snickered to herself.

Mia smiled at the two men and said, "Ah, hi, I'm Mia. Dom's sister. You must be Riddick and Xander. Nice to meet you. And you are…" she asked looking at Matty.

"Matty," he replied as his eyes roamed over her half naked body.

"Oh, _Matty_, Taylor's _friend_…" Mia trailed off looking at him with disdain. "You're the one that called him a fag, right? Nice friend you are." She said and turned her back on him. She went back to unloading her bags. 

"Mia," Dom barked at her and grabbing her by the arm.

"What? It's the truth. He's the one that couldn't accept him for who he is. What's he doing here anyway?" she questioned, tossing a quick look over her shoulder at Matty. 

"I invited him, Mia." Shay told her trying not to laugh at Mia's protective streak toward Taylor and Sean. They've all become a family and the small girl didn't put up with anyone talking shit about her family. An image of a mama bear popped in Shay's mind and she grinned to herself.

The breath left X's lungs when the dark haired girl walked in with Dom. His first thought was it was Letty, Dom's girl but after what he'd heard about her, he dismissed that thought pretty quick. _Fuck she's beautiful_, he thought to himself. 

His heart was racing as she introduced herself to him and Riddick. She turned to Matty and showed her true Toretto blood and bitched him out. X always loved a woman with sass and now his cock was threatening to stand at attention. He vowed that he'd make her his no matter what Dom or anyone else had to say about it. He wanted Mia more then he could remember ever wanting a woman.

Out of nowhere a dark and deadly voice said, "Dom, I suggest you take your hand off of her now,"

Everyone in the room turned to Riddick who just shrugged and jerked his head toward Xander. 

Xander was tense, his chocolate eyes burning with anger and something else as he looked at Dom. The threat was silent, but not subtle.

Shaken by his thoughts but still not willing to back down with Dom, he continued to stare at him. Tense, alert and ready to pounce.

Dom looked at him with a raised brow and laughed, "Fuck you, X. She's my sister, you ain't touching her." Dom released her arm anyway, remembering the way Vince had grabbed her and left bruises.

"Oh my God, PLEASE. I can't take anymore of this macho shit. Dom, hands off. Xander, I don't even know you… you can't tell him what to do just because you got those sexy tats all over you." 

Xander smiled, his whole body relaxing and his eyes twinkled. His odds at scoring with her just greatly increased, "Sexy tats? What do they have to do with anything?" he teased.

"Shit, nothing." Mia said flushing red and laughed, "Absolutely nothing."

Shayna watched Mia and was amazed at how she was acting. Giddy. She'd never seen her act that way around a man before. It was slightly disturbing that X looked like her brother, but there were enough personality differences to set them apart, and Xander had all of his tattoos, which helped too.

Shay looked over at Sean and Taylor and they both were scowling at the interchange with X and Mia. They were quite protective of Mia also, she'd become their little sister as well. They both liked X, but he was a dog, just like all of them were with the exception of Sean. He was the only one that had any kind of commitment in his life before they all met.

X turned to Riddick and smiled, "She thinks I'm sexy. You hear that."

"Damn it, Mia," Dom growled, "Keep your eyes and hands off of X and his tats."

"I got a tat," Taylor said with a smirk.

"I got scars." Riddick added looking at Xander, "Chicks dig scars."

"Not like tattoo's. They're sexy, Mia said so herself." Xander grinned.

"Wait 'till she find out you fuck guys." Riddick shrugged and sat down casually on one of the barstools and smirked at X's outrage.

"I don't fuck guys!" Xander roared and took a step toward Riddick who didn't flinch.

"I fucked you." Riddick reminded him as he popped a few mini pretzels into his mouth.

"You got me drunk and I suspect high and took advantage of me." X defended himself. He didn't want Mia to get the wrong idea about him. He was all about the chicks. What happened between him and Riddick was a one time, really fucked up thing.

They were plowed and next thing X knew, he was bent over a table with Riddick's dick up his ass and roaring Riddick's name as he came. Xander rubbed his head at the memory and felt embarrassment creeping in. He was still shocked by his behavior. Riddick had to have given him something in his drink. It was the only explanation. 

"I made you scream." Riddick said smugly and then let out a bark of laughter when X turned redder.

"You made me bleed, fuck, Riddick. I swear to God, I could kill you sometimes," Xander yelled as he strode passed Matty, bumping into the smaller man, jarring him, to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. He chugged half of it, trying to get his balance again then noticed that the room was silent once again. He looked around and all eyes were on him. _Fuck!_

"So, let me get this straight,X, Riddick fucked you?" Sean asked him, biting his lip to keep from laughing. His hands were absently stroking Taylor's fuzzy head and he could feel Taylor's low rumblings, almost a purring against his cock. It was more of a vibration than an actually sound.

It was still making Sean hard enough to hurt. He wanted Taylor to fuck him so bad that he wished everyone would just leave.

Riddick heard Taylor and felt himself getting hard. He could never resist a sound like that. Combine that on top of talking about fuckin' X. He needed to get laid and soon. He didn't give a shit with who, but he wanted some ass.

Xander cut him a glare and both Sean and Taylor started laughing along with Dom and Shayna and finally Mia. Matty didn't laugh. Xander glared at all of them and pointed to Riddick before he started laughing too. "Fuck you, Riddick. One of these days…" 

"What you gonna do, bitch, x me out?"

"Ha Ha, that's cute… bitch, right…that's me… X, out… clever Dick, real fucking funny asshole." Xander shook his head and looked at Mia. "Stay way from that one," he gestured toward Riddick, "He's a sick fuck."

"Funny, Dom told me to stay away from both of you." Mia smiled and grabbed Xander's beer and finished the rest for him. "Since you didn't offer anyone else one…"

"Dom's just jealous 'cause he wants me to fuck him too." Riddick teased. "Once you take a ride with me, baby, you never forget it, isn't that right, Shay?"

Taylor and Sean growled in warning, "You're staying in our house, Riddick, I suggest you mind your mouth before you find something shoved in it…" Taylor growled. 

"That a promise?" Riddick asked, his eyebrow shooting up in question. Just the thought of Taylor's dick in his mouth made almost drool. _Yeah, need to get laid bad._

"Ok, I think maybe I'll…" Matty muttered as he picked up his bag and looked around.

"What, leave? That what you gonna do?" Sean sneered at him.

"Why did ya bother to come then, Matty, if you couldn't take it? Christ, no one's gonna bend you over the fuckin' table… well maybe Riddick, but if you stay away from him, you'll be fine. You want to leave, go, but don't expect an invite back. This is your one and only olive branch. You're lucky you got this from me after the way you treated us at your place." Shayna told him then went over to Taylor.

"Sorry, babe, I thought perhaps he'd come to grips with it. I didn't mean to hurt you again." She told him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It's ok, baby. You tried." Taylor whispered as his eyes locked with Matty's, daring him to say something, to do something.

"Fuck Taylor, I didn't say I was leaving… it's just this… all makes me uncomfortable. It's like everyone is fucking everyone. I was just gonna put my shit somewhere," Matty defended himself. 

"I'm not fucking anyone," Dom said raising his hand like a kid.

"Neither am I," Mia chimed in

"Yet…" Xander supplied and Dom lunged for him making everyone laugh.

"You touch my sister X; I'll rip your dick off and give it to Riddick." Dom growled at him causing all the men to wince.

"I just might fuck him to see you try, Dom." Mia laughed and went outside to get some air. It was getting stuffy inside with all the egos and testosterone. Dom had become so much more protective after the whole Vince thing. She knew he was serious when it came down to Xander but she couldn't help but drool over all his tattoos, she's always loved that on a man.

There was a short time that she looked at Vince that way, before he noticed her, of course. Back when she was Dom's little bratty sister. Then he looked her way and she could see the possessiveness in his eyes, even as an innocent and she knew to stay away. That he was dangerous. Too bad no one else saw it. Shaking off her melancholy thoughts, she watched, amused as Xander began setting up kiddie pools and Slip n Slides.

She laughed and shook her head, "What are you doing?"

X grinned like a kid, "Entertainment and its hot already."

"The beach is 100 yards away, we can swim there if we get hot."

He shook his head, "Not the same thing, baby. Drunk people and Slip n Slides are great. Just wait, you'll laugh you're fuckin' ass off."

-

Sean looked out the kitchen window and sighed, "Fuck, X ain't right. He's out there setting up Slip n Slides." He turned and looked at Dom and smiled, "And hitting on Mia,"

Dom growled but before he could storm out, the door bell rang. "Get that will ya, Dom?" Taylor muttered as he and Matty continued to stare each other down. Taylor could tell that Matty was ready to give in, he could never hold out as long as Taylor.

This was one of their games they played as kids. Who could hold their poker faces longer? You needed to be scary looking when you were a Knockaround guy.

Riddick watched the interplay between them, interested to see how true the friendship worked. He never had a close friend, didn't trust anyone enough to get his back. Though to be honest, he almost trusted X, which was weird 'cause he's only known him a few months.

The revelation that Xander was his closest friend was a shocking one for Riddick. _ How the fuck did that happened? _

Looking at how Taylor and Matty's friendship was falling apart, he wasn't too happy about it. He didn't want to like X or begin to rely on him. He was better off alone. Damn Gibbons and his partnership's.

Finally Matty broke and laughed, "Fuck, Taylor," He said as he took a step forward. 

Taylor stood up straight and took a step, "Never could beat me," he laughed and they hugged and patted each other on the back.

"I missed you man," Matty told Taylor, his voice clogged with tears. There wasn't a day that went by since Taylor told him what was going on that he didn't regret his actions. His words. He loved Taylor like a brother and he turned his back on him when he needed him the most. That was something Taylor would've never done to him.

He may not understand what Sean and Taylor had and he may not accept it fully but he wanted his friend back. If that meant dealing with him fucking Sean, then he'd learn to deal.

"Missed you too, man." Taylor replied honestly. He felt the heavy weight in his heart lift. For the last few months, he'd been happy. The happiest he's ever been but deep down, he always felt sorrow for losing Matty as a friend. After all they'd been through, everything they'd done together and it ended because Taylor loved a man. It wasn't right.

"You two gonna fuck now?" Riddick asked seriously and with acute interest.

Taylor shook his head, "Riddick, I really fuckin' hate you." The new phase of their friendship was fragile and Riddick had to go and shoot his mouth off, threatening it.

Riddick laughed and grabbed himself a beer from the fridge and actually passed one out to everyone in the room, everyone but Shay. He handed her a bottle of water with an I-told-you-so grin.

Taylor, Sean and Shayna decided to keep the baby a secret for now, just to make sure it all turned out ok but they didn't think they'd be able to hold out long. Not with Riddick and Xander knowing and Shayna felt guilt for not telling Mia. She'd become a very good friend, actually she was Shayna's only female friend and not telling her was killing Shayna.

Matty looked at Riddick and then back to Taylor, "Is he always this big of a dick?"

The smirk fell away from Riddick's face and he slowly turned and pinned Matty with his a stare. Even with the goggles on, Matty could feel the change in him as he turned deadly. The air in the room was charged with tension and Taylor tried to step between Riddick and Matty.

Riddick could and would take a small amount of disrespect from Taylor and Sean, Xander and even Dom, but that was where he drew the line. He wouldn't take Matty's shit, had no reason to and frankly, Riddick just didn't like him. Riddick took a step toward Matty but he didn't flinch. That shocked him and earned Matty a begrudging respect. "I should kill you for that," he growled deeply.

Sean sat on the counter and kept his eyes on Shay. She had that look on her face, the one that screamed she was ready to jump in the middle of the fray and he would never allow that. Not now when she was carrying his and Taylor's baby.

Matty smirked. He knew if Riddick wanted him dead, he would be, so he decided to fuck with him some. He had no idea how close to death he was dancing. Matty may not have turned out the way his father wanted or cut out for the Mob way of life but he had a set of balls on him and little scared him. He learned that from Taylor. "What happened to your face?"

Riddick growled at him a second before he said, "Sean got in a few lucky punches."

Matty threw back his head and laughed then turned and looked at Sean, "I think I like you after all."

"You got yourself some balls, kid." Riddick said evenly and then whispered so only Matty could hear, "I may have to check them out for myself." 

"Sorry, I don't fuck guys." Matty replied coldly.

Riddick chuckled, "That's what X said too,"

Dom came back in the kitchen with a man in tow. "Look what I found," Dom said, grinning like a kid. "It's another Mini Me."

Shane walked in the room and then stood there with his jaw open, staring at the other men. He only came because he wanted to see what Taylor and Sean were up to. He didn't trust them, how could there be so many of them that looked alike. It just didn't make any sense. 

Sean called for X out the window and jumped off the counter to stand beside Taylor.

Xander came back in, followed closely by a giggling Mia.

Dom sent them both a black look but remained silent.

All six of them.

Dom, Taylor, Sean, Riddick and X stood in a line as Shane, Matty and Mia all gaped in shock at them.

Silence.

Then Shay spoke.

"I think I just came in my panties," Shayna muttered to Mia.

Mia laughed, "You and me both."

Riddick opened his mouth to speak but Taylor cut him off, "Don't fuckin' say a word, Riddick.

He remained silent but took a deep breath and growled.

"Shane Wolfe, meet, Dominic Toretto, you know Taylor and Sean, Riddick and Xander Cage." Shayna said in introduction.

Shane closed his mouth and rubbed his head. Shayna and Mia started giggling at the move and Shane scowled at them. That made everyone in the room start to laugh. They all had the same facial expressions making it easy to read their emotions. Right now, Shane was both bewildered and annoyed.

"How is this possible?" Shane asked as he looked over each one of them. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't know, man. You want a beer?" Xander asked as he grabbed another one for both himself and Mia.

"What?" Shane looked at his watch, "It's only 10:30 in the morning," he looked around the room again and nodded, "Yeah, grab me one. I think I need it."

Shane took a long pull from his beer and tried to think about where to begin. "Ok, so, Taylor's ex-mob. Sean's DEA. What do you other guys do?"

"I'm a mechanic," Dom replied with a laugh. "Used to be a street racer and steal shit. I've been known to beat someone half to death from time to time. Now, I just work on cars, mostly."

Shane blinked at him, not knowing what to say to that. Dom had admitted so casually what he'd done wrong. Like it was no big deal.

Truth was, everyone already knew what Dom had done and by saying it out loud, it reminded him how stupid he'd been. Kept him on the right path.

Xander pipped up next, "Well, I'm into extreme sports. X games," he smiled, "That's my baby. Then those fucks at the NSA nabbed me for grand theft auto, threatened me with the three strikes shit and forced me to work for them. Now, I'm stuck working with this asshole," Xander jerked his thumb toward Riddick.

"The NSA, that's where this Gibbons guy works?" Shane asked, trying to understand everything.

"Yeah,"

"Who are you and what's with the goggles?"

Riddick smiled and extended his hand, "Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict, murder, snipper, and NSA operative."

Shane raised his brow, "You're an escaped convict?"

Riddick shrugged, "Once upon a time."

"So, what's with the goggles then?"

"Sensitive eyes,"

"Riddick's... enhanced." Xander tried to explain. He'd been really allusive to how his eyes came about. The only think that X could think of was they were some kind of military prototype. At least that's what he hoped. Any other explanation just wouldn't make any rational sense. Besides, Xander had seen and used X-ray vision goggles, so perhaps the technology was there to shine Riddick's eyes.

"Enhanced, how?" 

"I can see in the dark. You're not afraid of the dark are you, Shane?"

Everyone groaned, "Please Riddick, that's getting as old as Taylor's 500 speech," Dom whined.

Riddick turned and looked at Taylor, "I thought it was a pretty impressive speech. Too bad the stupid fucks don't believe it before you wipe the floor with their asses."

Taylor grinned, "It's more fun that way."

"Show me your eyes, Riddick,"

"You'd have to come closer for that."

"Oh please, Riddick. Shane, he can't take his goggles off until it's dark or until he's in a darkened room. You want to go in the bathroom with Riddick and see? You'll get more than you bargained for, I guarantee it." Shayna said, thinking about the two times Riddick pulled her into a dark bathroom.

Shane shook his head. He had no desire to be alone, anywhere, with Riddick. In the daylight or in the dark. Shane knew how to take care of himself. He was a SEAL for fuck sake but something about Riddick screamed danger and power. He had the biggest don't fuck with me attitude that Shane had ever seen. He planned on heeding that advice.


	31. House Party II Riddick and his Shivs

31 House Party Part II

Riddick and his Shivs

"Hey, Sexy, check it out," Demetrius said as he took up position beside Matty. He looked over all six guys. "Damn, Sean, thought you said there was only five."

Big Sexy came in the room, a girl on each arm, "Holy fuck!"

Sean went over to D and hugged him then over to Big Sexy and hugged him too. The girls looked over all the men in the room and sighed. It was impossible to not be effected by so many perfect males in one space.

"Shane's a new addition." Sean told D. "Forgot to tell you about him."

"You _forgo_t to tell me?" D bit out angrily.

"Yeah, D, I've been a little busy with things. You know, getting the house ready. Getting my _boyfriend's_ business going, not to mention finishing my plan, getting the class organized. Oh, and trying to make a baby and all. Sorry, must of slipped my mind." Sean told him with no small amount of annoyance.

D cringed when Sean called Taylor his boyfriend, which his why he'd done it. D was still having problems with accepting the truth of their relationship and Sean was trying to drive the point home that he and Taylor were together to stay.

Luckily everyone excepted Shay's rule in their lives, which was a good thing because both Taylor and Sean would put a serious hurting on anyone that disrespected her.

"Come on, guys. This is a party." Shayna pleaded. She didn't feel like dealing with their male shit all day. Going through it with Matty only minutes ago was enough for her. She wanted to have fun and enjoy herself and her friends.

Riddick looked over "D" like he was an insect and curled his lip, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sean's partner, Demetris." D looked over Riddick with the same disdain and asked, "Who the fuck are you?"

Riddick continued to glare at him then Xander came to stand on Riddick left side and then Dom move to his left. All were stone faced and they effectively put a wall between Sean and D. Taylor was still shoulder to shoulder with Sean and he bumped him and smiled.

Riddick grunted, "Seems that you're having some problems dealing with his choice of lovers. So, you're like Matty. Willing to throw away years of friendship 'cause he's fucking a guy?"

Riddick's voice was cold and even, making it all that much more chilling to anyone who knew him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" D roared at Riddick. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Which one are you anyway? Oh, right, Riddick." He all but spat the name out, "You're the fuck that started this whole mess. You happy now? Did things turn out like you wanted them to?"

Riddick took a intimidating step forward and produced a shiv out of nowhere which he promptly held to D's throat. He looked toward Shayna and then back to D, "Yeah,"

And he was. He was relieved that Shayna found someone, two actually and now she was pregnant. Riddick knew she was well taken care of and loved, that's all he wanted for her. So, yes, he was quite happy with himself.

D was frozen still. He never thought that he his life would be at risk in Sean's house and he was very grateful that his wife and daughter weren't there yet. The very idea was frightening. It was then he realized how dangerous Sean's new friends were. Taylor was scary, but Riddick was downright terrifying.

Sean came up behind Riddick but didn't touch him."It's alright, man. D's cool and he's dealing. He's just, mouthy. Thanks man but you can put the blade away."

Riddick growled. He wanted to kill, he had the urge to feel blood on his hands. It'd been too long since he's felt it. A week. That made him chuckle on the inside. A week with no killing was half crazy with bloodlust. He needed some professional help.

Sexy had shoved the women behind him when he saw the stance Riddick had taken. He sometimes wondered how D had survived as long as he had with that mouth on him. He just opened it and vomited whatever he felt like before he thought. Someday, Sexy was afraid it would get him killed. Was that day today? No, Sean would never let Riddick kill D. Right? Could Sean stop him?

Shayna stepped up to Riddick and touched his shoulder gently. She leaned toward him and whispered in his ear. "Please Riddick. Not here. I don't want death and violence in the very place I'm gonna raise my child and Sean can't lose another friend. Please."

He turned his head slowly toward her and breathed deeply, reminding himself she was carrying a child and the shiv was gone and stashed away before anyone even saw him move.

She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

Riddick nodded slightly to her and then snapped his head in the other direction to look at the new guests.

Sarah and Tommy stood, slack jawed and frightened. First of all, there were six identical looking men in the room and if that wasn't enough, one was wielding a huge, cured knife like it was an extension of his hand.

Everyone's eyes followed Riddick's and the two newcomers felt caught. "Ah, the door was open," Tommy muttered, is eyes watchful. He was the first to recover and he stepped slightly in front of Sarah. It was obvious that he was no match for Riddick in size or strength but he planned on protecting her with his life if need be.

Riddick's whole demeanor shifted as walked toward Tommy. His lope was predatory and smooth, a stalking. He stopped in front of Tommy,toe to toe, hovering over him and invading his space. Tommy didn't flinch but tiled his head back slightly and looked up at him with a raised brow.

Riddick's voice was a low rumble when he spoke, "And who's this?" Just about everyone in the room shivered at the impossibly deep tone but only Shayna know it for what it was. It wasn't the threat of death. Quite the opposite, it was a promise of sex. Hot, explosive sex.

She felt bad for Tommy and knew only he could turn Riddick away. If Tommy wasn't interested, he had to let Riddick know now and firmly.

"Riddick," Dom said, grabbing his arm then shrinking away when Riddick turned his head slightly in Dom's direction. Again, a subtle threat but still very clear. Riddick didn't want touched, at least not from Dom.

That side of the room was in shadows and Riddick pulled off his goggles as he stared down at Tommy.

The action wasn't lost on anyone. It was the first time Riddick reveled his eyes to anyone outside of the small circle that knew him. Even Sean and Taylor hadn't had much chance to see them. Xander and Shayna had though and knew that Riddick's probing gaze left you feeling naked and your soul bare to him.

Riddick could pin you to a spot with just one look. He could make you feel the shiver of death or a spike of lust with just a glance and only his eyes betrayed his emotions. It was one of the reasons he wore the goggles instead of the special contacts that the government provided him with. 

Behind his goggles he could watch everyone and they'd never know, not for sure anyway. Besides, he thought they looked cool.

Tommy gasped as the man before him removed his dark goggles. His eyes were the most beautiful blueish silver he'd ever seen and in that moment, Tommy decided that he'd make the color into a paint. He'd even name it after Riddick and have it patented. It would be Toretto Racings signature color.

Tommy felt Sarah's hands on his forearm, gripping harshly but he continued to stare up into Riddick's gaze, caught by the odd metallic color of them. "Tommy Shepard,"

Riddick purred and Tommy swallowed. It was obvious who was the most volatile man in the bunch. The most dominate and dangerous one. Riddick. And right now, Riddick was looking at Tommy like he was his next meal. Instead of fear, Tommy felt a surge of pleasure and arousal streak through his body.

Riddick smirked at Tommy's reaction and knew he'd just found his next play thing. The boy was slightly smaller than he liked, young, but that never stopped him before. In a few years, he'd be just right. 

The scent of Tommy's awaking arousal was all that Riddick needed for confirmation. They'd finish this later when there wasn't so many people around. Giving Tommy one last heated look, Riddick slipped his goggles back on and eased back.

Riddick turned toward the girl, "You must be Sarah?"

As Riddick relaxed his body, his whole persona changed. He smiled and remembered hearing that Dom was twisted up inside over her.

Riddick put his arm around Sarah and led her to the fridge, "Can I get you anything to drink?" he lowered his voice in a conspiratorial tone, "I don't care if you have a beer, but Sean and his partner are here and they'd get all pissy if you have one." He winked at her and she was at a complete lost as to what make of him.

"A Pepsi is fine," she said with a shaky smile. She turned and looked over her shoulder at Dom who was wearing a black look. The shift in Riddick was amazing and if she hadn't seen it herself, she'd never believed it. He was like two different people. He was a flirt, that much was for sure. He was also deadly and seemingly playful. An odd combination that made her head spin.

Dom had had enough of Riddick's games and mood swings. He went over to Sarah and put his arm around her back, "Come on, let me show you the beach," He steered her out of the house without looking at anyone else in the room but he heard the snickers behind him and vowed to get back at all of them for it.

Riddick let out a back of laugher once they were outside. "He's got it _bad_!"

Taylor spoke, "You done scaring everyone and showing them your shinny blades, Riddick?"

He just shrugged, "For now, unless someone pisses me off again."

Sexy clapped his hands and then rubbed them together, "Ok, well, what we got to eat?"

The room exploded into a mass of chaos. Shay and Mia started bustling about the kitchen getting food ready. The guys started to branch off in to small groups talking.

Tommy hung back on the sidelines, as did Riddick.

Riddick didn't go over to him right away, just watched him, letting him feel the weight of his stare. He watched Tommy finish his beer and wonder around looking at different things, touching them and holding them up to the light.

Only when he disappeared down a hallway did Riddick follow him.

"You nosy or you got a reason to be touching all their shit?"

Tommy jumped at the sound of Riddick voice and turned around quickly. He had a guilty look on his face and his smile was slightly lopsided and mischievous, "I like to look at color. It inspires me. I mix my own paint." he looked at Riddick again, "I want to mix some the color of your eyes."

Riddick smiled and turned on the charm, "Really?"

Tommy nodded, "Can I see them again?"

Riddick took a deep breath and thought about it, finally, he pushed his goggles up onto his forehead and looked at Tommy.

Tommy looked at his eyes, nothing else, just the color, "Silver with just a hint of blue. Almost like it's not there. Metallic. Small flecks of blue. Fuck man, it's like they glow. So beautiful."

Tommy was so lost in Riddick's eyes that had no idea that Riddick had moved closer to him. Not until he felt himself trapped between a side table and the immobile wall of muscle that was Riddick.

Riddick licked his lips and leaned closer to him, "Are my eyes the only thing you're interested in?"

Tommy swallowed and shook his head, "No,"

That made Riddick purr again and Tommy shivered at the sound of it. "You're eyes are blue?"

Tommy blinked and nodded, "Yeah. You can't see color?"

"Not real well."

To Tommy, color was everything. It was his mood, his life. When he was angry he liked bold, dark colors, reds and blacks. When he was happy it was bright shades of yellows and greens. Sad, it was usually some verification of blue. But Riddick's eyes, the slivery-blue of them filled him with something entirely different. Lust and heat. Desire and passion. "I can't imagine anything worse than having color taken away from me."

"What about your freedom?" 

Tommy shook his head, "As long as I had color and a brush, I'd survive."

Riddick pushed the a piece of unruly hair out of Tommy's eyes before he cupped the back of his head. The gesture was so in contrast to the aggressive posture Riddick had taken but proving that he could be gentle, if he wanted to be. He waited a heartbeat, giving Tommy the chance to pull away. He didn't and Riddick took full advantage of that.

He lowered his head and caught Tommy's full bottom lip between his teeth. There was something about the young man that turned Riddick on. An innocence with a smoldering sensuality underneath of it. Sharp cheekbones and heavy brows. He'd grow up to be a gorgeous man. But for now, Riddick planned on having a taste of him.

Tommy stood, pressed between a table and the sexist man he'd ever seen. Riddick may look like the other five, but he had something different about him. An air of danger and keen intelligence and when Riddick's lips settled over his, he knew he was lost.

Tommy kissed him back, grabbing his large bicep to pull him closer. Riddick complied and pressed his growing erection into Tommy's stomach. He was shorter than Riddick, for now. That suited them both just fine. Riddick liked to dominate and Tommy was more than willing to give Riddick the lead.

Tommy had been with another man before, but it was a first time, fumbling experience for both of them. It hadn't been spectacular by any means, but enough to let both boys know that it wasn't just a faze they were in. They enjoyed other men, sexually. Right now, Tommy wondered if he bit off a little more than he could chew.

"You ever done this before kid?" Riddick asked him, like he was reading Tommy's mind and ran his thumb over Tommy's jaw.

"Yeah. Once."

"With a man?"

Tommy chuckled, "Not one like you,"

Riddick ginned, "Good answer," He kissed him again, this time showing a little more aggression and purred when Tommy answered with his own, grinding his hips against him.

"Yo, Riddick. Where the fuck are you at?" Xander yelled, his heavy steps growing closer to the couple. "Gibbon's is on the phone."

Riddick growled and slowly released Tommy's lips. "We'll finish this later." He promised. 

The only thing Tommy could do was nod. He had no idea what he was doing. He wasn't one for causal sex, not even with a girl but he wanted Riddick with everything he had. He wanted him buried deep inside of him and then shuddered at the thought. He felt the length and girth of Riddick's cock pressing against him. He was huge, more than Tommy imagined and the idea was both exciting and frightening at the same time.

Xander came around the corner and tossed the phone to Riddick who snarled at him. X raised an eye brow at the two of them standing there. Tommy still leaning against the table, his cheeks flushed and lips pouty and Riddick, goggles pushed up and the front of his pants a little too tight. Xander just winked at Tommy who shot him a cocky smirk back.

"Gibbons," Riddick growled into the phone, "No. X and I are on leave."

"_Well too bad, I'm sending a chopper to pick the two of you up." _Gibbons said with his normal condescending tone.

Riddick looked at X who shook his head. He wasn't going anywhere and neither was Riddick.

"Fuck you, Gibbons. You send anyone here, I'll gut them. You know I'll do it too. X and I are done for a while. You got a problem with that, I'll gut you too, we clear?"

"_Riddick, you know threats don't work on me." _Gibbons laughed. He wasn't afraid of Riddick. 

Gibbons didn't realize how stupid his arrogance was. 

"I don't give a fuck. We ain't going. You bring a chopper here, I'll get rid of it and then I'll come looking for you. You know I can fly the thing. You promised us leave and we're taking it. Now, fuck off."

Riddick hung up the phone and threw it back to X. "Turn the fuckin' thing off and let me know if you hear a chopper."

Once Xander walked away, Riddick turned and looked at Tommy, noting his wary look.

"You kill a lot of people?" Tommy asked Riddick.

He just scoffed. "You think I wear these shivs as decorations?"

Tommy's eyes traveled over Riddick's body and then met his eyes again, "You gonna kill me?"

Riddick smiled at that, "No. Not unless you give me a good fuckin' reason."

"And what would be a good reason?"

Tommy needed to know what he was getting into. He wanted Riddick, knew he was deadly but he also kinda liked living and planned on doing it for a good long while.

Riddick stepped closer to him again, "Don't fuck me over and don't fuck anyone else as long as you're with me and you do just fine."

Tommy nodded and smiled. "You plan on keeping me for a while?"

"That depends on how good that ass of yours is." Riddick said, grabbing him and kissing him roughly.


	32. House Party III The Toretto's

33

House Party III

The Toretto's

Dom led Sarah down the beach to the water. Neither one talked as they walked side by side, just took in the tranquility of their surroundings.

Sarah took a deep breath and sighed, "I love the ocean. I don't get to come out here much."

"Yeah, I didn't either 'till I moved here. I love it. Can't imagine living anywhere else now."

She turned and looked at him, "You live on the beach too?" 

Dom smiled and nodded. He pointed to his and Mia's house. "Me and Mia live there,"

"Wow. Nice. Don't get me wrong. Taylor, Sean and Shay's house is beautiful but it's too big for me. Yours is more homey."

Dom smiled, feeling giddy that she liked his house. He tucked a piece of her hair the breeze hand blown in her eyes behind her ear, "You want to see it?" 

She nodded and then looked back at the other house, "You think Tommy's ok? I saw the way Riddick was looking at him,"

"Is Tommy into guys, Sarah?" Dom asked her gently. He didn't want to piss her off or step on anyone's toes. She bit her bottom lip, feeling like she was betraying Tommy's trust but nodded. "Well, Riddick's a pig but I don't think he'll hurt Tommy and I also don't think he'd do anything that Tommy didn't want to do. Tommy may not fully understand what he's getting himself into or how dangerous Riddick really is, but I think he'll be ok." Dom hoped he'd be ok. With Riddick, you just never knew.

Riddick was a lot of man for someone like Tommy. Tommy may be into guys, but it was clear that he wasn't very experienced, especially with someone like Riddick. 

Dom thought about what Riddick had done to Xander and laughed. He knew that X had to have a bit more to do with what had happened than he was letting on. All Dom knew was, no matter how drunk or drugged he was, he'd never fuck a guy, let alone scream his name while he was cumming.

There was a line he just wouldn't cross. If anyone other than Taylor kissed him, Dom would have beat the shit out of him. Now they just laughed about it. It didn't ruin their friendship because they both knew that there was nothing there. Dom didn't want to be with a man and Taylor was more than happy with Sean and Shayna.

Dom led Sarah over to his house and opened the door for her. He waited until she went in and followed behind her watching her ass as she walked. He couldn't help himself. She was so young but damn, he wanted her. Hey, if Riddick could do it, so could he, right?

He took her on a tour and then went back into the kitchen. Dom cleared his throat, suddenly nervous and hating himself for it, "Hey, I hear your birthday is next week,"

Sarah looked at him and blinked. She was surprised that he knew that, or that he'd even care."Yeah,"

Dom shifted his feet, "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner or something to celebrate?"

"Dinner?" She questioned, not knowing what to say. Her heart started to beat faster and her palms grew sweaty.

Sarah couldn't help but notice Dom while they worked, but she never thought she'd have a chance with him. Wasn't even sure she wanted one. Jesse had told her stories of him and how big of a player he was but he didn't come off that way to her. Maybe he'd changed. Why would he look at her when she was so much younger than him?

"Well, if you have other plans, that's cool too. I'm sure you'd rather go to the clubs or something," Dom replied coolly, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice. He hadn't realized until that moment how much he wanted her to say yes. 

Asking her out had been an impulsive thing. Unplanned and now, all he wanted her to say was yes.

"Ah, no." She watched his face fall, though he tried to hide it, "I mean, no, I don't have any plans."

He smiled then and she was so taken back by it she went breathless. She always thought he was attractive but in that moment, he was beautiful to her. That one smile showed him without his defenses up and gave her a glimpse of the man underneath. A man she wanted to get to know better.

Dom took a step closer to her and dropped his voice to a sensual whisper, "So, is that a yes?"

She watched his mouth move and felt herself nod. She couldn't think of anything but what those full lips would feel like and taste like against hers. She didn't have to wait long.

Dom kissed her gently, coaxingly and felt her respond to him. He slid his tongue against the seam of her lips and when she opened her mouth, he slipped inside her heat, tasting her.

Letty always tasted slightly bitter, sharp but not Sarah. She was sweet and warm and he really wanted more. So, he pulled back and licked his lips. He smiled down at the dreamy expression in her eyes and wondered if his held the same. He knew he was in trouble.

"We should get back," he said softly. He knew if they stayed any longer, he'd have to kiss her again and then he'd want to touch her and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop once he did.

His cock felt heavy in his pants and he welcomed the feel of it. It'd been too long since he had to work for a woman or want one for anything more than a quick hard fuck.

Shayna was different. He cared for her but not in that way. He only saw her as a close friend now and almost forgot about what it felt like to be inside of her. Almost. There was enough memory to remind him that's what he wanted the next time. Something special and good. Not the poisonous games that he and Letty played with each other. The next time, he wanted it to be the last time. He wanted a real commitment. A relationship that was worth having. A home. A family?

_Fuck,_ he cursed to himself silently. _She's just a kid. She's not gonna want a real relationship, not like what you're after. Dominic Toretto wanting to settle down, who would have thought that? _

_--_

Xander watched Mia move and found himself fascinated by her. Her body so lean and muscular. The golden color of her skin, so smooth it looked like silk. He wondered if it felt like it too. He wanted to run his tongue all over it, tasting her. She turned and looked him straight in the eyes like she read his mind and knew what he was thinking. She smiled and he felt his heart flutter.

Mia could feel Xander's eyes on her but he never made his way over to her. Just watched. Mia wasn't sure if it was because of Dom that he didn't approach her or some other reason. She wished he would though, she wanted to talk to him but she was having a hard time working up the nerve to go over to him. Maybe he was too and maybe he needed some encouragement. She turned and looked directly at him and smiled.

She watched his eyes turn to molten chocolate as his gaze heated and settled on her lips. She licked them without realizing it, making them moist and plump.

Xander almost groaned when he saw her pink tongue slide over her lips. He had enough torturing himself and finally got up and stalked toward her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside and into the back of a corner behind the spiral staircase. The spot was tight but offered some privacy.

Mia found her back against the wall as Xander caged her in with his arms. She looked up at him and expected to be freaked out because he looked so much like Dom but she wasn't. What she saw was a hot man with beautiful eyes that were blazing down at her with hunger.

"You have got to stop looking at me like that, Mia." Xander told her huskily.

"Why?" she asked boldly.

"Because, Dom's gonna hunt us both down and kills us, well, namely me. Taylor and Sean too." he whispered as he lowered his head closer to her.

Mia reached out and ran her hands along his chest and then rested them on his hips. She smiled shyly, "Would it be worth it?"

X groaned, his voice becoming deep and rough, "Yeah. Yeah it would be."

"Then what's the problem?"

_Fuck! _Xander lowered his mouth to gently brush his lips against hers. Before he realized it, she raised up on her toes and pressed their lips firmly together.

Mia's arms slid around his back and she reveled in the feel of his strong muscles and smooth, hot skin. He smelled of beer and sunshine. The scent was intoxicating.

He moaned her name and she pulled away. Biting her bottom lip, she looked around and then grabbed his hand.

"Come on," she whispered, pulling him around the front of the house and over to her and Dom's quickly before anyone saw. She shut the door behind her and didn't even get a chance to turn around before Xander was on her.

"Not here," She didn't want to take the chance someone might see. She led the way upstairs to her bedroom but before she got there, she stopped and looked at him. She hated to ask the question but she needed to know, "Are you like my brother in every way?"

Xander grinned, knowing what she was eluding too. He nodded and she quickly darted into Dom's room and over to his nightstand. "He wont miss these." she said with a laugh, "He's going through a dry spell."

She winked at Xander when she came out and proceeded down the hall. Pushing her door open, she waited until he was fully inside before she closed it and locked it behind her.

He was standing in the middle of her room and completely unsure of how it had happened. All he wanted to do was kiss her, just to taste her lips.

"You sure about this, Mia? We don't even know each other."

Was she sure? Yes. The only thing she was sure about was that she wanted him inside of her. Shayna, Sean and Taylor seemed to like Xander and thought he was a good guy. That's all she needed to know. When he looked at her, she got lost in his eyes and she loved the feeling. It'd been a long time since she felt that. Not since Brian.

She nodded and removed the wrap around her small waist letting it pool on the floor. Stepping closer to him, she traced his abs with her fingers and shuddered. He was pure muscle, strong and powerful. Bigger than any man she'd ever been with. There weren't many but they were all smaller than Xander.

"I just want you to know, I usually don't do this." She muttered as she looked up at him.

He nodded, "I know, Mia. I've done it too many times." he told her honestly as he brushed his thumb over her lips, "I don't want to do it anymore."

He kicked himself for his choice of words. Would she think he didn't want her? He wanted her desperately but he didn't want it to be a one time thing. When she smiled at him, he let out a breath, grateful that she understood what he was saying.

Mia leaned forward and took one his nipples into her mouth because she had to trace the tattoo with her tongue. Xander hissed and cupped the back of her head, pulling her closer to his chest. 

She laved her tongue around it a few times, nipped at it and then changed sides. When she did, she felt Xander's hands tighten in her hair almost painfully.

Xander marveled at the silken strands of her hair. So soft and erotic as they slid over his skin and caught in the stubble on his jaw. He released her hair, afraid of hurting her and began to undo the knots of her bikini top. He paused long enough to look down at her and get an approving nod before he let go and watched, growling, as it fell away, revealing her firm, perky breasts to his hungry gaze.

The cool air hit Mia and made her nipples tighten even more. She looked up at Xander hoping he would approve of her body. She knew her breasts weren't that large but when she saw the lust in his eyes, she relaxed and stepped closer to him.

He kissed her then, gently, getting a feel for her. Xander was usually a slow, sensual lover but it was taking everything in him to hold back with her. He wanted the throw her down and bury himself balls deep until they were both screaming.

Xander picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently and hovered over her. He kissed her deeply and then began to travel down her body. He took a straining nipple into her mouth making her cry out. He smiled against her skin and he continued on his path, nibbling and kissing her. He stopped at her bikini bottoms and looked up at her. She smiled at him and lifted her hips slightly off the bed to give him room to ease them down.

Xander took the hint and slowly lowered the bottoms. He growled when he finally caught sight of her freshly shaved mound. Once X had the bottoms off, he threw them over his shoulder, uncaring where they landed. He needed to taste her.

He spread her legs to accommodate the berth of his shoulders and petted her briefly, watching as her pussy weeped for him. Little dewy drops of honey call him and he dipped his head to taste her. They both moaned. Xander gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him and she arched her back and opened herself more for him.

The taste of her fluids on his tongue was the most addictive thing he'd ever tasted. Sweet nectar that he'd crave forever. He slipped a finger inside of her and curled it, finding her G-spot.

Mia cried out as Xander's finger slipped in, followed quickly by a second one. She knew she wouldn't last long, not with his mouth sucking on her clit and his fingers teasing her the way they were.

"Xander," she gasped out as she felt her orgasm raising and finally cresting as she screamed his name.

The rush of her cum filled his mouth and he greedily drank it down. He licked her a few more times and then crawled up her body.

Mia pulled him close and kissed him deeply as her hands pushed at his swim shorts. He reached over and snagged a condom from the side table and slipped it on quickly as he shed his shorts.

He settled himself between her thighs and waited, kissing her, whispering to her until she was hot and ready for him again.

He placed his cock at her entrance and slowly eased in an inch. She was so hot and wet that he wanted to surge into her quickly but instead he pushed forward gently, feeling her pussy grip him, pulling him into her tight channel.

"Mia," he gasped out, "Damn, baby, you're so tight."

He began to move, rotating his hips as he began to push in and out of her. Their lips found each other and Xander plunged his tongue into her mouth in time with his thrusts.

Mia arched her back, gasping as he snapped his hips faster. She cried out and begged him to take her harder and faster.

Xander gripped her hips tightly as he began to drive in and out of her with quick, almost brutal thrusts. He usually had excellent stamina but when it came down to her, he seemed to have lost that. He was ready to blow and when he felt her tense and her grip around his cock tighten. He let let go and bucked franticly into her as they both cried out their pleasure.

After the world came back into focus and their breath evened out, Xander rolled off of her, disposed of his condom and pulled her against his chest. He absently played with her hair as they both stared at a spot only they could see.

"Xander?"

He grunted at her and she smiled and kissed his chest. She looked up into his face, resting her chin on her hands. "Dom's gonna kill us both," 

He groaned, "Don't remind me. I told you, didn't I?" he said, pulling her up to straddle him.

"Yeah you did,"

"See, you should've listened to me. I'm always right," he teased her.

She snorted at that then her eyes sparkled, "Did Riddick really fuck you?"

Xander closed his eyes and felt himself blushing again.

She giggled and nipped his ear, "I think it's kinda hot."

Xander's eyes snapped open and he looked at her like she was crazy. "How can you say that when we look just like Dom? In fact, I don't understand how you can be here with me in spite of that."

"I don't get it either but when I look at you, I don't see or think of Dom. I see a bad boy. The one that mama always warns you about. The one that's just a bit too wild and will never settle down."

He frowned at that. There was a time when he didn't want to settle down, but now? He'd love a place he could call home. After working for Gibbons, being sent all over the world, he longed for a place all his own.

She rubbed his frown lines with her thumb before she leaned down and kissed them away. She felt his cock twitch against her leg and raised an eyebrow at him. He just shrugged.

This time she put the condom on before she lowered herself on his shaft. She rode him, completely free and giving herself fully to him.

The fires built slowly this time and when they came, their orgasms were long and deep. A burning that started at the soles of their feet and spread through their bodies to the top of their heads. The effect on them both was profound. Mia found herself weeping softly and Xander was left shaken.

They got dressed in comfortable silence and held hands as they made their way out of the house to the beach.

"Mia?" A voice said and she froze, her body instantly tense and on alert.

She turned and looked at Vince and shivered. Xander noticed the change in her and felt his protectiveness take over. He didn't know who this man was, but he knew that Mia wasn't happy to see him.

"What do you want?" she asked Vince with a haunting tone. "I know Shayna, Sean or Taylor didn't invite you to the party." She knew she was being rude but she couldn't help it. After everything Vince did to her, she didn't have it in her to be nice to him. 

Vince glanced over at the large blue house and shook his head, "No. Didn't know there was a party. I called you,"

She just looked at him coolly so he cleared his throat and willed himself not to roar with outrage at the man touching her. Vince had thought he got his emotions under control but seeing her with someone else brought a lot of rage back to him and he tried to push it down. He learned to control it. He took a few deep breaths and willed himself to relax.

"I wanted to talk, can we talk alone, Mia?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Xander growled menacingly. Xander may not have much history with Mia, nothing more than a few moments of paradise but they had a connection. He hoped he wasn't stepping over some female line by trying to protect her.

"Mia, please," Vince pleaded. She shook her head and stepped closer to Xander.

Xander put his arm around her and glared at Vince.

Vince sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "I wanted to apologize for how I acted, for what I did. I got some help now, Mia."

"I heard."

He nodded and looked away. He noticed Dom striding angrily toward them followed by three other men. "Fuck!" he ground out. The last thing he needed was to face down five of them. No, correction, six. _ What the fuck? _ He wondered to himself. _Who's the other guy? _Not that it mattered, nothing mattered other than speaking to Mia and that didn't look like it was going to happen. Not today and perhaps not ever.

Again, Vince was swamped with regret. He forced down the bile that was raising in his throat and faced Dom.

"What are you doing here, Vince?" Dom ground out, standing only a few feet from him, with his hands clenched into tight fists.

"I came to talk to Mia." Vince told Dom calmly. He'd seen that look on Dom's face before and it never faired well for those on the receiving end. Vince never thought it would be him.

Dom looked over at Mia. She looked pale and shaken and she was clinging to Xander's hand. He didn't even want to think about the reason for that at the moment. All that mattered was making sure she was ok and getting her away from Vince.

"You alright?" Dom asked her quietly. Mia nodded. "He didn't hurt you?" She shook her head.

Dom looked at Xander and the men nodded slightly at each other in complete understanding. Xander led Mia away, down the beach to the safety of Shay's house.

"Gonna ask you again, Vince, what are you doing here?" Dom had accepted Vince's apology but that didn't mean he had forgiven him or trust him around Mia.

"Dom, brother, I just wanted to talk to her. Tell her I'm sorry."

"She's not ready to deal with you yet, Vince." Taylor growled. "You shouldn't have come here."

Vince glared at him, at all of them and shook his head. He sneered at Dom, "What got into you, brother? Hardly recognize you anymore. Hangin' out with all these chumps. You left us, left Letty like we meant nothin to you."

"I left you, _brother_, because you were abusing my sister. You're lucky I didn't kill you for that. And Letty left me a long time ago," Dom ground out. He was pissed and trying very hard to hold onto his anger. He was quickly losing the battle. 

"After everything we've been through this is how you want it to end?" Vince cried out in disbelief.

"Fuck, man. No. I just want you to stay away from my sister, Vince. She doesn't want you, she's made that clear to everyone. Give it up already and have some pride."

"Pride?" Vince laughed, the sound strained and brittle. "Pride's what got me into this fuckin' mess. You know she was coming out of that house," he pointed towards Dom and Mia's house, "With that guy that looks just like you. The one she was all over? What kinda friends you got that they fuck your sister behind your back, in your own house?"

Dom punched him then, hard in the mouth, "You would've done the same fuckin' thing if she gave you the time of day, Vince." he roared. 

Dom was seething about Mia and Xander but he also knew that out of X and Vince, he'd rather have her hook up with X.

Vince's eyes flashed as he wiped his mouth and nose, "I love her, Dom. He's just gonna fuck her and leave her. Just like Brian did." Vince shook his head in disgust, "You really know how to pick your new friends don't you, Dom? Do you purposely find the ones that are gonna crush her?"

Dom lunged at Vince again, roaring in outrage, "FUCK YOU! AT LEAST HE WONT HIT HER!"

Sean and Taylor grabbed him before he could get to Vince and expel some of his rage on his face and make the whole situation a bigger mess.

"I didn't HIT her!" Vince defended himself. Trying to make Dom understand.

"You grabbed her, left bruises on her," Dom replied coldly. 

"I didn't mean to, Dom. Can't you see that?"

Dom took a deep breath and pushed Sean and Taylor off of him, "It doesn't matter now, does it Vince?"

Vince snarled at him and his new _friends_, "Guess not."

They had gathered quite a crowd and Vince looked over the mass of people and suddenly felt very lonely. He shook his head and looked at Dom, "I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry." Vince turned around and walked quickly to his car, tires squealing as he sped down the road.

Dom stood there, watching Vince pull out. He felt a small hand on his arm, "Are you ok?" He looked down in to Sarah's face and couldn't even force a smile. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He rested his forehead against hers for a second before turning away quickly, roaring Xander's name as he went.

"Dom, calm down. Don't go after X with that attitude. He may seem easy going but he's got a temper on him and a mean streak in him, too."

Dom stopped, looked at Riddick and laughed. "You're taking his side?"

"I'm not taking sides. Just telling you the truth. That cool exterior he has, cracks from time to time. If he feels threatened, he'll defend himself by any means." Riddick added evenly.

"FUCK!" Dom yelled out to the ocean. When he turned around, he saw Mia and Xander standing there side by side. Dom pinned X with a glare, "What did I say about my sister, X? What do I tell everyone about my sister?"

"Not to fuck your sister," Someone called out from the circle of people. Dom looked and recognized John. Great, just want he needed, everyone that worked for him all up in his and Mia's business.

"Dominic Toretto," Mia hissed, "I'm a twenty three year old woman. I can _fuck_ anyone I want and you have NO say in that." She deliberately used the word fuck to piss off Dom and because that's the word he used. 

"You're my sister, Mia. It's my job to protect you." Dom told her quietly, his voice full of regrets. 

She went to him and hugged him, "I know, Dom, and you do. Xander didn't take advantage of me or force me. I wanted him. It was _my_ decision."

Dom glared at Xander, "You hurt her, Xander, and I'll fuckin' kill you."

Xander stepped forward and met Dom's eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt her,"

Dom nodded curtly before Xander pulled him into a hug making everyone laugh and clap. Xander winked at Mia and saw the blush rise over her cheeks.

He pulled her into the shelter of his arms and kissed her before she buried her face in his chest, "That was so not how I wanted Dom to find out about us. Now everyone knows too. I think I could die of embarrassment." 

"You're embarrassed to be with me?" X asked, feeling slightly hurt.

She quickly shook her head, "No, I just didn't want everyone knowing about my sex life."

X chuckled, "Seems there's no way of getting around that with this group."


	33. House Party IV Breaking and Mending

34 House Party IV

Breaking and Mending

Sean looked at the clock and rubbed his head, "Fuck,"

Taylor smiled and kissed the back of his neck, "What's wrong?"

"It's only 3 o'clock," Sean said with a sigh and heard Taylor chuckle behind him.

"What a day? Where's Shay?" Taylor agreed. It was only the middle of the afternoon and so much had happened already. Taylor was afraid of what else was to come.

"Right behind you," Both men turned and pulled her between them.

"How you doing, babe?" Sean asked her as he placed his hand over her stomach.

She sighed and smiled, "Good but I'm hungry. I think it's time to get the food going. Didn't Dom say he was gonna cook?"

"Yeah but that was before Xander stared sleeping with Mia. Now he's all wigged out and watching them."

Shay giggled, "Didn't see that one coming. Did you see who Riddick's hooking up with?"

"No," Taylor rumbled as he nipped at her ear, "Who?"

"Come one, Tay, you missed that?" Sean nettled him, "You're losing your edge."

"Who?" Taylor said as he looked around then he stopped and his eyes grew wide, "Tommy?"

"Yep," Sean and Shay said at the same time.

"Shit, he's gonna eat that boy alive." Taylor didn't look too happy about the development. He always felt the need to protect people that he cared about and he liked Tommy. He was a good kid, spunky and a hard worker. He didn't want Riddick fucking with him.

Taylor strode off in their direction and Sean and Shay rolled their eyes. "Come on," he said and took her hand, following Taylor.

Riddick and Tommy were sitting at the kitchen table, talking and watching the party. Taylor strode over and stood beside it, looking down at Riddick.

Riddick didn't even look up, "There a problem, Taylor?"

"Yep," was Taylor's curt reply. He didn't even glance at Tommy, who was sitting there with his eyes huge and unsure what was going on.

"Too bad,"

"Don't." Taylor growled.

"Not your choice,"

"Not yours either,"

"I know,"

"Good." Taylor said and walked away, shooting Tommy a quick glance.

"What the hell was that all about?" Tommy asked Sean and Shayna.

"That was Taylor warning Riddick off of you,"

"Why?" Tommy asked innocently.

"Doesn't want you hurt, kid." Riddick told him evenly as he cocked his head to the side.

Tommy chuckled, "I can take care of myself,"

"Not against Riddick you can't." Sean told him truthfully. He kissed Shay on the cheek, "I'm gonna go and find Dom and lite a fire under his ass. I'm starving." 

"Yeah, me too." Shay smiled as she watched him walk away.

"You really love them both the same, don't you?" Tommy asked, looking at Shay.

She grinned, "Yes, they're both wonderful." She looked down at Riddick who was smirking at him. She kissed him on the head, "You be easy on him, Riddick," She winked at Tommy and walked away.

Riddick watched her go and frowned, "Tommy, what are you drinking?"

"Drinking? Pepsi, why?" 

"Just Pepsi, nothing else in there?"

"No, I wanted to wait till after I ate to drink anymore."

"Good." Riddick grabbed his glass and stood up, "Go find Sean and Taylor," he ordered and took two huge steps toward Shayna.

He wrapped an arm around her just as her knees started to go out from under her. He turned her around, "Here, drink this," He all but dumped the soda down her throat. She choked on it and tried to push the glass away. "Drink it," he demanded quietly. She blinked and complied because of his tone. Riddick would not be denied when he growled like that.

Tommy came back and was shoved out of the way by Sean and Taylor, "What happened?" Taylor barked as he saw Riddick helping her sit down in a chair.

"Get her something with protein and sugar in it, peanut butter." Riddick told them.

"Peanut butter, what the hell," Sean asked confused. He was ghost white at seeing Shayna half out of it and it took everything out of him to push back the painful memories of seeing Stacey that weak.

"Just get it," Riddick turned and hissed at Sean.

"Shayna, look at me," Riddick said as he removed his goggles and cringed from the light. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Ah, I don't know, breakfast, maybe." she replied weakly.

"Fuck!" Taylor snapped. Breakfast was at four in the morning.

Riddick growled at her, "You need to eat, Shay. I don't want to have to nurse you back to health again,"

"You wont have to, Riddick, we're here." Sean growled as he knelt down and handed her a spoon covered in peanut butter. She tried to push it away, pissing Sean off, "Eat the fuckin' peanut butter, Shay, now!"

She glared at him and then teared up but she ate it. Sniffed and ate another spoonful. "Can I 'ave a dwink or do I 'ave to ctoke?"

Riddick looked at Tommy who jumped up and went to the fridge. He came back with a huge glass of milk, "Here, drink this."

She took the glass and washed down the peanut butter, not meeting Sean's angry eyes. She looked at Taylor and saw he was even more pissed off. Shayna closed her eyes and couldn't help the stream of tears that flowed down her face.

"Blood sugar," Riddick explained, "I could tell it was low then I saw her sway,"

Taylor nodded, "Thanks." 

Riddick didn't reply just looked at him in a silent conversation. "Come on, Tommy," he rumbled finally and left, fully expecting Tommy to follow him. And he did.

"Shay?" Sean said.

She held up a hand, "Please don't yell, Sean. I didn't realize how long it'd been. I've never had a problem before."

"That's cause you've never be pregnant before." Sean whispered.

Taylor cupped her face in his large hand, "You ok?" She smiled weakly and nodded. "Take her upstairs, Sean, and make sure she lays down. I'll be up in a bit."

Sean looked at Taylor and could tell he was hanging on it his temper by a thread. He helped Shay up and steered her toward the back steps. "I think the dogs need a walk," he stated quietly. He knew that Taylor had to blow off some steam, somehow. Walking the dogs would help with that.

Taylor stood, hands curled into fists and jaw clenched in anger. They'd have to keep a better eye on her but damn it, she was going to have to do her part and EAT! How the fuck could you forget to eat? Taylor couldn't understand it.

He realized that under the anger was fear and that pissed him off more. So much had changed in his life over the last few months and sometimes it crashed over him and he felt like he was drowning. Like now.

He snagged the leashes and whistled for the dogs. They came running over to him and he quickly patted each on the head and then attached their leads.

Matty saw Taylor heading toward the beach and fell in step beside him. They walked for a few minutes without speaking. "So, you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothin'," Taylor said coldly.

"Don't give me that shit, I can read you like a book,"

"Is that so?"_ They why couldn't you tell how much you hurt me? How lonely I was?_

"Taylor, talk to me man." Matty implored.

Taylor sighed and rubbed his head. He took the dogs off their leads and watched as they ran around in circles. "Damn it Marbles, stop trying to fuck your sister!" he cursed.

Matty raised an eyebrow at him, "Marbles?"

Taylor grinned, "He's dumb as marbles."

They both laughed as they remembered their friend before Matty took a deep breath, "Come on, Tay. Talk to me."

Taylor was quiet for a long time and Matty figured he'd never get an answered, "It's Shay,"

"She ok?"

"Just found out she's pregnant."

"Holy shit!"

"We were trying," Taylor looked at him, daring him to say something negative, "All three of us. It's what we wanted,"

"Then what's the problem?"

Taylor growled, "She almost passed out, that's the problem. Because she forgot to fuckin' eat! I could choke her, I swear,"

"Why, because she forgot to eat or because she scared you?" Matty asked. He was always able to know exactly what Taylor was feeling and never beat around the bush.

"She scared me," Taylor admitted, "But it was Sean that worried me. Christ I thought he was going to lose it again. He was so white. If anything happened to Shay or the baby, I don't think he'd be able to live through it."

Matty looked out at the waves and thought about what Taylor was saying. "You think he'd,"

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Shit!"

Taylor grunted. "Matty, I know you don't understand this. I know you wish things were different but there not. I love Sean as much as I love Shay. I can't lose either one of them. They're everything to me."

Taylor turned and looked at Matty and he saw the truth there. "You wont, Taylor."

"And what about you?" 

"You're not getting rid of me that easy." Matty absently picked up a seashell and tossed in from hand to hand before he threw it out into the ocean, "Montana's not all it's cracked up to be. Too fuckin' cold. Maybe I need a change of climate?"

Taylor grinned, "You'd do that?"

Matty looked at him, wanting him to see the truth, "Yeah, man. I'd do anything for you, you know that." Matty told him honestly.

He'd been miserable without Taylor around the last few months. Lonely and bored and was trying to come up with a reason to visit when he got Shayna's invite in the mail. He took it as a good sign and promised himself he'd work things out with Taylor.

As they looked at each other, Taylor's chin quivered and he turned his back to Matty and hung his head.

Matty heard a sound he never thought he'd hear again, Taylor crying. Not since they were kids, barely men, had he seen Taylor cry.

"Taylor?" he said, his own voice breaking with emotions. He didn't realize until that moment how much he'd hurt Taylor. His best friend, his brother. "Hey, Tay. Shit. Taylor, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I was so stupid and blind and such a fuckin bigot." 

He heard Taylor take a deep breath, trying to get himself back under control.

Matty sat down and looked out into the ocean, "You know the day you left, I was so pissed off that you chose them over me. Jealous, can you believe that?" Matty snorted, "I was fuckin' jealous of Sean,"

Taylor wiped his eyes and looked at Matty, his expression betraying nothing, "Of Sean?"

"Yep. Not that I wanted to fuck you or anything,"

Taylor snorted and sat down beside Matty with a shaky sigh.

"It's just, since we were kids, it's been Taylor and Matty, you know? One day, you don't come home. I've go no idea where you're at till you call and tell me you're in Florida. Then when you do come home, you got a girlfriend I've never met and tell me you're sleeping with a guy. It was a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I know," Taylor agreed and decided to smoke a cigarette. He took a long drag, looked at it and chuckled, "Gonna have to give these up soon, with the baby and all."

Matty looked at him, "Are you happy, Taylor? That's all that matters to me. Just tell me you're happy,"

"I am. I'm very happy."

Matty smiled, "Good. Now, tell me how you ended up with these two stupid dogs? Thought shepherds were smart?"

Taylor laughed until he cried. He laid down on the beach and stared up into the blue sky. "They are. Marbles is not the brightest, but he's loyal."

"Hum, and Letty?"

"She a mean bitch when she wants to be. Come on, I need to get back."

They stood up and brushed off their clothes. Taylor attached the leads back on the dogs and handed Marbles to Matty.

Once they got back to the house, he released them and made his way upstairs.

--

Sean led Shayna up to their bedroom and closed the door. She went straight to the bed and curled up in a ball and was instantly asleep. He wasn't so lucky. He paced and wished he had hair so he could pull it out. He wanted to choke her, his hands actually itched to, instead, he took a shower.

As the water ran over his face, he let the tears come. He'd cried more in the last few months than he had in the last year. The scare last night with Riddick and Xander and now with Shayna and the baby. A baby that he has only known about for a few hours. And loved.

How could you love someone so fast, someone you've never met? But he knew, Sean was a firm believer in love at first sight. That's what he had with Stacey. A quick flash of awareness. One moment your just cruising along and the next moment, your whole world has changed. Then she died and shattered that world.

That's where he lived until he slid into Shayna for the first time and fell in love again. It was a different kind. Not taken for granted. Deeper because he knew what love and loss was. Shayna helped put the pieces of his world back together again but it was Taylor that was the glue.

He laughed. How the fuck had he ended up in love with a guy? Back when he was in a gang, they'd kick the shit out of 'fags' and now in a twist of poetic justice, he was one of them.

He thought about what made him love Taylor. He was strong and bleeding on the inside. The way he looked at Shayna, the way he cared of her was so reflective of the way Sean felt that a kinship grew and out of that grew love.

It may not have been love at first sight with Taylor, but it was love just the same. And now, they made a baby.

The water began to turn cold and he closed his eyes. Should one of them marry her? How would they decide a thing like that? He shook his head to clear it. It wasn't the time to think about that kind of thing.

He stood naked over the bed and watched her sleep. Sean brushed hair from her forehead and her eyes fluttered and opened.

"Hey," she said with a soft sigh.

"How are you feeling?"

Again, she smiled and looked up at him. "Good. I'd be better with you inside of me."

Sean grinned, "I think I can handle that."

He crawled down on the bed and kissed her gently. His skin was cool from the shower and it felt wonderful against her heated flesh.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, baby." Sean growled as he nipped at her ear and then licked his way to her mouth."

"I'm sorry," she choked out. "I didn't mean too,"

"I know,"

He kissed her fully then and spread her legs. He needed to be inside of her, know she was ok.

He slid in on one long stroke and then both groaned. He began to move slowly, in and out as he kissed her.

Taylor walked in on Sean and Shay making love and he smiled. Sean always loved to have sex after an intense emotional episode. It didn't matter if it was anger or happiness, he always followed it up with sex. Rough or slow, sometimes sweaty and brutal but it was always wonderful.

Taylor stripped his clothes off and stood right were Sean had moments earlier. Both Shay and Sean looked at him and smiled. Shayna grabbed his cock and put it in her mouth as Sean pumped slowly into her. 

Taylor hissed at the feel of her mouth. He'd been hard all day and he was finally getting so attention. He didn't think that he'd last long. He put one hand on Sean's shoulder for support and the other on the headboard. He tried to move him hips as little as possible because he didn't want to choke Shay. He knew she normally could take almost all of him, but she almost passed out a little while ago and he wasn't sure how well she was feeling. Good enough for great sex though, it would seem.

She arched her back and Taylor's cock sprang free, "Harder, Sean." Sean shook his head not wanting to hurt her. "Please, fuck me harder." 

"I can't Shay," he felt bad for it, for not giving her what she wanted. He just couldn't bring himself to lose it enough to slam in to her. He was worried about her and the baby. He looked up and Taylor and their eyes met in a silent conversation.

Sean pulled out and Shayna whimpered. Sean and Taylor switched positions and Taylor entered her in one hard, strong thrust. "It's ok, Shay. I got you," he whispered and began to slam into her with sharp, quick thrusts.

Shayna cried out as her legs wrapped around Taylor's narrow hips. "Oh, fuck yeah, Tay. Harder."

Sean stood over them, stoking himself.

"Come here," Taylor growled. Sean stepped forward and cried out as his cock was immediately enveloped in the heat of Taylor's mouth.

It didn't take Taylor long to get all three of them off. Shayna screamed and Sean grunted loudly, spilling his seed down Taylors throat. Taylor was the last to go over the edge, only after the other two had. He threw his head back and roared his release. Sean's last spurt of cum hitting him in the neck.

Shayna sat up and licked the fluid from Taylor's neck and grinned. "I really needed that."

Both men grunted their agreement as they slowly disentangled themselves.

Taylor stroked her eyebrow with his thumb as his eyes burned into her, "How about we go and get something to eat?" he suggested mildly but firmly. She blushed and nodded.

As she dressed, Taylor and Sean looked at each other trying to decide if they were on the same page. They were passed the pissed off part now and onto the worried and watchful mode.

Taylor leaned in and kissed Sean, "Never again," he promised him. Taylor would never let that happen again. He'd force feed her if he needed too but he never wanted to see that look on Sean's face again and he never wanted to see Shayna that weak again.

Sean nodded and dressed.


	34. House Party V Riddick Finally Gets Some

35 House Party V

Riddick FINALLY gets some

Riddick closed the door firmly behind Tommy plunging them into total darkness. Shayna had covered the windows with thick curtains to protect his sensitive eyes. It was almost like she knew he'd come and stay there. Riddick couldn't help but be touched by the gesture.

"Don't move," he rumbled before he removed his goggles and lit a few candles around the room. Candles were a lot easier on his eyes than artificial light and he used them when others were around so they'd be able to see.

Riddick turned around and pinned Tommy with a look, "Last chance, kid. You sure about this?"

Tommy grinned slowly and nodded, "Oh yeah, I'm sure."

Riddick ran his silver eyes over him and growled, "Loose the shirt."

Tommy pulled the 'beater over his head in a smooth motion, "Now you," he said to Riddick.

Riddick smirked slightly but did as Tommy asked. He couldn't help but notice the differences in them. Riddick had caramel skin and was dressed in black but Tommy had slightly tanned skin and he wore a white tank and blue jeans.

Riddick had a good fifty pounds on him and all of it was muscle. He could easily overpower or hurt the boy and there was nothing Tommy would be able to do to stop him. Good thing for Tommy that Riddick didn't want to hurt him.

Riddick stepped over to Tommy and pulled him tightly against his body. He sniffed Tommy's neck and growled.

Tommy raised a shaking hand to Riddick's back and slid it slowly down his spine. He felt Riddick shiver and let out a breath. He could do this. He wanted to do this. Riddick was just a man after all. A deadly, sexy as hell man, but a man nonetheless. He knew Riddick would be the dominate one and he was fine with that but his confidence grew and his touches became bolder.

Riddick kissed him roughly, almost brutally and steered him toward the bed. When the back of Tommy's knees touched the mattress, he stopped and unfastened Tommy's jeans and slid them down his lean hips.

Tommy's cock sprang out and into Riddick's hand. Riddick purred at the size of it. Tommy may be lean and shorter than him, but he was rock hard and had a long, thick cock. "Nice," Riddick said and Tommy couldn't keep the grin from his face.

"Don't get too cocky, kid, you haven't seen mine yet." Riddick teased him seductively.

"Well, how about we change that?" Tommy said with a husky voice. He unbuttoned Riddick's pants, reached in and pulled his cock free. Tommy stroked it a few times, getting a feel for the size and weight of it in the palm of his hand and then pushed Riddick's pants down all the way.

They both stepped out of their shoes and pants before Riddick pulled their hips together again and let their cocks slide against each other. They both hissed at the sensation, "Get on the bed," Riddick ordered Tommy.

Tommy crawled on the bed, never taking his eyes off of Riddick's perfect body. His mouth was watering for a taste of that golden flesh. His eyes dropped down to Riddick's cock and he smiled. He'd never seen one that big before but he was up to the challenge.

Riddick crawled over to Tommy and hovered by his side. Tommy reached up and grasped Riddick's dick in his hands and ran his thumb over the purple head.

Riddick pulled in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. It had been a long time since someone else touched him like that and he wanted to enjoy it. He laid down on his back beside Tommy and relaxed into the sensation.

Tommy kept his ministrations small, concentrating on only the head of Riddick's cock. He stroked the small slit with his thumb and then spread the dewy drop of fluid around, lubricating the surface for his other finger tips. Just light touches, swirling of fingers and a small amount of plucking had Riddick letting out a deep rumble.

Riddick couldn't believe what Tommy was doing with his fingers. He was hardly was touching him and he was ready to cum. It felt almost like a blow job and the head of his cock was so sensitive that he was going out of his mind. He wanted to cum, but he was kept on the brink because the movements were so light and small.

"Fuck, Tommy," Riddick cursed as he arched his back and strained for release.

"Does that feel good?" Tommy asked somewhat shyly.

Riddick bit back his first retort of what the fuck do you think, when he heard the uncertainly in the kids voice. He felt the need to reassure the kid, which was unusual for him.

Did it feel good? It felt so fucking good Riddick thought he'd die from the pleasure of it. He'd never been touched like this before. Everyone thought because of his size and attitude, it had to be hard and fast with him. But this, from Tommy had him willing to beg, something he'd never done before.

"Christ, Tommy, make me cum," he growled as he felt his body starting to tremble and a fine sheen of sweat coat his skin.

Tommy smiled as he looked down at Riddick. His eyes were closed, his head was thrown back and his hands were bunching the sheets as he hung on for dear life. Tommy thought it was the sexiest sight he'd ever seen. He couldn't stop himself from lowering his head and licking Riddick's neck.

Tommy slid his hand down Riddick's shaft, gripped it tightly and stroked up and down slowly and firmly. It took only three strokes before Riddick exploded all over Tommy's hand with a strangled cry.

Riddick had never had such an intense orgasm in his life and he knew in that moment he had made the right choice by taking Tommy as his lover. He breathed deeply through his nose as a contented sound rumbled low in his chest.

Riddick's eyes flew open when he felt Tommy's tongue on his stomach, lapping up his spilled seed. He watched with a raised brow when he saw the look on Tommy's face. He was enjoying it as much as Riddick was and that made him shiver one more time.

There was no ulterior motive for Tommy but to be with Riddick. No power struggle, no sex as a weapon. He was there because he wanted to be. No other reason. Tommy was the first genuine person he'd ever been with. Even Shay had a reason to sleep with him. He was left shaken by how grateful he was to Tommy.

Riddick tangled his fingers into Tommy's hair and gently pulled him gently toward him. He looked Tommy in the eye, "Thank you," he muttered before he kissed him softly. He nipped at his lips and slid his tongue deep when Tommy opened for him. Riddick tasted himself on Tommy and felt his cock stiffen again.

Riddick rolled Tommy onto his back as he continued to kiss him. He ran his hand down Tommy's body until he cupped his sac. He squeezed it gently a few times before he reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube.

He coated his hand and looked at Tommy one last time. Their eyes met in silent permission and Riddick positioned a thick finger and slowly pushed into the tight ring of muscles.

Tommy gasped but not from pain. His eyes drifted closed as he arched his hips, pushing Riddick's finger deeper.

Riddick chucked, "Impatient?"

"Yeah," Tommy whispered, uncaring if he sounded desperate. He was, but he also knew he would need to be prepped. Riddick was huge and it had been a while since he had anal sex.

Tommy sucked in a shaking breath as Riddick added another finger and then bit at his nipple. Riddick's tongue swirled over the small ache he left and Tommy moaned.

"I think I'm gonna like fucking you, Tommy," 

"Good. Why don't you get to it then?"

Riddick just ignored his demand and scissored his fingers and then added more lube. Tommy was very tight and Riddick was sure he was unaware of the amount of stretching it would take to fit Riddick's thick shaft inside of him.

By the time Riddick had Tommy fully open for him, he was writhing and his cock was weeping steadily.

"Hum," Riddick growled, "I'm gonna fuck you like this. I want to watch you cum, Tommy."

Tommy nodded then opened his eyes to look at Riddick. Riddick was looking down at his left hand as he positioned himself at Tommy's hole. They both watched as Riddick slipped slowly inside of Tommy.

The feel of him sliding home was too much for Tommy and he had to close his eyes. His back and hips arched on their own accord and Riddick slipped deeper.

"Fuck," Riddick hissed as Tommy cried out. "Stop, Tommy, or I'm gonna rip you in half."

Tommy opened his eyes and blinked at Riddick. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and relax so Riddick could slide in further.

"Yeah, thats good. Bare down," Riddick ground out through clenched teeth. Tommy bore down and Riddick slipped in to the hilt.

"Holy fuck, Riddick," Tommy groaned. 

"Too much?"

Tommy shook his head, "Just give me a minute."

Riddick took that time to lean forward and pull one of Tommy's nipples into his mouth, sucking strongly. He felt Tommy's cock jump against his stomach and then he bit him lightly. That made Tommy move his hips.

Riddick slid out slowly and then back in. Tommy's tight muscles clenched around his cock, trying to keep him deep inside.

"More, give me more,"

"You sure?"

"Yes, damn it, Riddick. Fuck me!"

Tommy was relieve that Riddick was taking his time with him but now he was ready to go. He wanted to feel Riddick move inside of him. Feel Riddick hit his prostate and he pump his massive cock in and out of his ass.

Riddick chuckled softly and thrust his hips forward sharply. Tommy let out a long groan and a curse. That was enough to assure Riddick that he was enjoying it and not in any pain.

Riddick set a quick, even rhythm as his hands pushed Tommy's legs further apart.

"Shit, Tommy, put your legs up on my arms," he demanded.

Once Tommy's legs were cradled in Riddick's elbows, the angle changed and the head of Riddick's cock dragged over Tommy's prostate causing the younger man to tremble.

"Riddick," he cried, "I'm gonna cum,"

"Good. Cum for me." he said as he began a blistering pace.

Riddick slammed in and out of Tommy, each thrust taking him deeper making them both grunt. Then he felt it, the tightening of Tommy's muscles. Riddick looked down and saw Tommy's cock swell and jerk.

"That's it, come on," Riddick let go of one of Tommy's legs and grabbed his straining dick, pumping it in time with his strokes.

Tommy stiffened and then roared as he came hard, his contractions pulling Riddick over with him.

Riddick stayed there, buried balls deep inside of Tommy until they both got their breathing back to some semblance of normal. Finally, Riddick let his softened cock slip out before he flopped on his back.

Men don't cuddle, well at least Riddick didn't, not with a man anyway. Not even with women really but Riddick felt the need to touch Tommy, to keep that intimacy intact so he laced his fingers absently in his hair.

"Did I hurt you?"

Tommy just grunted and shook his head. They were both quiet for a long while before Tommy spoke, "I knew I liked men, but I never thought it could be that good."

Riddick felt a swell of pride, "The other guy,"

Tommy scoffed, "We were like a couple of blubbering idiots. We knew what to do, but we weren't any good at it."

Riddick chuckled at the imagine. "That thing you did to me," he turned and looked at Tommy, "That was very good."

Tommy's smile was huge as he sighed, "I like making you feel good."


	35. The Gang's All Here

--

36 House Party

VI The Gangs All Here

Shay was at the top of the stairs when she heard a very distinctive voice. She turned back and looked at Taylor and Sean. They both grinned at her and she ran down the steps.

Her eyes searched the room and then settled on the blonde haired English woman. "Helen?"

Helen turned and squealed as they threw themselves into each others arms.

"What are you doing here?" Shay asked breathlessly.

"I got a phone call from Taylor and Sean. They flew me out for the party." Helen explained.

Shay turned and looked at her men with tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she said as she hugged and kissed them both.

"We knew how much you missed her and your other friends," Sean explained.

"I brought everyone," Helen interjected. "Look, there's Yves, Danni – with an I, Mel, LouRose is here somewhere and Elaine."

Shayna looked around the room and laughed. She couldn't believe that all her friends showed up. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Jaimiejo, Sarah's friend."

"Well, welcome to our home." Shay said with a huge grin and went over and kissed both Taylor and Sean.

"There's a few others coming but they aren't here yet." Danni said.

Taylor kissed Shay on the head and said, "I'm gonna get Dom to start cooking."

"Already been taken care of," Shane told him, walking in the room and giving a quick look over the flock of women He smiled at them and Shay groaned. It seemed Shane had the same charm as the other dopple's.

Taylor had almost forgotten Shane was there. He had been so quiet. Taylor nodded and then frowned as he heard a sound.

"What the fuck?" He looked over and saw both Sean and Shane tense. This wasn't good.

--

A very distinctive sound pulled Riddick out of his sexual haze. He cursed, "Motherfucker!" he roared as he jumped up and pulled his pants on. "Tommy, get your jeans on." He ordered as he put a shiv in his pants and then grabbed his two favorite blades, the saber claws. He pulled his goggles over his eyes and strode from the room with only his pants on and shivs.

Tommy felt himself getting hard at the sight and cursed himself as a sicko. It was very likely that Riddick was getting ready to kill someone and he was getting hard. Tommy ran after Riddick in only his jeans.

Riddick flew down the steps and stormed toward the back doors. Everyone cleared a path for him when the saw his face and the wicked looking blades he was carrying, then they followed him and Tommy out.

Riddick stood, legs spread, shivs in hand and waited for the chopper to land. The engine whined down and the door popped open. "Put the fuckin' blades away, Riddick." A rough gravely voice gripped.

"Toombs, what the fuck do you want?" Riddick rumbled.

"Gibbons sent me," Toombs told Riddick with his normally gruff tone. The other door opened and Riddick growled.

"Who the fuck is that and did Gibbons tell you what I'd do if anyone came?"

"Yeah, he said you'd gut me and that is the new guy, Reaper. So, are we welcome to the party?" Toombs asked as he eyed up a tasty blonde.

"That depends,"

"Oh what?" Toombs sneered at Riddick.

"If you think me or X are going anywhere with you." Riddick told him. He never even pretended to lower his shivs.

"Fuck that. I ain't getting gutted for Gibbons. That cock can kiss my ass. I heard you were at a party and volunteered to come and crash. I could use some time off too." Toombs said as his eyes traveled over each of the men.

"You know," he said thoughtfully, "It was bad enough looking at your ugly mug, now there's six of you? I don't know how I'm gonna stand looking at all of you." Toombs glanced over at Reaper and grinned.

"What you think of Reaper, Riddick? He's pretty good with a gun and his sister is a fine piece of ass."

"Fuck you, Toombs, you touch my sister and I'm gonna kill you." Reaper threatened.

Riddick smiled, "I like him," He saw Tommy stiffen slightly off to his left and took a small step toward the younger man. It wasn't something that most would catch, but if you knew Riddick, you'd know that he was trying to reassure the kid and he was staking his claim on Tommy.

Tommy relaxed slightly and Toombs let out a bark of laughter. "Don't worry 'bout me, Riddick, I like pussy."

"Nice language," Helen said smartly toward Toombs, "We're in mixed company. You could at least pretend you don't live in cave."

Toombs turned his gray eyes on her and smiled slowly. "Well now, aren't we a prim little thing."

"I am not prim. I'm just stating the obvious. You, Sir, have a filthy mouth."

"Helen," Shay said with a grin, "You've heard worse things from me."

Helen shrugged and managed to look regal as she eyed up Toombs.

Toombs rubbed his jaw, "Well, English, how about I show you what else I can do with my mouth?"

Helen sniffed, turned away and tried to calm her wildly beating heart. She'd never seen a more handsome man in her life. There was something about his gruff, hardened appearance that made her hot.

Helen was used to working with stuffy, clean cut men. Almost womanly in their own grooming. Men whose hands were just as soft as hers, but not Toombs. She could see right away he was strong and dominant and she wanted to bury her hands in his unruly mop of hair.

As she walked away, Toombs called after her, "I'll catch you later then?" Then, in his normal fashion, laughed at his own joke, clapping his hands and then returning his attention to Shay.

Both Sean and Taylor stepped up beside her and were quickly joined by X, Shane, Dom and even Tommy. "You must be Shay?" he said and looked from man to man, "And obviously taken."

"You touch her and Sean and Taylor will kill you." Riddick warned with a smirk.

Toombs snorted, "Can't be as scary as your ass, Riddick."

"Wouldn't be so sure about that, Toombs."

To Sean and Taylor, Riddick couldn't have paid them a higher compliment. If he thought they were dangerous, that meant something.

Silence fell over the beach before Dom cursed and ran off.

"Don't burn the chicken, Dom, my woman's hungry!" Taylor yelled after him, laughing.

"Run, Forrest, run!" Sean cried and they all launched in a fit of giggles that had Shay doubling over with tears coming out of her eyes.

Dom shot back a suggestion that was anatomically impossible and Reaper just raised an eyebrow and wondered how he got assigned to such a mission.

Reaper's eyes swept the crowed and jumped from woman to woman. It'd been too long since he'd had one. Too much work. All work and no play make Grimm a cranky reaper.

Reaper's eyes settled over Jaimejo and he smiled slightly. Jaimejo blushed and smiled back before she turned and went back into the house. She was going to play hard to get. That was fine with Reaper. He liked the hunt.

Shane found himself sandwiched between Mel and Yves and grinned, "Well, how are you two ladies this afternoon?"

Both women giggled and snuggled in a little bit closer to him. Shane grinned and thought that maybe Taylor and Sean were rubbing off on him, but in the opposite way. He was seriously thinking about a three way with these two women. Something he'd never done before in his life.

Yes, Taylor, Sean, Dom, Riddick and Xander were all bad influences, but Shane couldn't really find it in himself to care.

--

Later that evening, once everyone had gone home, Taylor, Sean, Shayna and Dom, along with Danny, Tommy, John and Sarah all sat around to discuss the opening of the garage.

Xander was off somewhere with Mia, which was driving Dom insane and making him antsy. He wanted to go and find the make and beat his ass but he told Mia that he'd step back some. So, he would, even if it killed him, but if X even thought about hurting her, he was a dead man.

Riddick stood in the shadows watching Tommy. No one knew it but Taylor. Taylor had caught a glimpse of him when he came back in the house after making sure Toombs and Reaper left. Taylor grinned to himself, thinking he'd never thought he'd see the day when Riddick was taken with someone, well other than Shayna. But there he was, a silent, watchful man, protecting what was his. And if Tommy didn't know he belonged Riddick, well then, he was going to find out soon enough.

The meeting broke and everyone stood. Dom walked Sarah out who looked over her shoulder, waiting for Tommy.

Dom grinned and shook his head, "Riddick ain't gonna let him leave. You can crash at my place if you don't want to drive home alone."

It was an innocent suggestion but it bought heat to both of their faces. "That's ok, Dom. Thank's for the offer. I guess I'll come by and pick him up tomorrow, maybe?"

"Don't know of Riddick has a car but if you want, I can take him home. Save you the trouble."

Sarah smiled shyly. She wanted to come and get Tommy. She hoped she'd be able to see Dom again, "Are you going to the shop tomorrow?"

"Yeah, probably. We've got a few last minute things to tie up. You going in?"

"I might," She kissed him on the cheek and whispered thank you when he opened her car door. "Good night, Dom."

He stood there for a while, just watching where her tail lights disappeared and sighed.

Xander stepped up next to him and grunted, "Who would've thought we'd be a couple of suckers for a girls barely out of their teens?" He laughed then, "And Riddick. Shit, Tommy isn't much older than Sarah."

Dom scoffed, "Fuck, at least Mia is old enough to drink and be considered a woman. Sarah isn't even twenty-one. What the fuck and I going to do, Xander? I've been with a lot of women." He turned and looked at X, "A lot of women. Now, the only one I want is almost a kid. Younger than my sister. Younger than Letty and _she_ was too young for me."

"You really like Sarah?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. I really like her."

Xander was quiet for a few minutes thinking about what he wanted to say. "Dom? I didn't plan on hooking up with Mia. I just happened."

Dom turned and looked at him suspiciously, "You running from her already?"

"Shit no. I'm just trying to say, I didn't set out to go behind your back. We just kissed and then..."

"Don't! I don't want to hear about what you and my baby sister did."

"She isn't a baby anymore, Dom."

Dom sighed and rubbed his head, "Yeah I know. Just don't hurt her and don't you ever put your hands on her in anger, you feeling me? Vince. Fuck I should've killed him but he was my best friend and had a hard life. You," he looked X right in the eye, "I won't be so sentimental about."

"Understood but I'm not going to hurt her. I think she's the one."

"Christ, you two just met." Dom scowled at him.

Xander grinned and then laughed as they heard the side door open. Mia stood, framed in the doorway. To Xander, she looked like a golden angel, "So did you and Sarah."

With that, he turned and went to Mia, letting Dom curse and stew in his own thoughts.

-

Tommy stood and looked around casually for Riddick. He wanted to say goodbye to him before he left. He didn't expect any commitment or promises out of the man but he wanted to let Riddick know how much he had enjoyed his company.

Taylor saw Tommy looking around and jerked his chin in the direction of Riddick. Tommy turned and smirked slightly when he saw the dark shape in the shadows.

He began to make his way over. Riddick turned and began to walk toward his bedroom. Tommy followed like Riddick knew he would. Riddick's room was still filled with candle light and when Tommy entered, Riddick closed the door behind him.

He didn't say anything, just began stripping off his shivs and clothes. When Tommy just stood there, Riddick raised a eyebrow at him and waited.

"You ain't stayin'?"

Tommy blinked and cleared his throat, "I didn't know of you wanted me too."

Riddick's face never changed, never gave anything away. How was Tommy to know what the man wanted or didn't want. He knew how deadly Riddick could be and he knew that Riddick won't beat around the bush when it came down to wanting him to leave.

"You said you wanted to mix some paint tomorrow. Figured we could go in early, get it done."

Tommy smiled and nodded, "That would be great." He relaxed and began, unconsciously, stripping his clothes off as he spoke. "I'm not sure what I'm going to call it, but I'm going to have it patented. It's such a beautiful color. I wish you could see it yourself. Dom and Taylor are making a Hummer to raffle off and I'm gonna paint it with it."

Tommy was rambling, he knew it but he couldn't stop. Riddick just listened and stood naked, waiting for Tommy to finish his thoughts.

Tommy looked up and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of a very naked, very hard Riddick.

Riddick's smile was slow and predatory. Beautiful. "You ok?" he asked Tommy quietly. He wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt the younger man earlier.

"Yeah." Tommy replied as he pushed his pants over his lean hips, baring himself to Riddick's hot gaze. He climbed under the covers and held up one side for Riddick to slip under with him.

With a hand clutched tightly in Tommy's hair, Riddick's mouth fastened roughly to Tommy's and they both moaned.

--

Sean, Taylor and Shayna laid in bed, snuggled close to one another. "What a day," Shay sighed and ran her hand over Sean's chest. Taylor was spooning behind her, drawing circles on her hip with the tip of his finger.

"How you feeling, Baby?" Sean asked, his eyes quickly meeting Taylor's.

"I'm fine. Tired but fine. I'm sorry about what happened. There is just so much going on right now. With Xander and Riddick breaking in, the baby. The party. The store opening, your new job. It's too much. I can't wait for things to settle down."

Taylor chuckled, "I'm not sure they will. Matty said he might move here."

Shayna twisted to look at him as Sean propped himself up on an elbow. "Are you serious? The two of you made up?"

Taylor smiled and laid on his back, "Yeah. We talked it out. Fuck I missed him so much. He was all I had for years and then he was gone. It was like a piece of me died."

Shayna straddled Taylor and kissed his forehead.

Sean nodded and turned his face away for a moment blinking back tears. He knew just how Taylor felt but there was no getting back Stacey.

"Stacey was pregnant when she died. I tried to lie to myself and say I didn't know for sure, that we only suspected but I saw the autopsy report."

"Sean," Shayna whispered, her voice cracking. "I'm so sorry."

He just sat up and shook his head, "It's unbelievable you can morn someone you've never met, but I did. I think that was harder than losing Stacey. A part of me died that day too. My child."

Sean turned and looked at Shayna and placed a shaking hand over her stomach, "Now there's this little one. Shay, I'm sorry I freaked before but I don't think I can deal with losing another child. Or you, either of you."

"You're not going to lose any of us," Taylor told him gruffly before he pulled him down to kiss him. 

Shay felt Taylor swell under her and she giggled and shifted so he slid deep inside of her. He let out a loud groan and Sean moaned as he watched her ride Taylor.

Sean leaned and took Shay's nipple into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue.

"Get behind me, Sean. I want you both inside of me."

Taylor reached over and handed Sean the lube with a lustful grin on his face. He loved with the both fucked her at the same time. The extra friction that the other's cock caused was almost too much to take.

Taylor pulled her off of him until Sean had her prepped and ready. Then he re-seated her and held her still as Sean pushed home.

Making them one.


	36. Getting Ready

36 Getting Ready

:Warning: Contains a Homophobic slur. It is not intended to offend anyone and it does not represent my views on people's personal choices but those of the characters in the story.

The garage was filled with the sounds and scents of man and machine. The only woman was Sarah and she was lost in her computer as she made up the designs for the Hummer. Tommy was in his paint booth, working on the color of Riddick's eyes.

He'd come out from time to time, compare, take it out in the sun and curse, then go back in and lock the door.

It was hot, sweltering actually, and most of the men had their shirts off. They didn't have an air conditioner yet. Taylor swore it was a waste of money and Dom said he was used to sweating his ass off while he worked on cars. Said it was all part of the experience.

Sarah wasn't so sure. She was dying. Her tank top was soaked and her lose fitting pants now clung to her moist skin. She wanted a shower and a cold drink in the worst way. She pulled her hair up off of her neck and giggled when Dom placed a quick, wet kiss there.

"How's it coming?" Dom asked as he peeked over her shoulder.

"It'd be better if I wasn't dying of heat stroke. Is it always going to be this hot?"

"No, Taylor's getting a small unit for in here soon. Don't worry, babe, you'll be nice and cool."

Tommy came storming out of his room, naked to the waist. His hair was pulled back in a bandana and he was scowling. "It's too fucking humid. I can't get the paint to set. Taylor, what the fuck? Where's my climate control?"

"Fuck man, I told you, it's coming." Taylor growled. He didn't know what the hold-up was. He shelled out over a hundred grand to have the proper paint booth set up and here they were, one day from opening and it still wasn't finished.

"I need it here now! I can't paint like this. The retarder doesn't even work in this kind of humidity." Tommy grumbled.

"Is it my fuckin' fault that it's 100 humility outside? You think I had something to do with the storm that's comin'?" Taylor roared.

"Yeah, Taylor, that's exactly what I'm saying." Tommy sneered and then drew a deep breath. This was his boss he was yelling at and they haven't even opened up yet. He needed to get a grip before he got fired.

Everyone in the shop was looking at the two of them and Riddick was frowning. Tommy wiped his forehead, leaving a streak of silvery-blue paint behind, "What the fuck? I know it's not your fault. It's fucking hot. I'm fucking hot! I can't fuckin' paint!"

"Then don't fuckin' paint!" Taylor roared.

"How about we all take lunch," Sean suggested before things got worse. Slowly, tempers cooled as a strong breeze picked up.

Riddick stood with his back to the counter as he watched Tommy and Sarah nit-pick her design and his paint scheme. Riddick found it all surreal. He'd never been a part of something this large. Never felt close to as many people as he did at that moment. And what really had him confused was that Tommy seemed to be the glue to it all.

Sure he kinda liked Taylor and Sean, even Dom. But the real reason he was there was Tommy. They had just met and they had nothing in common, but something about the younger man resonated with Riddick. Light to his dark. Subtle to his obvious strength. A counter balance. An opposite.

Riddick snorted to himself. He'd been hanging out with Sean too much and he started thinking like a sap.

Taylor was at his desk on the phone and scribbling something down. His shoulders were tense and he shook his head. He was not happy. Sean sat in the corner on the floor at Taylor's feet. His head was tilted back against the wall. His eyes were closed as the sweat ran down his chest in rivets. All of their chests.

It turned Riddick on. All of it. Heat and sex. Blood and lust. Temper and fear. Sexy.

Dom was still under the Hummer, cursing under his breath and ignoring everyone. It was times like this his missed the team. They knew each other so well, knew when to push and when to back off and let it ride.

Though to be honest, it appeared that everyone there did also. Tommy backed off when Taylor began to get pissy. Sean tried to defuse the situation. Riddick stood back and observed and Sarah was just hot. In more ways that one. Dom snickered to himself.

Fuck he wanted her in the worst way. It was just a sexual hunger either. He wanted her. In his life. Making him a better man. Building a family with him. Dom frowned and stopped working for a minute. _Fuck me! _ How was he going to build a life with her when she hadn't even lived her's yet. _Too young, Toretto, forget it! _He heard her laugh and felt his cock jerk. He was so fucked!

The door jingled but no one bothered moving. They figured it was Shay or Mia. Only eyes glanced and then brows raised.

A small, dark haired woman stood there for a second, glanced around the room with a pissed off look on her face before her eyes settled over their target. She made her way over and looked up at him.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." He rumbled.

"How you been?"

"Fine, you?"

"Been alright." She looked around, "Nice place you got here."

He shrugged, "I like it."

"You need me?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

He matched the movement, "Humm,"

Tommy and Sarah looked up from their work and Tommy stood to his full height, which wasn't that impressive, unfortunately. He watched as a small spit-fire talked to Riddick.

"What's with the goggles? You welding?"

Riddick didn't answer and she let out a huff. "You still pissed at me?"

"Probably. I still got a reason?"

Riddick was having fun now. Nothing like fucking with someone's head to make his day. He had no idea who this woman was but she clearly thought he was someone else. Probably Dom.

"I ain't with Jorge no more."

"Good for you."

She moved in closer and leaned herself against him. "I missed you."

Riddick grunted but didn't move. He noticed Tommy and Sarah moving closer and Taylor nudged Sean with his foot. Sean blinked and then smiled as he waited for the next round of fireworks.

"Wish I could say the same," Riddick rumbled and looked over at Tommy with a smirk.

"Who's this?" Tommy asked, trying not to sound like a jealous boyfriend. And failing.

The girl turned her head and looked him up and down, "I'm his girlfriend, Letty. Who the fuck are you."

Tommy's eyes snapped to Riddick's, "Girlfriend?"

Riddick just shrugged, interested to see what Tommy would do or say.

"You jealous?" Letty said with a small laugh and then turned back to look at Riddick, "What? You switching teams on me now? Is hanging out with those fag's Taylor and Sean rub off on you?"

"Wow, you're a real bitch aren't you? Just who the fuck do you think you are coming in here and opening that big fuckin' mouth of yours?" Sarah growled as she took a small step toward the woman.

She hadn't know Taylor or Sean all that long but she was best friends with Tommy and she would not put up with that language around her.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, skank?" Letty shot back hotly and the sound of a wrench hitting the floor echoed loudly throughout the garage.

A glide of wheels as the creeper moved out from under the Hummer and slowly Dom unfurled himself from it and stood.

He wiped his hands off on a red shop rag before he sighed and took a step in the direction of the latest upheaval in his life. Letty!

He stopped in the doorway and looked around the room before his eyes settled on Letty's back with a frown.

"Letty?" Dom said, his voice empty of all emotion.

Her head snapped around and she looked at him and then back at the man she was leaning against. She backed away and looked around the room. One, two, three... four.

"What the fuck, Dom? Who's that?" she asked, pointing to Riddick.

"You tell me, you were all over him." Dom replied with a smirk.

"I thought he was you."

Dom gave a small laugh, "Oh, so now you_ want_ to rub all over me? When we were together, it seemed you'd rather rub against someone else."

"Oh, like you never did it. Fuck you. You fucked anything that moved." Letty sneered, uncaring who heard her.

Dom's eyes cut to Sarah's and he saw her flinch. He shook his head, "You believe what you want, Letty. Nothin' I say is gonna change your mind anyway. What do you want?"

"Thought maybe you needed some help. Leon said you're opening up tomorrow."

"We are, but as you can see, I got all the help I need."

Letty scoffed, "You need the team, Dom. You dissed V, sold everything to Leon and didn't bother to say goodbye. You're lucky I'm a forgiving person."

Dom snorted, "Letty, you never forgave one God damn thing I've done wrong and Vince was hurting Mia. You'd've kicked my ass if I pulled that shit with you so get off your fuckin' high horse."

"Fuck you, Dom. You're the one that thinks you're too good for the rest of us now. You and your new house. You're new _friends._ You always wanted more, didn't you, Dom? Always looking for something better."

"Learned it from the best" Dom said with a great deal of disdain. Dom walked past and opened a small fridge to get a bottle of water. He got an extra one for Sarah and handed it too her before he kissed her on the cheek and whispered he was sorry.

Sorry for what, he wasn't sure. He had no reason to be sorry. He did nothing wrong but he didn't want Sarah to get the wrong idea about him. He didn't want her to see him as he used to be.

Letty straightened and shot Sarah a look that told her exactly how she felt about her. "You'll never be more than a grease-monkey. A second rate street-racer."

Dom threw back his head and laughed. He didn't give a shit who was in the room now. He was ready to rip Letty a new one. She had some balls and he really couldn't see what he'd ever seen in her.

"Second rate? Baby, I'm the fuckin' best." Dom told her as he spread his arms then pointed to her with the hand that held the bottle. "We both know it. And lets face it, that's why you wanted me. You never really loved me, Letty. You wanted me for the name. For my money. For a mentor. I taught you everything you know. Well, you've had your reign as queen bitch. You got your car and money. Now get out of my life and let me live in peace without your constant cuts and put downs. I'm through with you."

Dom started to make his way back in the garage, away from her. Away from everyone. He was sick of her already and she'd only been there for a few minutes. How had they lived together for as long as they had?

"You'll never have better than me!" She yelled and followed him. She wasn't done hurting him yet. Cutting him down. Trying to make herself feel better. 

There was no way to keep their argument from everyone. The place was big but voices carried and Letty was never one to keep hers down. Especially when she was pissed.

"Anything would be better than what we had. Life ain't all about fucking, fast cars and cash."

"Since when?"

Dom let out a roar and turned to face her. All the pent up anger was boiling and threatening to come out now. He had some stuff he needed to get off his chest if he truly wanted to move on.

He hated that it was going to be said in front of others but there was no other option. He didn't enjoy embarrassing Letty, not like she did with him. He just needed her to understand. He changed. He grew and he wanted, no needed, a different kind of life now.

"Since it all fell to shit. Since I almost ended up behind bars for a minimum of twenty years while you fucked everyone behind my back. While I took the rap for all of you. And how do you all repay me? You leave me for some other guy. Vince started beatin' on my sister. Leon's the only one that kept on the path. Held it together and looked after Mia."

Dom was pacing now and he rounded on her, his eyes blazing with anger. It was all coming out now. No holds barred. He was only going to say this once to her and then he was done. He never wanted to see her again.

"I know you all blame me for Jesse's death. I didn't fuckin' kill him. He raced Tran for pinks. _He did __it to himself. _ Not me. I'm not living with that on my shoulders anymore. You miss Jesse so much? You loved him like a brother? Well that girl right there is his cousin. You remember him talking about her? Sarah?" He watched as the realization dawned in her eyes then continued, "But all you can see is a skank. Competition. Someone that needs to be kicked in the teeth just because she got the same parts as you and is near me. That ain't love, Letty, and you don't own me. You never have.

"Think of how Jesse would've felt if he heard what you said to her. Just fuckin' think once in your life before you open that fuckin' mouth of yours. Grow up and back the fuck off."

Dom took a deep breath and closed his eyes, all the fight draining out of him. "What you say might be true, Letty, but look a look around. I _have_ more. I_ am_ more and I don't need you coming here and bringing me down."

"You're wrong, Dom. I did love you. I still do." Letty sniffed and put her sunglasses back on. "I'm sorry. I loved you the best I could."

Dom's voice was soft when he spoke to her. Tender. Full of regrets and forgiveness. "It's not enough, Baby. Not anymore."

She swallowed and nodded. She had her pride and she finally realized what they had was dead and gone. "Ok, well. Good luck then." With one long look around to everyone, she made her way to the car.

"Wait," Sarah called and ran over to her. "You were friends with Jesse?"

Letty nodded, "Yeah. He was like a brother to me."

Sarah bit her lip and Dom had to stifle a groan. The situation could quickly turn volatile and he had no business standing there lusting after Sarah when Letty was standing beside her.

"Thank you for that. I'd like," Sarah sighed and looked over at Dom. She couldn't read his expression so she just continued, "I'd like to talk to you about him sometime if that's ok?"

Letty sagged slightly, "Yeah. Ok." She looked over and Dom and gave him a nod. "Your boyfriend has my number."

Before Sarah could reply Letty got in her car, fired it up and sped away.

There was a collective sigh before Dom spoke. "I think we should call it a day."

Dom turned and went back in the garage and began to clean up his tools. Fuck, if everyday was like this, they'd never get anything done. Thunder rumbled loudly, reflecting his mood and he just wanted to take a shower and drink himself into a stupor. He was so tired and his head pounded. 

He was pretty sure Letty just ruined any chance he had with Sarah. Probably for the better. She was too young but damn, he still wanted her.

"You alright man?" Sean asked him and Dom just nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry you all had to see that."

Sean snorted, "Shit, that was nothing compared to what happened when Taylor told Matty. Man, it was a fucking mess. Seems we can't keep from airing our dirty laundry around each other."

Dom sighed and rubbed his head, "Fuck. I don't want Sarah to see me like that. Like I used to be."

Sean nodded, "I know, Dom. You should have seen me before Florida," he took a seat on the hood of the Hummer Dom had been working on. "I was a wreck . Drinking and generally wasting my life away. I tracked down the fuck that killed Stacey and then I had nothing. I did nothing. I'd go days without a shower. It was just too much work." Sean looked up as Taylor came to stand by him.

"Go talk to her Dom. We'll finish cleaning up here." Taylor told him but his eyes stayed on Sean. No matter how many times they talked about before, he just ached for him. For what he lost.

Taylor leaned against the car between Sean's legs and he felt Sean relax and put a hand on his hip.

Dom shook his head. "You don't know where to put my shit."

"Then leave it. Fuck it, Dom. You'll be here tomorrow morning anyway."

Dom dropped the wrench he had in his hand and sighed. He turned his head toward Sarah and found her looking at him. She waited for him to reach her side before she walked out to her car and handed him the keys. Dom cupped her face in one large hand and kissed her forehead before he opened the door for her. They drove off without a backward glance.

Riddick and Tommy stood there, watching them drive off along with Sean and Taylor.

"His ex is a feisty little chit isn't she?" Riddick mused.

"It's the Latino blood. It burns hot." Sean said with a grin and looked at Taylor.

Taylor snorted, "I think we've had this conversation before." 

"Yeah. A few times." Sean agreed. "Come on, lets lock up and get home. They'll be plenty of drama to deal with tomorrow. Leon was right. It's like a soap opera around here."

Tommy laughed, "Yeah we got three-ways, bi-sexuals, pregnant women. Doppelgangers, spys and murderers. You couldn't make this shit up."

"Dead wives, homophobic best friends, washed up cops. Maybe I can become a writer and turn it into a TV show. Heard Hollywood is hurting for material with the writers strike going on." Sean laughed and looked at Taylor. "You think anyone would believe this shit?"

"No fuckin' way." Taylor laughed and shook his head. _No fuckin' way. _


	37. Release

37 Release

:kiss to Monty and Janine for beta

_**Warning: This chapter contains breath control play. It is very dangerous and I do not recommend or condone the use of it. This is fiction and thus the only place it can be performed safely. I am in no way suggesting that you try such a dangerous act and I will not be held responsible if you do. **_

_**If this kind of 'play' makes you uncomfortable, you can skip this chapter and it will have no effect on the way the story reads. This is purely for smutty goodness and something that got in my head and I couldn't get it out.**_

Taylor was pacing the house and driving Sean insane. He knew Taylor was nervous about the grand opening tomorrow, but he'd never seen Taylor so agitated.

The day they had at the shop, he knew it only added to the stress. Dom having to deal with Letty, and him chasing after Sarah was definitely not in the original plans and Taylor was afraid it was all gonna fall to shit before it had a chance to start.

"Taylor, you alright?" Sean asked him, knowing it was a rhetorical question. Taylor just grunted at him and went over to the fridge, and opened it and stared into nothingness. He closed the door again, stared at it for a bit, and finally opened the freezer.

Sean watched his antics for as long as he could take it. He had to do something to snap Taylor out of his overwhelming fear of failure. He walked up behind Taylor and dropped his voice to a deadly whisper. "Close the door," he ordered.

Taylor straightened slowly but didn't close the door. He stood with his back to Sean but he was on full alert. He knew that voice and what it meant. Hot, sweaty sex. Fucking. Just what he needed. So Taylor decided to play along.

"What if I don't?" he questioned, his voice every bit as husky as Sean's had been.

"Then I'll have to make you."

Taylor snorted, "You think you're strong enough to take me?"

They both knew Sean was, though Taylor was more experienced at fighting. Sean could hold his own without a doubt.

"Close the door, Taylor," Sean ground out.

Taylor closed the door and as soon as it was shut, Sean slammed him hard up against it. One arm pressed behind his neck, holding him in place as the other hand gripped Taylor's left wrist and twisted it behind his back.

Taylor's face and chest were pressed against the cool stainless steel and he shivered at the sensation against his heated skin. He loved when Sean got all aggressive and took charge.

"Feeling feisty, Sean?" Taylor taunted with a smirk. He knew the more he worked the other man up, the better and hotter the sex would be. "If you wanted to fuck, all you had to do was ask." Taylor added lightly, amusement thick in his voice.

Sean leaned in and spoke roughly in Taylor's ear, "I ain't asking."

"Humm," Taylor rumbled low and then hissed out a breath when Sean bit down hard on his ear. _So that's how we're gonna play it tonight? _He felt the stroke of Sean's soothing tongue a second before his mouth dropped down to his neck and bit him again. The pinch of his teeth sent a spike of heat straight to Taylor's cock.

His voice rough, almost grating as it worked past his dry throat. "We gonna do this here?" Taylor rumbled before he lost the ability to think. He was hot. His balls tight and his cock impossibly full and achy.

Sean growled behind him and pushed him tighter into the fridge then quickly jerked him back, "No. Bedroom, now!"

Taylor turned and faced Sean, rolling his shoulders, but not making a move to go to their room. Sean growled again and took an aggressive step toward him. "I. Said. Move."

Taylor smirked and then sobered, "Make me."

Sean shoved him, knocking him back a few steps. He repeated the move and Taylor retreated another step or two. Before Sean had a chance to shove him again, Taylor pushed him back.

"You better watch who you're pushin'," Taylor warned.

"I told you to move it. Now get your fuckin' ass upstairs!"

Taylor glared at him for a few seconds, pretending to decide if he'd listen or not. He had to admit Sean was good. Once he started something, he was all about it. Clearly, Sean had missed his calling as an actor.

If Taylor didn't know better, he'd think Sean was really pissed. Finally, he turned and trudged up the steps. Sean was hot on his heels.

As soon as they were in the room, Sean closed and locked the door. "Strip," he demanded. Taylor smirked again but did as he was asked. "Something funny?" Sean bit out as he glared at the other man.

Taylor sobered, "Nope."

He stripped, never taking his eyes from Sean's. He was hard, ready and weeping. He loved it when Sean got all aggressive and demanding. It didn't happen enough for his tastes, but it looked like he was in for a good time tonight.

Sean's eyes roamed over Taylor's and he couldn't help but admire his body, especially his cock. He wanted Taylor buried deep inside of him but this was his game and it was for Taylor. He'd get his chance. "Get on the bed."

Taylor sat on the bed and then scooted himself toward the middle. He watched with keen interest as Sean began to remove his clothes. He was deliberately slow about it, first showing off his six-pack abs, then his pecks before he pulled the shirt over his head. He paused a moment and Taylor's attention was drawn to the underside of his chin and neck. Taylor grew harder and growled.

Sean pulled the shirt off and raised an eyebrow at Taylor. He pulled off his shoes and then his socks. Straightening, he let his fingers linger a few seconds longer than necessary at the fly of his jeans before he began to unbutton them and ease the zipper down.

Taylor could see the large, ridged length of Sean's cock against the gray fabric of his boxer briefs. A small drop of pre-cum darkened the material at the head of his dick. Taylor licked his lips and watched, mesmerized as Sean eased the boxers down over his lean hips revealing his shaft to his hungry gaze.

Sean eyed Taylor while he walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. He reached in and pulled out a large bottle of lube and a five inch glass buttplug. Sean watched with satisfaction as Taylor's eyebrows rose higher and his dick twitched. They'd never used one before, so it was something new for both of them.

Something exciting.

After retrieving the items, Sean made his way over to the bed and stood, looking down at his partner.

"Spread your legs," he ordered in a horse voice and nodded approvingly when Taylor complied.

"Good. Now put a pillow under your hips. I want better access."

After Taylor was in the proper position, Sean leaned forward and slid his finger over his puckering hole. He watched as Taylor's cock twitched and he gave a humorless smile.

Sean made a show out of coating his hand and the buttplug with a generous amount of lube. He knew Taylor wasn't quite ready for it, but it was one that helped open and expand the hole.

He used his finger first, pushed past the ring of muscle and looked up at Taylor when he hummed softly. Yes, this is what he needed. Sean also knew when Taylor was in this mood, he didn't like to go slow.

Taylor's hips raised up off the bed to urge Sean on. Sean removed his finger and pressed the small, blunt end of the plug against Taylor's anus and applied pressure.

The end slipped in and Taylor cursed. Sean put his hand on Taylor's lower stomach to hold him in place as he tried to impale himself deeper on the smooth, cool glass.

"Stop moving," Sean ordered gruffly and Taylor grunted at him but complied. Taylor knew that Sean would pull away if he didn't and well, that was unacceptable at the moment.

So, Taylor breathed deep and waited. His heart pounding, cock jerking and straining for touch as Sean took his time, just to torture him.

"Fuck, Sean, give me something," he growled.

Sean pushed the plug in harder and Taylor cried out.

"You like that?" Sean asked him.

"I'd like it better if it was your cock. Take that thing out and fuck me."

Sean chuckled, "I don't think so." He pulled back on the toy slightly before he pushed it deeper and slightly harder into Taylor, causing the man to curse again.

Sean wondered why they'd never used toys before and quickly decided to integrate them more often in their fuckfests. He worked Taylor in to a small frenzy with the quickly warming glass. When he finally removed it and crawled between Taylor's legs, every muscle in Taylor's body was bulging and straining.

Taylor was wound tight. Now it was Sean's job to pop the spring and give him release.

Sean coated himself once again and then Taylor. He positioned himself at Taylor's anus and leaned forward until the head of his cock slipped through the tight ring of muscles.

Taylor wasn't fully open, the buttplug nowhere near the size of his cock, but Sean knew that's how he liked it. Just bordering on pain, making Sean work to get inside of him. Pleasure-pain for both of them.

Taylor sucked in a breath and stilled, waiting for Sean to continue.

Sean waited a beat, then two before he grabbed Taylor's hips and pushed steadily, almost brutally forward until he was buried to the hilt.

Their balls touched and they both shivered. Sean let out a deep sigh and Taylor tightened more. "You want me to fuck you, Taylor?"

"Fuck yeah, Sean. Get it done already."

Sean pulled back slowly and grinned as Taylor arched his back and moaned. He snapped his hips forward hard and Taylor gasped. Sean repeated the action and got the same reaction. He knew he'd have to act fast for what he planned.

Both of them were harder than hell and more than ready to blow at any moment.

"Take a deep breath," Sean ordered softly before his hands slid up and wrapped around Taylor's throat, just below his Adam's Apple.

Taylor's eyes snapped open and his gaze locked with Sean's. They both stilled.

Sean waited as his intent sunk into Taylor's lust filled brain.

"Do you trust me?" Sean asked seriously. This was it. It required full and total trust. No hesitation. No second guessing.

After a few moments, Taylor nodded and took a deep breath.

Sean swallowed and slowly began to apply slight pressure to Taylor's carotid artery. He pulled back and thrust his cock hard into Taylor, never breaking eye contact.

Taylor's hands came up to grasp Sean's forearms as he began to pound into Taylor's ass. Hard. Brutal. In and out. Deep.

Back arched and hips moved to adjust.

Deepen the stroke.

Fingers tightened slightly.

Hands gripped harder.

Right there. He hit it. The slippery spot, deep inside Taylor.

Taylor would have gasped if he could have made a sound. Instead, his mouth opened and shuddered.

Sean hit it again and felt sweat running down his spine. He was close. Taylor was too. Should he stop the pressure now?

His frown gave him away to Taylor and he shook his head as much as he could. Don't stop.

"Fuck!" Sean ground out as he bucked harder and faster into Taylor.

Veins bulged. Eyes watered and faces turned red from lack of oxygen and deep concentration.

Sean grazed Taylor's Prostate again and watched as Taylor's eyes began to close and his grip loosen slightly before he clenched and bucked his hips up.

Sean instantly released his pressure, threw back his head and roared with release. He'd never cum so hard in his life. Holding Taylor's life in his hands. Knowing Taylor trusted him entirely was overwhelming. Humbling.

Taylor couldn't yell at first. He sucked in a deep breath, then another the second Sean removed his fingers. Then he howled and came so hard his vision went grey and fuzzy.

Sean's heart was pounding from pleasure and fear the entire time Taylor flirted with unconsciousness. Taylor's throat was slightly red as Sean stared at the throbbing pulse point and willed Taylor to open his eyes.

When he did, Sean swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head. "Never again, Taylor. Fuck man, never again."

Taylor's throat was raw and he didn't really know how to respond so he just grunted. Fuck it felt good. Best orgasm he'd ever had, but if Sean wasn't willing to go there again, then neither was he. And they'd never try it on Shay.

"I came so hard it hurt," Taylor said with a chuckle a bit later.

They both laid there, on their backs staring up at the ceiling. Trying to wrap their brains around what had just happened. What they had just experienced.

"Me too," Sean said and then sighed. "I don't think we should tell Shay about this. I don't want to upset her." Sean turned and looked at Taylor.

He had no idea what made him decide to do it in the first place. He'd never in his life done such a thing to a lover. Sure he'd taken out the occasional perp with a choke hold, but never a lover. Never for sexual gratification.

Taylor nodded. He hated keeping things from Shay but this was something he could agree on. He didn't want to upset Shay either. He had no idea how and why Sean had done what he did, and as great as it felt, they knew they couldn't take the risk again. Not with a baby on the way.

Not with their lives just starting.

They both rose to go and take a shower and laughed when both of them felt weak in the knees. Shayna was sleeping when they came out. Back from her last minute shopping trip with Mia.

Each man slid in beside of her and wrapped themselves around her small frame. Their eyes met over the top of her head in silent understanding. She, this, was better than any edge play orgasm they could ever have.

"It felt so good though," Taylor said with a grin toward Sean before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Sean, however didn't sleep quiet so easily. He looked at his hands and frowned. He had beat a man to death with them and now he choked his lover to near unconsciousness. He wondered if he was more like Riddick than he originally thought.

That made his frown deepen but he wondered if he should talk to Riddick. Just to assure himself that they were nothing alike. Maybe he had a darker nature than he realized. Than any of them realized. And maybe, he was just a sick fuck?


	38. Skullfucking and Shrink Taking 101

**37**

**Skullfucking and Shrink Talking 101**

Warning: talk of death and murder. Also talk of breath control play.

Taylor and Shayna were sleeping soundly but Sean wasn't. He couldn't stop his mind from spinning. Why had he choked Taylor? Why did it make him cum so hard? He told Taylor they'd never do it again and he meant it, but damn, he wanted to.

He looked over at them and frowned. He loved Taylor and Shay with everything he had. His eyes drifted lower to Shay's flat stomach and he felt his heart jump.

What if he got angry and hurt the baby? Could he do that? He didn't think so but he was scared about his violent tendencies.

Sighing, Sean finally got up and pulled on a pair of drawstring pants. With one last look over his shoulder, he left to seek out Riddick.

Riddick's eyes snapped open before the knock came. He couldn't tell which man it was right away because their scents were so intermingled. He didn't like that, not at all. He wondered briefly if his and Tommy's scents were intertwined now the same way.

He looked down and the smaller man, sound asleep in his arms and grinned. Then he slid from the warmth of his lover and made his way to the door.

Riddick pulled the door open and stood there, naked as the day he was born. Sean looked and raised a brow.

Riddick cocked his head to the side and smirked as he felt his cock twitch. "You wanna watch?" Sean shook his head. "Join in?" Again, Sean shook his head. Riddick just shrugged and figured he should put some pants on then.

Riddick pulled on a pair of black cargo pants and grabbed a shiv. Tommy woke up, muttered his name and looked at him.

"Go back to sleep, Tommy. I'll be back soon."

Tommy glanced up and Sean and then nodded. Riddick's fingers lightly grazed Tommy's head and Tommy smiled sleepily. Riddick shook his head and looked at Sean.

Sean grinned at the confused look in Riddick's eyes and turned away. He knew what it felt like when you got hit by a ton of bricks. You don't expect it and can't brace for it. That's how it was when he met Stacey and then again, even more so when he found Shayna.

Sean chewed over the look Riddick gave him. In that moment, he seemed almost human. Someone with feelings and an apparent weakness for dirty blondes with blue eyes. He also knew Riddick never meant to give anything away to Sean about what he was feeling.

Riddick couldn't afford to care for anyone. He didn't want to care for anyone, Sean knew, but there as always that one that somehow wormed their way in past the defences. No, Riddick wasn't anymore immune to a caring touch then they rest of them.

Somewhere, lines blurred and it didn't matter if that touch was from a male or a female. All that mattered was it was honest. Sean could see that Tommy truly cared for Riddick. It showed in his face when he looked at him. Anyone could see it and there was no way Riddick would miss it. Sean was sure it was a very rare thing in Riddick's life to be looked at that way. With happiness and welcome instead of fear and loathing.

Had Shayna looked at him that way? If she had, how did he walk away from that and give her up. Would he do the same thing to Tommy? Could he? When did he begin to care what happened to the fucker? Sean mused silently.

Riddick cared for Shayna and had been there for her. Twice. When Sean wasn't, but when the time came, Riddick stepped back and let Sean and Taylor take over. _Fuck! _How could one man be so complex inside and show only one of them to the world?

Tommy saw through all the shit and so did Shay. Now, Sean was starting to weed thorough it also and began to tolerate the man more every day. Now he was seeking him out for advice. Wonders never cease.

There was a time when the only one Sean would talk to was D, now it wasn't enough. D didn't get him anymore. Had he changed so much?_ Yes._ Was he a different person now? _Yes. _Was the change for the better? He still wasn't sure about that yet.

Sean gestured for the dogs to follow him and he made his way out to the beach with Riddick close behind.

They stood and watched the dogs for a bit. Sean didn't worry they'd get lost in the dark, Riddick could see them and besides, they knew Sean was one of their masters.

Riddick just waited and listened to the waves. He thought of Tommy and waking up to him in morning. He cursed to himself when he realized he was becoming attached to him. What the fuck was he going to do now? How had it happened so quickly?

He hadn't know the boy long but he didn't want to give him up. Not like he had Shay. Maybe this was his last chance at happiness. Did he deserve to be happy after what he'd done in his life? _No. _ Did that make him stop secretly wanting it? _No. _

He mentally shook himself. Sean had something pressing on his mind and Riddick was a man of great patience. Finally Riddick spoke, "Don't know where to start?"

"Something like that."

Riddick smirked. "It kills you to have to come to me doesn't it?"

Sean let out a breath and rubbed his head, "Yeah, a little bit. Not as much as before though."

Riddick grunted. Was he becoming less of an asshole? That wouldn't do at all. Tommy was making him soft. "Rip off the band-aid, Sean. Ask, say or confess what you need to."

"I choked Taylor tonight." He blurted out and then cursed. Riddick purred. "Are you fuckin' purring?" Riddick just look at him, his silver eyes glowing with heat and Sean had his answer.

"You liked it." Riddick stated. He didn't need to ask it as a question. It was obvious Sean had enjoyed it or it wouldn't have bothered him as much.

Sean tilted his head back and swallowed.

"It's dangerous shit, Sean. Got to know what you're doing and it can still turn all bad. Quick."

Sean turned and looked at Riddick. "Has it ever for you?"

There was a long, pregnant pause before Riddick ever spoke. "Yeah."

"Fuck!"

"Yeah."

"How?"

To Sean's surprise, Riddick answered. "She begged me to do it. Said she trusted me. I didn't want to. Not with her," he looked at Sean who nodded in understanding. There was something very intimate about it and not something to do with just anyone. "She began to fight me and before I could move my hand, she jerked her head too hard to the side." Riddick let out a sigh and rubbed his head, "She damaged the artery, threw a blood clot and stoked out."

"Holy fuck," Sean whispered and Riddick grunted.

Silence and waves.

The dogs made their way over and laid in the sand between the two men who were now sitting down.

"You tell Shayna?"

"No! And we're not going to either." Sean turned and he stared at Riddick to show he was serious. He never wanted Shay to know what he had done.

Riddick shook his head disapprovingly, "Bad idea, Sean."

"What the fuck do you know about relationships, Riddick?" Sean ground out. "Shay doesn't need to know that I got off on choking Taylor."

"Ahh, that's it isn't it? You don't want her to know you're like me. Think she'll run? Hate you for it?"

"I'm nothing like you." Sean said with a great deal of disdain.

"You sure about that?" Riddick asked a bit condescendingly. He tilted his head to the side, "Tell me, how'd you feel when you beat that man to death?" Sean looked away and clenched his jaw. Riddick continued, "I'll tell you what you felt. Relieved. Euphoric. You felt powerful. You did something and for a moment, the pain was less. You made a difference. Took out another bad guy. One that took away something that was beautiful and pure and then flaunted it in your face. Am I getting close?"

Sean didn't answer. What could he say. Everything Riddick was saying was true. Everything. And he hated him for it. Hated himself for it for the very first time.

Guilt at the joy of killing.

"How many people have you killed, Taylor?" Riddick asked and Sean snapped his head around and looked up into the other man's face. He never even heard him approach.

"A lot." Taylor rumbled as he looked down into Sean's eyes.

"Define a lot? I know you know. Tell me." Riddick pressed, enjoying himself now. He'd always wondered who had more kills, him or Taylor.

Taylor's eyes slid away from Sean's to meet Riddick's, "How many did you kill?"

Riddick smirked, "You're dying to know, just like me. Ok, I'll bite. Keep in mind I'm a paid hit man."

"So was I." Taylor reminded them all.

Sean muttered a curse. How could he forget that? Taylor was deadly but did he enjoy it like Sean had?

Riddick leaned back on his arms and crossed his legs and the ankle. A deceivingly casual pose. "Well, I prefer blades, if you don't already know that. I've got 38 sniper kills. I got about double that without a weapon, mostly broken necks, " he scratched his chin and thought for a moment, "and,183 with a shiv."

Sean and Taylor just blinked at him and he shrugged. "I'm good at my job."

Sean scoffed and snickered before they all began laughing. What a fucked up little circle they had. Riddick sobered first and then looked at Taylor.

Taylor knew he'd never get out of this one, so he just sat down hard and waited for the dogs to nuzzle him. He buried his hands in their fur and hung on. This was the moment when Sean learned the truth about him.

"I have killed thirteen made-man, 63 informants or rats and 5 women."

"Women?" Sean murmured quietly.

Taylor's face was a emotionless when he spoke, "Yes, women. Bitches that were playing both sides or were plotting their husband's murder."

"You see that, Sean. That right there." Riddick pointed to Taylor and the lack of emotion in his eyes. Nothing but black ice. "That's what separates you two. Taylor is cold and ruthless when he kills and you're all heat and passion. You're the perfect counterbalance to each other."

"And what about Shayna?" Taylor asked, sincerely interested in what Riddick had to say. He knew Riddick was intelligent but what he didn't realize was how well he could read people. He understood others because he watched them. Taylor did a lot of people watching before Sean and Shayna. Now he was so wrapped up in them, he forgot sometimes to pay attention to others around him.

Riddick sighed, "Shayna gives Sean an outlet for his passion and makes you feel where before you were numb. The three of you need each other."

Bingo. Taylor wondered how many shrinks Riddick had been sent to as a child and as a NSA operative. He probably had more experience than any of the quacks he'd been sent to.

Riddick looked back at the house and then at each man again, "Don't mistake Shayna for the sweet and innocent woman you've both decided to see her as. She's just as deadly as any of us. Women are exceptional killers. They can close off part of themselves and almost pretend it's not them doing it. She's good." Riddick said. "Gibbons showed me her file after I got her out. She's got herself a high body count too and she's been forced to do things that went against her very nature. But she did them without complaint."

"Like you?" Sean sneered.

Riddick let out a bark of laughter, "No, she enjoyed herself when she was with me." Sean tried to jump on the man but Taylor put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Settle down, Sean. He's right and you fuckin' know it. I love Shay, same as you but face it, she isn't a sweet suburban wife that sits at home, waiting for her man, baking cookies and making candles."

Sean grumbled as he defended Shayna, "She bakes cookies."

"Think of it this way. Next time someone breaks into your house, hell-bent on killing you, you'd do better handing _her _the gun and letting her take them out. She won't go down easy. Not like your wife did."

"Stacey never had a chance." Sean whispered.

"No she didn't. Shay does. Don't underestimate her. You both need to talk to her about what happened tonight because if you don't, I'll eat you alive."

"What are you my shrink now?" Sean ground out. He was ready to snap. Fuck, he hated Riddick. He hated that Riddick was right.

It didn't matter to Riddick what Sean felt about him. He spoke the truth. If that caused the other man to hate him then there was nothing he could do about it.

"I should be and remember, you came to me, Sean. I'm just telling you the truth that you don't want to see. You think Shay won't figure it out? She'll know something is up the moment she looks at you. Stop hating yourself for what you are and deal with it. You're a killer. Just like me and Taylor. It's how you survived being a cop all those years."

Riddick looked up at Dom's house, "The other three, they're nothing like us. Sure, they do what they need to and they're aggressive but Dom and Xander don't have the same instincts as we do. Not sure about Shane yet, don't know him well, but he seems one to do the right thing. He's all about honor and code and orders."

"They'll snap and want to defend what's their's but they only act when pushed in a corner or are highly pissed off. Us. Fuck it, we'll come looking for you if you fuck with us. We'll kill you without a second thought and afterward, we push it aside and move on."

"Speak for yourself. I've seen Taylor waking up with nightmares."

Riddick shook his head, "I never said it didn't affect us, Sean. You think I don't remember their faces from time to time? Hear them begging for their lives? Feel their blood on my hands? What can I do? I do my job because it's what the government pays me to do. I do it well because I take pride in my work. Do I like it?" Riddick smirked, "Not sure like is the right word. I find it interesting and challenging. I like the hunt. You remember the hunt don't you, Taylor?"

Taylor nodded. Most would run and hide when the saw him coming. Did he enjoy it? Not like Riddick but he did it because it was all he knew. All he was good at.

"We're all a bunch of crazy fucks." Sean jerked his chin toward Riddick, "What does Tommy think about your profession?"

Riddick straightened, "Tommy has nothing to do with my job."

"Really? So when your leave is up, are you just gonna walk away from him?" Sean asked.

A tick showed in Riddick's jaw, "I can't make any promises,"

"Think he'll buy that? When you leave him?" Sean scoffed, "He's already half in love with you. Don't know if it's the hero worship or if it's real, Riddick, but that kid is all about you."

"Shut the fuck up," Riddick snapped.

It was Sean's turn to grin, "Truth hurts doesn't it? You gonna settle down? Play house? What?"

"Sean," Taylor warned.

Taylor had missed half of their conversation but he knew Sean was pressing his luck. No matter how relaxed Riddick appeared, he was still volatile.

Riddick turned and his eyes glittered with fury a few moments before he took a deep breath and calmed. "I have no fuckin' idea what I'm gonna about with him."

"I don't want him hurt." Taylor said mildly but he didn't fool either of them. There was a subtle warning in his voice and Riddick gave a curt nod in understanding.

Riddick glanced over Sean's shoulder and sighed, "He's _my_ counterbalance." With that, he stood and made his way over to where Tommy was standing in the light of the house. Waiting for him to come in from the darkness.

Riddick snaked his hand around Tommy's throat and kissed him deeply. He looked back at the two men on the beach and then went back inside with Tommy.

"Did you see that?" Taylor asked Sean a few minutes later.

Sean snorted, "Yeah. I don't think Tommy's the only one that's half in love." Sean and Taylor giggled at the thought of Riddick loving someone. "He's fuckin' himself so bad."

"Yeah. He knows it too. He wants to run. Everything is telling him too but there's that part of him that's ready to settle. Tommy needs to focus on that but not let Riddick know he is. They're gonna dance around each other for a while and by the time they realize it. It'll be too late for either of them."

"Well, now, the only one we have left to hook up is Shane."

"He's a prude." Taylor shook his head. He wasn't sure if he liked Shane yet or not.

"You didn't see him go off at the party with two women? Oh no, under it all, Shane's a dog too." Sean stood and held out his hand, "Come on. You need your sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow."

Taylor took Sean's hand and stood. He cupped Sean's face and kissed him gently. "We tell Shay?" It was more of an order than a question but he let out a breath when Sean nodded in agreement. "No secrets, Sean. It's the best way all around."

"I know. I panicked."

"Did your talk with Big Evil help at all?"

Sean snorted, "Surprisingly, yes. Man should become a shrink. Maybe I can work him into my classes. _How to Read People 101_." 

"How about_ Skullfucking and Shrink Talking 101._"

Sean laughed and shook his head. "I'm not sure what's scarier. The fact that it's a good idea or the fact I'm entertaining the thought?"

"It would keep him around Tommy."

"And it'll piss off Gibbons."

"Reason enough to do it I say after what he forced Shay to do."

"Maybe I'll talk to Frost about it. You think he'd go for it?"

Taylor shrugged, "Only one way to know. I think if he's let out to kill every now and again, he'll be fine."

Sean stopped and looked at Taylor. "How about you? You miss killing?"

"Nope. Didn't do it for sport like Riddick. I did it because I had no other choice. You're not like him, Sean. We all have our issues and crosses to bear. Don't carry more than your share because you think you're wrong. I don't mind if you need to be a bit violent from time to time and Shay understands it too. She likes it as much as I do."

"I was never this aggressive before with Stacey."

Taylor got a drink of water from the fridge before he responded. "Life with Stacey was something completely different than what we have here, Sean. You can't keep living in the past."

"I'm not."

"Well, you can keep comparing the past to the present. It's not fair to me or Shay and it's not fair to you either."

"I don't mean to compare," Sean said regretfully.

"I know you don't but that life is over now. We have a life, the three of us and we're starting a family. You need to let it all go, Sean. You're different now. So am I. I personally like who you are and who I've become. I know Shay's changed too. It's part of growing and learning. It's part of living. You are a survivor. What you went through was horrible but you made it through for some reason. For me and for Shay." 

"Learning to live again,"

"Something like that."

"You're a survivor too." 

"Yes I am and for the first time in my life, I have something to live for."

Taylor and Sean both smiled when Shayna came into the room, "You're naked." Taylor pointed out unnecessarily.

She grinned, "Yeah, so?"

"Riddick's in the house."

"He's seen it before." She rolled her eyes as she teased them. For the first time, they took it good-naturedly.

"Tommy hasn't." Sean grumbled.

Shay laughed, "Who cares? It's just tits and a pussy."

"Nice talk, Momma." Sean smiled as he thought about the small, rice sized person growing inside of her body. Their child.

Taylor put his bottle of water down and walked slowly toward her, "Are your nipples darker?"

"Maybe?" She gave him a sexy smile and ran her fingers around them, making them stiffen.

"It's fuckin' sexy." Taylor growled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

Shay moaned and leaned into his hungry mouth when he closed it over a hard bud. "You should be in bed, sleeping."

"I can't sleep when I'm horny." Taylor picked her up and put her on the center island before he opened his pants and slipped into her.

Shayna groaned and opened her eyes. She looked at Sean and smiled. He just shook his head, content in watching the two of them. He loved the way their bodies moved together and while it made him hard, he welcomed the ache. It made him feel alive and part of something bigger. He watched as they came together and he did something he hadn't in a very long time.

He thanked God for unanswered prayers.

If Stacey hadn't died, he'd never have found the two of them. He loved deeper now, knowing how quickly it could be taken away. He was blessed, really. How many people find honest love once in their lives? He's found it three times. He was a lucky bastard. Now he just had to keep from fucking it up.


	39. Coming Clean and Shorts?

38 Coming Clean and Shorts?

Beta by Helen :kiss

Taylor made his way back to bed but Shay and Sean stayed behind. She could tell Sean wanted to talk. She wasn't sure what it was about but she knew he was nervous and worried. 

Shay knew she could handle anything other than Sean cheating on her and Taylor. She was sure it wasn't that. Taylor would've killed him.

Sean made his way over to the couch and sat down hard with a sigh. Shayna followed and curled up next to him.

"What's the matter, Sean? I know you want to tell me something. Is it really that bad?"

Sean turned and looked at her. His eyes were sad and scared. "I love you, Shay," he stated.

Shayna smiled, "I love you too, Sean."

He looked away, took a deep breath and met her eyes once more, "Earlier today, while you were shopping," he stopped and rubbed his now suddenly pounding head. He and Taylor had agreed to tell her, but he was the one spilling the bad news. He was the one left to deal with the aftermath of what had happened. Of what he'd done.

As it should be. He was the one that did it.

Shayna just waited, knowing he'd get it out in his own time. Her heart pounded. She'd never seen Sean so apprehensive.

"Taylor and I. Well, he was pacing. He was," his hands fluttered about, "Opening the fridge." A deep sigh, "He was nervous about tomorrow."

Shayna nodded. She knew how much this meant to Taylor. How hard he and Dom had worked to make this work. To make an honest place.

"We went upstairs,"

"Ok,"

Sean looked at her, his eyes hot with some emotion she'd never seen, "When I was fuckin' him, I choked him."

Shayna blinked and watched as Sean's whole body seemed to shrink in on itself as he sunk back into the couch. He flung an arm over his eyes and waited for her condemnation.

Shayna licked her lips, "Let me get this straight. Taylor was agitated so you decided to make it better. While you were fuckin' him, you practiced breath play?"

Sean cut her a look. How did she know the term, "Yes."

Again, she nodded, "Let me ask you one thing, Sean." She paused until he nodded in answer, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

He looked away and that was the only conformation she needed. Shayna sucked in a hurt breath and closed her eyes. "Sean," she said evenly, "I know you aren't quite what you appear on the surface. I know you're more aggressive than you let on. With me and with him. I know you've held that side back from yourself and all of us. From Stacey."

Shayna shook her head, "You don't need to hide yourself from me, Sean, or from Taylor. We love all of you."

Sean felt tears well up in his eyes and blinked them away. His voice broke as he spoke, "Shayna," he said as he reached for her hand.

She pulled it away and stood. "The only thing that hurts, Sean, is that you tried to hide if from me."

He didn't stand. He didn't have the strength too. "I'm sorry, baby."

Shayna looked down at him and sniffed back tears, "Why did you finally decide to tell me?"

Rubbing his head he answered, "Riddick."

"You told Riddick?" He nodded and she took a deep breath, "Why?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd think I was like him. That I was too dangerous to be around the baby. That I was fucked up somehow..."

Shay sat in front of him on the coffee table. "There's worse things to be than like Riddick. And while you're like him in many ways, in lots of others you're not. I know you won't hurt the baby and even if you were just like Riddick, I know you wouldn't hurt the baby. Neither would he. He'd protect it with his life. I'm sure of it. Just as I'm sure you or Taylor or even Dom and X would."

She pulled his hands into his, "Sean, we're in this together. Good or bad. The three of us, me, you and Taylor too. There can't be any secrets or lies between us."

Sean dropped to his knees and pulled her against him. "I know, Shay. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. I was just so scared and disgusted with what I did."

Shayna snorted, "Please, it's fuckin' hot. Scary shit but it's hot." She pulled his head back from his chest and forced him to look at her, "It's too risky, Sean. You can't do that with the baby coming. I can't lose either one of you."

"I know." he whispered in agreement.

"Ok. Now, are there any other big secrets you want to confess while we're talking?"

Sean sniffed and chuckled, "Yeah, I think Riddick wants to fuck me. Or Taylor. I'm not sure." 

"Oh, I'm sure it's both. Too bad, he can't have you."

"I know he wants to watch us." Sean told her with a shake of his head. He looked up at her and grin, "And he's falling for Tommy."

Shay giggled, "Is he really?"

Sean snickered, "Yes. You should see them together. Ahh, puppy love."

Shayna laughed so hard it hurt, "Don't let him hear you say that. He'll kill you."

"I know it," Sean sighed, "I'm not sure what they're gonna do but if Riddick stays here? I think Tommy's gonna become a new roommate."

"Maybe they'll move to Tommy's place?" Shayna mused as she stroked Sean's bare back.

He grunted, "Doubt it. Riddick's comfortable here. He's accepted here. It's safer here. Water on one side, Dom on the other. I'm not sure what he's got planned for the other neighbors, but I think he's got something up his sleeve to make them sell to ether him or X."

"Hum," Shay said with a yawn. She was tried and she'd planned on getting up early with Taylor for some support.

Sean stood and held out his hand, "Come on, baby. We've got a big day tomorrow."

"You're not going into the office?"

"No, I took the week off."

"When does your class start?"

Sean felt butterflies in his stomach, "Next week."

"Wow. Are you going to have Riddick help you with it?"

"I'm not sure. I have to talk to Frost and ask him. Gibbons is gonna want him to come back to work for him." Sean said as he followed her up the stairs. As they neared Riddick's room, they head moaning and snickered.

Sean pounded harshly on the door and yelled, "Riddick, fuck man, the boys got to work in the morning. Let him sleep."

Riddick bellowed, "FUCK YOU!"

Sean and Shayna doubled over laughing and had no defence when Riddick threw open the door and tackled Sean to the ground. He hadn't even bothered to get dressed.

Tommy stood in the doorway looking mussed and only wearing a sheet around his waist. His eyes sparkled with amusement and Riddick tried to scare Sean with a sharp knife.

Sean only laughed harder.

Riddick growled, "What the fuck you laughing at?"

Sean snorted as tears ran out of his eyes, "You,"

"What's so fuckin' funny?" Riddick demanded to know.

They all heard a noise and turned to see Taylor standing in the hallway wearing a pair of shorts.

All of their mouths dropped open at the sight and Taylor frowned, "What?" he barked.

Sean looked at Shayna and the both launched into a fit of giggles, "You wearing shorts. I never though I'd see the day." Shayna told him.

"I heard a bang. Sounded like the house was fallin' down. What the fuck is going on? I'm trying to sleep. Riddick put the fuckin' blade away and get your cock off my man. Christ, have you no modesty?" Taylor said, sounding like an exasperated father.

Riddick stood and cocked his head to the side, "No room from modesty in slam."

"New's flash, big boy, this ain't slam." Taylor growled.

"'nough guy love to be one," Shayna said with a wink toward Tommy. He blushed and giggled.

Riddick scowled at her, "Shay, you're lucky you're pregnant or I'd turn you over my knee."

Her yes grew wide, "Oh, is that a promise?" She teased and laughed and darted behind Taylor when he took a step toward her.

Taylor rolled his shoulders and then turned and looked at Tommy. "Don't let him have all the fun. Make sure he bottoms for you sometime." Giving him a wink, Taylor reached down and helped Sean to his feet and then ushered his lovers off to their room.

Riddick turned and raised his brow at Tommy, "Don't even fuckin' think about it."

Tommy smiled slowly but didn't say anything. He'd wear Riddick down in time. Slowly without him realizing it. He held out his hand to Riddick and then closed the door behind him once he entered the room.


	40. Baby?

This whole chappie started out just so I could use the photo of "Tommy" Hummm... it's HOT!

But it turned into a bigger chappie than I thought and put some new spins on the story. I'm happy that I found the photo ;)

Beta by Helen :kiss of course  
Thanks to call of you that has been reading my story. Please leave feedback, it makes me happy. Also, this is the first time I've broken 100,000 works w/ a story. This one's my baby, guys. Thanks for reading...

FG

39 Baby

Tommy woke up with a start a few short hours later. He should've been tired but he wasn't. Riddick had only recently let him doze off and, while he was blissfully sore, he was full of nervous energy.

Riddick heard the shift in Tommy's breathing and opened his eyes slightly. It was pitch black but Riddick could see him just fine. He frowned when he saw Tommy sitting up and reaching for the lamp.

"Don't." Riddick warned.

Tommy turned and looked over his shoulder at Riddick. He reached out into the inky darkness and traced Riddick's brow he'd memorized above the glowing silver. "I can't see."

"What you need to see for?"

"My clothes."

"You leavin'?"

"I need to get to the shop. I figured out what I was doing wrong. I need to go mix."

"Do it in the mornin'." Riddick demanded and closed his eyes again, considering the matter closed.

"Nope. Got to do it now or I'll keep both of us awake." Tommy stood and felt around on the floor for his jeans. He stubbed his toe against the end-table and he cursed. Riddick growled and flicked on a small night-light as he began to get up.

Tommy turned and looked at him again, "What are you doing?"

"Gettin' dressed," Riddick stated flatly. It was obvious what he was doing.

"Why?" Tommy asked with a puzzled frown.

Riddick looked at him like he was stupid. Tommy sighed and rubbed his nose. How could he say what he wanted and not piss off Riddick. "Stay here and sleep. You need it, old man," he teased. "I'll be back in a few hours." He quickly dressed and looked down at Riddick, who was still sitting on the bed half dressed. "Go back to sleep, baby." Tommy insisted quietly and kissed him on his wrinkled forehead. Then he was gone.

Riddick sat there and stewed. Tommy didn't want him to go with him. Why? Was he meeting another lover? Riddick stood and pulled his pants on fully before he grabbed a shiv. He was opening his door before he growled to himself and stopped.

He'd warned Tommy of what would happen if he fucked someone else while they were together. He'd have to do something that went against his nature. He'd have to trust Tommy. The very thought twisted his gut but he closed his door and stripped off his clothes. He'd be able to smell anyone else on Tommy's skin. He'd give him the benefit of the doubt this time and he'd see where Tommy stood.

He didn't want to have to kill the boy. Taylor would be all over his ass for that.

Riddick purred just before he went under, _"Go back to sleep, baby," _No one, in all of his life, called him baby and lived to tell about it. No one! Tommy would be the first, as long as he didn't use it in public.

-

Tommy was more than half way to the garage when he broke out in a cold sweat. "FUCK!" He barked and punched the steering wheel. He'd called Riddick 'baby'! What the fuck was he thinking? "SHIT! BABY! I mean_really_! I just fuckin' called a murderer _baby_!" Tommy raged at himself as he drove. The streets were quiet, almost deserted and here he was, leaving the nice warm bed of the best lover he'd ever had to go and mix paint. And he called the man _baby_!

Men aren't "baby's". Woman, maybe. Honey. Sweetheart. "Fuck, might as well just call him Pookie," he ground out, disgusted with himself. "Baby," he snorted again and chuckled. He unlocked the door and turned on the lights. Blinking against the harsh fluorescence, he re-locked the door and made his way back to his paint booth.

Nothing he could do about it now. Riddick would either kick his ass to the curb or he wouldn't. Tommy sincerely hoped he wouldn't. He didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't deny it to himself. In the few days he'd been with Riddick, he'd fallen hard and fast for the big man. He was half past gone and seeing the look on Riddick's face when he got up to go, tipped the scales further.

Riddick didn't want him to leave. Tommy almost didn't.

Riddick would've gone with him just because. Just to be with him. The thought made Tommy smile and lose ten minutes of time as he stood there with a dopey, big toothy smile on his face. If Tommy had to guess, he'd say he wasn't the only one affected by strange feelings. He'd never call Riddick on them of course, he wasn't suicidal, just in love with a murderer.

That brought him up short. Love. Fuck. He couldn't be in love with Riddick? Could he? Riddick would never allow it? Right?

Shaking his head, Tommy knew he'd have to push all his swirling thoughts aside if he wanted to get done with the paint and get a sample over to the patent office today.

He knew he got the color right when he looked at it and got hard.

Perfect.

-

Tommy didn't remember the drive back to the beach house and was almost shocked to find four pairs of eyes, one of which was covered in black goggles, staring back at him.

Grinning, he snagged a piece of bacon Shay had just finished frying, avoided her sharp knife like a pro and did a little dance. "I did it. Fuck! I can't believe it. It's perfect!" He cried then walked over to Riddick. He dropped his voice down to a whisper only Riddick could hear and leaned in, "You know how I knew it was right?" He asked, grinning against Riddick's ear. Riddick didn't respond, just waited to be enlightened, "I almost came in my pants." Tommy whispered seductively.

Sean, Taylor and Shay stood back in complete awe of Tommy. He was leaning over Riddick, his hands on the arms of the chair, caging Riddick in. It was obvious Riddick could get out if he wanted to, but he didn't seem too inclined to move. Tommy had picked up Riddick's technique perfectly in a very short time. It was almost frightening to see.

When Riddick growled and reached for Tommy he'd moved a step back, "No time for that, my beautiful man. I must go to the patent office." He yelled as he started to jog up the stairs then stopped, "Shit!"

Taylor raised a brow, "Problem?"

"Yeah. I don't have any fuckin' clothes here. I need my suit," Tommy turned and took a step down before Riddick stood.

"Go shower, I'll get your clothes." Riddick told him before he stepped closer and whispered, "Baby."

Tommy blushed and groaned. "I hoped you didn't catch that." He mumbled.

Riddick's laugh was husky and he grinned, "I don't miss much."

He turned away abruptly, leaving Tommy feeling exposed to the other three in the room. "I'm takin' your truck, Sean." He called as he walked out the door.

Sean, Shayna and Taylor all turned and looked at Tommy. He shrugged, "What?"

Taylor snorted and then began to laugh, "You must be one great fuck. I've never seen Riddick like that before."

Tommy grinned and blushed before he scoffed, "Please,"

"No, Tommy. This is a side of him we've never seen," Shay told him. "He wasn't even like that with me." Her eyes grew fierce and she took a step toward the smaller man, shocked when he stepped back slightly, "You better not hurt him or I'll rip your heart out and feed it to the dogs."

Tommy's eyes grew huge and he was almost certain she'd do it until she gagged and ran to the bathroom.

Sean sighed and grinned. "That would've been a lot more effective if she hadn't almost blew chunks all over him."

Taylor grunted and lowered his voice, "Don't let her hear you say that." He then turned his eyes on Tommy, "She's serious and so are we, Tommy. Don't hurt him or you'll regret it."

Tommy stood fully, "I'm just worried he's gonna hurt me."

"You love him?" Sean asked, his dark eyes probing the younger man's.

Sighing, Tommy closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall of the stairs. "It's too early to love him," he whispered.

"Love doesn't always come softly or in they way you'd expect it too, Tommy." Shayna said, appearing in the doorway once again. She was a bit pale but she seemed ok. She walked over to Taylor and Sean and wrapped an arm around each of them.

"You better get your ass in the shower before he gets back," Taylor said, giving the kid an out. He could tell he was unsure and overwhelmed.

Tommy swallowed and nodded at them before he ran up the steps to the bathroom.

Shayna looked at Sean, "You've got to call Frost, Sean. They need each other and both are too proud to admit it." She sighed and looked at the back door Riddick went out. "I never thought I'd see him like that with anyone."

Taylor looked down at Shayna and frowned, "You're not jealous are you?" She turned and blinked at him. Taylor busied himself so he didn't have to look her in the face while he waited for her to answer. Sean paused and watched the conversation with interest. He too had often wondered if she had any regrets not hooking up with Riddick.

Shay sighed, "Taylor,"

Shrugging, he loaded his plate up with food, "You did meet him first, Shay, and you formed enough of a bound with him that he put his whole thing together." He leaned casually against the counter and regarded her.

Shayna looked to Sean for help but found he was waiting for an answer also.

"Are you serious?" She cried and looked at them both. "I don't even really remember it, guys. Come on. It's the two of you I want. It's the two of you that are going to be fathers to my baby. It's you guys that I've built a life with. That I love." She looked at both of them again and felt herself soften. God how she loved them. "Riddick and I have something special, something that you can never quite understand. Something that I don't even really understand."

Fixing a plate, she stood between them and nibbled on a piece of bacon. The salt was just want she needed after getting sick moments ago. "Riddick has a part of me, I won't deny that. He was there when I was dying. He saved my life. I'll always be grateful to him for that and I do love him in some odd way. I can't explain it."

"Do I miss him in my bed?" Shaking her head she answered firmly, "No. I have the two of you and you're all I'll ever want."

Taylor set down his food and cupped her face in his hands. "Thank you, baby." He said before he kissed her gently. He placed a hand on her flat stomach and grinned, "She giving you problems already?"

Shayna grinned and raised a brow, "She?"

Sean grunted and placed his hand over Taylor's. "You know that fucker's always right."

They heard Sean's truck pull back in and the dogs let out small, half hearted woofs before Riddick came striding back in the door. He was carrying a garment bag and a duffle over his shoulder.

They waited until he was upstairs then giggled. "Look's like he ain't letting Tommy go home any time soon," Sean whispered.

They heard a slight singing in the air before a knife embedded itself in the hardwood floor an inch from Sean's naked foot.

More than a little irritated, Taylor jerked it out of the ground and stormed up the stairs. "Hey asshole! You throw another fuckin' blade in my house, you can get the fuck out. I ain't havin' shiv holes all over the fuckin' place!"

Riddick grunted but looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry," he muttered when he saw Tommy come out of the shower.

Taylor nodded knowing he got his point across and then turned to face Tommy. "That paint you mixed, it's going to be a _Toretto Racing_ signature color?"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah but I'll own the rights to it."

"What happens if you leave?" Taylor asked. "What kinda right do we have? What's gonna stop you from going somewhere else and usin' it? Undercutting us?"

Taylor saw Riddick stiffen but he didn't care. This was business and Riddick, as of right now, had no say in this end of it.

Tommy walked into his and Riddick's room and began getting dressed. He dropped his towel and pulled on a pair of boxers, uncaring that Taylor got a full monty. Riddick growled though, in displeasure. Tommy was his, as far as he was concerned, he didn't need to be showing his ass to anyone. Tommy's eyes cut to Riddick and he grinned before he went back to dressing.

"Work up some kinda contract, Tay. I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon so I don't think it'll be a problem. If I do, then I guess you'll have to pay me for the rights to use it and any other signature color I come up with."

Taylor nodded, content with the answer that Tommy gave him. "I'll have it drawn up then. What time do you think you'll be back?"

Cursing at his tie, Tommy frowned, "Shouldn't take but a few hours. Fuck, I can never tie these things right."

"Come 'ere," Riddick growled as he pushed Tommy's hands away before he took over tying the tie.

Taylor smirked and walked away finding it amusing that Riddick knew how to tie one. He would've guessed that he'd never worn one in his entire life. Clearly, there was more to Riddick then he let on.

"Thanks," Tommy sighed as Riddick handed him his jacket. He put it on and then turned to Riddick and pinned him with a smoldering look. "You like?"

[IMGhttp://i130. rumbled deep in his throat with approval. He grabbed Tommy's hand and brought it to his hard cock. "What do you think?"

Tommy smirked, "I think when I'm done downtown, I'm coming back here so you can fuck me good and proper." His voice was husky with need and the promise of hot sex.

"There will be nothin' proper 'bout the way I fuck you, boy." Riddick purred before he kissed Tommy roughly and push him out the door. If he didn't leave now, Riddick would tear that suit from his lean body and bend him over the side of the bed.

Feeling light and tingly, Tommy jogged down the stairs, stopped and looked up at Riddick, "You wanna come?"

Riddick smiled slightly, "Maybe I'll meet you there. Take you out to lunch."

Tommy grinned broadly, nodded and left. Riddick snapped his head to the right and saw Sean looking at him. "Fuck you." he growled before he began up the steps again.

"Riddick, wait. I need to talk to you." Sean called after him.

"'bout what?" Riddick growled.

"About how you can stay here with the boy." Sean told him simply, knowing it was the best way to approach the man.

Riddick turned his head slightly, "Who says I want to stay with 'im?"

Sean sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, "You think you can live in my house and not have me get to know you a little bit? After all the bull-shit and drama is taken away, you think I can't see what you want?"

"You know nothin' about me." Riddick denied and cursed himself. Was he really becoming so easy to read. He'd always prided himself on remaining aloof. It had saved his life countless times but Sean wasn't easily fooled. Neither was Taylor or Shayna. All three of them saw too much. He could still put up a good front with Dom and Xander but with the three he lived with, they didn't buy his shit for a minute.

"He's a good kid, Riddick."

Riddick's jaw twitched as he sat down across from Sean. "I know."

"He really cares about you. The real you. Not the one you show to the world." Sean added casually, watching for any reaction from Riddick. He saw his hands clench and knew he hit on something.

"Know that too,"

Sean held up his hands, "Don't get all testy on me. I'm trying to help. Trying to give you a chance at happiness."

Riddick cocked his head to the side, "Why would you do that? What's in it for you?"

"You've never had any friends have you, Riddick?" Shaking his head in disgust, Sean continued. He didn't want to feel sorry for Riddick and he knew he'd resent any sympathy that Sean offered. Riddick was a survivor but that didn't mean he wasn't also a dreamer, even if he did keep those dreams close to his chest. Tucked safely away from the world so no one could use them against him. To hurt him. "You gave me my life back. Same with Taylor and Shay. All of us, even Dom's got a new start because of you. It is too hard to believe we'd be willing to do the same for you?"

Riddick remained silent and Sean took that as a yes. It was hard for Riddick to believe. Sean changed his approach. "Listen, I'm starting a class next week and I could use your... expertise, so to speak." Riddick's brow arched but he didn't say no. Sean took that as a good sign. "I know you're not familiar with the drug trade but you've got more insight into human psychology than anyone I've ever met. I think you'd be a huge asset to my students."

Riddick shifted, muscled bunched and then he relaxed, "You want me to be a teacher?"

"Who better to teach hands-on combat and fuckin' with someone's head than the best?" Sean told him honestly. There was no one better and he saw no reason to pretend otherwise.

Riddick grinned evilly, "You think I'm the best, hah?"

Sean rolled his eyes, "You know you are. Are you interested? I need to know now before I go to bat for you and change my teaching plan to work you in."

Licking his lips, Riddick thought for a moment. He could stay there with Tommy. He could help protect the baby, protect Shay. He liked the idea of finally having a place to call home, even if he was crashing at someone else's house. It was the first time he'd ever felt somewhat welcome. "Gibbons ain't gonna let me go."

Sean snorted, "Please, you expect me to believe you got nothing on him? You make him let you go."

Riddick rubbed his jaw and Sean could tell he was interested, no matter how much he pretended not to be. He knew if he'd sweeten the pot, Riddick would bite. But with what? What would make Riddick willing to stay above all else?

Closing his eyes and cursing to himself, Sean made a decision that he hoped wouldn't piss off Taylor or Shayna too much. They'd get over it, right? They'd understand? It was Shay that pressed him into this in the first place. It was only right that Riddick have some say. Right?

Sean cleared his throat and rubbed his temples that were now beginning to pound. "If you stay, for Shay and for Tommy, for the baby. You can..."

Riddick arched a brow. He had no idea where Sean was going but he knew whatever he was about to say took a lot of balls. He could tell by Sean's reaction that this wouldn't be very easy to say or accept and he was bound to get some backlash. He remained quiet until Sean spoke again.

"You can name the baby." Sean said quietly. Somewhere inside of him knew that Riddick would never have a child of his own. Never have the chance to pick out a name for his own child. It would mean the world to him to be given the opportunity. To have some say in the life of something so sweet and innocent.

Riddick blinked behind his goggles. Surely he hadn't heard Sean right. When he spoke, his voice was thick with emotion and for once, he didn't bother to hide it. "You'd let me name her?"

Sean looked up at him and nodded. Seeing Riddick now, hearing the emotion in his voice, Sean knew he'd made the right decision. "You're the reason she's possible. Without you," Sean trailed off and swallowed. "She wouldn't be here without you. None of us would. It's only right that you'd get to name her."

Riddick sighed and shifted in his seat. "What will Taylor and Shay say?"

"They'll understand."

Riddick knew he could be say something mean. Something caustic and biting. It would serve Sean right for making him feel, but he held back. "Don't need to promise something like that just so I'll help you teach a class, Sean."

Sean leaned back and looked at Riddick. "It wasn't so you'd teach the class."

Riddick raised a brow and Sean shrugged, "Ok, maybe the first fleeting thought was but now. Now I want you to. Just don't pick out some fucked up name that will make her get picked on."

Riddick shook his head slightly, "I'd never do that to her."

"I know."

With a nod, Riddick stood but before he walked away, he dropped a bomb on Sean. One that he'd been avoiding for a long time, "What's her last name going to be?"

Sean's head snapped up and he glared at Riddick before he swore, "Fuck!"

Riddick just turned and left. That was something that the three of them needed to work out. After that was decided, he'd get to thinking up a name. Grinning to himself, he decided to take a shower and growled softly when he could still smell the lingering scent of Tommy's soap in the bathroom.


	41. Sleep

**40 Sleep  
Beta by Helen**

A ringing phone woke him and for a few seconds, he had no idea where he was. He was stiff and sore and he felt a weight pressing against his chest. He wasn't sure who it was, but he wasn't used to it anymore. Not since Letty, though she never curled herself around him like this woman did.

Dom looked down and grinned when he saw Sarah's head move. She grumbled and sat up, blinking as she quickly scanned the room for her phone.

"Hello?" She said, her voice still thick with sleep.

"_Hey, babe. What are you doing, sleeping?" _ Tommy asked, already knowing the answer.

Sarah looked over at Dom and blushed. Yeah, they were sleeping. They had slept together but they didn't "sleep" together. Much to her disappointment. Dom appeared to want to play the gentleman. Maybe he was right, maybe they needed a bit more time to know each other? At least go out on a date first?

"Yeah, Tommy, I was sleeping."

"_Well, you need to get up and get your ass over to the garage. I'm gonna be late. I'm heading down to the patent office,"_

"What?" Sarah asked excitedly as she began to bounce up and down on the couch. "Did you get the paint right?"

"_YES!"_ Tommy grinned as pride flooded him. He worked on this paint for a while, adamant he get it just right, and he had. It was the perfect shade.

Jumping up, she started pacing and she had a huge smile on her face. "That's so great! I'm so happy for you, Tommy." She started chatting about paint colors and schemes and Dom moaned as he tried to unfurl himself from the couch they'd fallen asleep on.

There was a brief silence before Tommy spoke again,_ "What was that?" _

"What was what?" Sarah asked, trying to pretend that she didn't hear Dom groan. She heard it alright and felt it go straight to her pussy. She shuffled into the kitchen and looked over at Dom. She'd hoped she could cover any noise he made by making coffee, but Tommy wasn't fooled.

"_Don't play dumb with me, Sarah. I know what a man's moan sounds like." _ Tommy told her suggestively.

"Ick, TMI, Tommy," Laughing, Sarah turned and looked at Dom who was licking his lips as he took in her rumpled clothes and messed up hair. He thought it was the most innocent and seductive thing he'd ever seen.

"_Is Dom still there?" _ Tommy asked, again, knowing the answer.

"Umm," Sarah bit her lip and then whispered, "Yeah."

"_Ohmygod, you little hussy you,"_ Tommy teased her,_ "Sleepin' with the boss. Nice!" _

"We didn't sleep together," She denied and crossed the room when she saw a sparkle come into Dom's eyes. She busied herself with making breakfast and tried to get off the phone. "Got to go, Tommy. I need to take a shower and get ready for work."

"_Ok, whatever you say. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." _

"There's nothing you wouldn't do, Tommy. Love ya."

"_Love ya too." _ Chuckling, Tommy hung up the phone with a sigh. His baby girl was growing up on him. He knew that Sarah liked Dom and it appeared that it was mutual. Dom better not hurt her though cause if he did, Tommy would find a way to kick his ass. Maybe he could have Riddick do it.

Just thinking about Riddick made Tommy half hard. Normally, he wouldn't care, but when he was about to walk into an office building, dressed in a suit, it was better _not_ tenting your pants.

He wondered if Riddick would meet him like he said. Probably not. Tommy was sure he had better things to do. What they were, he didn't know, but he had to do something during the day, didn't he?

Tommy stopped when he thought about that. What did he really know about Riddick? Not a lot. Neither did anyone else it seemed. He knew he was a killer, a sniper. Tommy knew that he liked to fuck both men and women. Was he fucking other people? No, he couldn't. Wouldn't have the time, right?

_Stop it!_ He demanded to himself. He wasn't about to get all possessive on Riddick and convince himself that Riddick was fucking around on him. That was a sure end to their relationship and Tommy didn't want it to end anytime soon. If ever. That scared the shit out of him.

Riddick wasn't looking to settle down and not with a man over 10 year younger than him. Tommy had watched how much time and work went into maintaining Taylor and Sean's relationship. It was different than a girl and a guy. There were more silent clues that needed to be read or not read into. Women would tell you when they were pissed, and what they were pissed about. Men would just clean your clock and Tommy had no intentions on taking a fist from Riddick. Fuck that. Riddick would knock him out cold.

Shaking his head to clear it, he sat down to fill out the paperwork. He checked all the boxes and now he needed a name for the paint. He thought of Riddick and smiled. His eyes and what they reminded him of an abyss. Grinning Tommy scribbled down the name.

Silver Abyss.

Another few hours were spent waiting for everything to be filed, cross checked and color sampling. He had to provide the exact formula, along with a swatch for proof.

It was 11:48 when he walked out off the building. Hot, tired and very hungry. He opened his tie and did a quick sweep of his eyes looking for anyone that could be Riddick. He was more let down that he wanted to admit when he found no one.

--

Riddick sat on his bed for a long while after his shower, thinking. Breathing in Tommy and his combined scents. Should he stay? Try to make a life for himself with Tommy?

Riddick knew he'd never marry. He never had the urge to, never wanted kids. It wasn't that he didn't like kids, he just had no desire to procreate. Ever.

He looked at his hands, the callouses on them from his shivs. They ached from gripping them tightly when the blood made them slick. He never told anyone but his hands hurt like a bitch and he'd lost a lot of sensation in them from the thick, hard skin. He could feel feather light touches because they almost whispered and teased the nerve endings. He could feel firm grasps and touches, but the middle was a bit numb. A bit grey, like his vision.

Riddick would've loved to be able to see the color of Tommy's eyes. That clear blue he was sure they were. Yeah, it was nice to be able to see with almost no light, but as with every gift, there was always a price and for Riddick, that price was color.

It had to be a strong, vibrant color to be seen. Reds, dark greens and blues. Not the color of the seas or the blue skies. Not the pale pink of a rose or the shade of skin from a newborn baby.

Without any real thought, he flipped open his phone and made a call.

"I want out." Riddick said firmly and gruffly once the line was answered. "Xander too. We're done."

_"Now, Riddick, you know you can't just walk away from me like that." _Gibbons replied smugly on the other end.

"I paid my debt and so did X, ten fold. We're out. I'll do one more for you, that's it. You come after me and mine after that, I'll kill you."

"_You and yours?" _Gibbons let out a loud mocking laugh,_ "Riddick, did you go and get yourself some feelings?" _

"Fuck you, Scarface. I'll kill every fuckin' one of you and you know I can do it too. I'm out. One more job and I'm done. And I want those fuckin' prototype contacts you told me 'bout."

"_Do you know? Well, I think they're worth more than one job." _Gibbons said, smelling some leverage to negotiate with, but Riddick wasn't about to give on this.

Gibbons would find him one more job and Riddick was sure it would be almost an impossible mission to survive, but he would because, for the first time in his life, he had something to live for.

"You get one and you get to live. Call that fuck Shane Wolf. He'll make a good agent." Riddick snapped the phone shut and rubbed his eyes. He was hot and he was suddenly very tired. Rolling over, he grabbed Tommy's pillow and dozed off with the scent of his lover filling his head.

--

Sean took the day off to be with and help Taylor. He sat and waited at the kitchen table for both Taylor and Shayna to come down stairs. She was planning on going in with them too, but once Sean took a look at her, he knew that wasn't the case.

She was pale again and clammy. "You alright?" Sean asked gently.

"Yeah," Shay sighed, "I'm just really tired. And sick. Oh God, I hope I don't get sick like this everyday."

Sean got up and brushed a stray hair from her face. "You want me to stay?"

"No, go with Taylor. He'll need your help." Shayna said quietly but firmly. Besides, she'd feel guilty if Sean was there and she was sleeping. And she planned on sleeping all damn day long.

Sean nodded and kissed her on the forehead as his thumbs feathered over her cheeks. "You want me to pick up anything for you?"

She gave a small, wobbly smile, "Maybe some ginger ale? And I got a script for pre-natal vitamins that needs to be picked up."

"I'll get 'em." Sean assured her and looked over at Taylor. "You ready?"

Taylor blinked and let out a breath. "Guess I have to be, right?" He looked over at Shay and came over to hug her. He kissed her eyelids and told her to go back to bed and rest. He told her he loved her that he'd tell her all about it when he got home.

Shay smiled as her eyes teared, but she refused to let them fall. She wanted to be there for Taylor so bad, but even now, her breakfast was churning in her stomach and she just wanted to sleep.

Sean had planned on asking about the last name but with the way things were going, he decided to hold off for a bit.

He looked around for Riddick and was planning on tell him to keep an eye on Shay for him. He opened Riddick and Tommy's bedroom door and found him asleep.

Sean never seen Riddick not react quickly and violently when someone snuck up on him. But there he was, sleeping and gripping Tommy's pillow tight. Sean knew then how comfortable Riddick was. He was home and he was going to stay.

He turned and left without a word. Without disturbing him and swore to himself, he'd never tell anyone about Riddick's moment of vulnerability. Ok, well, maybe Taylor, but he wouldn't say anything.

It was odd for Sean, but in that moment, he saw Riddick as a normal man. Not some super strong, larger than life personality he put out there for the world. But a man with faults and fears. Hopes and dreams and he felt himself soften even more toward that man.

It was funny how Riddick was becoming part of their lives with no real effort on his part at all. He just sat back and let others learn to accept him. And they were. Slowly, but they were.


	42. Open Up

**41 Open Up**

A sound woke Riddick, but when he listened, the house was quiet. Then he heard it again and groaned. Shayna. He took a deep breath, looked at the clock and groaned again.

"Fuck, 10:45." He muttered as he stood and slid a pair of cargos up his lean hips. He walked through the house, bare foot and bare chested to find Shayna.

He felt sluggish from too much sleep. He wasn't a big sleeper, just never had the time for it and it was too dangerous. He couldn't risk getting caught unaware, but it was obvious he'd fallen back to sleep.

She was leaning against the toilet, her face wet with tears and sweat. He picked her up and carried her back to her bed and tucked her in. Then he went to the kitchen and got her some toast and a cup of hot tea with honey.

"You got to eat." Riddick told her when he came back in the room carrying a tray of toast and tea. If she'd been feeling better, she would've laughed at the sight, but as it were, she was equal parts grateful and resentful.

Her stomach clenched painfully at the sight of the food, but with the way Riddick was scowling at her, she knew she couldn't get out of eating it.

With pure hate for all things male in her eyes, she bit into the buttered toast and chewed.

Riddick almost laughed at the show she was putting on. He shook his head and chuckled, "Don't hate me, I didn't knock you up."

She sneered, "No, but you did hook me up with those two knuckleheads that thought it'd be a good idea to have a baby. I hate all of you!"

Laughing harder, Riddick held the cup of tea up in a silent way of ordering her to drink also. She took the cup and sipped the sweet, warm liquid. She didn't want to admit it, but he made a damn good cup of tea. Bastard.

"You don't hate us, Shay. We keep your life interesting."

Shayna snorted and then grinned. He was right, they did keep life interesting.

Riddick sat in silence, just watching her. She waited, knowing he had something to say and knowing it was useless to rush him.

"I've been thinkin'," he said softly. He looked her in the eye, needed to know the truth, "'bout stayin' here for a bit. For the baby, for Tommy."

Shayna set her cup down and grabbed his hand. "You're more than welcome." She told him as he turned his hand over and she traced the callouses on his palm.

Shayna would never know what her simple words or gentle touch meant to him. Her acceptance of him. All of theirs.

Riddick let out a shuddering breath, "Why?" He asked thickly, "Why would the three of you open your home after that I did?"

"You don't get it do you, Riddick? Without you, there would be no home. No baby. No nothing. I'd be dead, Sean would still be wishing he was and Taylor would be empty and dead inside." She sat up and gave him a hug, which surprisingly, he returned.

"Dom would be in jail, his life ruined because of a stupid mistake he made trying to take care his family and Mia. Xander would still be stuck under Gibbons thumb and living day to day. And you, Riddick, where would you be?"

Riddick took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of her hair and realized that it didn't hurt anymore to do so. "I'd be in some jungle with a shiv in one hand and a rifle in the other."

"That's no life." Shay told him as she cupped his face and forced him to look at her.

"No it's not, but it's all I knew."

With a smile, she kissed his forehead, "Not anymore, Riddick. You're a part of this fucked up family we got so get used to it."

He gave her a sharp nod and pulled back completely physically. "Told Gibbons I'd do one more for him and I'm out."

Shay laughed, "How'd he take that?"

With a sharp laugh, Riddick grinned at her, "Not good." He sobered, "I'm not sure I'm gonna make it back next time, Shay. If I don't, tell Tommy,"

"No. You tell Tommy."

"I don't know what to say, how to say it. I'm not good with words, you know that."

"I can guarantee that Tommy ain't going anywhere, Riddick. He's quite smitten with you." She smiled and took a chance, "I think the feelings are mutual."

Riddick stared at her blankly for a few moments before he sighed. "What the fuck? He's a kid."

"No he's not." She countered.

"He's too young for me."

"Does he think that?"

"He deserves better."

"So give him better."

"I don't know how."

"What does he give you that's so special? That makes him different?" Shay asked, wanting to know.

She watched as Riddick's jaw worked. As the wheels in his brain turned. With a long, hissing sigh, Riddick admitted, "Unconditional acceptance."

"So give him the same."

"He's never seen me at my worst." He turned and looked at Shay, "None of you have. X saw a bit, but not the whole thing. I'm a bastard, Shay. I'm one fuckin' scary bastard when I want to be."

"Do you want to be? Do you think that would make Tommy love you less?"

Riddick chose to ignore the 'L' word and shrugged. "I got to go." He stood up from the bed, but before he left asked, "Where's a good place to get some lunch downtown?"

She didn't smile, not that he would've seen it with his back to her, but he would've heard it in her voice. "There's a really good deli on 5th and Penn. Take him there. It's quiet and private. The best kept secret around."

Riddick didn't say anything, just went back to his room and dressed. He switched his cargos for a pair of Taylor's black jeans and he wore a black fitted sleeveless shirt. The only things he kept the same were his goggles, his boots and one, only one, shiv.

When he stepped out of the house, he looked around and cursed. He didn't have a car.

"Riddick?" Shay called from her window.

He looked up in time to catch the keys she launched at his head. "Take Sean's Fatboy. Tommy will cream his pants."

They both laughed and he nodded in thanks as he started the bike.

It purred under him and he didn't even realize how big of a smile he had on his face. These kind of things were what he was missing out on. He planned on changing that. He was due for some simple pleasures in life.

--

Tommy had his hand on the doorhandle when he heard a motorcycle roar and park beside him. He didn't really pay much attention to it, just saw an expanse of lean, muscular leg and a pair of scuffed boots.

The boots looked familiar and he let his eyes travel up higher. Black jeans and shirt. Ripped. Had to be Taylor or Sean coming to bitch him out for taking so long. He opened his door and tossed his suit jacket in before he turned to plead his case.

His breath caught when he realized it wasn't Taylor or Sean, but Riddick. And holy fuck he was looking _hot! _

Riddick looked him over coolly, then jerked his head toward the back, "Get on."

Tommy didn't need to asked twice. He mounted up behind Riddick, shifted so Riddick could feel his semi-hard cock against his ass and grinned. He didn't bother to say that he didn't think Riddick would make it. He did and that was all that mattered.

Nothing else mattered. Not the curious looks they were getting. A younger, thinner man on the back of a bike with a large, dangerous looking man. People had to know they were lovers. Probably thought Tommy was Riddick's bitch. Tommy didn't care. Let them think what they wanted. He was right where he wanted to be.

Riddick came to him. To be with him. To have lunch with him. There was more here, that just someone to fuck. This was the start of something more...

--

Dom had to wait until Sarah was ready. He didn't have a car. He rode home with her the night before so his car was still at the shop. He needed a shower and a change of clothes, both of which he could get at the shop, so he decided to skip going home and they headed into work. Together.

Sean and Taylor were already standing outside the doors when Sarah and Dom pulled up. They turned and looked, waved and waited.

Dom came and stood beside them, nervous, excited and scared as hell.

It seemed they were scared to open the door so moments stretched to minutes and still they stood. Taylor took a deep breath and with a shaking hand, unlocked _Toretto Racing _for the first day of business.

The lights flickered as they heated and soon gave the distinctive hum fluorescence's had. The shop smelled of oil, the sharp bite of tire rubber and under it all, the almost sweet scent of automotive paint.

Sean grinned and Sarah ran back to the paint booth to see the color Tommy had mastered. She came out holding a chip and presented it to Dom with a flourish.

"Your very first signature color." She told him with a huge smile of pride. Tommy had outdone himself. She'd only seen Riddick's eyes that one time, but it wasn't something she'd soon forget. They were breathtaking and heartbreaking all at once. A deep and endless pool of emotions and at the same time, a reflective mirror that betrayed nothing. Only if you knew him could you read them.

They changed, shifted, swirled. Blue to silver. Silver to blue. Deep to shallow and back again.

Dom held the swatch in his hand and muttered, "Holy fuck."

Taylor took it from his hands and touched it, almost petted it. It was cool and smooth, but seemed to breathe with a life of it's own. He looked up at Dom and grinned, "We're gonna make a fortune with this place."

Dom laughed and hugged Taylor tightly before he reached for Sarah and kissed her with such longing and passion, she was left shaken.

Taylor grinned and he and Sean hugged.

"Alright, alright, break it up. The calvary's here so if you can all stop being touchy, feeling for a bit we can get to work?" John said from the door with a grinning Danny at his side.

She gave a good, loud "Wooo HOOO!" That made everyone cringe and their ears ring. "Lets get this party started my beautiful, melanin challenged friends." Danny stopped and looked around, "Where's Dickhead?"

Sarah grinned, "Patent office."

"No shit, what for?" Danny asked. Sarah handed her the swatch that they were just looking at. Danny took it and grunted, "See, now that's just beautiful. Where did he see this color?"

"That's the color of Riddick's eyes." Sean told her as he took the swatch back.

Danny hummed and licked her lips. John shook his head, "Don't think about it, Momma. I'm not sure Riddick could take you."

Danny battered her eyelashes at John, "You did just fine, Sugar."

John snorted, "Right. I couldn't get out of bed yesterday."

"I didn't hear you complainin' then," Danny said with a saucy smile over her shoulder as she made her way over to her work station.

All the men razed John about it and Sarah looked over at Danny and rolled her eyes and got a wink back at her.

Dom finally broke it up by issuing orders. He wanted to get the Hummer done that day so Tommy could start painting it.

Sarah sat at her computer, Sean off to the side in quiet support. Taylor at his desk and the other three putting in some wrench time.

They all stopped when the doorbell chimed, signaling their first customer.


	43. A New Old Face

42 A New Old Face

Taylor glanced up as the man walked in the door. He was tall, taller than him with a lean, muscular build. Wiry. He looked like a scrapper and he looked like a surfer. He didn't really give off the street racer vibe, but then again, what the hell did Taylor know?

Taylor watched as the man gave him a once over before his eyes darted to Sean, assessed and moved on to Sarah. There they lingered, he shifted and smiled at her.

Sarah just raised a brow at him and smiled back. "Can I help you?" she asked, turning her stool to face him a bit more. She was young, unattached and could appreciate a beautiful man when she saw one. She only wished Tommy was there to drool along with her.

_He's got one hell of a smile_, was all she could think.

The way he smiled at Sarah had Taylor looking at Sean before they each rolled their eyes. _Oh this one was__ smooth,_ Taylor thought. _Too damn pretty for his own good and he knows how to work it. _

"I hope so," he said in a voice that was almost too deep to match his good, almost angelic looks. He leaned on the counter and grinned, "Need some work done on my car. New paint, maybe some engine work. Think you can help with that?"

Sean snorted and shook his head. He and Taylor snickered as Sarah nodded. "Yep, I think I can." She pressed a few buttons on her computer and asked him what kinda of car he had. He told her and they talked about colors as he walked behind the counter and came to stand over her shoulder.

"Yeah. That. I like that." Once satisfied, he lifted his head, looked straight at Taylor and asked, "Where's Dominic?" No hesitation, no confusion as to who or what he was. Just knew, instinctively that Taylor wasn't Dom.

Taylor looked at him and scratched the side of his face. He was a cop, Taylor knew that from the moment he walked in the door. Undercover, probably a Fed. He didn't really like Feds, they were always breathing down his neck, trying to get him to roll on Benny and Matty when he lived in New York. No, Taylor didn't like Feds at all.

"Yo, Dom!" Taylor called, still pinning the other man with his eyes. He just looked back and grinned like he knew exactly what Taylor was thinking and didn't give a rat's ass if he was made or not.

Dom came into the room and froze. His face hardened as his eyes cut to Sarah and then back to the man standing at her side.

"The fuck you doin' here?" Dom growled and took a step forward, ready to defend his claim on the girl if need be. Ready to fight too, if it came to that.

"Shit, brother, is that any way to say hi?"

Sarah sighed and shook her head and asked Dom, "Let me guess, someone else from your seedy past."

The man at her side looked down at her and grinned, "You met the others?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and grinned. "Yeah, Letty and what was his name, ah, Vince. The one that was beatin' on Mia."

"Sarah," Dom growled and she covered her mouth. She couldn't believe she just said that but something about the man standing at her side made her feel comfortable. Like he was a long time friend. He seemed open and honest and easy to talk to.

Her eyes were huge when she looked over at Dom and silently begged him to forgive her slip. He just looked at her and knew he couldn't stay mad.

He knew it was natural to feel at ease with the man standing beside her.

The smile drained from the man's face and his entire demeanor changed, now Taylor could see why he was a cop. The other stuff on the outside was just the candy coating. This was the meat of the man. Sean stood, ready for whatever was about to come.

"Vince was beatin' on Mia?" The newcomer growled and took a step toward Dom.

It clicked then and both Sean and Taylor looked at each other and mouthed Brian.

"It's none of your fuckin' business, Brian. What do you want?" Dom said firmly, finally.

"Is he here?" Brian asked as he started to make his way to the back workshop. "I'll fuckin' kill him myself."

Dom was there before anyone else could make it and was pulling and shoving Brian against the wall and door. Dom jammed his forearm and elbow in Brian's neck to get him to calm down and stay before he hissed, "He ain't here and it's taken care of."

"Where is she? Is she alright? Did he hurt her?" Brian fired off the questions before Dom could answer any of them.

He could see the real worry in Brian's blue eyes and let out a deep breath and a great deal of anger and resentment with hit. Whatever had gone down between him and Brian, it was clear that he had really cared about her.

Dom lowered his voice to a normal level and eased away. "He didn't hurt her, she's safe and she's happy. She don't need you coming back and fuckin' up her life again." He couldn't stop the words from spilling out but they both know it was Dom that fucked up her life. Not Brian.

Brian pushed off Dom and sneered at him. "I didn't come back to fuck up her life, Dom. I came back to see how you're doing. And 'cause I need some work done on my car."

"Go see Harry," Dom said coolly.

"You're the best. I need the best."

"Why? Who you gonna bust now?" The words were bitter, Dom knew, it but he said them anyway. Because he had something he had to get off his chest. He was pissed and hurt that Brian had turned on him.

Pissed at what Brian was. Sure, he'd let him go, but they still caught him, still made him pay for what he'd done. Could have been worse, he thought, looking around at the shop, at his friends, at Sarah.

Could have been a lot worse. He wondered if Brian had something to do with that as well.

"Fuck you, Dom. I lost my shield because of you. I'm not a Fed anymore, can't even get a job in a bumpkin' ass town in the middle of nowhere so shove that 'tude up your ass," Brian growled at him and they scuffled again for a moment before they broke apart.

Dom looked at him for a bit before he spoke. "You lost your badge?"

Brian's cool seeped back in and he gave Dom a lopsided grin. "Yeah, well, kinda got fired when you give the mark your keys and let them go."

"They got me anyway," Dom said softly.

"Yeah, I heard." Brian glanced back at Taylor and Sean.

Sean's eyes narrowed, "How? That shit was off the books."

Brian grinned, "I still got a few connections." He turned toward them and offered his hand. "Brian O'Conner."

Taylor shook first, "Taylor Reese."

"Sean Vetter."

"Nice to meet you, and you're Sarah. Got a last name, Sarah?"

"Yeah, stay the fuck away from her." Dom warned coolly and Brian laughed.

"Wow, that's a mouthful." He turned back toward Dom, his blue eyes blazing with interest and understanding. "What happened to Letty?"

"What the fuck you want, Bri?" Dom didn't even notice the slip in the name. Falling right back into that quick affection and friendship he had with Brian before. Dom had a really hard time not liking him.

It didn't make sense, but something about Brian always rung true and honest with Dom. Even when he was pretending to be his friend. When he was a lying cop. That had hurt Dom, a lot. More than he admitted to himself.

He really liked Brian and missed his friendship.

Now Brian was back and pretending like everything was cool with them. It wasn't. Not yet at least, not this soon.

Who knows? Maybe some day.

"Geeze, man. How long you gonna hold that shit over my head, Dom. I was doin' my job. You were the one that was breakin' the law."

"Thanks, I needed that reminder on my first day." Dom rubbed his head and growled. It was already hot, too damn early to be this hot. "Fine Brian, let Sarah know what you need." Dom began to walk away and stopped, "And stay way from Mia. She might rip your balls off if she sees you and I might let her. And stay away from the one that wears goggles. He hates pigs and rats, and you're both."

"I ain't a cop anymore." Brian called back with a silly grin.

"Once a cop, always a cop."

"Wait, Dom. He's a cop." Brian said pointing to Sean.

Dom shook his head, "Sean's a banger with a badge, different. Besides, he don't roll on his friends and he keeps his dick in his pants, away from my sister."

Brian laughed, "How come it comes all back to that. I think that's the real reason you're mad at me. Not cause I was a cop, cause I hooked up with Mia. You jealous, Dom?"

"I wouldn't fuck you with Riddick's dick," Dom said lightly as he began to make his way back into the garage part of the shop.

"I suggested you stay away from Mia. Xander won't be too happy if you come sniffin' around and get her all upset. Neither will Sean and I," Taylor warned flatly and Brian's grin faded some and he nodded.

"I'm not here to hurt her. I came back to see Dom. See how he was doing and because I need my car worked on," Brian told them, again. It was the only reason he was there. That and he missed Dom. Damn it he missed his friend.

Taylor glared at him for a minute longer and could tell that he was telling the truth. He nodded and sat back down. "Our paint guy isn't here right now, he's out with the one with the goggles."

"Riddick, right?" Brian asked smugly as he sat down and crossed his legs. "Like I said, I still got connections. Where's the girl? I want to meet her. If she can tame the two of you and Dom, even Riddick. I want to meet her."

"I suggested you stay away from Shayna." Sean warned and Sarah rolled her eyes again.

"My Lord, Danny, come out here and see the men beat their chests. It's _sooo_ sexy."

Danny came strolling in and grinned. "Well, look at you, surfer boy. How the hell you doin', Brian?"

Brian stood and gave Danny a big hug. "I'm good, brown sugar, how 'bout you?"

"I'm as good as I can be surrounded by a bunch of tight-assed white folk."

"I don't think Taylor and Sean can be considered tight-assed. Tommy either." John teased as he came to see what all the fuss was about.

"You got me there," Danny grinned. "So, you need some work done on your car. Let's go check her out. I always wanted to get a look at the engine you're packin'."

The double meaning to her words wasn't lost on anyone and John just kinda stood there and blinked as he wondered if she was gonna start screwing around with the surfer boy.

Before they made it to the door, it opened and Mia and Xander walked in. She stopped dead in her tracks and X bumped into her with a laugh.

"Mia, let me in the door, babe," Xander mumbled as he had to almost bend in half to keep from knocking her down.

Still she didn't move and Xander looked at her and frowned. She was frozen in place and she looked kind of pale. He glanced up to look at who she was slack jawed and slightly pissed about seeing.

Mia couldn't believe who was standing in front of her in her brother's store. She knew if she ever saw him again, she'd feel the anger and resentment of how he tore their lives apart, but she didn't expect to feel the pain. Not after all this time.

Still it was there and it was sharp. She had loved Brian and he betrayed her and broke her heart, not with another woman, she could almost forgive that, but he was working on taking down her brother. The only family she had left.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered and looked up into his blue eyes. She didn't notice that hers had filled with unshed tears but Xander did and so did Brian.

It seemed like all of the air was sucked out of the room and was now just holding its breath.

Danny let go of Brian and he and Mia just stood there, facing each other.

"How you doing, Mia?" Brian asked and the next thing he knew, his arms were around her pulling her close. He knew he shouldn't be doing it, shouldn't touch her. He had no right and he didn't plan on it, but seeing her, smelling her, brought all the memories and feelings back.

He loved her and everything he had ever felt for her had been real and true. It was one of the main reasons he let Dom go. He hoped that he'd earn a little bit of forgiveness by it.

She trembled, he could feel that as she resisted for a moment to touch him and then her arms went around him and gripped his shirt tight.

Taylor and Sean had moved closer because they saw the look on Xander's face. Dom had come back into the room and was scowling, but silent. He knew this was her choice to make. He knew that Mia loved Brian and this thing with Xander was new and possibly fleeting.

"I'm ok, Brian. How are you?" Mia whispered back and wanted to sob when she felt Brian's arms around her again. She just wanted to sink into him. His scent, his heat. God, she missed him.

Brian pulled back first and took her by the upper arms and looked her in the eyes. "Did he hurt you, Mia?" 

Mia blinked and shook her head, "Who?"

"Vince, that's who. Did you press charges? I can get a restraining order to stick a lot longer."

Mia shook her had and stepped back from him at the reminder of what he was. A cop. Sean was a cop too, but that was different, he never tried to hide it from her. 

"I'm fine, Brian. It was only a couple of bruises and he's been staying away. Besides, I got a lot of big men around to keep me safe." She grinned at Taylor and Sean before she took Xander's hand.

Brian looked down at their joined hands and feel his heart squeeze painfully, but he wasn't there to ruin any new relationship she might have. Even if she was with a guy that looked shockingly like her brother.

Brian nodded and offered his hand to Xander as he introduced himself.

"Xander Cage."

Brian grinned, "Love your work," he said before he sobered, "You keep him away from her or I'll come after you after I'm done with him, you got me?"

X stood up straighter, "He won't hurt her again."

Both Brian and Xander stood there, staring at each other and Mia turned and looked at Dom. She moved away from the two men and went over to give her brother a big hug.

Dom held her as he felt a few hot tears on his chest and led her into the garage. When they were alone and away from ear shot, he pulled her away from him and cupped her face.

"Hey, you ok?" Dom asked her.

"Yeah. It was a shock to see him," she admitted and Dom grunted his agreement. "I didn't expect it to hurt so much," she whispered and looked up at Dom.

"I know, baby girl. I'm sorry for brining him into your life."

Mia shook her head and wiped a tear away. "How can I still love him, Dom? After all this? After what he did?"

Though it stuck in Dom's throat, the words had to be said. "He gave up everything for me and for you, Mia. Lost his job, his reputation." Dom's head was pounding now and he still hasn't gotten any work done. At this rate, they'd be going under in a month. "Fuck," he whispered and took a deep breath, "It's your choice, Mia. You do what makes you happy."

"I don't know what that is. I thought I knew, ten minutes ago, before I saw him again."

"Take your time, Mia. Make sure you know. They're both good men." And fuck it all, that was hard for Dom to admit. He wanted to hate Brian for what he did to him, did to Mia, but he just couldn't. He understood it, somehow. "I just want you to be happy." He looked up and saw Xander standing at the door, waiting. "Xander's waiting for you, Mia. Just remember, he's a good man too and he really cares about you."

"We've only just met a few day's ago." Mia muttered and chewed on her bottom lip.

Dom nodded, "And of those few days, how many minutes have you spent apart? Love don't have to come slowly to last, Mia. Know your heart before you break one of theirs."

"What about you? Do you know your heart, Dom?"

Grinning, he nodded and sighed. Yeah, he knew his heart and what it was saying. He was in love with a twenty, soon to be twenty one year old girl.

Mia giggled and knew. "Wow, you're smitten."

Dom laughed and didn't deny it. He kissed Mia's cheek and told her to go, that he had work to do. She nodded, but looked back at him with something in her eyes that twisted his gut when she took Xander's hand.

Danny and Brian went outside and Dom made his way over to Sarah and ran a hand up and down her back as he looked at the work she was doing for Brian. "Nice," he muttered and kissed her cheek. She turned and smiled at him and he knew, right there, that she was the woman he wanted to marry.

Fuck, he never even thought the word when he was with Letty but looking into Sarah's whiskey colored eyes had him almost begging her to marry him, and all they'd ever done was kiss.

He thought back to what he told Mia, about how love didn't have to come softly but damn it, did it have to knock you on your ass like a ton of bricks when you weren't ready for it?

He gave her a soft kiss on the mouth before he turned and looked out the front of the shop. He could see the ass end of Brian's car and he cursed.

Turning, he looked straight at Taylor, "Is it ever going to stop coming back and biting me and Mia in the ass?"

Taylor shook his head, "You led a popular lifestyle, Dom. There's bound to be some spillage into the new one."

Knowing John was busy and not listening to them, he told Sean, Taylor and Sarah what was on his mind. "She still loves him, didn't realize it until she saw him again."

It was Sean that spoke this time, "Sometimes it's hard to let go."

Taylor looked at him and frowned, "If Stacey didn't die, just left and came back, what would you do?"

Sean looked down at him and said, "Stacey is dead, she ain't coming back." He didn't want to answer because he's asked the same question to himself over and over again. He just didn't know. Stacey was his life, his everything. He was a different man now than he was with her. No more, no less, just different.

"Not what I asked, Sean," Taylor said softly and turned his chair to face Sean.

"Stacey would've never left," Sean said evenly. He knew it, knew as sure as he was standing there, if she didn't die, they'd still be together and would remain that way forever, until one of them did go. It was that simple. They were in it for the long haul. Deeply committed and in love with each other.

"If she did,"

Sean glared at Taylor before he answered. "If Stacey left me, I would've stopped at nothing to get her back. Neither of us would rest until we were together. It was the way it was meant to be. There would have never been anyone else. No one but her! Happy now?"

Taylor nodded, "Yep. That's pretty much what I figured."

"Then why did you ask?" Sean growled.

Taylor stood and walked over to him, "To remind you of what was and what is. Sometimes you can't have a future if you don't lose your past. If Stacey was still alive, it wouldn't matter because we would never have met. Who knows, maybe Shay and I would've hooked up somewhere along the line, I doubt it, but it's possible. But you, Sean, you're rock steady and loyal. It's one of the reasons I love you. Now, get over the pissed and give me a kiss."

Sean let out a breath, kissed Taylor and laughed, "You're fucked up, you know that?"

Taylor just grinned and nodded. "Call Shay, see if she's got her head out of the toilet yet."

Danny came back in and went straight to Dom. "Is it gonna be a problem working on his car?"

"No, Danny. We'll do the work and give the best fuckin' car he's ever had." Dom told her before he went over to Sarah and dropped a kiss on her head.

She looked up at him and smiled, thinking it was nice to have him be a little bit jealous and possessive about her. Showed that he cared and that was what mattered.

Dom leaned in and whispered in her ear, "So, I was thinking, Friday night, a nice quiet dinner at my house. You all dressed up and lookin' fine," he licked his lips, dropped his voice lower, "Or not dressed and lookin' even finer."

Dom watched as Sarah blushed and chuckled. Letty didn't blush. She would have told him to fuck off or grabbed him and shoved her tongue down his throat. Not the slight giggle and blush that Sarah gave him.

He thought it was cute and sexy as hell and it made him want to turn on the charm that he forgot he had. A brush of fingers down her arm and Dom leaned him to press his lips to Sarah's mouth slightly. Just to get her stirred up, both of them stirred up and then he grinned and turned away.

"Come on, Danny, we got to get some fuckin' work done," he bellowed like he was angry. Truth was, it was almost lunch time and they'd accomplished shit so far. The thing that scared him the most was that it seemed to be the way it was going to be there.

Drama, yelling, fights and laughter. The scent of oil and sweat and Dom, well he wouldn't have it any other way.


	44. No Limp Dicks Here

**4****3 No Limp Dicks Here **

**Warning: M/M Slash, anal and mild spanking. Reference of Breath Control **

**Thanks to Monty for beta. **

Xander and Mia drove in silence for a while before he glanced at her, then back to the road. He sighed heavily and swallowed the lump in his throat. He'd never seen Mia so withdrawn, quiet and... sad looking.

"So, that's the asshole that broke your heart." He tried to sound casual when he said it but even he noticed how white his knuckles were on the steering wheel.

Mia turned and looked at him, but she didn't know what to say. What could she say, really? If Xander could tell by how she was acting, then she wasn't doing as good as a job hiding the pain as she thought.

"Xander," she began but he just held up a hand.

"Don't, Mia. You don't have to explain. We both have pasts, I understand that. I accept that, but mine isn't gonna show up one day out of the blue and threaten this." He gestured with a wave of his hand and then glanced over and cupped her cheek for a moment before putting both hands back on the wheel.

Xander thought of Yelena and frowned. It didn't end well with them, at all. She was used to the high life that Yorgi had given her and Xander couldn't come close to that kind of money. They fought, she left and was now living the life of a trophy wife to some old fuck in the Hamptons.

To her, Xander was a means to an end. She slummed with him for a bit, till she wanted more. Then she packed her shit, told him that it was over and left him there with his cock in his hands, a sightly broken heart and a huge dent in his ego.

"What are you going to do, baby?" Xander asked Mia softly. He knew he was pushing the issue, knew it was too fast for her to decide but he didn't want to get in any deeper and have her walk away from him. What he felt for Mia wasn't like what he had felt for Yelena, this would hurt, a lot, if she walked away and he didn't give a shit about his ego, all he wanted was her.

Mia looked at him, watched the tick in his jaw, saw the tight knuckled grip he had on the wheel and felt a sharp stab of pain, for him, for Brian. She shook her head and swallowed, "Nothing. We just ran into each other, that's all."

"Looked like more than that to me," Xander said casually, "Besides, what happens if he sticks around for a while and you run into him more and more?" He parked the car at her house and pinned her with a stare. "What happens if he and Dom become friends again, he starts hanging out, maybe crashing here sometimes? What then, Mia? You gonna just be able to walk away form that, from him, for me?"

Mia's bottom lip trembled and she couldn't hold his stare anymore, "I don't know, Xander. I want to say yes, I want to be able to tell you for sure that it will be ok, that you and I will make it, but I don't know, none of us do after all. We haven't known each other long but I really care for you,"

"I'm falling in love with you, Mi." Xander whispered and leaned in for a soft kiss. "I've never been in love before, and I'm scared as hell and now he's back,"

"He's not back,"

"He's here, he's close enough, and there's some unfinished shit between the two of you. I'd like to say I'm man enough to walk away, but I'm not. I'll fight for you, Mia, if that's what it takes, I'll fight till you tell me you don't want me anymore."

"I want you, Xander, right now." Mia took his hand and led him into her and Dom's house, straight to her bedroom.

She took her time, stripping first him and then her. She kissed, touched and tasted his body, his skin, trying to convince him, and herself, that he was what she wanted.

--

Riddick and Tommy sat tucked away in a cozy corner of i_Mamma's Deli/i_ on the corner of 5th and Penn. The world passed by them but they didn't notice. Tommy's eyes sparked and never once left Riddick's face as he talked and enjoyed his lunch.

Riddick's eyes would flick around from time to time, make sure they were safe, that no one was taking too much interest in them or Tommy. To Riddick, Tommy seemed almost innocent, unaware of the every day dangers and the more menacing ones that Riddick had grown so used to, that they just became a part of his life.

Know the exits, catalog everyone in the room, who was a possible danger, who was packing some kind of weapon and who had the same innocent aura like Tommy.

Tommy reached over the table, grabbed Riddick's hand and said, "I'm glad you came."

Riddick glanced down at their hands then back up to Tommy's face. He could see it there, the feelings that he wasn't really trying to hide, they were plain as day to anyone that wanted to look. It should have made Riddick nervous, angry even. Tommy was making his feelings known, making himself a target for anyone that wanted to hurt or anger the big man.

Riddick didn't move his hand, like he knew he should, instead, he turned it over, gripped Tommy's tight for a few moments and then stood. "Let's get out of here," he rumbled seductively making Tommy grin and hop out of his chair.

Riddick paid for lunch and left a generous tip before he led Tommy out the door and back to Sean's motorcycle. As he mounted and waited for Tommy to settle behind him, he spoke again.

"It's getting late, you should get back to work."

Tommy just snorted and looked down at his suit, "Can't work in this. Gotta go home first and change."

Riddick's grin was slow in coming, he turned and looked over his shoulder at Tommy and sobered, "Better get your car first before we take you home to get changed then."

"Could take a while, think I'm all out of clean stuff to wear."

"Hummm," Riddick growled before he, for the first time in his life, threw caution to the wind, gripped Tommy's hair on the back of his head and pulled him close for a kiss.

Tommy gave in completely. He didn't care who looked or what they had to say about it. If anyone tried to start shit with them, he knew Riddick would end it. It didn't matter, nothing mattered when Riddick kissed him like that.

They broke away and Tommy licked his lips, "Didn't you say something 'bout fuckin' me hard and nasty?"

Riddick laughed and started the bike, "I said not proper, boy. Hard and nasty will work though, too."

When they got back to the house, they checked on Shayna and found her sleeping with a bucket by the bed. Riddick shook his head and sighed. He was going to have to keep a closer eye on her when Sean and Taylor weren't around if she was going to be that sick all the time.

It worried him and he planned on finding out if it was normal or not to be that ill this early.

After shutting the door, Tommy whispered, "Is she ok?"

Riddick just shrugged, "Not sure, gonna have to find out soon though."

"Man, I'm glad I'm a dude. No pukin', no periods. Only thing we got to worry about is limp dicks and cuming too soon."

Riddick snorted, "My dick's never limp and I never cum too soon."

Tommy snickered as he started to strip off his dress shirt and pants, "Well, I guess we got nothing to worry about, though this one time, this nasty, skanky chick was trying to get with me and I wanted nothing to do with that. Had a limp dick then cause I didn't want to give her any ideas about me."

Riddick looked down Tommy's body and raised a brow, "Don't look like that's a problem now."

Grinning, Tommy turned and faced Riddick, "That's cause you're not a skanky bitch."

"You sure 'bout that?" Riddick teased and gave Tommy his half smirk.

"Yeah," Tommy said licking his lips, "You're a fuckin' bastard."

Riddick made a deep rumbling sound and took a step forward. All traces of play had faded from his face but still, Tommy stood there, unafraid. Riddick could tell by the colors he was putting off. Hot pinks and purples, no white, no fear. Not even a hint of it in his scent.

Riddick took another step and then he was reaching, grabbing and hauling Tommy toward him. The breath wooshed out of both of their lungs when they hit but they didn't care. Mouths slanted, tongues delved deep as teeth nipped.

Aggressive and hard. Riddick was going to show Tommy who and what he was once and for all. He didn't want slow and easy, he wanted hard, nasty and bordering on pain. If Tommy could deal with that, if he could match him, understand the need for it, then maybe, maybe they'd have a chance.

Tommy reached down and gripped Riddick's cock tight and began to jack him for a second before Riddick slapped his hand away and pushed Tommy up against the wall. Again, teeth and pain. Slight taste of blood.

Tommy gasped and arched as Riddick bit his way down his neck. He felt their cocks grind against each other and was unsure if it was his doing or Riddick's but damn it felt so good he never wanted to stop.

Riddick pulled back completely and stood tall and intimidating in front of Tommy. "Turn around." He growled and waited to see if Tommy would do as he was told.

Tommy did, he turned and put his hands on the wall, closed his eyes and tried to control his panting breaths. He'd never fucked this way, hard and raw and he found that he was liking it something wicked.

He felt Riddick slide in behind him, grip his hip and pull it away from the wall causing his upper body to slip down some as his ass went up into the air. A warm dry palm cupped his ass as Riddick began to purr.

Tommy shivered, his mouth fell open and breathing became even more shallow as he waited to see what Riddick was going to do.

The shocking sting of the slap took Tommy's breath away. He hadn't expected it, never thought about it, of getting spanked, especially by someone as large as Riddick. The second was only slightly harder and he felt the last of his air leave his lungs.

Riddick leaned forward and whispered, "Breathe." Tommy sucked in a shaky breath and felt his body start to tremble as Riddick's large paw smoothed the hot skin of his ass. "More?" Riddick asked. He needed to know if he was stepping over the line.

They had never talked about this, of spankings and other stuff Riddick was starting to want to do to him. He never really had the urge before. It was all about fucking and getting off but with Tommy, he wanted something deeper, something lasting.

He wanted trust and openness. Riddick didn't think he'd ever use breath control play again, not after what had happened with the woman, but if he could get Tommy to trust him completely, it might be something the could dabble in at a later date.

If they got a later date. If Riddick didn't die on his last assignment.

Riddick buried his nose in Tommy's neck and licked him there before looked down at the hot white spot of Tommy's ass. God, he wanted to slap him a few more times. He didn't know why he was getting off on it so much but it was up to Tommy now, whatever he wanted to do, Riddick would.

"Yes," was Tommy's breathy reply.

Riddick's breath hitched this time as he eased back and raised his hand again. The slap was harder, sharper and Tommy let out a small cry as he dipped his head down and stuck his ass out more for Riddick.

Growling, Riddick slapped him one more time before he dropped to his knees and slid his broad tongue over Tommy's asshole.

"Oh FUCK!" Tommy cried out and began to shake so bad he was having a hard time standing.

Humming, Riddick took a few more licks before he stood up, wrapped an arm around Tommy to help him stand. With the other he reached to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. He quickly coated himself in it before he placed his fingers at Tommy's soft hole.

He didn't require much prep, he was hot and ready to go but Riddick worked him a bit, driving them both out of their minds. Tommy was making demands, begging Riddick to fuck him.

Riddick knew once he got inside of Tommy, he wouldn't last long. Riddick may not have ever cum too soon, but that didn't mean it didn't happen quick at times when he was worked up. He'd just make sure Tommy went with him is all.

Pulling Tommy along with him, Riddick made his way to the bed. He pushed Tommy over the side and stood up straight as he placed his cock at Tommy's well lubed and prepped hole.

Tommy lay with his upper body spread out on the bed, his arms over his head, ready to grip the quilt for leverage, should he need it. He felt Riddick's hand brush his butt, felt the quick swirl of his finger over his hole before Riddick began to push in with steady pressure.

Tommy breathed out, bore down and pressed back. Riddick pulled back, pushed forward two more times before he was fully seated inside of Tommy. They both groaned when hips touched ass.

Riddick didn't take much time to savor the feel. He would still see the white hot outline of his hand on Tommy's ass and that turned him on. He pulled back, pushed forward with a quick, sharp thrust. Tommy grunted slightly and pushed back toward Riddick.

Growling, Riddick leaned forward, wrapped his fingers in Tommy's hair and pulled his head back before he started to pound, hard and quick into him. Each thrust was made with a grunt or a curse from either one of them.

Tommy's back was arched deep, arms under him as he tried to support some of his own wight, and the soft, cotton of the quilt crushed between white knuckled fingers.

"Fuck, Riddick," Tommy panted. "Fuck!"

"Hummm," Riddick moaned and purred as he slammed into Tommy. Riddick shifted, only slightly, but it was more than enough.

Tommy cried out at the change of angle and trembled.

Deep, deeper than ever before, deeper than he had ever been in anyone, Riddick let out his own strangled cry as he pumped a few more times and demanded that Tommy cum.

Riddick's hand clenched tighter, pulled a bit harder on Tommy's hair, forcing the younger man to come off of the bed, bringing them back to front. Riddick nipped the skin of his shoulder, bit, swirled his tongue, nipped again.

Tommy was shaking and felt lightheaded from lack of air. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, only burn. Riddick was fucking him wild and without any kind of buffing wall. This was one more side of Riddick that he chose to share with Tommy. He knew it, and he just rode it out. He could take Riddick any way he was willing to give himself to Tommy.

Riddick shoved Tommy back to the bed and covered his body with his own. His arms went around Tommy, pinning his arms to his chest.

"Come on, Tom, come on..." Riddick grunted as he felt his own control slipping. He wanted to cum, needed too, but not before Tommy.

Tommy let out a strangled sob, stiffened and began to twitch under Riddick, only then, did Riddick allow himself to let go. He sucked in a shuddering breath and grunted and growled as he came deep inside of Tommy.

Both of them lay there, panting hard and unwilling to move. Riddick buried his face in Tommy's neck and wished, not for the first time, that he didn't have to go. He didn't want to leave the younger man. Not now, not when he'd finally found something worth having.

Riddick licked and kissed the back of Tommy's neck and chuckled when Tommy shivered. Still wrapped around the man under him, Riddick moved them fully onto the bed. Once there, Riddick pulled Tommy into him, almost fully engulfing the younger man.

Riddick cleared his throat and licked his dry lips. With a sigh, he said what he didn't want to, didn't know how to say.

"I have to leave soon," he began and felt Tommy stiffen. "Gibbons' is forcing me to do one more job for him and I can't get outta it."

Tommy let out a breath and sank back into Riddick. He didn't want him to leave, he had a bad feeling about it. Something would happen to him, he just knew it. "If you leave, you probably won't make it back..." Tommy whispered, more statement than an actual question. Riddick's silence was the only answer he needed.

Tommy shivered again, "I don't want you to go, Riddick."

Riddick squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. "I don't wanna go either, Tommy. I wanna stay right here," _with you._

Tommy felt his eyes sting, but refused to show any kind of weakness, "When?"

"Don't know. Could be tomorrow, could be two months from now. Whenever Gibbons calls."

Tommy slid his hand over top of Riddick's and gripped tight, "I want you to come home to me, Riddick." He turned and pinned him with a look over his shoulder, "I want more time with you."

Riddick licked his lips and wished he could promise just that. Instead he just said, "Yeah," Yeah he wanted more time too, wanted to come home in once piece, alive. He wanted to see Shay's baby born, see her grow. He wanted to know if she'd look like her mom or one of her fathers. He wanted to see Tommy fill out, mature. See the lanky look of him turn to lean muscle.

Fuck, he wanted, and that was the problem. Riddick never, before now, let himself want. With one final sigh, he released his death grip on Tommy and pulled back, "Got to get you to work before Dom and Taylor have my ass."

Tommy laughed and shot Riddick a shy look, "They ain't getting a piece of that ass before me."

Riddick snorted and shook his head. He didn't bottom for anyone. Looking at Tommy, he thought, well, maybe just one.


End file.
